Secrets of Life
by Bindy417
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of Love. The James sisters have already been through so many hardships in their young lives. And now that they're older, things just seem to get more complicated. Will they, once again, be able to rise above all of the curveballs life
1. Prologue

**Secrets of Life**

By Bindy417

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. This story was originally based on the book The Dashwood Daughters' Secrets of Love by Rosie Rushton.

**Summary: **Sequel to Secrets of Love. The James sisters have already been through so many hardships in their young lives. And now that they're older, things just seem to get more complicated. Will they, once again, be able to rise above all of the curveballs life throws at them? Or will they, this time, find themselves completely consumed by despair? Pairings are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.

AN: Hey everyone! It's taken forever, but I finally finished writing this sequel for you guys. For those of you who have been waiting, thank you for being so patient. I've been very excited about this fic and have been itching to post it. I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Seeing as though this first chapter is the prologue, it's not very long. But the following chapters, for the most part, will be. Anyway, please read and review! And have a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Prologue**

Haley's POV

Essayist Joseph Addison once wrote, "Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for." A lot has changed since the 17th Century when this quote was first written. But despite the major gap in time, these words still hold true today. What is life but a series of day-to-day events that shape our existence. Every memory we have, every experience we go through, and every choice we make defines us. And why do we go through it? What is it that we're striving for? What is it that we really want? Unfortunately, nobody knows. No one can seem to come up with a straight answer. Is it a challenge? Maybe. Is it love? Possibly. Is it hope? Perhaps. It's all just so unclear.

Now, I know what you're all probably thinking. You're most likely saying to yourselves, "What in the living hell is this random girl talking about?"

In fact, at times, I don't even know anymore. But just so you're not completely confused, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Haley James, and I'm an alcoholic…

….JUST KIDDING! Sorry, I just couldn't resist. But you really shouldn't believe everything you hear. You'll get yourself into trouble that way. That's happened to me a time or two. Trust me. Well, actually, you probably don't now. But like I said, I'm just joking. My sisters warned me to lay off the sugar earlier. And I hate to say it, but they were right. I tend to get a little hyper and have the tendency to ramble—which is exactly what happened before. But it'll stop. Any second now. I can already feel the sugar wearing off as we speak. I'll be back to normal in no time. Five…four…three…two…one…damn it! Nothing! And I'm still rambling! _Great. _

Ok, I'm just going to push forward. For those of you who have just met me, you probably think I'm crazy. The only thing I can say to you is stop reading this right now and go read Secrets of Love. It'll explain a lot. For those of you returning, welcome back! I'm glad that Peyton, Brooke, and I didn't scare you away last time. We can be a little intense sometimes. But hey, we're James girls. Enough said. A lot has changed since you've seen us last.

First of all, we're now two years older. Gone are our carefree high school days when all we had to worry about was organic-food-eating bimbos, family deaths, usurped houses, brotherly rivalries, love triangles, redheaded bitches, cheerleading competitions, HCM tests, and bittersweet summers. My sisters and I are all in college now. Speaking of my sisters, I should probably reintroduce them.

First off, there's Peyton. She's the oldest sibling and "Broody Artist" as we like to still refer to her. She's also now an art and business major extraordinaire at the University of North Carolina. It'll be her junior year this coming semester. She and her boyfriend Jake Jagielski are still together and happy—along with Jenny. They're like the cutest little family of three. It's amazing how good Peyton is with Jake's daughter. People actually mistake her for Jenny's real mother. She doesn't mind, though. She loves that little girl like she was her own.

Next is Brooke. She's the second oldest. My "Tigger" and the all around "Wild Child." She's also at UNC—going into her sophomore year—and is studying fashion design. She's still her usual energized and bubbly self, for the most part. Although, ever since she got back from her internship at DKNY the summer before our senior year of high school, she's been a little more cautious and subdued when it comes to her talent. She'd worked so hard that summer developing her own fashion line. And what happened? The company ended up hating it. At least that's what they led her to believe.

I won't go too into the details but let's just say it really rattled Brooke. Initially, she was devastated. But I know that deep down she's still determined to prove herself. Luckily, she had Lucas Scott to come home to and comfort her. They're also still together. My sister and best friend have to be the most adorable and disgustingly affectionate couple I know. Nevertheless, they're perfect for one another.

As for me, the youngest of the James trio, I'm still "Tutor Girl." My interests include school (Yes, I know. I'm a dork.), music, and tutoring/teaching (obviously because of my nickname). I went to Stanford University in California for college and double majored in music and education. I skipped a grade in high school, so I'm at the same education level as my sister Brooke.

Anyway, Stanford had always been my dream school. It was one of our stops on our way to visit my grandmother (my mom's mom) all those years ago during our trip to the Golden State. I had immediately fallen in love with the campus and vowed to go there someday. But when I grew up, I fell in love with something else—or someone else, rather. That someone else being my best friend's brother/enemy at the time, a.k.a Nathan Scott. My very own "Boy Toy." His dream school had always been Duke University where he could play basketball. The guy's crazy about that game.

So, what did I do? I applied to both schools during my senior year of high school and got in. Originally, I decided to go to Duke to be with him. It really was a great university with a lot to offer. I confirmed my enrollment for the fall and everything. My mind was made up, and I was going. But then something happened at the end of our senior year. Something that changed everything between us. Something that I couldn't take back and ended up breaking both of our hearts in the process.

As a result, I went to Stanford in the fall, instead. There was no point in me going to Duke if I couldn't have Nathan. He didn't really want to talk to me after what happened—not that I blame him. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret the choice I made. So, you can probably guess by now that we're no longer together. But that doesn't mean that I don't still love him. Because I do. I'm completely, hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with Nathan Scott. That's never changed.

I did a lot of soul searching my freshman year of college. In the end, it boiled down to one fact. I wasn't happy—which my sisters and mom had picked up on right away. Each day I'd wake up, go through the motions, and feel the constant pain and ache in my heart where Nathan used to be. I spent one year of my life walking around in some kind of daze trying to figure out what path to take. Now I know. I want…no…I _need_ Nathan back. And I'll do whatever I have to to gain his trust again.

I know it sounds depressing. I just told you all about my sisters' nearly perfect lives before explaining my year from Hell. But I'm not the only one who's dealing with issues and regret. Brooke and Peyton are working through their own inner demons, as well. Like me, they're really good at hiding it. We're all searching for something in our lives that we still can't quite grasp. As far as I'm concerned, Addison's theory on life is correct. Peyton needs hope, Brooke needs a challenge, and I need love. And believe me when I say, this year, we're all going to fight like hell for them…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! I know that you're all kind of freaking out and curious about what Haley did. You're just going to have to trust me. If you've read my previous stories, then you know I always have something up my sleeve. That's all I can really say for now. So please read and review! Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 1****:**_** No one ever said life is fair.**_

"Mom, hurry up! We're going to start!" Brooke shouted from her spot on the couch in the living room.

"Why are we watching this again?" Peyton questioned as she carried a bottle of soda and a few glasses into the room. She put them down on the coffee table with the rest of the junk food before taking a seat next to her sister.

"Because it's movie night and I got to choose this week," Haley replied, putting her hair up in a ponytail after setting up the DVD player. The hot, end-of-August weather was really starting to get to her. Their air conditioner had been broken for a couple of days now. As a result, the house felt like a sweatbox.

"Yeah, well, I still think that we should put it to a vote from now on. I hate chick flicks," Peyton declared while fanning herself. That summer, every Sunday night, they had all gotten into the habit of staying home and watching a movie. Their mother Lydia really enjoyed it, since she got to spend some much-needed quality time with her daughters. They'd all been busy and going nonstop for the past four months.

"Hey, I had to sit through The Hills Have Eyes last week when you got to pick," Haley pointed out. "It scared the living crap out of me, but I still suffered through it."

"I agree with Tutor Girl," Brooke chimed in. "That movie was messed up."

"And Moulin Rouge isn't?" Peyton challenged. "It's like a musical on an acid trip."

"Then that's my kind of movie," Lydia joked as she walked into the room with a bowl of chips. "Besides, Ewan McGregor is just too cute."

"Thank you, Mom," Haley beamed with a victorious smile. After she finished putting the DVD in the player, she took a seat on the other side of Brooke.

"Mom, seriously, when are we going to get this air conditioner fixed?" Peyton questioned while continuing to fan herself.

_Ugh, my clothes are practically sticking to me_, she thought._ Gross. _

"I talked to the repairman earlier today. He should be coming tomorrow morning," Larry answered. He placed the bowl of popcorn he was carrying on the table before sitting next to Lydia on the loveseat.

"Finally!" Haley muttered.

"Nice work, Papa Sawyer," Brooke complimented. She smiled when she saw her mother give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Their mom and Larry had gotten engaged during the spring of Brooke and Haley's senior year of high school. The wedding wasn't until this past spring—at the end of their freshman year of college. The ceremony was low-key but very beautiful. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had all been bride's maids.

Lydia and Larry had been married close to five months now. He'd moved into the house shortly after the wedding. Larry was good for their mom. He was always affectionate and making her laugh. Brooke hadn't seen her mother that happy in a long time. She and her sisters really liked Larry. He treated all of them with nothing but the utmost respect. And since he was officially a member of the family, Brooke couldn't resist the urge to give him a nickname.

"I try," he laughed.

"So, are we all ready?" Haley questioned.

"Bring on the acid trip," Lydia declared.

They all busted out laughing.

Brooke stared at her in amusement. "Mom, you come out with the weirdest things."

She also noticed Peyton trying to suppress a smile as Haley shook her head, still laughing.

Haley started the movie a moment later. Halfway through the film, Peyton hated to admit it, but she was actually starting to get into the plot.

"No, don't go with him!" Brooke shouted at the screen. "The Duke's gross!"

"Brookie, shush!" Lydia stated without tearing her eyes away from the screen. "I can't hear."

_I knew I should've sat on the single couch_, Peyton mused. As much as she loved her sister, Brooke could never shut up during a film. She was always talking to the TV or whispering something between scenes. It tended to get annoying after awhile.

"Are you stupid?! Run away! Run away with Ewan!" Lydia yelled a moment later before throwing popcorn at the TV.

Peyton shook her head. _I wonder who Brooke gets it from?_

About an hour and a floor full of popcorn and other various candies later, the movie ended.

"That was so good," Lydia sniffled. "I can't believe she died."

"Me either," Brooke said while dabbing her eyes.

"Tigger, you've seen it before," Haley laughed.

"So? That doesn't mean that I don't still find it sad," she defended.

"Ok, so who's cleaning up what?" Larry questioned.

"I call dishes," Peyton stated.

"I'll put away the food," Haley chimed in.

"I'll put away the DVD," Brooke declared.

They all turned to look at her. _Damn it, I was this close to getting away with it! _

"Or I can clean up the carpet," she added unenthusiastically.

"Thank you, girls," Lydia said. "I think I'm going to head off to bed."

"Me, too. I've got a long day at the store tomorrow," Larry informed them.

"This early? It's only nine o'clock," Haley pointed out.

"Well, us old timers need our rest," Lydia replied with an exaggerated yawn. "We'll see you girls in the morning."

Before another word could be spoken, the two practically bolted out of the room and up the stairs. All three girls just looked at each other.

"They were horny, weren't they?" Haley questioned with an uneasy expression on her face.

"Oh yeah," Brooke laughed.

Peyton shuddered. "Ew." She definitely didn't want to think about her mom's sex life.

"So, any chance that one of you would like to switch jobs?" Brooke asked a second later. They were in desperate need of a subject change.

"I'll tell you what, you help me put all of this food away and I'll help you with the floor. Deal?" Haley proposed.

"Sounds good," Brooke replied as they all started to bring everything into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, Lucas and I are going to the beach tomorrow. Did you guys want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," Peyton replied. "I've got to meet up with Karen at Tric so we can finish up planning the show for Friday."

All summer, Peyton had been booking bands for the club. Tric had gotten really popular, and almost all of their shows had sold out. Since the summer was coming to an end and school would be starting up again next week, Peyton wanted to make this show extra special.

"Okay. What about you, Tutor Girl?" Brooke questioned.

"Um, sure. I'll go," Haley stated. "But I have to be back before four o'clock. I've got a shift at Karen's Café tomorrow night."

"We will," Brooke assured her. "Luke's picking us up around seven o'clock in the morning."

"Since when do you get up that early?" Peyton questioned. "I accidentally woke you up before ten one morning, and you almost bit my head off."

"First of all, you were playing your loser rock too loud—which you know I loathe with every fiber of my being. Second, I want a good spot on the beach before some whale wearing a muumuu takes it. And third, have you seen how hot my Broody is since he started really working out? Now that is something I want to wake up to," Brooke stated with a smile. Just thinking about Lucas still made her stomach do flip-flops.

"It's not loser rock," Peyton defended.

"Whatever, Goldilocks. I just call 'em like I see 'em," Brooke replied with a wave of her hand. Peyton rolled her eyes as she continued to place the bowls in the dishwasher.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see what happens when you two room together this semester," Haley laughed. Since both her sisters attended UNC and Brooke was no longer a freshman, they were eligible to be roommates. They'd gotten a letter in the mail a couple of weeks ago saying that their request had gone through.

"Why?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because the two of you are going to be stuck in a tiny dorm room with each other."

"And?" Peyton questioned.

"And you're most likely going to get on each other's nerves. They always say that you shouldn't room with people you know," she explained. "It only leads to trouble."

"I can assure you that we are going to be just fine," Brooke declared as she walked over to Peyton and threw an arm around her. "As long Peyton keeps her crazy music down."

"And Brooke doesn't take all of the closet space like she does in our bedroom now," Peyton added. Haley just stared at the two and laughed. She gave them one week before they called her up complaining.

"Besides, Peyton is definitely not as bad as that psycho Goth girl you got stuck with last semester," Brooke pointed out.

Haley groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Her roommate Glenda had been the most miserable person that she had ever met in her life. The girl always wore black and barely said two words. Once, Haley had politely asked if Glenda could help her clean their room. Things had been piling up, and it was slowly driving Haley crazy. The only answer she got was a scoff and a cold stare. After that, Haley never dared to speak to her again.

"Well, at least we know who we're rooming with. You're going to get stuck with some other random person again," Brooke reminded her.

"Trust me, this girl can't possibly be as bad as Glenda," Haley replied.

Once everything was finished in the kitchen, the girls headed back into the living room to clean up the floor.

"Oh, you already know who you're rooming with?" Peyton asked curiously.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it's some girl named Carrie Williams."

"Well, I hope it works out," Brooke stated. "But if for some reason she turns out to be another psycho, you let us know and we'll work our big sister mojo on her. Now that you're going to Duke, we'll be close by."

"Yeah," Haley said with a smile. As she turned around to pick something up, Peyton looked at Brooke. The brunette nodded back.

"So, um, you never really told us why you decided to transfer this semester," Peyton stated nonchalantly.

Haley was silent for a minute before answering, "I just need a change."

"That's understandable," Brooke stated. "After the awful year you had at Stanford, I can see why you'd want to start over again."

Haley only nodded as she continued to pick up some more popcorn off of the floor.

Peyton looked back at Brooke, who nodded for her to continue. "Is there another reason?" Peyton prodded.

"Well, they did offer me a full academic scholarship," Haley replied with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Brooke probed.

"Not that I know of."

_Ugh, this is like pulling teeth_, Brooke pondered.

"You're sure?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah," Haley answered, not really meeting their eyes. "What else would there be?"

"Um, I don't know. We were just wondering if another reason could possibly be a tall, dark, handsome, blue-eyed athlete by the name of—" Brooke said when Haley interrupted.

"You know what? I think that the floor looks clean enough. I'm just going to throw these out and head to bed. I'm kind of tired, too," she rushed out before quickly heading into the kitchen. A second later, she breezed by the living room and went upstairs.

"Nice one, Brooke. Real subtle," Peyton commented with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand this anymore," Brooke replied. "She needs to talk about it, Peyton."

Ever since Nathan and Haley had split during the summer after their high school graduation, Brooke and Peyton, as well as their mom, had noticed a drastic change in Haley. She barely ate the first couple of months or came out of her room. And when she did, she wouldn't say much of anything.

They'd hoped that when Haley went to Stanford, she'd at least be distracted. That was her dream school. The fact that she was finally able to go should've cheered her up. But it didn't. Haley would laugh and joke around with them on the phone, but it didn't mask the sadness and aloofness they could hear in her voice.

Whatever had happened between Nathan and Haley senior year had been big. So big that Haley wouldn't even open up about it and tell her sisters. They'd even approached Nathan in the beginning, but he wouldn't say anything either. For over a year, they tried to pry the truth out of Haley. And still she wouldn't talk about it. They didn't know if it was because she was upset or just stubborn. All they wanted was for her to open up and be their Haley Bop again.

"I know you do, but you can't be that blunt with her," Peyton explained. "She closes right up."

"I can't help it. I'm really worried about her," Brooke declared with watery eyes. "She's not happy, Peyton. She hasn't been in awhile. She's acting just like she did after…"

"After what?"

"After Dad died," she finished softly.

"I know," Peyton stated solemnly. "But no matter what, we just have to be patient and let her know that we're here for her. Okay?"

Brooke brushed away some of her tears and nodded.

Peyton gave her a reassuring smile before pulling her sister into a tight embrace. "I promise. It'll get better. It has to."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Okay, so who do we have booked so far?" Karen questioned.

"Um, Lupe Fiasco, The Wreckers, and the Gym Class Heroes," Peyton answered as she looked over the list. She and Karen were at Tric the next day finishing up the final details for the end-of-summer concert.

"Good," Karen stated. She then added a second later, "Those are good bands, right?"

"Yeah," Peyton laughed. Karen, Lydia, and their other partner Deb may be good business women, but they were seriously lacking in the music department. "They're pretty big."

"Oh, then good work," Karen complimented with a smile.

"Thanks," Peyton replied, returning the gesture. They went over a few more things before they were finally done.

"I think it's going to be a great show," Karen declared.

"I hope so. We only busted our butts for over a month to plan it."

"I think that—" Karen began to say when her cell phone went off. "Peyton, I'm sorry. It's Keith. I have to take this."

"No, that's fine," she said as Karen got up and walked over to the bar. Peyton stayed at the table reviewing the list of everything they needed for Friday. That's when she heard a door open.

"Peyton!" a little girl with dirty blonde hair squealed. Peyton turned around just in time to see Jenny running towards her.

"Hey, cutie," Peyton greeted as she got up and caught the four-year-old before picking her up. "Wow, you look nice today. Is that a new dress?"

"Yeah, Daddy bought it for me yesterday," she replied happily. Peyton smiled when she saw Jake approach them.

"Jenny, I told you to wait for me," he admonished.

"Sorry. I wanted to show Peyton my dress," Jenny stated. "And look." The little girl held up her hands.

"Is that black nail polish on your fingernails?" Peyton questioned laughing.

"Yeah. Now I look just like you," she beamed. Peyton quirked an eyebrow at Jake. He shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey, Peyton, can I go up on the stage like last time?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied while putting her down. "Just be careful."

"I will," she promised before taking off.

"Don't run," Jake called after her. Jenny had to be the most energetic and bubbly child that Peyton had ever met. She always seemed to be going a mile a minute.

"How are you?" Peyton asked. She walked up to Jake and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tired," he chuckled before leaning in to give her an affectionate kiss. "But I'm happy to see you."

"Me, too. I haven't heard from you in a couple of days."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been busy with work and everything."

"Larry being a slave driver," she teased.

Jake had been looking for a job last semester. He and Jenny had finally moved out of his parents' house into their own apartment. When he couldn't find anything, Peyton had tactfully asked Larry if he could give Jake a job at his music store. It had worked out really well. They were short one person at the store, and Jake knew a lot about music. So he ended up being the perfect guy for the job.

"You know it," he joked back. He leaned in to kiss her one more time before Karen walked over.

"Hi, Jake. How are you?" she greeted.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"And the baby?" Jake asked.

"She's amazing," Karen said with a bright smile. She and Keith had had their first child this past July. Everyone had been excited for them. The baby was absolutely beautiful. Lily Rose Scott definitely had ocean blue eyes like her father and older brother. "In fact, Keith was just on the phone. He's good at everything but changing diapers. I caught him putting it on backwards yesterday."

"Nice," Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, I just had to talk him through it," Karen said with an amused roll of her eyes. "Men! No offense, Jake."

"Oh, none taken," he responded with a grin.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya…" Jenny began to sing from her spot onstage. Peyton smiled as she started to belt out a tune from Annie. It was Jenny's favorite movie.

"I think you have a Broadway star in the making," Karen commented as she watched the small girl dance and twirl.

"Maybe," Jake said grinning. "Whatever makes her happy."

"So, other than to see your stunning girlfriend, what are the two of you doing here?" Peyton questioned.

"We were actually on our way to the movies. Jenny's dying to see some animated film with bees or ladybugs or something. We were wondering if you wanted to join us," Jake proposed.

"I'd love to but we have a lot of—" Peyton began.

"She can go," Karen interrupted. "I can finish up the rest of the stuff."

"No, Karen, you don't have to—"

"No, it's fine," she declared. "I can take care of inventory. You go out and enjoy what's left of your summer. Your mom is coming in later anyway to help out."

"Oh, well, okay. Thanks."

"No problem," she replied as she walked to their previous table. "Have fun."

"We will."

"Jenny, come on," Jake called. "It's time to go to the movies."

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly. She ran between them and grabbed both their hands. They waved goodbye to Karen before leaving the club.

"Hey, Mommy, can I get popcorn?" Jenny questioned.

Peyton laughed. Once in awhile, Jenny would call her "Mommy." But that was usually when she really wanted something.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that it's very healthy," Peyton said casually.

"Please? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" she begged. "You have to get popcorn at the movies. Please?"

Peyton looked to Jake. He nodded.

"Okay, I guess you can have some," Peyton replied.

"Yes!" she squealed. She then took off running to the car.

"Jenny, wait for us!" Jake shouted. "I swear, I'm going to need a leash for that girl."

"Just wait until she's older," Peyton teased.

"Now that's a scary thought," he mumbled as they approached his car. "Peyton, did you want to ride with us or…" Her car was parked a few spaces over.

"No, I'll ride with you. But if you wouldn't mind bringing me back here afterward..."

"Yeah, that's fine," Jake stated as they all got in.

"Hey, Mommy?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, Munchkin," Peyton replied with a knowing smile to Jake. _Let's see what it is now. _

"Can I have a slushy, too?"

* * *

"Lucas, I swear I will never ever kiss you again," Brooke warned. "I mean it. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Lucas questioned innocently. His steps toward her, however, were menacing.

"Broody, don't," she threatened again while moving backwards. She shivered when she felt the cool water of the waves wash over her feet.

"Cheery, I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he declared.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, stop right there!" He was slowly but surely backing her into the water. She'd told him repeatedly that she didn't want to get wet. Her hair looked perfect this morning, and she didn't want to ruin it in the salty water.

"Come on, Brooke Penelope James, you know you want to," he teased playfully.

"No, I don't. So just stop it right now, mister."

"Too late," he declared as he charged towards her, scooped her up in his arms, and ran until they were both submerged in water.

"Lucas!" she started to scream when her head was dunked. She came back up sputtering for air. "I cannot believe you just did that!" she coughed.

He shrugged innocently again. "Did what?"

"I told you I didn't want to go in the water!" she shouted as she tried to move all of her soaked hair out of her face.

"Why not? I think you look good wet," he stated with a sexy smile.

"Flattery is not going to get you out of the doghouse right now, Broody."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "Oh, I think it will."

"It's not going to work," she proclaimed. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away. Lucas' smile only widened. He then moved his head down and started to kiss her neck. Brooke's eyes shut for a second before snapping back open.

"That is not fair," she insisted. He was being all sexy and charming. And the fact that his lean, toned body was looking hot all wet wasn't helping.

Lucas chuckled. "No one ever said life is fair." He then took the opportunity to swoop in and capture her lips.

She moaned involuntarily as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She immediately forgot about the waves crashing or people around them. Brooke smiled against his lips and held him tighter. Somehow, Lucas always managed to make her feel like they were the only two people in the world. They continued to make out for a few more minutes until Brooke had finally had enough of the waves knocking her over.

"I was wondering when you two horn dogs would come back for air," Haley joked from her spot on the blanket. She removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Is that my best friend or one of those rich-looking, snotty California girls?" Lucas teased back.

Haley shook her head and sighed. "Nope, I'm still your best friend…unfortunately," she added smiling.

"I don't know. That hair is still kind of throwing me off."

"Oh my God, it's not that bad!" Haley exclaimed. By the end of her second semester at Stanford, Haley was in the mood for another change. Instead of keeping her hair long and auburn, she had it cut to shoulder length, styled wavy, and dyed it a chocolate brown. Everyone—especially Brooke—had been shocked when she came home. But they all loved it, regardless. Lucas, however, still couldn't get used to it. He teased her mercilessly, as a result.

"Be quiet, Broody. It looks awesome. It's about time my baby sister started to pick up some style from me," Brooke stated as she dried herself off.

"Gee, thanks, Tigger," Haley guffawed.

"Hey, I'm proud. It's nice to have another brunette in the family."

"Well, Larry does have brown hair," Lucas pointed out while taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but he's a guy. That doesn't count."

The three continued to banter back and forth for the next couple of minutes while setting up the food they brought for lunch.

"…hey, I'm just glad that Haley's finally wearing a bikini," Brooke proclaimed.

Lucas laughed. "Like I said, she's converted to a California girl."

"I have not!" Haley objected before throwing a Dorito at him. "Brooke gave me this when I came home in May. It's one of her designs."

"Really?" Lucas asked. "Wow. I mean, I'm not an expert in women's swimwear, but it looks great."

"Thank you," Brooke replied after taking a sip of her diet Coke.

"So, when are you going to start selling them already?" Lucas prodded.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged. She could feel her body tense up a little. She didn't want to have this conversation with him again. "When I'm ready."

"Yeah, but—"

"Lucas, please just drop it," she requested, her voice stern.

He stared at her for a minute before silently nodding. Haley sat there watching the two of them. The tension, all of a sudden, had gotten really intense.

_Well, this is awkward_, Haley noted.

"Um, are you guys done eating?" she asked. "There's an ice cream shop down the beach that I wanted to check out."

"I am," Lucas answered.

"Tigger?" she questioned.

"I'll pass," Brooke replied. "I'm not in the mood."

Lucas looked like he was going to say something, but Haley shook her head at him. When her sister got like this, it was best to just let her cool down.

"Alright, we'll be back in a little while," Haley declared as she stood up. Lucas followed.

As she watched her sister and boyfriend walk away hand-in-hand, Brooke let out a frustrated sigh. She then put on her sunglasses and laid down on the blanket. She didn't mean to be that harsh to Lucas, but sometimes he just didn't know when to stop. Brooke wasn't ready to put her designs out there. Not after what happened last time. And at this rate, she wasn't sure if she ever would gain back that confidence again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! I just want to say right now that you don't have to worry about any of the characters (Carrie) being psychotic or stalkerish. I hated those storylines on the show, and I'm definitely not using them in my fics. I like to keep storylines as normal and believable as possible. Also, don't worry, Nathan will be making an appearance very soon. I hope you like this next chapter. Please read and continue to review! Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Secret No. 2:**_** A little scheming never hurt anybody.**_

"Crap…crap…crap…crap…crap…"

"Brooke, come on. That last one wasn't bad," Haley complained as she watched her sister raid her closet.

"Crap," Brooke continued. "Tutor Girl, I thought we went over this. You have to stop buying T-shirts with weird cartoons and slogans on them."

"They're comfortable," Haley defended.

"No, they make you look too young. What happened to all those outfits you bought in California?"

"These are the outfits I bought in California."

Brooke sighed while shaking her head. "And I thought that we were making such progress."

Haley rolled her eyes. J_eez, so I want to be comfortable. Sue me_, she mused.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot take these clothes to Duke with you. Especially if you want to impress Na- your new peers," Brooke quickly covered.

_Damn, I really have to watch what comes out of my mouth_, Brooke berated herself. She shot a look to her sister and was relieved to see that she hadn't picked up on her almost mistake. Instead, Haley pushed some of the clothes off of her bed and laid down.

"Tigger, I'm not going to buy a top at some stupid, overly-priced designer store when you can make me something twenty times better. And for free," she teased.

"You never know. I could start charging you," Brooke declared.

"You could. But you won't," Haley called her bluff with a confident smile.

"You're lucky I love you." Haley laughed as Brooke came to lie down next to her on the bed.

"So, have you started packing yet for when you move in next week?"

"A little. I'm saving my clothes and makeup for last, though," Brooke answered.

Haley wasn't surprised. Her sister had so much stuff it would probably take the rest of the week for her to sort through it all.

"I should probably do that, too, since I'm still using everything," she agreed.

"Well, when you do finally get around to it, let me know. I have come up with a foolproof method of folding clothes. I swear, you'll probably be able to fit ten more outfits in your suitcase."

"Only you, Brookie," Haley laughed.

Brooke playfully elbowed her in the side. "Trust me. You'll be thanking me later."

"You're probably right." Haley then flipped over so that she was lying on her stomach. "So, are you going to the concert this Friday with Lucas?"

"Of course. Peyton hooked us up with VIP passes," Brooke explained, excited. It was just one of the many perks she got from her sister being a music insider.

"That's cool," Haley commented.

Brooke frowned. "You're still coming, right?" Haley had started playing with her hair—a classic sign that she was thinking about something.

"Um, I don't know," she admitted.

"Tutor Girl, why not? Peyton worked really hard on this concert. You have to come," Brooke said. "Plus, everyone's going to be there."

"Exactly," Haley mumbled.

The concert at Tric would undoubtedly be the hottest show in Tree Hill of the summer. According to their mom, they were almost officially sold out. But it wasn't an oversized crowd that worried Haley. It was one person in particular.

Haley knew that Nathan would probably show up. His mother was part owner of the place, after all. And while she wanted nothing more than to see Nathan again, she was also afraid of what the outcome might be. The last time they'd spoken had been right before she left for Stanford. She'd tried to make things right with him, but it hadn't gone well. That night before she left Haley had cried herself to sleep.

Haley didn't know what would happen if they came into contact with one another again. For all she knew, the man she was in love with could've completely changed. There was a possibility that maybe he didn't even love her anymore. As much as it killed her to think about it, Nathan could already have a new girlfriend.

Sure, Haley had asked Lucas how Nathan was doing. They didn't stop being friends or brothers when she and Nathan broke up. Haley was happy about that—even though it did seem kind of surreal that Lucas now knew more about him than she did. But it wasn't like her best friend was with Nathan every second. Lucas couldn't possibly know what Nathan did or who he was with at Duke. But Haley did her best not to focus on that. She wanted Nathan back more than anything. She had to at least muster up her courage and give it one last try.

Brooke watched as her sister stared up at the ceiling and fiddled with a white gold ring that hung on a chain around her neck. It was the promise ring that Nathan had given to Haley three Christmases ago. Brooke sighed quietly as her usual concern for her baby sister began to resurface. She wanted nothing more than for Haley to be okay again.

"Well, I think that you should go no matter what," Brooke spoke up. "And you know that I'll make you an outfit that _any_ guy will drool over."

"I don't know," Haley said with a shrug.

Brooke flipped over on her stomach and faced her. "I promise. You'll have fun. And I have a feeling that something really great might actually happen." Brooke then reached over and gave Haley's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"And what would that be?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. You'll just have to come to find out."

* * *

"A little to the left. No, to the right. Okay, more to the left. Um, a little higher. Wait, lower…"

"Peyton!"

"That's perfect," Peyton declared. She was at Jake's apartment, helping him decorate the place.

For months his walls had been bare—except for a few drawings that Jenny had made. Peyton kept insisting that he had to spruce the place up. Eventually, she made some paintings of her own for him to have and hang up.

"You know, I could've fallen and broken my neck because of you," Jake teased as he stepped down from the ladder. He then came to stand next to her and look at the painting hanging up.

"Well, you've just got to man up, Jagielski," Peyton said before socking him in the arm.

"Ow," he muttered while rubbing it. "You are way too strong for your own good."

"I can't help it if I'm a bad ass."

He laughed. "Yeah right."

Peyton went to smack him again but he caught her wrist just in time. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "As much as it turns me on that you can beat me up, you know I can still take you."

"Really?" Peyton challenged coyly.

"Mm hmm," Jake replied before pulling her tighter against him. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a hot, passionate kiss that Peyton felt all the way down to her toes. She wrapped her arms tighter around him as his hand became buried in her curly locks.

Jake then started to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses down her neck while his hand moved from her waist to up under her shirt. Peyton automatically felt her breathing become heavier as he drew circles with his thumb on the bare flesh of her back.

"Daddy!" Jenny's voice called from down the hall. "Come here!"

Jake groaned silently as he pulled away. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," Peyton stated. She was used to it. It was sometimes hard for them to find a moment to themselves when Jenny was around. But Peyton didn't mind. She loved that little girl, and the fact that Jake was such a dedicated father.

"I'll be right back," he promised. Jake then gave her one more quick peck on the lips before taking off to Jenny's room.

Meanwhile, Peyton picked up another one of the pictures she made for him. It was of Jake's guitar that he loved so much. She added some funky colors in the background to liven it up a little. To her surprise, it ended up being Peyton's favorite one to paint. She looked around the room to see where it could go.

"Peyton, can you come here for a second?" Jake called.

She put down the painting and walked down the hall to Jenny's room. "What's up?"

"Can you sit with her? I have to get some rubbing alcohol and a band aid for her," Jake stated.

She took a seat next to Jenny on the bed. "Sure." She heard the little girl sniffle. "What's the matter?" Peyton asked.

"I fell," Jenny answered while rubbing her eyes. Peyton noticed they were a little red from crying.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did you get hurt?" Jenny nodded. "Where?"

"Here and here," she said while pointing to her knee and elbow.

Peyton looked them over and frowned when she saw the dark bruises that had formed. "Wow, you really did get hurt, huh?"

"I didn't fall that hard," she pouted.

"Well, then why are you crying?"

"Because they're ugly," Jenny explained.

Peyton rubbed her back soothingly. "They'll go away," she assured her. "And trust me, a couple of nasty bruises is not going to make a beautiful little girl like you ugly."

Jenny sniffled again before getting up to sit on Peyton's lap. She smiled as the four-year-old gave her a hug.

"Here we are," Jake declared, coming back into the room. He bent down in front of Jenny and wiped her bruises with the alcohol.

"Ouch!" she winced.

"It'll only sting for a couple of seconds," Peyton told her as Jake put the band aids on.

"See. You're as good as new," he announced.

"Dad, can I stay up a little longer? I want to watch the rest of Aladdin," Jenny requested.

"Just fifteen more minutes," Jake told her. "Then you have to go to bed."

"Okay." Jenny carefully crawled off of Peyton's lap and laid down on her bed. She looked at the small TV set that was on her dresser and began to watch the movie. "Will you come back and tuck me in?" she asked Peyton before she left.

She put a strand of Jenny's blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course, honey," Peyton promised. Afterward, she and Jake returned to the living room.

"She never stops talking about you, you know," Jake commented as they took a seat on the couch. "I think you're her new idol besides Annie."

"That's a scary thought," Peyton joked.

Jake smiled before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close. Peyton rested her head on his chest. Despite the fact that they'd been dating for almost three years, she never got tired of being close to him. She always felt so safe and protected in Jake's arms.

He gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I don't think so."

"Thanks," Peyton replied softly. "So, um, do you know if you can come to the show on Friday?"

"Yeah, my parents said they can baby-sit Jenny for the night."

"Great. I'm going to need you there to keep me sane."

"How are the preparations going?" Jake questioned.

"It's okay. But we only have two days left so we really have to get our asses in gear if we're going to have everything ready."

"It'll be great. I'm sure you and the Three Musketeers can handle it."

Peyton rolled her eyes at Jake's nickname for Lydia, Karen, and Deb. "We can," she replied before checking her watch. "It's getting late. I'm going to go tuck in Jenny and head home."

"Or you can stay the night?" Jake proposed.

"I can't," Peyton stated. "I have to get up early tomorrow and be at Tric. And we both know that if I stay I won't be getting much sleep."

"Sleep is overrated," he dismissed as he pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

_Damn it, how is it he always knows how to get me?_

"Maybe I can stay one extra hour," Peyton compromised after they broke apart. He was just too adorable and sexy to resist.

"Now you're talking."

* * *

Early Thursday morning, Brooke drove to Lucas' house. She had to talk to him about something very important. She walked up to the side door in front of the house that led directly to his bedroom and knocked a few times. She smiled when she saw that he had finally gotten around to painting it red. It had originally been black, but she convinced him to paint it her favorite color. She was the one who had to look at it, since she visited him so much. It took a couple of minutes before the door swung open.

Brooke had to suppress a laugh. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Your hair," Brooke elaborated. His shaggy blonde hair was sticking up like Alfalfa. His pajamas also seemed to be all twisted on his body. Lucas put his hand to his head and groaned.

"Here," she said while walking up to him and smoothing it over. Brooke also readjusted his shirt. She then gave him a mischievous look before sliding her hands down to his pants. As she set them right, Brooke's hands grazed a certain member of his anatomy.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack first thing in the morning?" he teased.

"You know you like it, Broody," she laughed before leaning to give him an affectionate kiss on the lips. "And speaking of heart attacks, did you take your HCM medication this morning?"

"Not yet."

"Lucas!" Brooke scolded. She was always worried that Lucas would forget to take his pills. After Dan's heart attack three years ago and her father's death, she wasn't going to let her boyfriend take any chances.

"Brooke, I was sleeping until you came here," he defended. She then gave him a look. "But I'll take it now if you want."

"Nothing would make me happier," Brooke commented as she entered his room and shut the door behind her. Lucas walked over to his dresser and grabbed his medication. She watched as he popped it in his mouth and swallowed.

Brooke shuddered. "Ugh, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dry swallow a pill. I'd probably choke."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just gifted," he replied with a smile before sitting next to her on the bed.

She leaned in to give him another peck on the lips. "Well, I won't argue with you on that." She was about to pull away when Lucas deepened the kiss. It wasn't until they heard a loud clatter from the kitchen that they broke apart.

"What was that?" Brooke questioned.

"Probably Keith trying to cook breakfast," Lucas replied with a shake of his head. "He's not really good at it, but he tries."

"You know, Papa Sawyer is actually a wiz in the kitchen. He can make one hell of a cheese omelet."

"Well, the next time Keith cooks, I'm coming over your house," he joked.

"Please do," Brooke said with a beaming smile.

Lucas returned the gesture. "So, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what exactly is the reason for this extremely early visit, Pretty Girl?"

"I sort of need your help with something."

"You're finally going to market your clothing line."

"Lucas," she warned. "Do you want to be back in the doghouse like on Monday?"

"No."

"Then please stop pressuring me."

"Brooke, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just think it's time that you put yourself out there again. So what things didn't go well at your internship in New York? You have talent. Those people were just bastards."

"Broody, believe me, I know. But I told you that I'll do it when I'm ready. I'm just not there yet. This time around I want things to be perfect and in my control. Can you please understand that and just drop it?" Brooke pled.

She wasn't going to fall for the same tricks like she did in New York. She was going to be smart about things and take her time. And although Lucas was just trying to help, he was only increasing her anxiety.

"Alright," he agreed after a minute. "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "But just know that you're completely amazing, okay?"

"Please, I knew that the day I came out of the womb," Brooke joked, trying to lighten the mood again.

Lucas laughed. "Wow, that really wasn't an image I needed, Cheery."

"Whatever," she dismissed casually with a flick of her hand. "Now let's get to the reason why I originally came here."

"Which would be?"

"Is Nathan going to the show at Tric on Friday?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I don't know," he repeated with a chuckle.

"Broody, work with me here. You're really the only one of us who still has contact with him. I need details!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I remember him saying that he'd try to make it, but he wasn't sure. He has to be ready to move in at Duke by Monday," Lucas explained.

"Crap," Brooke muttered.

"I'm afraid to ask, but why are you so interested in Nathan all of a sudden?"

"I finally convinced Haley to go to the show Friday."

"I thought she was already going."

"She was thinking about skipping it until I talked to her. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know that she's still in love with Nathan." Lucas nodded. "Well, I was thinking that maybe if you could convince Nathan to go on Friday, we could somehow make them 'bump' into each other."

"Brooke, as much as I'd love to see my best friend and brother back together again, I don't think it's such a good idea," Lucas advised.

"Why not?" she asked. "Lucas, Haley is hurting. I don't know about you, but I can't stand to see her like this anymore. Maybe if they just see each other again, they'll be able to talk and work things out."

"It's not that simple, though," Lucas pointed out. "Whatever happened was serious. You know how crazy they were about each other. I highly doubt that one run-in is going to fix everything. For all we know, it could make things worse. Nathan doesn't seem like he's ready to salvage the relationship any time soon."

"Yeah, but maybe if he just sees her, it'll be enough to rekindle something," Brooke explained.

She knew that her sister desperately wanted to have a second chance with Nathan. And if Nathan really loved her, then he'd want her back, too—whether he was ready to admit it or not. Brooke was positive that this was what they needed to start finding their way back to each other. "The heart wants what it wants, Luke. So are you going to help me or not?"

He stared at her for a few minutes, mulling it over.

_Come on, Broody. Please don't let me down. _

"Okay," he answered.

Brooke hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"But they can't find out that we set it up. First of all, they'll kill us. And second, if anything is going to happen, it has to be by their choice. We can't interfere."

"Fine. Just as long as we get both of them there. The rest can be up to them," she agreed.

"Good," Lucas stated. He then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You and your matchmaker ways."

"Just part of me being amazing," she joked.

Lucas laughed, but his smile quickly faded when he heard Keith call him to breakfast.

"God help me," he muttered while running a hand through his hair.

"It can't be that bad."

"You wanna test that theory?" Lucas challenged.

Brooke hesitated for a minute. On the one hand, she didn't want to back down. On the other, she didn't want to chance getting food poisoning.

"Fine," Brooke declared, her pride getting the best of her.

Lucas smirked before getting up and holding his hand out for her to take.

"Alright then. Come on." Brooke let him pull her up and lead her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Brooke," Keith greeted. "I didn't know you were here."

"Only for a little while," she replied. "What smells good?"

_I don't know what Lucas is talking about. If the food smells good, it couldn't possibly taste bad. _

"Oh, those would be the waffles," Keith responded. "Did you want some?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucas pulled a seat out for her at the table.

"Did Mom leave for Tric already?" Lucas asked while taking the seat next to Brooke.

"Yeah," Keith answered as he brought a plate to Brooke and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you," she stated politely.

Keith nodded before going back over to the counter. Brooke picked up her fork and knife, acutely aware of Lucas staring at her the whole time. She started to stick her fork in the waffle but then stopped. It wouldn't go in. She tried again harder and ended up bending the little prongs. She looked over at Lucas. His hand was covering his mouth as he suppressed a laugh. Brooke turned her attention away from him and stared at the invincible waffles.

_Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Secret No. 3:**_** No matter how much time has passed, there are still some things in life that will always remain the same.**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this," Haley muttered while fixing her outfit for the hundredth time that night. Why she agreed to wear a white strapless top that barely covered the tops of her breasts and low-rise jeans she would never know.

"Oh, stop complaining. You look hot," Brooke commented. "Besides, it's free advertising for my designs."

"Why? It's not like you're actually putting them out on the market yet anyway," Peyton pointed out.

"That was a low blow, P. James," she retorted while giving her sister a look.

Peyton shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Here you are, ladies," Lucas announced as he and Jake returned to their table with drinks. As Haley looked around, she could see that Tric was already packed. And the show hadn't even started yet. They still had about an hour and a half before the bands would take the stage. Luckily, their mother and Karen managed to reserve a table near the front for them.

"Thank you," Haley said as Lucas handed her the strawberry daiquiri she'd ordered. "They didn't put alcohol in this, right?"

"No, it's fine."

"Please, where's the fun in that," Brooke joked, causing them all to laugh.

The small group of friends started to joke around and genuinely enjoy themselves. It was one of their last nights of freedom before school started back up again next week. When Brooke noticed that Haley's attention was currently occupied by Peyton and Jake, she took the opportunity to talk to Lucas about their little "plan."

"So, is he here?" she whispered in his ear.

"Who?" Lucas asked while taking a sip of his Coke.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nathan. Duh." Who else would she be asking about?

"Yeah, he's here," Lucas answered. "I talked to him by the bar a few minutes ago."

"Where is he sitting?"

"Not too far from the stage on the other side of the club. If you look hard enough, you can probably see him."

"I don't need to see him. Haley does," Brooke muttered.

"Brooke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm positive."

"Yeah, but do you really think that them 'accidentally' running into each other here is going to solve anything?"

"No, but it's at least a start," she replied. Brooke still had no idea what happened between her sister and Nathan, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that their little plan would fix everything. It was merely a shove in the right direction, so to speak.

"...Tigger. Tigger!" Haley called trying to get her attention. Brooke gave Lucas a look to trust her before turning to face her sister.

"What?" she questioned back.

"I asked if you wanted to dance with Peyton and me," she repeated.

"Yeah, sure."

"Lucas, Jake, you coming?" Peyton asked.

"Not right now," Jake replied. "I'm just going to sit for awhile."

"I'm with him. I'll bust a move with you ladies later," Lucas joked.

"You are so corny, Luke," Haley teased her best friend before following her sisters onto the dance floor. Usher's "Yeah" was booming from the speakers. She noticed Peyton check her watch—no doubt counting down until the time she had to announce the start of the show. Peyton would never admit it, but Haley knew that her sister sometimes got a little nervous up there on stage.

A couple of minutes later, they finally found some free space on the dance floor. Haley was glad that Brooke had convinced her to come. A fun night out was just what she needed. She hadn't had one of those in a long time. It felt good to just forget about her problems for a little while and let loose with her sisters and friends.

"Do you see how many hotties are checking us out right now?" Brooke exclaimed over the loud music.

Haley looked around and noticed that her sister was, indeed, right. There were tons of guys leering at them. One, in particular, ended up making a very inappropriate gesture towards Haley with his tongue.

_Gross_, she thought. _What a perv._

Haley then quickly turned around so she wasn't facing him anymore. But as soon as she did, something else caught her eye. Something that made her stop dancing completely and had her heart beating a mile a minute. _Nathan.

* * *

_"Please help me welcome to the stage the Gym Class Heroes!" Peyton announced into the microphone onstage. She then quickly made her exit and breathed a sigh of relief. She really hated going up there in front of everyone and talking. It was so nerve-wracking and awkward. Peyton then made her way over to the bar where her mom, Karen, and Deb were all situated.

"And here is our musical genius now," Lydia teased once she reached them.

"Mom," Peyton groaned, but smiled despite herself.

"Really great work, kiddo," Karen complimented. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"I'm just happy we pulled it off," Deb laughed before reaching for a bottle of champagne behind the bar. "And I think we all deserve a drink to celebrate." Karen grabbed some glasses. Deb then filled them up before passing them to everyone.

"I don't know you guys. I'm underage," Peyton pointed out nonchalantly.

"You're twenty. Close enough," Lydia dismissed. "Just don't tell your sisters."

Peyton laughed. "I won't." She could just picture the huge pout that would have formed on Brooke's face if she found out that their mom was willingly letting her drink. Once they'd all gotten their glasses, Deb raised hers to make a toast.

"To one kick-ass end of summer show and the four amazing women who made it happen."

"Amen to that," Lydia declared as everyone, but her, downed their glasses.

"You're not going to drink?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm still not feeling well from that flu I had. I just wanted to look cool with the glass and be part of the toast," she explained.

Peyton gave her a concerned look. "Well, maybe you should go to the doctors if you're still sick."

"I already made an appointment to go next week," she explained. "Don't worry about it."

Peyton nodded. She then noticed Larry a few feet away searching around confusedly. She called his name and waved him over.

"Jeez, this place is packed," he commented once he'd finally reached them.

"I know. Isn't it great!" Lydia beamed.

"Actually, what would be great is if my gorgeous wife danced with me," Larry proclaimed.

"Well, aren't you just the smooth talker," Lydia teased with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay, I think that's my cue to leave," Peyton announced with a laugh. "I'll see you all later." As much as she loved to see her mom so happy, she drew the line when she and Larry got all giddy and mushy with one another.

Peyton then made her way back to the table. She was glad to see that Jake was there. She frowned, however, when she saw that he was alone and looking a little down.

"Mind if I join you?" Peyton questioned once she reached him.

He pulled her onto his lap. "Not at all."

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "So, what's wrong?" she asked after they'd broken apart.

"Nothing's wrong," Jake answered with a frown. "Why would there be?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've been very quiet and distant all night. I'm starting to wonder if my concert actually sucks," she teased.

"No, it's great," Jake assured her. "I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?" she prodded.

"Just school starting up again and things like that. It's no big deal," he answered.

"You're sure?" Peyton questioned, not quite believing him. He had that concerned look in his eye that she knew so well.

"Yeah, don't worry. Besides, this is the first night I've had without Jenny in a while. I'm sure there are other things we could be doing," Jake said as he tightened his hold around her waist. Peyton looked at him curiously for another minute.

Despite Jake's dismissal, she still got the feeling that something was bothering him. But she decided to let it go for now. Tonight was supposed to be about having fun. And that's exactly what they were going to do.

"Yeah, there are," she finally agreed. She then leaned in to give him another affectionate kiss. "And with that in mind, does this mean that you'll dance with me now?" The Gym Class Heroes had just started to play "Clothes Off." She loved that song.

"I guess I could," he teased as they started to get up. Afterward, they joined hands and made their way to the dance floor. Peyton spotted Brooke and Lucas a few feet away and headed towards them.

"You know, you might want to keep the dry humping to a minimum since all of the moms are by the bar," Peyton kidded once they reached the grinding couple.

"You think we're bad?" Brooke questioned with a knowing smile. She turned around in Lucas' arms to face her sister and nodded over to the right. Peyton followed her line of sight and gasped. Lydia and Larry had grabbed their own little corner of the dance floor and were making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

"I think I just went blind," Peyton said as Brooke, Lucas, and Jake busted out laughing.

"Come on," Jake stated as he pulled Peyton to him and turned her away from the embarrassing display.

"Just concentrate on my gorgeous face, and you'll feel a lot better," Brooke jokingly advised. "It works for you. Right, Broody?"

"That's right, Cheery," Lucas replied before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Don't you two start now," Peyton scolded playfully.

Jake turned her around to face him. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them."

Before Peyton even knew what was happening, his lips had already crashed onto hers. It took a minute before she finally gave in and relaxed into him. They spent the next twenty minutes like that—just kissing, dancing, and enjoying some much-needed time to themselves. It was later on as they were dancing that Peyton realized someone was missing.

"Where's Haley at?" Peyton asked Brooke. She hadn't seen her sister in a little while. Peyton knew that Haley had been sort of hesitant to come at first. She just hoped that she hadn't taken off already. Her younger sister definitely needed a break from all of the crap that was going on in her life. It was then that Peyton noticed Brooke and Lucas exchange some kind of knowing look.

"Probably trying to track down Boy Toy," Brooke revealed.

Peyton frowned a second before realization dawned on her. "Oh my God, Nathan's here?" she questioned shocked. Both Brooke and Lucas nodded. "Well, this night just got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

_I couldn't have been seeing things. Could I? _

Haley had made her way all around Tric about two times now, and there was still no sign of Nathan. At first she thought that it was just wishful thinking or some type of hallucination. But as her eyes followed him through the crowd, she realized that he was, in fact, real. The only problem was that he moved so quickly that she'd managed to lose him in the throngs of people somehow. It seemed as if that great stamina of his was still up to par.

_I'll circle the place one more time and that's it_, she decided.

Haley pushed her way through the crowd, once again. She was going to need a drink after this. She was already overheated from running around so much. About ten minutes later, Haley still had no luck. She didn't see Nathan anywhere. She then started to fan herself as she made her way to the bar.

_Just great_, she thought sarcastically when she saw how long the line was. Haley quickly made her way to the end before anymore people could get in front of her. She would just get her drink before heading back to the table and hanging out with her sisters and friends for the rest of the night. Haley checked her watch. It had been five minutes, and the line hadn't even moved.

_All I want is a stupid bottle of water_, she thought.

"Hey," a male voice greeted. Haley looked to the right and saw that same creepy guy who'd been drooling over her earlier. He was of medium height, had jet black hair, and wore the most hideous purple, button-down shirt that Haley had ever seen.

"Hi," she responded curtly before glancing away.

"What's your name?"

Haley didn't answer. She just checked her watch again and tried to ignore him.

"There's no need to be shy. I promise I don't bite," he laughed at his own joke. Haley discreetly rolled her eyes while remaining quiet. "Come on. It's just your first name. It's not like I'm asking for your social security number. In fact, I'll go first. My name's Daunte."

"And I'm not interested," Haley retorted.

"Now that's not very nice. I'm just trying to be friendly," he said with a mock pout.

"Well, go be friendly with someone else."

Daunte laughed. "You're quite the little spitfire. It's very sexy."

"What part of I'm not interested don't you get?"

"What can I say? I'm a very determined guy—especially when it comes to beautiful girls such as yourself," he declared. "So, are you here with anyone?"

Haley just shook her head annoyed and tried to ignore him. She checked her watch again. Ten minutes had passed, and the line had only moved a foot ahead.

"Look, maybe I'm taking the wrong approach here," Daunte stated.

_Well, duh_, Haley thought. This guy really could not take a hint.

"I have some money."

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned incredulously. Was he serious?

"I have some money," he repeated. "Just name your price, babe, and I'll pay it. How does a hundred bucks sound? I'm sure you could buy yourself a real nice pair of shoes or a handbag or something afterward."

"Are you actually trying to pay me to give you the time of day?"

"Well, I was actually expecting you to give me something else...if you get what I mean," he hinted before grabbing her arm and stroking it.

Haley was now seeing red. This guy was unbelievable. "Get your filthy hands off of me," she ordered as she tried to shrug him off.

"Come on, baby, you know you want it," he said while tightening his grip and pulling her towards him. Haley was just about to open her mouth to yell at the guy and push him away when someone else seemed to come to her rescue.

"I believe she told you to get your hands off of her."

Haley looked away from Daunte and turned to the tall figure now standing in front of them. "Nathan?" Haley questioned, shocked.

He stared at her briefly before turning his attention back to Daunte.

"Relax, buddy, you can have your turn after I'm done," Daunte laughed. Before Haley knew it, Nathan had grabbed the guy by the neck and yanked him away from her.

"Let's get one thing straight, _buddy._ When a woman says she's not interested, it means that you get the hell away and leave her alone. You don't offer her money like some whore, and you sure as hell don't put your fucking hands on her," Nathan gritted out. "And if I ever catch you so much as looking in her direction again, you're going to be picking dollar bills out of your ass for the next month. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yeah," Daunte stuttered.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here before I call security," he threatened before roughly letting him go. Almost immediately, Daunte took off running and tripping over himself into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Nathan questioned her. Haley stared at him for several seconds speechless as she tried to process what had just happened. "Haley?"

"Um…yeah," she finally choked out. "I'm fine."

He nodded to her arm. "You sure?"

"Yes. I just…I mean he just…how did you know that he…" she trailed off trying to find the right words. Her brain really was not cooperating at the moment.

"I was only a couple of spots ahead of you in line. I heard the whole thing," Nathan explained. Haley nodded again as she tried to figure out how the hell she hadn't noticed him in front of her before. Maybe the heat in this place was finally getting to her.

"Well, thank you," Haley stated sincerely once she seemed to have gained back some of her composure. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure," Nathan replied with a timid smile. "I, um, I should probably get back to my spot."

"Oh, um, I think that all of the people behind you sort of filled it in," Haley pointed out. It even looked like some of their friends had snuck into the line.

Nathan followed her gaze and groaned. "Great."

"You can just get in front of me if you want," Haley offered. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the prospect of Nathan being next to her. It was the perfect opportunity for her to have some type of conversation with him.

"No, that's okay. I'll just head to the back or something," he stated.

Just as he was about to leave, Haley's hand on his arm stopped him. "Nathan, the line is even longer. You'll be standing there forever. Just get in front of me," she said. When she saw him still hesitate, she then added, "Besides, you practically saved me from getting sexually assaulted by that creep. It's the least I can do."

Nathan stared at her with an unreadable expression before finally nodding. He then glanced down at her hand that was still on his arm.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled before removing it. She felt her face blush slightly. Whether it was from the awkwardness of the moment or the fact that it was the first time she'd touched him in so long, Haley didn't know.

"Thanks," Nathan said politely as he went to stand in front of her. They were both silent for a few minutes as the awkwardness seemed to set in again.

Finally, Haley couldn't take it anymore. "So, are you enjoying the show?" she questioned, making conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan answered. "The bands are really good."

"They are," Haley agreed. "Peyton worked really hard all summer to book them and organize everything."

He moved a few feet forward with the line. "Well, she pulled it off."

"Yeah," Haley stated as she tried to come up with something else to say.

She wanted to keep him talking before he clammed up and shut her out in true Nathan Scott fashion. Haley was already surprised that he hadn't run in the opposite direction when he initially saw her. In fact, a part of her just kept waiting for that to happen. The last time they'd talked it hadn't ended well. So, needless to say, Haley was not going to pass up or waste any time she did have with him at the moment.

"So, um, what did you do for the summer? Anything good?"

"Just training for basketball and hanging out with some friends," he said while shoving his hands in his pockets and fidgeting slightly. "You?"

"Same. Well, not the basketball part. I still pretty much suck at sports. Although, Lucas did offer to take me to the River Court a few times to see if I could shoot another way besides granny style. But I said no, since I'd probably hurt myself or him in the process. And then I'd feel bad, and Brooke would be pissed that I maimed her boyfriend. So the whole thing really wasn't that good of an idea. But I did promise to—"

"Haley," Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah?" Haley responded anxiously.

"You're rambling," he replied as a small smirk tugged at his features.

"Right. Sorry," she muttered while trying to get a hold over herself. Being around Nathan again was a lot more intimidating than she'd originally expected.

_Get a grip, Haley. Stop being such a bumbling idiot and pull it together,_ she coached herself.

"It's okay. I guess some things never change," Nathan commented. Haley nodded silently as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Except for maybe your hair," he added a few seconds later.

Haley's eyes snapped up to meet his. She then felt a small shiver run up her spine as his blue orbs seemed to roam over her. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Uh…yeah. I decided to try something new," Haley stated.

"Well, it looks nice," he said casually.

Haley nodded again while praying that her face wasn't now the color of a tomato. It was crazy how such a simple compliment from him could still turn her insides to mush.

"Thank you," she replied softly. "You look good, too."

Nathan was wearing a red polo shirt with a pair of dark jeans. His dark hair was slightly longer than she remembered but nothing too drastic. As Haley's neck strained to take in his face, she noticed that he must've grown even taller. His features also seemed more defined and mature. And his muscles…well, those were looking really amazing, too. Was it wrong that after all this time she wanted nothing more than to just throw him against the bar and have her way with him? Morals and audience be damned.

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled. His eyes then locked with hers, and Haley found herself unable to look away. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as everything around them seemed to come to a stand still.

She'd dreamt about the next time she'd have the chance to get lost in those piercing blue eyes of his. They'd always shone with such love and adoration for her. Haley wasn't sure he was looking at her the same way now, but there was definitely an unmasked intensity as his gaze bored into hers.

"What can I get you?" someone cut in. Haley blinked a few times in shock at the interruption. She then turned towards the voice and noticed that they'd somehow moved up in line and were already at the bar.

Haley glanced back at Nathan, but it was too late. The moment had been ruined. And judging by his stiff body language and the way his eyes purposely avoided hers, it was obvious that his guard was up now, too.

_Damn it_, she cursed to herself.

"I just need a Coke," Nathan ordered.

"And you?" the bartender asked her. Haley looked at him for another second before realizing that he was the new guy Owen.

"A bottled water is fine," she answered.

"Here you are," Owen said while placing Nathan's drink on the counter. "Yours is on the house, Haley," he added before handing the water to her.

"Thank you," Haley replied. She then looked to see Nathan getting out his wallet and spoke up, "Owen, he doesn't have to pay. This is Deb's son Nathan."

"Oh, sorry," Owen stated. "I didn't know."

"That's okay," she responded.

"Yours is on the house, too."

"Thanks," Nathan mumbled. He then glanced at Haley briefly. "I guess I'll see you around."

He started to walk away. She felt her heart constrict as the memory of last year suddenly flashed in her mind. He'd already left her once last August when she'd tried talking to him. She couldn't let him do it again. Haley then quickly grabbed her drink and took off after him.

"Nathan, wait," she called.

"My friends are waiting for me," he said as he kept walking.

"I promise this won't take long," she stated. "Please, Nathan, just give me a second."

"What is it?" he questioned with a sigh—his previously polite demeanor now a little defensive.

"The last time we talked—"

"Haley, I really can't do this right now."

"Nathan, I have to tell you this. So please just let me get this out," she pled.

"Haley…"

"Please," she urged. Nathan hesitated for another minute before nodding for her to go ahead. "I just want you to know how sorry I am for everything. If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat."

"Well, you can't," he reminded her.

"I know that. Believe me, I do. And I know that we've gone our separate ways and that things are different now. I'm not naïve enough to believe otherwise. But the truth is I've never stopped thinking about that day or us. And I've come to realize that—"

"Nathan! Jeez, where the hell did you go? Guam?" a male voice cut in laughing. Haley felt her stomach drop as they were interrupted yet again. She then looked over and saw a tall, dark-skinned guy approach them. "Lupe Fiasco is just about to come on."

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming," Nathan replied as his gaze traveled back to her momentarily.

The guy seemed to notice this. He then turned his attention curiously to Haley. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" he questioned.

"Um, no, it's fine," Haley answered, figuring her moment with Nathan was pretty much ruined now anyway. There was an uneasy silence that passed between the three of them afterward.

"I'm Tony Battle, by the way," the guy introduced himself and held out his hand. Haley could tell that he was trying to break up some of the tension.

"Haley James," she replied politely.

"Are you a friend of Nathan's?" he asked.

Haley looked to Nathan briefly before replying, "We went to high school together." She wanted to keep the explanation as simple and vague as possible. And judging by the semi-relieved look on Nathan's face, she could tell that he did, too.

"That's cool. I'm one of his teammates at Duke," Tony stated.

Haley stared at him intently for a second. All of a sudden, he looked vaguely familiar. "Oh, you're the one that made the shot that tied up that game in the finals last season," she realized.

"Yeah, I am," he replied with an impressed smile. "Are you a Duke fan?"

"Sort of. I'm not really big on sports, but I like a few of the Duke players. So I try to watch the games whenever I can," Haley explained. That seemed to get Nathan's attention as she noticed his head snap in her direction. But Haley, this time, wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Now that's my kind of girl," Tony joked. Haley smiled. This guy was actually kind of nice. "Where do you go to school?"

"Well—" Haley began before Nathan cut her off.

"It's really far away. She goes to Stanford," he replied curtly. He then added, "Tony, we should be getting back. Didn't you say Lupe Fiasco was coming on soon?"

"In a minute," Tony muttered before turning back to Haley. "Wow. Stanford? That's a great school. You like it there?"

Haley shrugged. "It's okay. But I'm actually—"

"Tony, now," Nathan said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Alright, I'm coming. But maybe Haley would like to join—" he started to suggest when Nathan cut in again.

"She can't. She has to get back to her sisters."

"Well, maybe they could—"

"They can't. Let's just go," Nathan reinforced.

Tony stared at him weirdly before giving Haley an apologetic look. "Well, it looks like we have to be getting back. It was nice meeting you again, Haley."

"You, too," Haley replied kindly. Tony then gave Nathan another look and headed towards their table. Nathan was just about to follow him when Haley spoke up. "Nathan, I still need to talk to you. I'm—"

"Haley, I can't do this. Everything that needed to be said has been said. As you've mentioned before, we're at separate places in our lives. Things are different. Whatever happened in the past should stay there. There's no use rehashing it now."

"But, Nathan…" she pled.

"Good luck at Stanford, Haley," Nathan stated in a firm voice. "I hope you found what you were looking for."

He then quickly walked away. Haley stared after him as she felt her heart break all over again. She ran a hand through her hair and searched around the club. She had to go find Luke. Maybe he could drive her home. Suddenly, this whole fun night out wasn't such a good idea after all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! They always brighten up my day. I hope you like this next one!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 4: **_**The first step isn't the hardest. It's the following through. **_

"Damn it, Haley. How much shit did you pack?" Peyton groaned as she let another box drop to the floor.

"Not that much. Brooke was the one who snuck that box in," Haley answered as she rearranged some things on her desk.

It was Monday morning, and the girls, along with Lydia and Larry, were helping Haley to move into her dorm room. It was a decent size. On each side of the room were a twin bed, desk, and nightstand. The walls were a plain, light cream color. It didn't look too bad, but Haley was definitely planning on putting up posters and pictures to liven it up.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that she had some extra cute outfits. It never hurts to be prepared," Brooke defended.

"I agree," Lydia spoke up as she entered the room. "There are some really adorable boys on this floor, Haley Bop."

"Don't give her any ideas," Larry stated as he carried in another huge box.

Lydia held up her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah, because I'm such a wild child," Haley joked.

Brooke nudged her playfully. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"So, where is this roommate of yours?" Peyton spoke up while helping to unpack some of Haley's things.

"I don't know. I thought that she would've been here by now," Haley stated.

Brooke shrugged. "Who cares? At least Haley got first choice of the beds and stuff."

"Good point," Peyton agreed.

"Girls, I'm going to go back out to the car and help Larry with the rest of the stuff. I'll be back," Lydia informed them. The three nodded in response as they continued to get Haley's room organized.

"Gee, how did this get in here?" Peyton asked with an amused smile. Haley looked over to see her holding up a teddy bear.

"Hey, leave Mr. Waffles alone," Haley defended before quickly snatching him out of her sister's hand.

"Real mature, Tutor Girl," Brooke teased.

"Says the girl who still drinks out of her Posh Spice coffee mug," Haley retorted.

Peyton busted out laughing.

"You're mean," Brooke pouted.

Haley just shrugged and gave her a sweet smile before going back to unpacking.

"Jeez, how much packing tape did you put on this one?" Peyton questioned. She was trying to undo one of the small boxes, but there was so much tape on it that it wouldn't budge.

Haley looked over at her curiously. "What?"

Peyton then held up the box to show her. She noticed her sister's eyes widen.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I can take care of that later," Haley said.

"Wait, I've got the box cutter Larry brought," Brooke spoke up. "I'll get it."

"Guys, seriously, just leave it," Haley stated.

Peyton frowned curiously at her somewhat curt tone.

Brooke flicked her hand casually before replying, "It'll take two seconds tops." She walked over to Peyton and was just about to cut the tape when Haley sprinted to their sides and snatched the box away.

"Haley, what the hell?!" Brooke exclaimed. "I could've cut you!"

"I'm sorry, but I told you I'd handle this later," she defended.

"Haley, it's just a box," Peyton pointed out as she stared at her intently. Haley was gripping the thing like it contained gold or something. She then shot a look to Brooke who also seemed to be glancing at Haley skeptically.

"Are you okay?" Brooke questioned. It was obvious that her little sister was quite flustered at the moment.

Haley just nodded her head before walking over to the closet and throwing the box inside. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's just finish up the rest. You guys are moving into your dorm in a couple of hours, right?" Haley inquired.

"Um, yeah," Peyton answered, letting her quick subject change slide for the time being. A silence seemed to descend upon them as they finished helping Haley unpack. After a few moments, Lydia and Larry returned with the last of the boxes.

"Okay, Haley Bop, we have to get going," Lydia stated. "We still have to drive back home and get your sisters' things packed. You think you can handle the rest?"

"Yeah, Mom, I've got it from here," Haley replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lydia responded while pulling her into a hug. She then whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to work out with him. I know it."

Haley pulled back slightly and gave her mother a surprised and timid smile. It never ceased to amaze her how her mom could read her so easily.

"I hope you're right," she murmured.

"Just a motherly hunch," Lydia said with a wink.

After she pulled away, Larry gave Haley a quick hug. "Good luck, kiddo," he said. "Call if you need anything." Haley thanked him for all his help before he followed Lydia out the door.

"And then there were three," Peyton spoke up.

"Thank you, guys, for coming to help me. And I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier," Haley apologized. "I'm just a little stressed right now."

Peyton gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "It's okay."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "We know you're going through a hard time. I'm sure it's not going to be easy facing Nathan."

"Who said anything about Nathan?" Haley questioned while trying to play dumb. But she knew that it was fruitless at this point. Her sisters could read her just as well, if not better than their mom.

Peyton gave her a small smile before pointing out, "Well, you are attending the same school as him."

Haley nodded as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"Look, we understand that you're not ready to talk about what happened with Nathan yet," Brooke said, no longer beating around the bush. They all knew what was really going on. Why continue pretending? "And we just want you to know that when you're ready or if the need arises, you can call or come to us anytime. Alright?"

"Yeah," Peyton added. "We're always here for you."

"I know," Haley responded. She then hesitated for a second before continuing, "I just…I keep asking myself if I'm crazy for doing this. I saw Nathan at Tric on Friday, and it didn't go so well. He's probably going to flip when he finds out that I'm here."

"You're not crazy. You love him. And deep down, I'm sure that he'll be happy that you came. I mean, for someone who goes all commando when a random creep hits on you in a club, there has to be something still there. Right?"

Haley stared at her curiously. She'd never told Brooke that. "How did you—"

"We saw the whole thing," Peyton explained. "Pretty interesting stuff."

"And you didn't think we actually bought that story about you wanting to leave because of a stomach ache, did you?" Brooke asked.

"I thought it was a good story," Haley mumbled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you suck at lying. Stick to honesty. It's what you're good at," Peyton replied.

"Well, then, honestly, I'm really scared right now," Haley admitted.

Coming to Duke and trying to get Nathan back was all she'd thought about for the last year. But now that she was actually here, reality seemed to be setting in. Nathan had seemed so cold and almost bitter towards her at Tric. She didn't want to, but it actually had her second guessing if this was a good idea.

"Don't be. You are the smartest and most determined person we know. And if anyone can break down that wall Nathan puts up, it's you," Brooke encouraged.

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Even if I'm the one who caused it?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And coming here to make things right takes a lot of guts," Peyton stated. "So don't doubt yourself now. You can do this."

"Thank you. I needed that," Haley said after a couple of minutes. Just thinking about another encounter with Nathan already had her extremely nervous and on edge. But as usual, one of her sisters' pep talks seemed to give her that much-needed boost of confidence.

"You're welcome," Brooke replied. "Now give us hugs before we have to leave."

Haley happily obliged as she tightly embraced her sisters.

"And make sure to call us later. We want to know all about the psychotic roommate you probably got stuck with," Peyton teased.

Haley laughed while pushing them towards the door. "Ugh, just go already."

"Okay, fine," Brooke mock pouted as she followed Peyton. But before they left, she shot Haley one of her signature dazzling smiles. "Bye, Tutor Girl! We love you! Let us know if you get it on with Boy Toy in the near future."

Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly before calling back, "I love you guys, too!"

When they were finally gone, Haley walked over to her bed and laid down. She was already a little wiped from unpacking. She then checked the clock. Her roommate was really running late. They were supposed to move in at the same time. Haley didn't know whether to take that as a good or a bad sign.

After several more minutes passed, Haley got up and walked over to the closet. She stared at the small box wrapped in a ridiculous amount of tape. She didn't mean to bite her sisters' heads off about it before, but she didn't want them or anyone else seeing what was in there. It was highly personal, and something that she felt slightly embarrassed about.

Haley glanced at it for another minute before shutting the closet door and walking over to her desk where her purse lay. She figured she could explore the campus a little bit and find out where her classes are. Maybe by the time she got back her roommate would have finally arrived.

* * *

"Brooke, I told you to leave some room for me!"

"I did."

"You gave me about a foot of space. How in the hell am I going to fit the rest of my clothes in here?" Peyton questioned as she stared at the stuffed closet.

Lydia and Larry had just left after helping them move into their dorm. Now they were just trying to figure out where everything was going to go. Obviously, her sister decided to take charge of the closet.

Brooke scoffed. "P. James, don't be so dramatic. It's not like your wardrobe is that extensive anyway."

"What?"

"I have more things than you. Thus, why I need more space," Brooke explained.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at her sister before replying, "Fine." She knew just how to settle this one.

While Brooke busied herself unpacking, Peyton walked over to the stereo. It wasn't long before AFI began to blast from the speakers.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked loudly.

"Just listening to some music while we unpack," Peyton stated innocently.

"Well, can't you just listen to that crap on your iPod?"

"Nah. It's so much better when the sound actually reverberates off of the walls." Peyton then turned around with a secretive smile to finish folding her clothes. She could already see how agitated Brooke was becoming.

"Peyton, you promised not to play your loser rock." Brooke's voice was calm, but definitely strained.

Peyton smiled even wider. "Well, I just figured that since you went against your promise to save me some closet space that it'd be ok if I played my music now," she said. Brooke was just about to open her mouth and say something when Peyton continued, "It's only fair, Brookie." And with that, she turned the stereo up even louder.

"Okay!" Brooke exclaimed about five minutes later.

"Okay what?" Peyton replied.

"You can take more of the closet," Brooke shouted. "Just turn it off!"

Peyton gave her an amused grin. "Turn what off?"

"P. James, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I can't take it anymore! Please just turn that crap off!" Brooke pled as she covered her ears. If she had to listen to anymore, she was positive that her ears would begin bleed.

"No problem," Peyton responded with a triumphant smile.

"You're evil," Brooke mumbled before going over to remove some of her things from the closet.

"I know."

"Knock knock," a voice called from the doorway.

Brooke's face immediately lit up. "Broody!"

"Hey, Pretty Girl. I figured I'd come by and see how things were going," Lucas said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Horrible. Peyton tortured me with her music again," she pouted.

Lucas gave the curly blonde a curious look.

"She started it with hogging the closet space," Peyton defended. She then pulled a few more of Brooke's things out and proceeded to hang up her own.

Brooke shook her head while placing her hands on her hips. "I think Tutor Girl was right. We're going to kill each other before the semester is over."

"That's cool. Cat fights are hot," Lucas teased.

"Don't be such a perv," Brooke scolded as she playfully smacked him on the arm. She then moved to walk away but his arms wrapping around her waist halted her.

"You know you love it," he said with a confident smirk as he moved in to kiss her deeply.

"Guys, please, you're making me nauseous," Peyton kidded.

"Where's Jakey-poo?" Brooke questioned once she and Lucas broke apart. "I thought he was going to come and visit you today with Jenny."

"He had some appointment that he had to go to. But they might come by later."

"Well, once you girls are done settling in, did you want to grab some lunch?" Lucas proposed.

"What about you? Is your room all set?" Brooke asked.

"Yup. Skills and I got most of our things unpacked this morning."

Peyton laughed. "I can't believe you're rooming with Skills. Your place is going to be party central."

"Well, you know how we River Court boys roll," he joked.

For the next half hour, the trio talked and laughed about random things. It wasn't long, though, until the subject of classes came up. They all had full schedules and were dreading the start of the semester on Wednesday.

"So, did you get into that creative writing class you wanted?" Peyton asked Lucas.

A smile immediately graced his face. "Yup. The last seat."

"Nice work," Brooke complimented and pecked him on the lips. It was one of the hardest classes to acquire since so many people wanted to take it. "I'm proud."

"Thanks. What are you guys taking?"

"Three textile design classes, one course in Finite Math, and a marketing class," Brooke answered.

Peyton gave her sister a confused look. "Since when do you take math?"

"Since I need it as my gen ed," she explained. "But it's the easiest one you can take, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Lucas then turned to Peyton. "So, what about you?"

"A couple of business courses, biology, and two art classes," she replied.

"Biology?" Brooke questioned.

"Gen ed," Peyton simply stated.

Brooke shook her head. "They really suck. So who cares if we're well-rounded individuals? I know I don't. I swear they do it just to get more money out of us—those blood-sucking bastards."

Lucas and Peyton laughed out loud.

"What? I'm serious."

"Oh, we know," Peyton teased.

"Whatever," Brooke mumbled. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"But we're not done yet," Peyton reminded her.

Brooke took a look at the disaster that was their dorm room. She absolutely hated moving in and then out again later. It had to be the most boring and tedious part of the college experience.

"Eh, we'll do it later."

* * *

Haley looked at her watch. It was one o'clock. She'd been exploring the Duke campus for a few hours and took a quick break for lunch. She then decided to head back to the dorm. Her roommate had to be there by now.

After several minutes, she finally reached the building. She swiped her ID card to unlock the door and made her way up the stairs to the third floor. As she walked down the hall, she noticed that the door to her room was open.

Haley stopped just short of the doorway and took a deep breath. This was it. It was time to see if she'd been stuck with a complete freak or someone who might just be normal. When she did make her way inside, she immediately saw a skinny brunette girl of medium height hanging some things on the wall.

"Um, hi," Haley called, trying to get her attention.

The girl turned around and stared at her curiously before smiling. "Hi. You must be Haley," she stated while walking over to her.

"Yeah. You're Carrie, right?"

The girl nodded and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Haley replied while shaking it.

"I'm sorry about not being here earlier. I got held up at home," Carrie apologized.

"Oh, that's okay," Haley assured her. "Where are you from?"

"Pontiac."

"Really? I'm from Tree Hill," Haley told her. The two towns weren't that far from each other.

"That's cool. It's nice to room with someone who's close to home. The last girl I roomed with was some foreign exchange student or something. She was nice, but we had, like, nothing in common."

"Well, the last girl I roomed with at Stanford was an edgy Goth girl who barely spoke to me," Haley explained. "So already it looks like we've got something good here."

"Definitely," Carrie agreed with a small laugh.

Haley smiled. She didn't know much about this girl, but she did seem really nice.

"So this isn't your second year at Duke?" Carrie asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. I transferred. I was supposed to go here originally, though."

"Well, trust me, you're going to love it. They have the best parties on and off campus. In fact, I think there's one tonight over in one of the other dorms. You should totally come with me. I can introduce you to some of my friends."

"Oh, um, thanks. But I don't know. I'm not exactly the partying type," Haley replied. She was a little weary. It wasn't like she'd never gone to one before. She went to tons of parties in high school, but she was always with either Nathan, Luke, or her sisters. Haley didn't exactly know anyone besides Carrie. And even she was a mystery to her at the moment.

"Come on. I promise it'll be awesome. Besides, there are always tons of hot guys," she persuaded.

Haley hesitated for another moment until a thought popped into her head. _Maybe Nathan will be there. _

Before they had started dating, Nathan Scott always loved a good party. He'd calmed down once they were together, but that could've changed now. It couldn't hurt to just go and see if he was there.

"Okay, sure," Haley said. "I'll go."

"Great!" Carrie exclaimed. Haley smiled at how much her roommate sounded like her sister Brooke in that moment. "We are going to have so much fun."

"It's always fun when Chris Keller is around," a male voice cut in. The two girls whipped their heads around to stare at the tall, gangly blonde guy standing in their doorway.

"Who?" Carrie questioned.

The man sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Chris Keller. The hottest and most talented guy on this campus."

Haley just continued to look at him perplexed. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I still don't get it," Carrie stated while shooting a look to Haley.

"I'm talking about me. I'm Chris Keller," he informed them. "You've really never heard of me?"

"No," both girls answered.

"Then you girls must have obviously been living under a rock for most of your college experience. But don't worry. Chris Keller forgives you."

"I'm sorry, Chris. What exactly is it that you do?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Well, there are many things that Chris Keller does. But to make it easy on you pretty ladies, all you have to know is that I'm a musical god in this place," he declared before blowing on his hand and rubbing it on his shirt. "And I'm the sheriff around these parts."

Haley and Carrie looked at each other confused again.

"I'm your RA," he elaborated.

"Oh," Haley mumbled with a sense of dread.

How on earth could this weirdo be their RA? He appeared so self-centered that she highly doubted he'd be capable of managing a hallway full of people. Not to mention the fact that he actually referred to himself in the third person. _Who does that? _

"So if you ladies have any questions, concerns, or womanly urges—" he trailed off with what Haley thought was supposed to be a seductive smile. "—Chris Keller will be right down the hall on the right. Remember, I'm always at your service."

"Gee, thanks," Carrie muttered dryly.

Haley just kept her mouth shut. She was pretty sure any kind of disgusted reply to this guy would be pointless.

Obviously not picking up on their uninterested vibes, Chris winked at them. "Always a _pleasure_, ladies. I'm off to finish the rounds."

The two breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. However, that didn't last long since Chris popped his head back in a few seconds later. "By the way, I'm supposed to tell you that there is no alcohol, drugs, or any other illegal substances allowed in the building," he said in a firm tone. He then added casually, "But if you feel the urge to engage in any of those depraved activities, just do me a favor and don't get caught. That would really suck for the Keller. Have a nice day!" And then, he was gone again.

"We are so locking our door at night," Carrie stated after a minute of stunned silence.

Haley nodded in agreement. "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! I know a lot of you had questions about Carrie. If you read my author's note back in Chapter 2, that should answer some of your concerns. Also, I've changed the order around a little bit for my other upcoming fics listed in my profile. So if you want to check that out, you can. I hope you guys like this next chapter. So please read and review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 5: **_**First reactions are always the most honest.**_

Peyton sighed as she checked her watch yet again. She was sitting in the library working on a few sketches while she waited for Jake. He was supposed to meet her after his class ended. That was ten minutes ago.

_I'll give him another ten minutes before I call him. It's the first day of classes, so maybe he got held up. _

It always did take a while for professors to go through the syllabus and guidelines of the course. Peyton then went back to concentrating on the drawings in front of her. She had to have most of them finished before she had her art class again on Friday.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," she heard a voice say. Peyton looked up to see Jake approaching her slightly out of breath.

"That's alright. You okay?" she asked.

Jake leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek before replying, "Yeah, it's just one of those days."

"Classes suck?"

"Pretty much," Jake laughed while taking a seat next to her.

"You look so tired," Peyton commented now that she had the chance to take in his appearance. Jake's hair was slightly messy, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his face was a little paler than usual. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah. Jenny caught a cold the other day, and I think I'm just trying to fight it off," he explained.

"Then you should be home resting. When's your last class?" Peyton questioned.

"At two o'clock. Then I have work until eight before I pick up Jenny at my parents' house."

"Oh, then I guess you won't be able to go out with the rest of us tonight to celebrate Haley's birthday. It's not anything major, but we were going to eat at a nice diner that Brooke found and hang out for awhile"

"It sounds like fun, but I can't. I'm going to be wiped, and Jenny is still sick," he stated, not quite meeting her gaze.

Peyton nodded in understanding. "That's alright."

She had to hold back the frown that threatened to form on her face. Like before, there seemed to be a something a little off about Jake's behavior lately. He would smile, talk, and joke around with her, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was distant about him. Something he wasn't telling her. Once again, she decided to brush it aside.

_It's probably nothing_, she told herself. Jake wasn't really the type to keep things inside for long. He was always very honest with her. It was most likely just stress. New classes, working, and raising a child weren't easy. Of course he was busy and tired.

"Another time, though," he added.

"Sure," Peyton responded with the most normal smile she could muster.

Jake then reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. "So, do you mind if I read some stuff for class while you draw?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, that's fine."

Jake gave her another kiss on the cheek before pulling out one of his textbooks and beginning to read.

Peyton stared at him for a few more seconds. _Yeah, it has to be stress.

* * *

_Haley laid her textbook and notebook on the desk as she patiently waited for class to begin—which wouldn't be for another fifteen minutes. It was the first day, so she made sure to get to all of her classes early. The campus was huge, and she was still trying to find her way around. There were only a couple more people in the room with her who seemed to have the same idea.

Haley then took out her phone. She noticed that Brooke had texted her. Apparently, everything was set for her birthday dinner tonight. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton were going to pick her up around seven thirty before they headed to the restaurant. Haley was looking forward to having a nice normal night out with her sisters and best friend. These last few days seemed like one big, crazy whirlwind. Haley was still trying to adjust to living at Duke.

Carrie seemed like a nice girl. Definitely a lot more social than Glenda had been. Haley had gone to that party with her the other night and, for the most part, had a good time. The only time she felt uncomfortable was when Carrie and a few other girls started drinking and getting a little tipsy. They offered her some, but Haley had refused. She never could hold her liquor.

Plus, she didn't want to be smashed and completely out of it incase Nathan decided to show up, which he hadn't. But she'd overheard some disappointed girls complaining about how the "hottie" basketball players had a late practice to be at and couldn't join them. So her hope of getting a glimpse of Nathan was pretty much moot at that point. However, that didn't stop her from keeping an eye out for him whenever she left her dorm.

Haley continued to browse through the messages on her phone as more people started to file into the room. She checked the time again and noticed that it wouldn't be much longer until class started. The professor soon entered and started writing his name and the course title on the board. Haley then shut her phone off and went to put it away.

When she looked back up, however, her heart stopped as she felt a small pang in her stomach. A few more straggling students had just entered the classroom, and one of them was Nathan.

_Oh. My. God_, she thought completely stunned. It was soon followed by a feeling of nervousness and overall elation. Nathan was actually in her class. _Thank you, God!_ It had to be a sign.

Nathan didn't seem to have noticed her yet, though. He just made his way to the back of the room. Haley smiled secretly to herself. Nathan never did like being in the front like her. She snuck another quick peek at him before turning to face the front where the professor was clearing his throat. He then wordlessly began to pass out sheets of paper to everyone in the class.

Haley read over the instructions. _"Please read the following questions and answer them to the best of your ability." What the heck?_

As Haley glanced at all of the questions, she frowned. They were all asking about her professor—what kind of car he drives, favorite magazines, if he was married, his heritage, etc.

_How am I supposed to know that? _ Haley looked at the other people around her and noticed that they seemed confused, too. It took another minute before she looked up at her professor and started to guess at the answers. After several minutes, she was finally done.

"Everybody finished?" the professor finally spoke up. "Good. I'm Professor Gardner, and welcome to my interpersonal communications class. Now, I'm sure that you're all wondering why I made you answer these questions when you know absolutely nothing about me."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we're going to be learning a lot about perceptions and judgments this semester. Some of your answers may be right and some of them may be wrong. However, that doesn't matter. The point is that all of your answers are not really based on me as a person. They are based on your initial perceptions and thoughts about me as soon as I entered the classroom, which was why I didn't talk until just now.

"This is also not the last time you'll be doing a project like this. In fact, it's all you'll be doing for most of the semester. Now, I've paired you all up randomly. When I call out your name, I want you to raise your hand so your partner will know where you are, and I can take attendance. Afterward, you'll move to sit next to each other and do another one of these sheets," Professor Gardner explained. "So let's get you paired up."

He then pulled out a sheet of paper and started to call out names. "…Mark Drake and Peter Banks. Mary Vincent and Harry Morrison. Nathan Scott and Haley James…"

Haley almost fell out of her seat she was so shocked. Not only were they in the same class, but they'd also been partnered together. She smiled. This was one lucky birthday. Her ecstatic thoughts, however, were interrupted a second later when the sound of someone spitting out their drink and coughing could be heard.

A few people started to laugh as Haley turned around and saw that it was Nathan. The girl in front of him who'd been hit with his Gatorade debris was glaring at him, but he seemed to be ignoring her. His eyes were locked on Haley. She offered him a small smile, which he just returned with a stunned expression.

"Are you alright, Mr. Scott?" Professor Gardner questioned.

It took another minute before Nathan seemed to have snapped out of whatever stupor he was in. "Uh, yeah. Sorry," Nathan stated.

"That's alright. As long as you don't die on me or your partner," he joked. "And as I said before, you'll be paired with Miss James. And to finish up, Claire Salk will be with Mike Denver…and Gary Timmons is with Gale Ryan. Now, everyone move next to your partner, and I'll pass out the next sheet of paper."

Everyone then began to join up with their partners. Haley looked back at Nathan and saw him make no move to get up.

_I guess I'm going to have to go to him_, she thought. But it's not like that was new or anything lately. Haley quickly gathered her things and walked to the back of the room where he was. She took a seat in the desk next to him.

"What are you doing here, Haley?" Nathan asked bluntly. His previous shocked face was now hard and probing.

Haley was just about to answer when Professor Gardner interrupted, speaking to the class. "Now, this person is going to be your permanent partner for the rest of the semester. Each week you will be doing different activities to get to know the other better or figure out problems. Most of these assignments will have to be done outside of class, and you'll turn them in every Friday.

"So you have the whole week to complete them. Today, though, you'll be doing this first one in class to get a feel for it. At the end of the semester, you'll be writing a paper about what you've learned and how you've interacted with your partner." He then issued a few more instructions before giving them some time to answer the same questions about their partner.

Haley's head was spinning as she breezed through the sheet. _"What's your partner's favorite TV show?" That's so easy. Nathan's addicted to _Sports Center.

This whole situation had turned out even better than she'd originally expected. Not only would she get the chance to spend class time with Nathan three days a week, but that didn't even count all of times they'd have to get together outside of the classroom. The only challenge now would be to get him to stay around her long enough for them to talk.

Haley could feel his intense gaze on her as they answered their respective questions. Nathan hadn't seemed too thrilled a moment prior that she was there. She would certainly have her work cut out for her.

"So, what is this?" Nathan mumbled.

Haley looked over at him confused. "What?"

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh. "Is this some kind of joke, or are you just trying to mess with my head?"

"Neither," she answered. "Nathan, I tried to tell you last Friday that—"

"Okay, everyone, you're free to go if you're done. That's all we'll be doing for the first day. Hang on to those papers. Also, don't forget to get your partner's contact information and grab a syllabus before you leave. Read it over, and I'll answer any questions that you have on Friday," Professor Gardner said. "And good luck with your other classes."

Haley checked her watch and saw that he'd let them out almost twenty minutes early. So she'd have some time before her next class to talk to Nathan.

"Haley," Nathan prodded.

Haley shook her head. "Not here. Come on." She then ushered him to follow her. Once they'd left the classroom, Haley looked around. She spotted another open classroom that was empty and led him inside.

"Haley, I want some answers," Nathan demanded as soon as she'd shut the door. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were still going to Stanford."

"Like I was trying to tell you on Friday before you walked away, I decided to transfer."

"What? Why? Stanford is your dream school."

"I know," Haley stated. "But I ended up hating it there. I was miserable."

"So why come to Duke? Why not go to UNC with Luke and yours sisters?"

"Because I didn't come back for them," she informed him. Haley then took a deep, calming breath. She wasn't sure how Nathan was going to take what she said next, but she had to be honest with him. "I came for you. I…I still love you, Nathan."

He was quiet for a couple of minutes as Haley waited with baited breath for his reply.

"Nathan…" she began to prod. She was interrupted a second later when he, all of a sudden, busted out laughing.

_Okay, this is definitely not the reaction I was looking for_, Haley thought.

"Um, Nathan?"

"This cannot be happening," he stated as the laughter began to die down. His previous smile was soon replaced with a look of disbelief. "You did not just come barging back into my life after a year of silence and tell me something like that."

"Nathan—"

"Did Luke know about this?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, but he—"

Nathan shook his head. "Great. So he knew what you were planning all along and didn't say anything. Just great."

"Nathan, don't be mad at him. I asked him not to say anything to you, because I wanted to tell you myself," Haley explained. She could see the frustration coming off of Nathan in waves right now. As expected, he wasn't taking this so well.

"Wow, how noble," he muttered sarcastically.

"Nathan, please. Don't be like this," Haley pled.

"Don't be like what, Haley?" Nathan retorted. "Pissed? Angry? Shocked? How am I supposed to be when I learn that my brother and ex-girlfriend were plotting to pull one over on me?"

"Nathan, it wasn't like that," she tried to explain. "I'm not trying to pull anything over on you. I'm just being honest. I know that I made a mistake before and hurt you. And I'm so sorry for that. I want to make it right."

"Haley, you don't have to do anything. When we talked last August, we agreed to go our separate ways," he stated. "There's no sense in reopening old wounds."

"As far as I'm concerned, those wounds have never been closed," Haley retorted. "And I didn't ever agree to completely cut you out of my life. You're the one who gave me no choice. You said you needed space and time to think about things, so I gave it to you. And when I did try to get in touch with you, you never responded back."

Nathan then ran a hand roughly through his hair before exclaiming, "Do you blame me?! You made your feelings on the whole issue pretty clear."

"And I'm telling you now that I'm sorry, and that I was wrong," Haley defended as she met his gaze straight on. "And despite what you may think, I didn't come here expecting you to automatically forgive me or for things to go back to exactly the way they were. I just…I wanted to at least be near you again and for us to talk."

"Well, it looks like you got your wish," Nathan mumbled while shaking his head. "With this class and us being partners, I guess I don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"Look, Nathan, if you really don't want me to be your partner, I'll just go to Professor Gardner and ask him to give me someone else," Haley proposed. "The choice is up to you. I don't want to force you into anything."

She could see the struggle that Nathan was having with himself at the moment—the hesitance to actually let her back into his life. As thrilled as Haley was that they were paired together, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable or for it to effect his schoolwork. That wasn't her plan. She wanted Nathan back, but not at the cost of severely messing up his life here at Duke.

Nathan sighed a moment later. "You don't have to do that. There's really no point. You're going here now, and we're in the same class. I'll just…I'll deal with it," he told her before adding, "Plus, we have the advantage of already knowing each other. So I guess it'll make it easier to get our assignments done. Right?"

"Yeah," Haley agreed as she held back a smile. She knew that it was taking a lot for Nathan to go along with this, and she didn't want to seem overeager.

"Okay," Nathan commented. An awkward silence then seemed to pass between them. "Well…I…uh…I have a meeting with Coach K that I have to get to."

Haley nodded. "I have another class. So, um, I guess I'll see you on Friday."

"Sure," Nathan said as he tightened his hold on his backpack. He then looked at her for another second before heading to the door. When he was finally gone, Haley leaned up against one of the desks and allowed the smile she'd been holding back to form. Working with Nathan wasn't anything huge, but it was certainly a good start.

* * *

"…so the girl was like, 'I spent the whole summer working at my mom's boutique. We get tons of celebrities coming in and buying stuff. It was such a _great_ experience,'" Brooke mimicked as she told the group about the snotty girl in one of her fashion classes. They were all at the diner relaxing and having fun while celebrating Haley's birthday.

"And what did you say?" Lucas asked.

"I was like, 'Well, I don't know about celebrities, but I did meet some of the most famous fashion designers in the world. Of course, that was only when I wasn't working at my internship at DKNY. I was always so busy with my own designs and helping out with others that I didn't get much time to myself,'" Brooke stated.

Peyton laughed. "Nice."

"You told her, Tigger," Haley joked.

"Damn straight I did. That internship may have sucked but at least I get bragging rights out of it," Brooke declared with a triumphant smile. The look on that bitch's face had been priceless.

Lucas laughed before leaning in to give her kiss on the cheek. "That's the spirit."

"What about you, Luke?" Haley questioned. "How are your classes?"

"Not bad. I'm going to have to do a lot of writing, but I'll be able to handle it."

"That's because Broody here is going to be the next best-selling American author," Brooke beamed.

"I don't know about that," Lucas replied.

"Come on, you were always good with words and things like that."

Lucas was constantly writing Brooke sweet little poems or love notes. He certainly had a unique way of making her blush. But she also knew that he had a talent for writing stories. She'd read some of his stories that he had to write for some of his literature classes last semester. After that, there was no doubt in Brooke's mind that his abilities would take him places someday.

"Yeah, Luke," Haley agreed. "I'm surprised you haven't tried writing your own book already."

Lucas shrugged in response. "I don't know. Maybe someday. So what about you, Birthday Girl? How was your first day of classes?"

"Pretty good, actually," she answered with a smile.

"Really? See anyone interesting?" Lucas prodded.

Haley frowned and stared at Lucas curiously. "Possibly." The two then seemed to share a knowing look.

"Okay, are we missing something?" Brooke questioned as she and Peyton shared a look of their own.

"I…um…I saw Nathan today," Haley declared.

"Really? Where?" Peyton inquired.

"We have a class together. We actually got paired up as partners for the semester, too," she added.

"Oh, Tutor Girl, that's so great," Brooke stated as she reached over to give her hand a squeeze. "Now maybe you guys can work things out." It looked like Operation Reunite Naley just took a step in the right direction.

"I don't know. I hope so. Nathan wasn't exactly all that thrilled to see me," she explained before turning to Luke. "Did you talk to him yet?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, he called me this afternoon."

"Did he yell at you?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I tried to tell him—" Haley began to apologize.

"It's okay. I handled it. Besides, he just needs some time to take it all in. You know how he is."

"Okay, P. James and I are confused again," Brooke spoke up. As much as she loved that her boyfriend and sister were best friends, it was sometimes frustrating when they would have their own little conversations with each other. She wanted to know what was going on, too.

"It's nothing. Nathan was just mad that I didn't tell him Haley was transferring to Duke," Lucas stated. "He'll get over it."

"Well, if he's getting all worked up about it, that has to be good sign," Peyton pointed out.

Brooke smirked. "He totally still wants you, Tutor Girl."

"Well, I'm going to try to not get my hopes up just yet," Haley said. "I'll see how it goes."

Lucas nodded. "That's smart. So what about your other classes? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

"What about your roommate Terry? Is she being nice?"

Haley laughed while shaking her head. "Tigger, her name is Carrie."

"Whatever. I don't care what she's called just as long as she treats you well."

"She's fine."

"Good."

"My RA, on the other hand, is a different story."

"Oh, you mean that freaky guy who talks in the third person?" Peyton laughed. Haley had told them all about that weirdo. Peyton didn't know whether to laugh or be nervous that that guy was responsible for ensuring her sister's safety in the dorm.

"That'd be him."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Now what did he do?"

"He got drunk the other night and peed in the stairwell."

"Ew," Brooke commented with a disgusted look on her face.

"Unbelievable. The idiot warns you guys about getting caught with alcohol, and then he pulls a stunt like that," Lucas muttered.

Haley shrugged before joking, "I guess it's just what 'rockstars' do."

Peyton snorted. "Now that's funny. I love it when wannabe musicians play a couple of gigs and automatically assume they're the hot shit." She'd seen that many times when she tried to hire and find different bands to play at Tric. Some people had the biggest egos even though they completely sucked.

"Tell me about it," Haley added. She'd seen many people like that in her music classes each semester.

"Well, if 'The Keller' gives you a hard time, I'm kicking his ass," Brooke proclaimed.

For the next fifteen minutes, they all continued to talk about school and joke around. They'd finished eating and giving Haley her gifts a little while before and just wanted to relax for the rest of the time. It wouldn't be long before the semester was in full swing, and they would all be too busy to really spend any quality time with one another.

"…that is awesome. Why wasn't I there for that?" Brooke questioned Peyton.

Haley just rolled her eyes at her sisters. Of course when they reminisced they had to bring up the time that Haley had been walking through the quad senior year of high school, tripped on her own feet, and fell face first in the grass with her butt in the air in front of everyone.

"Because you and Lucas over here were too busy going at it in the janitor's closet," she replied.

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Brooke said as she remembered the events of that day. She then sent Lucas a sexy wink, causing him to blush slightly. "Maybe we should do that again."

"Please, no details or recreations of that day," Haley pled with a shudder. "We just ate, and I do not want to be scarred for life."

Peyton nodded. "Me either."

"Well, you guys are no fun," Brooke pouted.

It was a few more minutes until they decided it was finally time to leave.

"Mom called you today, right?" Brooke asked Haley once they were all back in Luke's truck.

"Yeah. She called me this morning to wish me a Happy Birthday."

"What did she get you for a present?" Peyton questioned.

"She sent me a card and some money," Haley answered.

"How did she sound on the phone? Is she feeling better?" Brooke asked. They'd all been worried about their mom lately. She'd been fighting off a cold for a couple of weeks now and just couldn't seem to kick it.

"She's fine. Her doctor's appointment was today, and he said that she just has to rest. She's been overworking herself lately."

Peyton nodded. "Good. She needs a break."

"I'm sure Larry will make sure she gets it," Lucas stated just as he pulled up in front of Haley's dorm.

"Thanks for tonight, guys," Haley said as she started to gather her presents. She then hugged Peyton before moving between the front seats to say goodbye to Lucas and Brooke. "I had a lot of fun."

"Happy Birthday, Haley," Lucas replied.

"Keep in touch," Brooke added. "And enjoy all of those outfits I made for you. I'm thinking that black, v-neck shirt with the buttons will be perfect for when you work with Boy Toy."

Haley laughed. "I'll remember that. Goodnight."

They all returned the goodbyes before heading back to UNC.

"She seemed really cheerful tonight," Peyton commented after a few minutes of silence.

"She did," Brooke agreed with a smile before adding, "Let's just hope she stays like that."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! As always, they're very much appreciated. I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. So please read and review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 6: **_**Expect the unexpected. **_

_I really hate school_, Brooke thought to herself as her professor droned on about something. She knew that she should be paying attention, but she just couldn't. The weather was really nice outside. The last thing she felt like doing was sitting in a hot, muggy classroom learning about various marketing techniques.

_Bo-ring!_

Many people always said that the first week of classes is the worst. Brooke, on the other hand, disagreed. The first week was a piece of cake. All you had to do was show up to the class, listen to the professor talk about the syllabus, and leave. There was no learning, extremely long and tedious lectures, or homework. That came with the second week of school and all of the ones following after. Hence, why she felt like she was in Hell right now.

A couple of minutes later, Brooke turned her head away from the window and started doodling some sketches in her notebook. She needed to start coming up with designs for next spring and eventually summer. In the fashion world, you always had to be one or two seasons ahead. She then started to draw her new ideas for some sundresses. Brooke wasn't the best drawer, but she'd been taking some lessons from Peyton recently to get better.

As she continued with her sketches, Brooke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She snuck a peek at the professor to make sure he wasn't looking before checking to see who called. It ended up being a text message from Lucas. He wanted to know if she felt like meeting up for a quick lunch in the dining hall. Brooke then quickly typed her reply and sent it.

"…and who can tell me what this technique is called? How about…Miss James?"

Brooke's head snapped up at the sound of her name. _What?_

"Yes?" she questioned back nervously.

"What is the name of this particular technique?" he repeated.

_Oh crap. Of course he calls on me when I'm not actually listening!_

"Um…" she trailed off at a loss for words. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. _Think, Brooke! Think!_

"Personalization," a voice next to her whispered.

Brooke quickly glanced over to her left to see a dark-haired, brown-eyed guy of about medium height. She looked at him curiously.

"It's personalization," he repeated.

"Miss James?" the professor prodded. He now seemed to have a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Brooke shrugged. "Is it personalization?"

The professor nodded while giving her an impressed smile. "Yes. That's correct. Now who can tell me when we use it?" He then proceeded to pick on some other poor, unsuspecting student.

Brooke, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close. _

Afterward, she turned to the guy next to her. "Thanks," she murmured.

He smiled kindly in response. "No problem."

For the rest of the class, Brooke continued with her sketches while making sure to at least tune in to the professor every now and then. When the class was finally over, she couldn't pack up her things into her designer tote bag fast enough.

"I hate it when they do that."

Brooke looked up and saw that the guy who'd helped her before was talking to her. "I'm sorry. What was that?" she questioned.

"I said I hate it when professors do that. You know, put you on the spot," he elaborated.

"Tell me about it," Brooke laughed. "And thanks again for helping. I would've looked like a complete idiot."

"It's fine. I'm Chase, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Brooke," she replied while shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You, too."

"So, I take it that you're not a business major," Chase commented as they made their way out of the room.

"No. I'm studying fashion, but I figured this course could help when I start my own company someday," Brooke explained. "What about you?"

"I'm a business major. My dad actually owns an advertising firm, so I'm pretty much guaranteed a job there after I graduate."

"That sounds nice."

Chase shrugged casually. "It's alright."

"Well, um, I'm heading this way," Brooke stated while pointing to the opposite end of the hall.

"Oh, I'm that way," Chase said, nodding in the other direction. "I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "It was nice talking with you."

"You, too," Chase responded. "See ya."

"Bye." She gave him a small wave before heading over to the dining hall. Chase seemed like a nice guy who was easy to talk to. At least now she sort of knew someone in that class.  
It was a few minutes later that Brooke finally made it to the dining hall. She looked around before spotting Lucas and Skills sitting at table in the corner.

"Hello, boys, how nice of you to wait for me," Brooke teased as she watched Lucas take a big bite of his hamburger.

"Sorry," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Brooke laughed as Skills whacked him upside the head. "Very attractive, Broody."

"Damn, Dogg, that ain't how you talk to your woman," Skills said while shaking his head.

Lucas chewed, swallowed, and glared briefly at Skills before replying, "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl. I'm just starving. I had an early class and didn't have a chance to get breakfast."

"Well, I'll forgive you on one condition," Brooke declared.

"And what is that?"

"You give me a couple of your fries when I get back."

"Deal," Lucas promised.

"Good boy." She then leaned down to give him a quick kiss before getting her own lunch. Brooke wasn't that hungry at the moment, so she decided to get a small salad. When she returned to the table, Lucas' entire hamburger was gone.

"Whoa, you were hungry," she laughed.

"That was just nasty. I feel like I'm watching the Discovery Channel when all the lions scarf down the zebra carcass," Skills said with a shudder.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Skills."

"I'm just stating the truth, man."

"So, Skills, how's Faith?" Brooke questioned, changing the subject. She could tell that he was starting to look a little pale. He always did have a squeamish stomach, which she found ironic since Skills usually acted so macho.

"Let me tell you, that girl's attitude gets bigger everyday. I love it," he joked, causing her and Lucas to laugh.

Faith was another one of Lucas' River Court friends, but she'd moved away during his freshman year of high school. Brooke didn't meet her until Christmas break last year when she came to visit all of the guys. She was petite, dark-skinned, and had short black hair. Overall, she looked kind of innocent. But Brooke had soon learned that appearances could be deceiving.

The girl may have been small, but she knew how to talk smack and play basketball just as good as the guys. It was actually very entertaining to watch her beat the crap out of them. It was a few months after Skills and Bevin had officially broken up. He and Faith had been going at each other nonstop with the insults on the court. However, it was just before she returned home that they all learned the two had hooked up and were dating. They'd been together ever since.

Brooke smiled as she stole a fry from Lucas' plate and ate it. "Well, that's nice to hear."

"Yup. I'm going to go visit her at Wake Forest this weekend."

"Tell her hi for me," Lucas said while taking a huge bite of his brownie.

Skills grimaced and shook his head. "Sure. But, look, I got to go. You're making me nauseous, man. I'll see you later," he stated. "Later, James."

"Bye, Skills," Brooke called after him. "Oh, Broody, what am I going to do with you?"

"What?" he replied, still chewing.

"You're eating like such a pig," she teased.

"Well, I'm done now," he announced after swallowing the last bite.

"Good. Now how about you and I take a walk to the quad and sit outside for awhile. The weather is gorgeous."

"But not as gorgeous as you," he complimented with a charming smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You are so cheesy...but totally right."

* * *

"Wow, these questions are personal," Haley commented as she looked down at the paper in front of her.

It was Tuesday afternoon. She and Nathan had decided to meet up in the library to work on their sheet for the week. Haley nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear. Nathan was acting very guarded and cold around her. She'd been expecting it, but it still hurt to see him this way.

"I guess that's the point," Nathan replied while opening his notebook. "Let's just get started. The sooner we answer these stupid things, the sooner we're finished."

Haley sighed softly to herself. _This is going to be pleasant_, she thought sarcastically.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley questioned, confused, when he was already writing things down. "You haven't asked me anything yet."

Nathan didn't even bother looking up when he answered, "I'm just filling in the ones I already know."

"Nathan, you can't do that. We have to go through each question together. Your answer could just be an assumption," she pointed out.

This time, Nathan did meet her gaze. "What? You think I don't know you?"

Haley shook her head. "It's not that. I just may have a different answer."

"So for question seven, 'What's your biggest fear?' Is it still clowns, or is there something else I don't know about you?"

"No, that's right but—"

"See. It's fine," he declared.

Haley took a deep breath. She could feel her face heat up and patience start to wear thin at his petulant tone. "You know, Nathan, you don't have to act so rude," she commented.

"I'm not. You're the one who's implying that I'm wrong."

"I wasn't implying anything," Haley defended. "All I said was that maybe a few of my responses will be different. It doesn't mean that what you wrote isn't true. It's just not what I would choose as an answer for the question."

Nathan sighed agitatedly. "Fine. We'll go through them one by one. In fact, I'll question you first. So, choose three words to describe yourself."

Haley hesitated for a moment before replying, "Um…honest, intelligent, and kind."

"Describe your dream job," he pushed on.

"A singer/composer. Or a teacher if that doesn't work out."

"Which person in your life are you the closest to?"

"Probably Brooke or Peyton—or Lucas," she added. It was hard to pick one. They were all important to her. Haley also couldn't help but think that, at one point, she probably would've chosen Nathan. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her in that moment but pushed it aside. She was here with him now, at least. It was better than nothing.

"Was it always like that? What about in the past?" Nathan continued. Haley shifted uncomfortably. These questions their professor had concocted sure knew how to get at the root of a person's existence.

"Um…I guess when I was younger I was closest to my dad," she stated. Haley noticed Nathan pause for a moment before writing down the answer.

His tone seemed to lose its edge as he read over the next question. "What was the saddest day of your life?"

"I've had a few," Haley mumbled softly. "But, uh, his death was probably the worst."

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered. "It's this month, right?"

Haley nodded silently.

"Are you…um…going to see him?" he inquired tentatively.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

The last time she'd gone to his grave was her senior year of high school. Nathan was the one to take her. Her sisters couldn't really bring themselves to go. Haley felt the opposite. She wanted to see him. She figured it was the right thing to do. However, she thought that it wouldn't exactly be the safest situation if she drove considering the way she felt. So she'd asked Nathan to come with her.

They went to Charleston for the weekend and stayed in Keith's other house there that he kept. It had been a year since her father's death, but all of her old emotions seemed to come flooding back. She'd cried a lot that weekend. Nevertheless, Nathan was by her side the whole time giving her the comfort and support that she needed.

Haley then looked up, and her eyes locked with Nathan's. She could tell that he was thinking about the same thing. He looked like he wanted to ask her another question. But he seemed to just clear his throat, instead.

He glanced back down at the sheet. "What was the happiest day of your life?"

Haley brushed her hair out of her face and released the breath she'd unknowingly been holding. She didn't think she was up for anymore depressing questions at the moment. This next one, luckily, caused a small smile to form on her face.

"It's nothing really monumental or anything," she stated. "But I'd have to say that the day you came home from High Flyers was my happiest day."

Nathan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just really missed you the whole summer. I mean, I hung around with Peyton, Lucas, and Jake a lot and had fun. But…I don't know. They weren't you, and something felt off. Then, when I finally saw you in the airport, I was so excited and thrilled that you were home, and I just knew that everything was right again," Haley explained.

Nathan was quiet before replying, "I know what you mean." He then added a minute later, "Do you still have it?"

Haley frowned in confusion. It was another second before she realized what he meant. "Yeah, I do."

_Haley couldn't sit still or stop fidgeting with her hands as she waited for Nathan's plane to land. It had been three whole months since she last saw him, and it was driving her crazy. Sure, they'd talked on the phone and wrote letters, but it still wasn't the same. _

_Haley was glad that the others had stayed behind at Karen's Café to finish up the little _Welcome Home_ party they'd set up for him. There was no doubt in her mind that her siblings and friends would be busting her up right now for being so giddy. _

_It was another minute or so before the large door to the jetport opened, and people started walking out. Haley had to maneuver around some people so that she could see. Everyone seemed to be crowding around the exit waiting for their person to come out. _

_Haley brushed her hair out of her face and made sure it was still styled perfectly. She also straightened out her new, white designer tank top and blue, flowery mini skirt that Brooke had brought home with her. She gave Peyton a really stylish jean skirt, too. They were a couple of extra designs that she didn't really need. Haley was thrilled, because she'd had no idea what to wear when Nathan finally came home. _

Where is he? _It wasn't long before her question was answered. A minute later, she saw a tall figure emerge from the exit. His hair was slightly longer and his skin was more tanned, but it was Nathan, nonetheless. He looked around for a few seconds before finally spotting her. Haley's smile widened as she rushed by people to get to him. Nathan ended up meeting her halfway. He then quickly dropped the bag he was holding to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. _

"_Oh my God, Haley, I missed you," he proclaimed. _

"_I missed you, too." _

_Haley felt him pull away slightly. She was about to protest when she suddenly felt his lips on hers. Haley instinctively moaned as she wrapped her arms securely around his neck. His mouth was hot and demanding on hers, and she just couldn't seem to get enough of him either. Usually, she would get embarrassed by such intense PDAs. But right now, Haley didn't care. It felt like forever since she'd last kissed Nathan. _

"_I love you," he mumbled against her lips._

"_I love you, too."_

"_How about we just skip the whole party at Karen's so I can kiss you for a couple of hours?" he proposed. _

_Haley smiled as she pulled away, which elicited a groan of protest from Nathan. "As amazing as that sounds, you know we can't. Everyone's excited to see you, especially your mom." _

_Nathan sighed while running a hand through her hair. "I know." He stared at her for a minute before asking, "Did you change your hair?"_

"_Not really. It's just a little bit lighter from the sun." _

"_Well, it looks nice."_

"_Thanks," she replied as the blush started to creep into her face. She then looked him over. "You look pretty good yourself. You're tanner than me."_

"_We practiced and played games on the outside basketball courts, so I was in the sun a lot."_

"_Well, it paid off…along with those workouts," she added as she ran her hands up and down his arms. His biceps were a lot bigger than she remembered._

_Nathan smirked as he then proceeded to look her up and down. "Nice legs, Foxy." _

_Haley blushed. "I take it you like the skirt Brooke gave me."_

"_Definitely. Remind me to thank her later," he teased. _

"_Stop it. You're making me blush," Haley scolded playfully._

"_Mission accomplished then."_

_Haley rolled her eyes at the charming smile he sent her way. "Come on, Fabio, let's go get the rest of your luggage." _

_Nathan laughed and leaned in to give her another kiss. Afterward, he picked up the bag he had with him and grabbed her hand to lead them to baggage claim. They shared a few kisses and flirted as they waited for the conveyor belt to start up. Haley was so happy that she felt like she was going to burst. She'd missed Nathan so much that, at times, it actually hurt. Several minutes later, he finally had gotten all of his things._

"_You're sure that's it?" Haley questioned_

"_Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "I'll take these big ones if you can take that small one." _

"_That's fine," Haley replied before bending down to pick up his bag. "Let's go." She was just about to lead them to the parking lot when Nathan stopped her. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_What's on your ass?"_

"_Huh?" She then quickly swiped at her behind but didn't feel anything there._

"_Haley, there's something on your ass." _

Oh crap_, she thought when she realized what he was talking about. Her shirt must have ridden up when she went to pick up the bag. _

"_It's nothing," she tried to dismiss it. _

"_Let me see it."_

"_Nathan, everyone is waiting. We have to go." _

"_Let them wait. I want to see it," Nathan requested while looking her in the eyes. Haley sighed before reluctantly turning around. She then felt him lift up her shirt and run his fingers over her skin. "Is this real?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When did you get this done?"_

"_Last month," she said while pulling her shirt back down and turning to face him. "Does that bother you?" _

"_I'm just confused as hell. That's not at all like you, Haley. I mean, what would possess you to get my jersey number tattooed on your ass?"_

"_It's above my ass, actually," she corrected. "And I don't know. I guess I just missed you and wanted a piece of you with me. Are you mad?" She could tell that he was having a hard time processing it._

"_No. It's just that…a tattoo is a permanent thing, Haley. I don't want you to look back and regret it someday." _

"_Nathan, they have ways of removing them. But I'm not going to ever do that. Even if things don't work out between us, I'm still going to keep it as a reminder of what we have and my feelings for you," she explained. "You're my first love. I don't want to ever forget that." _

_Nathan remained silent. A few minutes later, though, a proud and cocky smile formed on his face. "Yeah, I guess I am."_

"_Oh boy," Haley mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I just made your ego bigger, didn't I?" _

_Nathan didn't say anything. He just smirked and drew her in for another passionate kiss. _

"I told you I would always keep it," Haley said. "No matter what." She held Nathan's gaze until he finally looked away, and the moment was lost.

He then cleared his throat. "We should really finish up these questions."

* * *

"Hello," Peyton said, answering her cell phone.

"Hey, Curly, what are you doing tonight?" she heard Jake's voice on the other line.

"Nothing much. I'm just working on some sketches. Why?"

"Well, I have to meet up with some people from my class and—"

"You want me to watch Jenny," she assumed.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'd ask my parents, but they've both got some dinner to go to for my dad's job so—"

Peyton laughed. "Jake, it's fine. You know I'd love to spend time with her."

"Good, because she's been missing you and asking nonstop when you're coming over again."

"What time did you want me to come?" Peyton inquired.

"Can you be here in an hour?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Curly. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied with a smile. "And don't think I don't know that you're trying to butter me up right now."

Jake laughed. "You know me so well. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, bye," she replied and hung up. Peyton then went back to her bed to finish up her drawing.

"Ooh, P. James, I was hoping you'd be here!" Brooke exclaimed as she came bursting into their room.

"And why is that, Brookie?"

"What do you think of these?" she questioned while throwing a whole bunch of papers on the bed in front of her.

Peyton looked them over and smiled. "Wow, Brooke, these are coming out great."

"I know. You're a genius. So when can we have another art lesson? I'm on a roll today. I've already designed ten new outfits."

"Probably tomorrow. I have to go over to Jake's and watch Jenny for him tonight."

"Oh, wait, I made her something the other day," Brooke announced as she rummaged through the closet. "Here. Give her this."

"What is it?" Peyton asked as she stared at the wrapped gift.

"It's a sundress that I made with some extra material that I had. It'll look adorable on her."

"Thanks, Brooke. I'm sure she'll love it. You really are on a roll."

She smiled proudly. "Damn straight. Unfortunately, I have some math homework calling my name."

"Have fun," Peyton teased.

Brooke groaned as she picked up her books and went to her desk to work on it. Peyton, meanwhile, finished up her sketch until it was time to leave.

"Are you coming back or staying over Jake's for the night?" Brooke asked when she was on her way out.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll call you." She then gave her sister a small wave and was on her way. About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the apartment.

"Hey," Jake greeted her with a kiss. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"I told you it's no problem. I love Jenny. I have a present for her, too."

"Peyton!" the little girl squealed as she came running down the hall.

Peyton laughed. "Speaking of." She then caught the little girl in her arms and lifted her up.

"Jenny, what did I say about running in the house?"

"Sorry, Daddy," she replied sheepishly. A second later, though, her excited smile returned. "Do you really have a present for me, Peyton?"

Peyton laughed. "Yes. Auntie Brooke made this for you." She then handed the package to her. Jenny's eyes lit up before ripping off the paper.

"Ooh. It's so pretty! Look, Daddy."

"That's very nice. We'll have to call Aunt Brooke tomorrow and thank her," Jake replied. "And say thank you to Peyton for bringing it over."

"Thank you, Peyton," Jenny said while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, well, I have to go. Make sure you girls take it easy," Jake stated. "She's still not feeling well, so be careful."

"She's still sick?" Peyton asked as she felt Jenny's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"She's a little tired and rundown," Jake explained. "So make sure that she rests. I don't want you getting worse, Munchkin."

"But, Daddy—" Jenny began to protest.

"You can still have fun with Peyton. Just no running around."

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll make sure she's fine," Peyton promised.

He nodded in response. "I know. I should be back around ten o'clock. And since Peyton is here tonight, you can stay up until then. Alright?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed with a beaming smile. Jake then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Munchkin. Bye, Curly," he added and gave Peyton a quick kiss. "Call me on my cell if you need me."

"Sure. Bye." She and Jenny gave him small waves as he made his way out of the door. "Finally! Now it's just us girls," Peyton joked, causing Jenny to giggle. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Can we color and watch a movie?" Jenny asked. "I got a new Hannah Montanna coloring book."

Peyton nodded. "Okay. That sounds fun. What movie?"

"Well, Daddy just bought me Alvin and the Chipmunks. It's really good. Can we watch that, Mommy? Please?"

"Whoa, you're breaking out the big guns. You must really want to watch it," Peyton teased while tickling her.

"Please?" Jenny pled in between fits of laughter.

"Of course we'll watch it. But we'll stay in your room, so you're more comfortable." Now that Peyton was looking at her closely, she did notice that Jenny appeared a little pale.

"Okay, let's go," Jenny said as she fidgeted to get down. She then took Peyton's hand and led her down the hall.

The two spent the next couple of hours playing around and talking as they colored and watched just how much trouble a few chipmunks can get into. Peyton loved nights like this with Jenny. There was no stress of school or work. She could just relax and have fun. It almost felt like Peyton was a kid again herself.

"Which one was your favorite, Peyton?" Jenny asked.

"Probably Alvin. I liked his edge."

Jenny laughed. "He's cool, but I love Theodore. I'd let him sleep with me if he had a nightmare."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, he was cute, too."

"Can we watch Annie now?"

"Actually, it's time for you to get to bed," Peyton said while checking her watch.

"But Daddy's not home yet."

"I know, but it's ten o'clock. You need your rest if you're going to get better," Peyton told her. "So let's get you into your pajamas and ready for bed, Munchkin."

"Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" Jenny requested, using her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Peyton laughed while shaking her head. Jenny was always using her cuteness against them. "Of course I will. Now let's go brush your teeth."

"Okay," Jenny pouted. Once she was done in the bathroom, she returned to the room. Peyton had already picked out some pajamas for her. She then lifted Jenny onto the bed and helped her change.

"Hey, what happened here?" Peyton asked as she stared at Jenny's arm. There was a band-aid covering a large, dark bruise.

"I went to the doctor, and he gave me a shot. It really hurt."

"It looks like it," Peyton said with a frown. She'd have to talk to Jake about that guy. Jenny's arm looked horrible for getting something as simple as a shot. It looked almost as bad as that time she'd fallen a few weeks ago.

"I have to go back on Friday," Jenny informed her. "Maybe you can tell Daddy that I feel better. I don't want anymore tests."

Peyton hesitated for a moment. "Tests?"

Jenny nodded as she started to get under the covers. "That is what the doctor told Daddy."

"Why do you need tests?"

"I don't know, but I'm sick of them. We're always at the doctor's. It's so boring. They're always telling me to sit still."

"Yeah, I hate that," Peyton commented with a comforting smile. She then went to lie down next to Jenny. Peyton held onto her tightly and stroked Jenny's hair when she snuggled into her side.

She was worried. What exactly did Jenny have if she needed to get shots and tests done? Although, that would explain why Jake was so on edge and busy lately. He was probably just concerned about Jenny. She looked at the clock. It was quarter past ten. Jake would be back anytime now. Peyton decided she'd stay at the apartment tonight. She and Jake needed to have a talk.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews. I hope that you all had a great holiday. Here's the next chapter for you guys. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 7: **_**If at first you don't succeed, use guilt. It works every time.**_

"Jake, are you awake?" Peyton questioned quietly. It was the middle of the night, but she just couldn't fall asleep. When Jake had come home several hours ago, he'd been too tired to talk. Peyton had decided to wait until the morning to tell him her concerns about Jenny. However, as she lied awake in his bed, she found herself consumed by worrisome thoughts.

"No," Jake mumbled. Peyton smiled before scooting closer to him. Jake turned over on his side as his eyes slowly opened. He looked like he was half asleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Peyton whispered.

"It's okay. It's hard to get any rest when you keep moving around like a Tasmanian devil," he teased.

Peyton caressed his cheek. "I don't mean to."

"What's on your mind?" he asked while putting his hand over hers.

"Is everything alright with Jenny?"

Jake frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that…she said something tonight, and it kind of had me worried."

"What is it?"

Peyton sighed. "I could just be blowing this out of proportion. I know that she's still fighting off that cold. But, um, she said that you guys have been going to the doctors a lot lately for tests. Are they doing that just as a precaution, or is it something more serious?"

Jake lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. "Don't worry, Peyton. Everything's fine. The doctor just wanted to make sure that she's okay. You know, it's better safe than sorry."

"So, there's nothing wrong?" she prodded.

He shook his head. "Peyton—"

"Because I saw this huge bruise on her arm, Jake. It looked a lot like the one when she fell a few weeks ago. Is that normal? "

"Her muscles have just been sore lately. The doctor says it's from the virus she has," he explained.

Peyton frowned. She'd never heard of anything like that before. "Are you sure? It's just that—"

"Peyton," Jake interrupted while looking her in the eye. "It's fine. I already talked to the doctor. Jenny just has a virus that her body is trying to fight off. He says she's going to be okay. All she needs is some rest and to take the medication that he prescribed."

"Okay," Peyton said as the relief started to wash over her. She was still a little concerned about Jenny. Jake hadn't really told her exactly what Jenny had. But if the doctor said that she would be fine, then that was enough for her. "But if something was wrong, you would tell me, right? I'm always here to help." Peyton wanted to make sure that he knew that he could come to her about things like this. She didn't want to be left in the dark. She loved Jenny and Jake and always wanted to be there for them.

"Of course."

"Promise me," Peyton reinforced.

He leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "I promise. I love you, Curly."

"I love you, too. Now go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Actually, I'm not that tired anymore," he said while running a hand up and down her side.

Peyton smiled. She knew that look. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe I could help with that," she murmured. She then wrapped her arm around his shoulder and lifted her leg over his waist before kissing him fervently. Afterward, she started to trail down his jaw and neck.

"You always were good at solving problems," he muttered in a husky tone. Peyton felt goose bumps form on her skin as his hand slid up her bare leg. Jake had lent her one of his over-sized t-shirts to sleep in.

She let out a low moan as Jake took control and started to attack her neck. "I'm just amazing like that."

Jake pulled away to give her an amused grin. "Yeah, you are."

Despite Peyton's plan, neither one did get much sleep that night.

* * *

"So, are you going to come visit us this weekend?" Brooke questioned as she switched her cell phone to her other ear.

"I don't know. I have to see," Haley replied on the other line.

"Come on, Tutor Girl. Peyton and I miss you," Brooke whined. "We haven't seen you since your birthday. That was two weeks ago."

"I know, Tigger. I just don't know if I have to meet up with Nathan this weekend. His basketball schedule is hectic, so it's hard to find times to get our work done for class."

"So, Boy Toy is more important than your sisters. I see how it is."

"You know that's not true," Haley objected.

"Prove it by coming to visit us this weekend," Brooke persuaded.

Haley laughed. "You're just like Mom."

"What? How?" Brooke asked while gathering her stuff for her marketing class. She had to leave in a few minutes.

"Don't think I don't know that you're trying to guilt me into coming."

"Tutor Girl, I'm shocked. You know that I would do no such thing," Brooke replied. It was a good thing that Haley wasn't there. There was a big grin on Brooke's face. She was just like their mother when it came to her skills in giving people guilt trips.

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. Just promise me you'll think about it. Even Broody wants to see you."

Haley sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. So, how are things going with Nathan, by the way? Is he still being a jackass?" Brooke inquired. Haley had told her all about his attitude with her lately.

"Um, it's on and off. Some days he's cold; other days he tries to act indifferent. I kind of made him smile last week with something I said, but it didn't last long. He's not exactly making this easy for me. That's for sure."

"Damn, your boy is stubborn," Brooke commented. She hated hearing how her sister was trying so hard with Nathan only to be met with more hostility. _Men!_ "Do you want me to sick Broody on his ass?"

"No. I don't want to put him in the middle again."

"He's your best friend and Nathan's brother," Brooke pointed out. "He's in the middle regardless."

"I know, but I have to earn Nathan's trust back on my own."

"Well, did you try wearing those low-cut tops I made you? You've got some nice breasts, little sis. Use them."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"Ooh, how about I make you a shirt that's a little shorter. It'll be just enough so that when you bend over, Nathan will get the perfect view of your tramp stamp. I used to always catch him staring at it. One look at that thing, and I'm sure he won't be able to stop himself from ravaging you," Brooke teased.

"Brooke Penelope James!" Haley exclaimed. "Would you knock it off?!"

Brooke laughed. She could just picture how red Haley's face was right now. "I'm just trying to help," she replied innocently. "Anyway, you're off the hook. I have class soon, so I've got to go."

"You know, now I'm not sure if I should come visit you this weekend," Haley teased.

Brooke scoffed. "Yes, you will. And if you don't come here, then Goldilocks and I are coming there. Either way, you are not escaping us this weekend."

"Go to class, Tigger," Haley laughed.

"See you this weekend, Tutor Girl," Brooke retorted. She smiled to herself as she closed her phone and started to make her way to class. When she reached the building, she headed for the second floor.

Before entering the classroom, Brooke stopped at the soda machine on the way. She was really thirsty, and there was no way she'd be able to sit through class feeling so parched. She shuffled through her tote bag until she finally found her change purse. Brooke then inserted the coins into the machine and pressed the button for a bottled water. None of the sodas were diet, and there was no way she'd waste calories on the regular stuff.

"What the hell?" Brooke muttered a second later when nothing came out. She pushed the button again, but nothing happened. She then tried the button to get her change back. It still didn't do anything.

_The bastard totally ate my money!_ Brooke sighed in frustration before pounding on the front of the machine. "Come on you stupid hunk of junk! Spit it out!"

"Having trouble?" a voice questioned behind her. Brooke turned around to see Chase looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

"The stupid machine took my money."

"Mind if I try?"

Brooke stepped aside. "Go right ahead." Chase took her spot and began to hit the machine. "I already tried that."

"Have some faith," he replied. He then pounded on the front again a couple of times and kicked it in the left side before kicking it on the right. A second later, a water bottle popped out.

"Whoa," Brooke muttered. "That was impressive. How did you know how to do that?"

"Practice," he said with a smile. He then handed her the water.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Afterward, he nodded towards the classroom. "After you."

"Aren't you just the gentleman today," Brooke teased.

Chase shrugged. "I do what I can."

The two then made their way into the room and took their regular seats. Ever since Chase had saved her from being humiliated in front of the class last week, they'd become acquaintances. Brooke liked Chase. He seemed like a nice guy and was easy to talk to. They usually chatted before and a little bit after class. He seemed like one of the only people in the class, besides her, with a sense of humor. Everybody else seemed so boring and flat.

"So, did you read the chapter for today?" Chase questioned as he pulled his stuff out of his backpack.

Brooke followed suit. "I skimmed it. It was too long for me to sit there and actually read every little detail," she answered.

"Me, too," he agreed. "I started to fall asleep after awhile."

Brooke laughed in response. The two continued to talk casually until the professor finally arrived and class began. Brooke paid attention most of the time but couldn't resist working on a few more sketches. She was determined to have almost a whole new line designed by the end of the semester. Then she could spend winter break actually making the clothes. Fifty minutes later, class finally ended. Brooke gathered her things and tried to fit them into her tote bag.

_I really need to clean this out. _ She didn't know how her things always managed to move around and make such a mess, but they did.

"So, are you headed off to lunch right now?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah," Brooke answered, looking up at him.

"I was wondering, would you mind if I join you? My next class got cancelled, and I hate eating alone."

Brooke nodded. "Sure. As long as you don't mind sitting with my boyfriend and his roommate, too. We usually all have lunch together."

"That's fine."

"Okay, then," Brooke declared. "Follow me."

* * *

"You're back later than usual," Peyton said as Brooke entered their room.

"I know. I got caught up hanging out with Skills and Chase during lunch," she replied.

Peyton frowned. "Who's Chase?"

"He's a guy from my marketing class. He's really nice. And let me tell you, when you put him and Skills together, they're freaking hilarious. I swear, they almost had me peeing in my pants right there in the dining hall."

"Well, that's attractive," Peyton teased.

Brooke laughed. "Shut up."

"What was Lucas' reaction? Did he almost piss himself, too?"

"Lucas wasn't there. He got caught up with class or something."

"That sucks."

Brooke shrugged. "I'll just call him later."

"Oh, speaking of, Mom called earlier."

"Really? What did she want?" Brooke asked as she flopped onto her bed and looked through one of her magazines.

"She said that she and Larry are going to come visit us this weekend for a while. They want to take you, Haley, and me out to dinner."

Brooke frowned. "That's kind of random."

"She probably just misses us," Peyton replied. Their mom was always saying how she got that empty-nest feeling a few weeks after they were back in school. Peyton was just glad that Lydia had Larry now. She never liked the idea of her mother being all alone in that big house.

"Well, I'm glad. Now Haley will definitely have to come stay with us this weekend."

"Let me guess, you guilt-tripped her."

"Okay, why do you all assume that I do that? I could just be really persuasive."

Peyton scoffed. "Please, you're just like Mom. You'll use any sob story that you can to get your way."

"I resent that, P. James!" Brooke exclaimed before chucking her magazine at her sister.

Peyton managed to dodge it just in time. "You could have hurt me, you know?" she joked

"Now who's trying to guilt who."

"It's _whom_," Peyton corrected with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Haley."

"Anytime."

"Now you have me all agitated," Brooke pouted. "I'm going over to Broody's. I need to relieve some tension."

"Ew. That was definitely an over-share," Peyton commented with a disgusted look on her face. She loved her sister, but there was such a thing as too much information.

"Please, like you didn't get laid last night at Jake's. You totally had that after-sex glow."

"Didn't you say that you were leaving?"

"You're such a dodger."

"Beats being a guilt-tripper," Peyton retorted with a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Don't wait up."

"Wasn't going to," she teased.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Later," Brooke called as she made her way out the door.

Peyton smiled "Bye."

_I knew rooming with her was a good idea._

_

* * *

_"Haley, are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun," Carrie persuaded.

Haley shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not up for it. Besides, it's a weeknight. Aren't you going to be tired?"

"That's why I chose all afternoon classes," she replied.

"Well, mine aren't. I'll never be able to get up in the morning. You just go. Have a good time," Haley encouraged. Her roommate was off to yet another party. Haley was starting to wonder if this girl ever slept. Carrie was always out doing something. She was rarely in their dorm room, and Haley honestly couldn't remember a time when she saw the girl doing schoolwork. But then again, it's not like Haley was going to complain. She had the room to herself most of the time.

"Alright. Later," Carrie called over her shoulder before taking off.

"Bye." Haley then turned around in her chair so that she was facing her desk again. She had to finish a reading assignment for her music composition class. It was another fifteen minutes before she was finally done.

Afterward, Haley put her things away and walked to the closet. She grabbed her guitar that was sitting in the corner and brought it over to her bed. It had been a gift from her mother just before she headed off to Stanford. Haley began to strum on the chords and play a soft tune. It always helped her to relax after a stressful day of school, tutoring, and dealing with Nathan. Most of the time, she'd have her notebook next to her while she composed songs. She'd been having some trouble lately, though. Haley just didn't feel up to writing. So, instead, she'd play her favorite songs.

Haley continued to sing and just fool around on her guitar. About a half hour later, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She frowned. She hadn't been expecting anyone to stop by. Haley put her guitar down before getting up to answer the door.

_Great_, she thought sarcastically when she saw who was on the other side.

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"The Keller was trying to take a nap when he heard music. Do you have your radio on?" Chris questioned.

"Um, no. I was just playing on my guitar," Haley replied. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I was trying to keep it as low as possible." The last thing she needed was to be written up by her RA for being too loud. She'd thought that she'd been pretty quiet. The walls in the dorms were really thin, so it wasn't hard to hear everything.

"The Keller doesn't care about the volume," he stated. "He cares about the music."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed as he just walked by her and into the room.

"Ooh, this is nice. It must have cost a pretty penny," Chris said while picking up her guitar and looking it over. "What the Keller wouldn't give for one of these babies."

Haley sighed. "That's really great, but can you please get out of my room now?"

"Just a minute. I've got to test this thing out."

Haley could feel her temper start to rise. She hated it when people touched or used her things without asking. "I'd prefer that you didn't. Now give it back," she ordered. Haley then reached for her guitar, but Chris held it away from her.

"Would you chill? We musicians need to be willing to share and get along."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have barged into my room and started touching my things without my permission," she retorted.

Chris flicked his hand casually. "Don't be so overdramatic. Now take a seat, because Chris Keller is about to blow your socks right off."

Haley sighed. This guy obviously had a problem listening to others. "Fine," Haley relented after a few seconds. Arguing with him was proving rather fruitless. Maybe if she appeased him, then he'd leave. "But just one song. Then you have to go."

"Trust me, baby, when you hear what Chris Keller can do, you'll be begging me to stay," he proclaimed with a confident smile.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just play the damn song already."

"Alright. No need to get testy," Chris mumbled as he took a seat on Carrie's bed. He then positioned the guitar on his lap and started to play.

Haley soon recognized the song as Tyler Hilton's "When It Comes." She took a seat on her own bed as she watched him. Haley hated to admit it, but Chris was actually really good. Too bad his personality was so vile. Maybe then she'd actually be able to enjoy what she was hearing.

"So, what did you think?" Chris asked when he finished. "Awesome, huh?"

Haley shrugged. "It wasn't bad." She didn't want to give this guy a bigger ego than he already had.

A huge smirk formed on his face. "Please, the Keller is a musical god. But it's okay if you're too shy to admit it."

"Whatever. Can you please leave now?"

"Wait, it's your turn."

"What?"

"I want to hear you play."

Haley shook her head. "No way."

"Why not? Are you scared or something?"

"No," Haley denied. "I just…I only play for certain people."

"So, basically, you're scared to play for someone else," he concluded.

Haley looked at him in disbelief. This guy was something else. "Look, I don't have anything to prove to you. You're the one who barged in here and decided to serenade me."

"Which I know you enjoyed. Every woman loves to be sung to," Chris declared.

Haley got up off of her bed and opened her door. "Please just leave."

"Okay. Fine. The Keller can take a hint. I realize it must be hard to follow something like what I just did," he said while standing up and walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Chris."

He started to leave but paused for a second. "For what it's worth, what I did hear before sounded good. You have potential. If you really want to take it to the next level, you know where to find me."

Haley stared after him slightly surprised by the offer. She thought about it for a second before dismissing the idea. His huge ego would drive her crazy. Haley would probably end up strangling him by the time he'd finished helping her "take it to the next level." No, working with Chris Keller was definitely not an option.


	9. Chapter 8

**Secret No. 8: **_**There are just some moments you never forget.**_

"Luke, it's okay. You really don't have to come with me," Haley said.

"I want to. Besides, I haven't seen Nathan in a few weeks. I might as well pay him a little visit while I'm here," he stated. The two were just starting to make their way into Nathan's dorm.

Lucas had arrived earlier that morning to pick her up and drive her over to UNC. Haley had decided to stay with Peyton and Brooke for the weekend, after all. But then again, it's not like Brooke would've let her get away with not coming anyways. Plus, her mom and Larry would be driving down tomorrow. They wanted to take them all out to dinner. Haley didn't want them to have to waste time picking her up first before meeting with up everyone else.

"What floor was it again?" Haley questioned.

"The second," Lucas answered. He then took the lead, since he'd already been there before. "It's room 213." A few seconds later, they were standing outside his door. Lucas stepped forward and knocked. There was some shuffling around before it finally opened.

"Hey, Luke," Tony greeted as they did the whole man-handshake thing. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. We were just looking for Nathan," he answered.

"We?" Tony questioned. It was then that he noticed her. "Oh, hey. It's Haley, right?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"It's nice to see you again."

"You, too."

"Come on in," Tony said as he ushered them inside. "Nathan went for his usual morning jog, but he should be back in about ten minutes."

"Thanks," Haley commented before she and Lucas entered the room. "Whoa."

_This is nice_, she thought. Their dorm room wasn't just a bedroom. They entered a common room that had two hallways attached to it. From there Haley noticed two more doors down each corridor. There was also a small kitchen to the left.

"I'm sorry the place is such a mess," Tony apologized as he picked up a couple of old pizza boxes and threw them in the garbage. "We would've cleaned up if we knew you were coming."

Lucas shook his head. "It's alright."

"Wow, is this a suite?" Haley questioned.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty awesome, huh?"

"Definitely. How did you guys get such a great place?" Her dorm room wasn't exactly small, but all she and Carrie had was a bedroom. It wasn't even close to being as nice as what Nathan and Tony had.

"Let's just say that the university likes to take care of their athletes."

"I can see that," Haley laughed.

"You look like Lucas did the first time he saw it."

"I should've came here. Then I could've mooched off of Nathan," Lucas joked.

Tony chuckled in response. "Did you guys want to sit down?"

"Sure." Haley took a seat next to Lucas on the couch. Tony sat across from them on the single chair.

"So, Haley, I didn't know that you knew Lucas, too," Tony commented.

"Actually, I was best friends with Lucas long before I knew Nathan," Haley explained.

Tony frowned. "Really? How did that happen? They're brothers."

"Well, actually, Nathan and I hated each other up until my senior year of high school," Lucas explained. "I'm sure Nathan has told you about Dan, or you've met him."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. He's yours and Nathan's dad, right? The guy's a real hard ass."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, he always pitted us against each other. We got into fights all of the time, since we could barely stand being in the same room as each other, let alone the same basketball team."

"Seriously?" Tony questioned, intrigued. "What happened?"

"Haley transferred to our school. She used to live next door to my uncle in Charleston, South Carolina, so we met when I used to visit there as a kid. Anyway, Haley moved, befriended Nathan, and we sort of were forced to get along until it became like second nature," Lucas stated.

"Wow. That's crazy. I've been friends with Nathan since last year, and I never knew that."

"Really?" Haley asked, surprised. "He never told you."

"No. Nathan's pretty tight-lipped about anything personal having to do with high school. All he's really told me about is basketball."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Although, I do know he went through a really hard breakup before coming to Duke." Haley felt her body tense slightly. She then shot a look to Lucas. "But I'm sure you both already knew that or probably met her."

Lucas nodded in response. "We did."

Haley hesitated for a moment. "How…um…how was Nathan when he first came here?"

She knew that she probably shouldn't have asked. That she wouldn't like the answer. But a part of her desperately wanted to find out if Nathan had been as broken as she was. If he had felt the same pain and loss she did. It was a chance for Haley to somewhat have insight into what Nathan was going through. She'd asked Luke in the past, but he never wanted to tell her. That just seemed to pique Haley's curiosity even more.

"Honestly, the poor guy was a mess. The only time he left our dorm room was to go to class, eat, and basketball practice. I tried to get him to come to a few parties with me and the guys, but he refused. I don't know the details, but his girlfriend sure seemed to have done a number on him. He didn't really snap out of it until the middle of our second semester."

Haley took a deep breath as Tony's words hit her hard. It literally felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Haley soon felt Lucas' comforting hand on her back. "Did he…I mean, is he…is he seeing anyone now?" Haley inquired in the steadiest voice she could muster. It had been the question she'd been dreading the most for a year. But, yet again, a part of her just had to know.

"No," Tony answered. "But it's not like the women haven't been trying to get with him. I mean, he's one of the best players on the basketball team. They practically fawn over him."

"It was the same in high school," Lucas said with a shrug. "So, how is the team here doing so far? I've been watching the games and…"

Haley tuned them out as Lucas changed the subject to basketball. She was thankful for that. It was taking everything inside of her not to let the tears fall. While she was relieved that Nathan wasn't seeing anyone, it in no way overpowered the guilt she felt. Haley knew that she'd hurt him. She just didn't know how deeply until now. It was starting to make her wonder if she could ever fix things between them.

Several minutes later, Haley heard the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see Nathan entering the room. As soon as he saw her and Lucas, he stopped short in surprise. Haley took in his appearance. He was covered in sweat, and she could see the outline of his defined chest through his wet shirt. Like always, he looked handsome no matter what state he was in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we—" Lucas began when Haley cut in.

"I'm not going to be in class today, since I'm leaving early to visit Luke and my sisters for the weekend. I was just wondering if you could hand this in to Professor Gardner for me. It's my half of our assignment," Haley stated as she got up to stand in front of him.

Nathan nodded as he took the folder from her. "Sure."

"Great. Thank you." Haley then turned to Lucas. "I'll be waiting in the truck, Luke." If she stayed there any longer, she was afraid that she was going to lose it. Hearing everything that Tony said and seeing Nathan now just made her feel even worse.

He bobbed his head in understanding. "I'll be right out."

"It was nice seeing you again, Tony," Haley said.

"You, too."

"Thanks again, Nathan," she added before she was out the door. When she was finally sitting in Lucas' truck, only then did a couple of tears escape her. She quickly wiped them away. Every time she cried, her eyes got all red and puffy. Haley didn't want Lucas or her sisters to see her that way.

It wasn't long until Lucas returned. He didn't say anything. He just started the engine and drove. After a couple of minutes, though, he reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a comforting squeeze. Haley smiled back in response. She knew that it was Lucas' way of saying that it would all be okay. That he'd be there for her. That no matter what went on in the past or would occur in the future, she could always depend on her best friend.

* * *

"Hey, Jake. It's Peyton…again," Peyton said into her cell phone. "I was just wondering if you were free tonight. Haley's coming to visit, and we were all planning on hanging out—maybe go see a movie. If you want, you can bring Jenny along. Everyone would love to see her, too. Anyway, just give me a call back when you get this. Bye."

"He's still not picking up?" Brooke questioned as she tidied up their dorm room.

Peyton sighed. "No."

"Maybe he's working."

"I don't think so. I remember him telling me that Larry was giving him Fridays off."

"Well, maybe he's got his hands full with Jenny," Brooke suggested. "I mean, you said that she's still recovering from that virus, right?"

Peyton shook her head. "I know, but it's been a couple of weeks. Don't you think it's kind of odd how she's been sick for that long?" She knew what Jake told her, but she hadn't been able to reach him in a few days. It was starting to make Peyton nervous all over again.

"Do you remember that time I had pneumonia in the fifth grade?" Brooke reminded her. "I was out for two and a half weeks, because I was sick. Jenny could just have something like that."

"I know but—"

"Peyton, if Jake told you that everything is fine, then I'm sure that it is. Don't make yourself stressed out for no reason," Brooke advised.

Peyton sighed as she took a seat on her bed. "You're right. I'm overreacting."

Brooke took a seat next to her. "You probably just miss him. He hasn't been around as much as he usually is."

"I know, but I just…I keep getting this weird feeling like there's something he's not telling me."

"Did you try talking to him again?" Brooke questioned.

"No. We already did. Besides, he's been so busy. I don't need to stress him out even more."

"Well, maybe wait a couple of days and then bring it up again. Jake loves you. I honestly don't think that he'd keep something important from you."

"I hope you're right," Peyton muttered.

"I always am," Brooke joked. "It's me."

Peyton laughed softly before giving her sister a hug. "Thanks." After a moment or so, there was a knock on the door.

"Ooh, that must be Haley!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly. She then yanked the door open. "Tutor Girl!"

"Tigger," Haley laughed as Brooke pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Let the girl breathe, Brookie," Peyton teased. "And stop hogging her. She's my sister, too."

Brooke pouted before sticking her tongue out at her playfully.

"Hey, Peyton," Haley greeted as the two hugged.

"I'm glad you came. I guess Brooke's guilt trip worked," she joked.

"Watch it, P. James," Brooke warned.

"Hey, how come I don't get a hug?" Lucas asked as he came into the room carrying Haley's bag. "I brought Haley here."

"Please, Luke, you're not special. We see you all of the time," Peyton kidded.

"Wow, thanks for the love," he muttered.

"Aw, come here, Broody," Brooke said as she pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Haley groaned. "Come on, guys. My eyes."

"Why don't you and I just go over here and catch up while they suck face," Peyton said before pulling Haley over to her bed.

"Sounds like a good plan," Haley stated.

"So, how is everything, baby sis? You like Duke and your classes?" Peyton questioned.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it's great."

"What about your roommate? Is she being nice?"

"She is when she's around. Carrie isn't in the room all that much," Haley explained.

"So it's almost like having a single all to yourself."

Haley smiled. "Pretty much."

"Sweet."

"Hey, stop talking over there without me!" Brooke protested from across the room. "I want to be in on it, too!"

Peyton shrugged. "Well, that's what happens when you choose to suck face with Lucas instead of focusing on us."

Brooke turned to Lucas. "Don't you have class now or something?"

"Well…" he began.

"We'll see you later. Bye, Broody," Brooke cut him off before pushing him out the door and shutting it. She then turned to face her sisters. "Problem solved. Now what did I miss?"

* * *

"Aw, I missed you girls so much!" Lydia gushed. It was Saturday night, and Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were at the restaurant with their mother and Larry.

"We missed you, too," Haley replied.

"Haley Bop, have you been eating properly? You look like you've lost weight," Lydia commented as she looked at her.

"I don't think I have. And I've been eating," she assured her.

"How do I look?" Brooke spoke up.

Lydia smiled. "You always look beautiful, Brookie."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Haley mock pouted.

"Yeah. It's nice to know that we're loved," Peyton teased.

"Oh, stop it. You know that I think you're all beautiful," Lydia declared.

"What about you, Papa Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"What your mother said," he replied, causing them all to laugh.

"So, tell me all about school, girls. How are classes and everything?" Lydia questioned.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Boring."

"That's what I always thought," Larry joked.

"Well, I like mine," Haley spoke up.

Peyton scoffed. "Yeah, because you're a genius."

"I am not."

"Says the girl who skipped a grade in high school and still gets straight A's," Brooke added teasingly.

"But—" Haley began to protest.

"Haley Bop, don't sell yourself short. You are a genius. Embrace it," Lydia advised.

Larry nodded. "Love it."

"Live it," they both chimed in together.

"Okay, that was just creepy," Brooke declared. "Are the two of you sharing a brain now?"

"Probably," Larry chuckled. "It's one of the side effects of getting married and living together."

"Can't wait," Peyton muttered jokingly. It wasn't long before their waiter arrived with their food. They all continued to tease one another, share stories, and talk as they ate their meals.

"Peyton, honey, before I forget, I brought you something," Lydia said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a business-sized envelope.

Peyton took it from her mother and stared at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Those are some demos and videos from bands that auditioned to play at Tric. Karen, Deb, and I would like for you to go through them and see which ones are good. We're going to have another show coming up soon, and we wanted to try some new talent. So after you're done reviewing them, let us know who to book."

"Sure," Peyton replied. She always loved listening to new and up-coming artists. It was one of the perks that she got for being Tric's music manager.

Brooke laughed. "I think you just made her night, Mom."

"I think there's one artist missing in that envelop, though," Larry stated.

Peyton frowned. "Who?"

"I don't know. I've heard that this young woman named Haley James is really good."

Haley almost choked on her water when she heard her name. "What?" she questioned.

"You sounded great on the piano and guitar this past summer. I could hear you practicing. Plus, you're majoring in music. Why not play a set at Tric sometime?" he suggested. "It would be great practice and exposure."

Haley shook her head. "I couldn't."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Lydia agreed. "It would be a wonderful opportunity, Haley Bop, and we'd love to have you."

"I don't think so," she said.

"Are you sure?" Peyton questioned. "I've personally auditioned the singers and bands that have played at Tric. Most of them aren't half as good as you." She knew that her sister had amazing talent. There was no doubt in Peyton's mind that Haley would blow everyone away if she performed.

"Thank you, but I can't. I just don't think that I'm ready yet," Haley declared. "But if I do ever change my mind, I'll let you know."

"Now, what about you?" Lydia questioned, turning to Brooke.

"What about me?" she replied.

"When am I going to see some original Brooke James designs hitting stores?"

"I don't know. But I have been working on a lot of new sketches. If my professors really like them, then they might recommend me for some contests or fashion shows in the spring."

"I'm sure they will," Larry assured her. "By the way, thanks for sending me that jacket. It was pretty snazzy."

Brooke laughed. Larry, along with her mother, was always using weird words like that. "You're welcome, Papa Sawyer."

"Have you ever thought about creating clothes for other types of age groups or circumstances?" Lydia questioned.

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there really aren't many decent maternity clothes around. When I had you girls, the styles always looked so old and dull. Even now they could use some sprucing up."

"Um, I guess," Brooke commented. "What made you think of that, though?" She then noticed her mom and Larry share a look between them.

"Actually, um, there was another reason why we wanted to come visit you girls this weekend," Lydia announced.

"So you really don't miss us?" Haley teased.

Lydia smiled while shaking her head. "You know I do. But there's something that Larry and I wanted to tell you girls in person."

"Uh oh, this doesn't sound good," Peyton spoke up as Brooke and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Well, your mother and I are really excited about it. This is good news," Larry stated.

"So, what is it?" Haley prodded when she saw Larry take her mother's hand on the table. She was starting to feel a little nervous.

"I'm just…uh…I'm just going to come out and say it," Lydia declared. "We're going to have a baby."

The whole table was quiet for a couple of seconds before Peyton, Brooke, and Haley busted out laughing.

"That's a good one, Mom," Peyton chuckled.

"Yeah, you always were the joker," Brooke added.

Lydia shook her head. "It's not a joke. I'm serious. I'm pregnant," she reinforced.

Haley stopped laughing when she saw the serious expressions on her mom and Larry's faces. "Really?"

"Really," Larry confirmed. "You're all going to have a new baby brother or sister."

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton stared at them in stunned silence before looking between each other. They had definitely not seen that coming.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thank you for your comments last chapter. I hope that you'll continue to review. I'm getting a lot of hits for this story, but not that much feedback. I really like to know what you guys are thinking and if you're enjoying it or not. We're still sort of in the beginning of the plot, but some of the big stuff will be coming up very soon. Anyway, I hope that you're liking it thus far.  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 9: **_**Change is inevitable. Whether it's for better or worse is totally up to you. **_

"Broody, open up!" Brooke called as she banged on Lucas' door. It was early the next morning. Her mind had been spinning ever since her mom and Larry broke the news. She, Haley, and Peyton had been up most of the night talking about it. But Brooke wanted Lucas' input. If there was one thing Lucas was an expert on, it was adjusting to the addition of another sibling. Lily was living proof of that.

"Hold on a sec," he yelled back. She heard some shuffling around before he finally opened the door. "Hey, Pretty Girl. What are you doing here so early?"

"I need to talk to you. I got some big news last night. And to be honest, I'm freaking out a little bit right now," she declared before barging past him and into the room. "You will never believe what my mom—" Her words came to a screeching halt when she noticed someone else in his room.

_That's definitely not Skills_, she thought while eyeing the tall, slender blonde standing in front of her. _What the hell?_

"Who are you?" Brooke asked in a confused and slightly edgy tone. The blonde shot a look to Lucas before facing her again. "What? Did you forget your name or something?"

"Brooke," Lucas warned.

"No. It's alright. I'm Lindsey," she introduced herself while holding out her hand. Brooke stared at it and folded her arms.

"That's nice. Now why the hell are you in my boyfriend's room this early in the morning?"

"Brooke, Lindsey is in my creative writing class. She just stopped by to drop something off," Lucas explained.

"At nine o'clock in the morning?" Brooke asked skeptically.

Lindsey shrugged. "It's the only free time I had today. My father came to visit me this weekend from New York."

"Well, if you already gave Lucas what he needs, then there's really no reason for you to be here. You wouldn't want to keep your father waiting."

"Brooke! Lindsey, I'm sorry—" Lucas began to apologize.

"Lucas," Brooke snapped.

"It's okay. I'm going to go," Lindsey declared before grabbing her purse. "Luke, just call me if you have any questions about the notes I gave you. And, Brooke, it was nice meeting you."

_Yeah, I bet_, she thought dryly.

"Bye," Lucas called. He shut the door behind Lindsey and turned to face Brooke. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. You tell me," she retorted.

"Brooke, you didn't have to be so rude to Lindsey. She's just a classmate of mine. You don't even know her."

Brooke scoffed. "Well, you seem to know her pretty well. How come you never mentioned her before?"

"She's just an acquaintance. I didn't think it was such a big deal," Lucas stated. "What? Do you actually think I'd go behind your back and cheat on you or something?"

"No…"

"Because it sure sounds like it."

Brooke sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. I came here needing to talk to you, and I found another woman in your room—"

"But I—"

"I know. It was nothing. It just caught me off guard. I'm sorry," Brooke apologized again. She didn't mean to be so impolite, but her mouth seemed to take on a mind of its own—especially when she saw other women around Lucas. He was always being hit on by skanks, and Brooke couldn't help the jealous streak that would form within her.

Lucas walked towards her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you. You're the girl for me, Brooke James. You don't have to worry about anyone taking your place. Okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

"So, what was it you needed to talk about?" Lucas questioned as he led her over to the bed.

"My mom's pregnant," she stated.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Would I joke about something like this?"

"You don't sound too happy about it."

Brooke sighed. "No, I am. My mother was practically glowing when she and Larry told us the news last night. They both looked really excited. It's just that…"

"It's kind of weird," Lucas filled in.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. I mean, my mom's not as young as she used to be. Plus, the age difference between the baby and me and my sisters is going to be huge. And what if the baby doesn't like me? What if I don't like the baby? Oh God, what if my mom and my sisters like the baby better than me?! I'll be replaced!" She knew it was a childish and completely ludicrous thought, but she couldn't help it. Everything was changing. She could feel it.

Lucas laughed out loud. "Brooke, relax. You know that will never happen."

"Easy for you to say. You were an only child before Lily came along. I'm the middle one. And you know what they all say about being the middle child. It's always the forgotten one." Peyton was always the oldest sibling and artist. Haley was the youngest and kid genius. Growing up, there were some times that Brooke felt a little left out. It was probably why she was so loud and outgoing as a child. She had to get everyone's attention in some way.

"Cheery, that's total crap," Lucas objected as he placed a hand on her cheek. "There's no way that anyone could forget you. You're drop-dead gorgeous, have a fun personality, and your mom and sisters love you. You're not going to be replaced. And even if in some crazy universe you were, you'd always have me."

"Thanks, Broody," she whispered with a smile. That was one of the things Brooke loved about her boyfriend. He always had a way of silencing her fears and making her feel better. "You're really good at calming me down."

"I'm a writer. Coming up with the right words are kind of my thing."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, they are." She then leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"So, how far along is your mom?" Lucas questioned once they'd pulled apart.

"Just about two months," Brooke answered. "She thought she was sick because of a cold she couldn't fight off. But then she went to the doctors, they ran some tests, and she found out she was pregnant."

"So she's due in…"

"April."

"Well, you have a while to adjust. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but I promise you're going to be really excited when it's time for the baby to come. The first time I saw Lily and held her in my arms I was hooked."

"I'm sure you're right."

"What about Haley and Peyton? What do they think?"

"Haley is actually pretty thrilled. And Peyton, well, I think she's still in shock like me. But she seems happy about it, too."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Haley, we should probably head over to your dorm. I've got to drive her back to Duke today, so we only have a little bit more time to spend with her."

"Well," Brooke began as she scooted closer to him, "she's actually with Peyton right now getting a tour of the campus. So, technically, we do have some time to kill."

"Really?"

Brooke nodded. "Yup."

"So what should we do?" Lucas asked as his voice took on a husky tone.

Brooke gave him a flirty smile before bringing her lips to his neck. She heard a low groan escape him as she left a hot trail of open-mouth kisses up his skin. She then passionately claimed his lips in hers while pushing him back on the bed. Brooke straddled him and lifted her shirt off before throwing it to the side. Lucas' eyes darkened when he saw her bra. She knew her red lace one was his favorite. It always drove him crazy.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

"What do you think, Munchkin? Were they any good?" Peyton questioned. She was at Jake's apartment hanging out with him and Jenny that Sunday evening. She'd brought along the demos of the bands that her mother had given her to listen to. They needed to know as soon as possible which bands to book.

"They sucked!"

"Jenny!" Jake scolded.

Peyton put her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, Daddy. I meant they were very bad."

Peyton nodded. "Well, I thought so, too. What do you think, Jake?"

"They're not Tric material," he answered.

"Then they're out," Peyton said as she tossed their CD into the rejection box. She then picked up another CD and placed it into the stereo.

"I like this one," Jenny said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, me, too," Jake agreed.

Peyton listened for another minute before nodding her head. "I think she's the one."

"What's the singer's name?" Jake inquired.

Peyton picked up the case and looked at it. "Um…Mia Catalano. Apparently, she's a new, up-and-coming artist."

"She's really good. You should pick her, Mommy," Jenny said.

"I'll probably call her in to do a live audition first. Then I'll decide if she should be booked," Peyton declared. It was one thing to sound good on a recording. Performing in front of actual people was another skill all together.

Jake nodded. "That's a good idea." They listened to a few more bands before finally calling it quits. There were only two more groups that Peyton was considering to hire. "Alright, kiddo, it's time for bed."

"But, Daddy—" Jenny began to protest.

"Nope. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Now let's go."

"But you didn't ask Peyton yet," Jenny stated.

Peyton looked between the two curiously. "Ask me what?"

"It's no big deal. Jenny and I were just planning on going to the mall on Tuesday. She's dying to go to the toy store. That's all."

"I want you to come," Jenny declared.

"Jenny, Peyton might be busy." Jake then turned to her. "I know that that day is usually kind of rough for you. I don't want you to feel like you have to come with us."

Peyton nodded in understanding. Tuesday was the anniversary of her father's death. It was the one day of the year that Peyton dreaded the most. It had been three years since Jimmy James passed, and she just couldn't forget the images of her father in the hospital or the pain that she'd felt that day. It always hit her with the same intensity.

"Actually, I would like to come with you," Peyton said. "It'd be a nice distraction." Jake had been in the hospital when her father died. He was the one who gave her family the opportunity to say goodbye. He had always been her rock. If she needed to be around anyone that day, it was him.

Jake then ran a hand through her blonde curls before leaning in to kiss her softly. "Then I guess you're coming with us."

* * *

Haley ran a hand through her wavy hair and checked her appearance over in the mirror. It was Monday afternoon, and she was back at her dorm. Nathan would be arriving at any minute to work on their next assignment for their class. They'd just gotten it earlier that day, but he had an away game this week and practice. He wouldn't have a lot of time to meet up with her. Haley just hoped that things between them today would be better. She didn't know if she could handle another day of him being cold towards her.

Haley did one final sweep of the room to make sure that it was clean. Carrie's things over the weekend had seemed to end up all over the place. Haley had tried to make it look neat without really touching her stuff too much.

A second later, Haley heard a knock on the door. She straightened out her clothes. She'd decided to wear one of the outfits that Brooke had recommended. Haley had on low-rise jeans and a blue sweater with a built-in, white bustier, and black belt around the waist. It looked sophisticated and showed just the right amount of cleavage. When she was done fixing her outfit, Haley finally answered the door.

"Hey," she greeted as she tried not to stare at him. She always loved it when Nathan wore his blue polo shirt. It had this way of bringing out his eyes and making them even more striking than they already were.

_Yeah, that's not going to distract me while we're working_, she thought wryly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Come in." Haley then stepped aside. "You can take a seat at my desk over there." Afterward, Haley took Carrie's seat and positioned it across from him at the desk.

Nathan took a few things out of his backpack before pulling out the sheet they had to work on. "Did you get a chance to read this over yet?"

Haley shook her head. "No."

"There are twenty questions. It looks like it's going to take awhile."

"Oh, okay." _Fine by me_, she mused. "Let's get started then."

The pair went through the questions. It wasn't long before Haley thought Nathan was right. Each query involved a longer answer than usual. She didn't really mind, though. These assignments that they had to do were always so personal. Most of the time, Haley just saw it as a way to either reconnect or catch up with Nathan.

"Alright, next question. Do you feel that you have a higher purpose or calling in life?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged. "To actually make it into the NBA and play basketball professionally, I guess. To achieve greatness."

Haley smiled as she wrote the answer down.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up confused. "I didn't say anything."

"I know, but you were smiling," he pointed out.

Haley shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just remembering that time during our senior year that I asked you why you played basketball. You gave me all these reasons. You had skills, you enjoyed it, it gave you a sense of accomplishment…but the answer that stuck out at me the most was that you said it felt like you were born to play. I don't know. I guess it just reinforces this question."

"Well, what about you? Do you feel that you have a higher purpose or calling in life?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I've always wanted to help people. Whether it's through music or teaching, I just feel like I'm supposed to give others some kind of hope. I don't know if I can even really explain it."

"No, I get it," Nathan said with a small smile. Haley returned the gesture as he wrote her answer down. "So you're still into your music?"

"Is that the next question?" Haley inquired, surprised, as she picked up her sheet and looked at it.

"No, it's my own personal one," he stated. "You're still singing and composing?"

"Um…yeah. I mean, I'm trying. Lately I've kind of been getting stuck," she revealed.

Nathan frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you were always good with words. I'm sure it'll come," he said.

Haley smiled. "Thanks." She didn't know how or when, but somehow she and Nathan had actually started having a genuine conversation. There wasn't any tension or coldness like there usually was with him. In fact, Nathan was being kind of nice.

Haley would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little shocked at the moment. But she wasn't going to complain. Haley wanted Nathan to be able to talk to her again. "Maybe I'll take a break from regular songs for a while and try composing some lullabies."

"Lullabies?" Nathan asked, confused.

"When I went to visit my sisters this weekend, my mom and Larry took us out to dinner. They had some news to tell us," Haley explained. "It turns out my mom is pregnant."

Nathan's eyes widened in astonishment. "No way," he laughed.

"Oh yeah. It's really happening. She's about two months along."

"Wow, that's unbelievable. You're going to have another sibling."

"I know. Brooke, Peyton, and I were so shocked," she told him. "In fact, I think that my sisters are still in shock."

"What about you?"

"I'm actually really excited. I love babies. Besides, my mom is happy. After everything she's been through, she deserves this." Haley thought it was good news at the right time. The anniversary of her father's death was tomorrow, and it was always hard on all of them. At least they had something positive to think about.

"That's really great, Hales," Nathan commented. Haley froze for a second when she heard that. She couldn't remember the last time that Nathan had actually called her _Hales_. From the slightly stunned look on his face, it seemed that he'd noticed it, too.

Piercing blue met deep brown as their eyes locked. Haley felt a shiver run up her spine at his intense gaze. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. The moment was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Sorry. I have to get that," Haley said before getting up to answer the door.

"James, I'm glad you're here."

Haley sighed, annoyed. "Chris, what do you want?"

"It's nice to see that you haven't lost that fire. That's why this is so perfect. The Keller wrote a song for you."

"What?"

"Well, it's more like an exercise for you to improve," Chris stated as he walked past her into the room.

"Hey!" Haley protested. "What did I tell you about—"

"Oh, you have company. What's up, man?" Chris said while holding is hand out to Nathan. "I'm Chris Keller. Haley's RA/vocal coach. And you are?"

"I'm—" Nathan began when Haley interrupted.

"He's leaving."

"Oh, that's probably good. We've got to work on this song," Chris said to Nathan.

"Not him. _You_," Haley clarified. She then grabbed Chris by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Hey, watch it. Chris Keller just ironed this shirt," Chris exclaimed.

"Look, Chris, I already told you before that I don't need your help. Now please just go." Ever since he'd barged into her room the last time, he wouldn't leave her alone. It seemed like every time she left or entered her dorm he was conveniently there offering to coach her. Once or twice he even proposed that they work together. At this point, Haley was starting to lose her patience.

"Oh, I get it. It's not a good time. You want some alone time with your boyfriend."

"No, it's not that."

"So he's not your boyfriend."

"Well, yes. I mean, no. Not exactly…"

"So that means you're still available and must have a lot of free time on your hands. Sweet."

Haley groaned in frustration. "Goodbye, Chris!"

"But—" he began when she slammed the door in his face. Haley then leaned up against the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm down.

"And I thought my RA was weird," Nathan commented.

Haley laughed before opening her eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized. "He's just…really annoying and hard to handle."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I thought you handled him pretty well," Nathan smirked. "Yanking him out the door like that was a nice touch."

"Well, I try," Haley joked before returning to her seat. In the process, she accidentally knocked over her notebook and a few papers.

_Damn my klutziness_, she inwardly groaned. She bent down to pick them up.

"I've got it," Nathan said as he, too, reached for the fallen objects. Their hands collided, and Haley instantly felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She lifted her head to look at him and found him staring back at her. His eyes drifted down, afterward, to her chest. His gaze seemed to focus in on something.

It was then that Haley realized he could probably see down her shirt in the position that she was in. She looked down to survey the damage but noticed his eyes weren't actually looking at her breasts. They were staring at the promise ring hanging from the chain around her neck. It must've slipped out of her shirt when she bent over. Nathan quickly moved his hand away from hers as if it had burned him. He then sat back up and turned his attention to his notebook.

"We should probably finish the rest of these questions," he stated in a distant tone. Haley felt the muscles in her stomach lurch and her eyes water. The fun and ease that they'd had before were gone. Nathan's guard was back up. And the way he was acting towards her now made her feel like she was nothing to him.

After everything was picked up, Nathan started shooting questions at her with his usual icy tone. Haley tried to keep her composure and answer them as quickly as possible. She couldn't handle him being like this today—especially after how well things were going just minutes prior.

"Last question," Nathan announced. "Would you rather have your dream job or your soul mate for the rest of your life?"

Haley cringed inwardly. If she didn't feel the horrible awkwardness and strain before, she felt it now. Some of these questions were literally torture. "Soul mate," she answered. "You?"

"Dream job," he replied stoically while looking her right in the eyes. "At least I know it's something I can always depend on."

Haley glanced away, unable to bear it. It was a low blow. "We're done, so you can go now," she said quietly. She felt like she was going to burst out crying at any second, and there was no way in hell she wanted him to see her like that. Haley didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Nathan gathered his things and placed them in his backpack. "I'll see you in class," he muttered. A second later, he was out the door. It was only then that Haley finally allowed the tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thank you all very much for the feedback last chapter! I truly appreciated it and am glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. I wanted to post this next chapter for you guys tonight, because I'm going into surgery on Thursday to get my stupid wisdom teeth removed. So I'm probably going to feel like crap for a few days after that. I'll also be posting the last chapter of Half-Life tomorrow. In addition, I just wanted to mention that the secret for this chapter was something Dan Scott had said in S1. Other than that, please read and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

**Secret No. 10: **_**If happiness came cheap, we'd all be smiling.**_

Today was beyond depressing. Haley had woken up this morning and automatically noticed how dark and muggy it was outside. It looked as if a big storm was heading in. She'd then pulled herself out of bed and gotten dressed. She had a class at eight o'clock. However, as Haley started to gather her things to leave, she realized that she really felt no desire to even leave the room. She was still exhausted from crying the night before. Luckily, Carrie had gone out with some friends and hadn't witnessed Haley's breakdown. She still wasn't even back yet, which Haley was thankful for. She was not in the mood to talk and act happy right now.

So, instead of going to class, Haley had changed into sweatpants and a tank top before going back to bed. She slept for a couple more hours. When she had finally woken up, she found that she felt slightly better. She then grabbed her guitar and softly started to play around with a few notes. There were so many thoughts and emotions swirling around inside of her. She had to channel them somewhere. Her cell phone rang a couple of times, but Haley ignored it. It was probably just Lucas or her sisters checking up on her—no doubt wanting to offer her some words of comfort and love on the anniversary of Jimmy's death.

Haley just wasn't up to hearing it at the moment. She wanted to be alone. She continued to strum on her guitar for another fifteen minutes before finally putting it away. Unfortunately, it wasn't giving her the release she needed today. Haley sighed before running a hand through her hair. She then walked over to one of the shelves on her side of the room and grabbed a large photo album. She walked back over to her bed and took a seat. She carefully flipped through the pages. She felt a smile form on her face as she stared at the old pictures of her and her sisters.

One of the photos was taken at the beach when they were young. The three of them were making mud pies in the wet sand. The picture next to that one featured them taking those mud pies and throwing them on their father's feet as he sat in his lounge chair. They always did that. And every time afterward, he would chase them back towards the water. Every now and then he'd actually catch and tickle them until everyone on the beach could hear their shrieks and giggles. There was also a photo of her mom and dad having a fun battle of their own in the water.

Haley had kept looking through the other pictures, allowing the old memories to wash over her. She watched as she and her sisters got older with each page. The pictures of them with their father were less and less, the photos of their parents together becoming almost nonexistent. It was clearly the time when everything she'd known about her parents and family had started to fall apart. Haley had felt her eyes water. She grabbed a tissue and pushed on anyway. She knew she was just torturing herself by staring at these old photographs, but she didn't care. These pictures were all that was left of her father. They were what kept him from completely fading from her mind.

When she came to the last picture she'd taken with her father—the day of her sixteenth birthday—Haley had finally felt a few tears break free. She pushed on, though. The rest of the pictures featured their new life in Tree Hill. Some were of holidays with her family, hanging out with her sisters and Luke, and school events. The majority of the photos, though, were of her and Nathan. They had some type of contact in all of them. Whether they were looking at one another or touching, anyone could see that they were together and in love.

Haley had started to full on cry when she saw how happy her former self was in these photos. She had been so lost and broken before she met Nathan. He had been the same way, too. Nathan hadn't had an easy life either. But when they were together, Haley knew that they'd both felt complete. They were happy. Now things were just so screwed up. Haley slammed the book shut and fell back onto her bed. She threw her soaked tissue away before grabbing another one from the box on her nightstand.

Haley didn't just feel like she was mourning the loss of her father today. She was mourning the loss of Nathan, too. He was still alive and well—which she was thankful for—but he wasn't with her. Not like he used to be. Haley felt lost and broken again. She loved Nathan so much, but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to see that.

She knew that coming to Duke and trying to fix things between them wasn't going to be easy. But she hadn't expected him to be so cruel towards her. Little by little, Haley could feel her hope and determination chipping away. She wanted Nathan back more than anything. She wasn't going to give up. But at the same time, she could only take so much. She'd been at Duke for almost a month now and things still hadn't improved at all between them.

Haley continued to cry as the sobs overtook her body. She wanted it all out. She wanted these pent-up emotions and constant ache in her heart to be gone. Haley needed to feel something else. Anything else. She was teetering on the edge of becoming numb. Maybe that would be better, though. Maybe feeling nothing at all would be more tolerable than the pain. Haley clutched her stomach as she took deep, gasping breaths. She was crying so hard it felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Hales." Haley jumped when she heard her name and felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up in surprise to see Nathan sitting next to her on the bed. She hadn't even heard him come in. Haley tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Hot, salty tears proceeded to slide down her face. She couldn't stop crying if she wanted to. The floodgates were open, and there was no closing them.

A second later, she felt one of Nathan's hands on her cheek trying to wipe her tears away. That was all she needed before sitting up and launching herself into his arms. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. One of his hands buried itself in her hair as the other gently rubbed her back.

"Nathan, I'm so s-sorry," she choked out. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Ssh, it's okay," he soothed.

"I h-have so many regrets. I never wanted this for us."

"Hales, just try to calm down. Okay?" Nathan said softly in her ear. "Just breathe."

Haley nodded against his chest and tried again to take deep, easy breaths. She focused on the sound of his heart beating and the feeling of his hand on her back. It took a few minutes before she finally felt herself start to calm down.

"That's it," he encouraged. "You're going to be fine. Just breathe."

When Haley finally felt like she had a handle over herself, she pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt," she mumbled when she saw the large wet stain on his chest.

"I'm not worried about the shirt," he commented, still looking at her. Haley met his gaze briefly before looking away embarrassed. She hadn't ever wanted him to see her break down like that.

Haley wiped at the rest of the moisture on her cheeks. "What are you doing here, Nathan?"

"I took one of your books by accident yesterday," he explained. "I wasn't sure if you needed it, so I came to bring it back."

Haley saw it lying at the end of the bed and nodded. "Thanks."

"I also…um…" he trailed off while shifting a little, a nervous habit. "I wanted to check on you."

Haley stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"I know what today is and how hard it usually is for you. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright," Nathan stated. "I didn't really mean to barge in. I tried knocking. But when I heard the crying, I sort of let myself in. You should probably lock the door, by the way."

"I usually do," she replied softly. "But I guess…I guess I've been a little preoccupied today."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Unless you can find a way to bring back my father and/or stop hating me, then I don't think so."

Nathan frowned. "Haley, I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me," she muttered sarcastically as she moved away from him. They were still sitting close, but Haley couldn't handle being near him at the moment. The comfort he'd given her moments before was quickly beginning to turn into anger.

"Look, Haley, I know that I've been acting kind of difficult with you lately, but…"

"Difficult?" Haley questioned incredulously. "Nathan, you've been more than difficult. You've been like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One minute you're kind of nice to me, and the next you're making jabs at me." She couldn't take it anymore. She had to confront him about it if they were going to get anywhere. His constant hot-and-cold behavior was driving her crazy.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to. This is all just really hard on me, okay? You being here is like a double-edged sword."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to lie. A part of me wants to find the right words to hurt you, Haley. Just like you hurt me. Then the other part…it's just…it's just hard. Alright?"

Haley sighed. "No, Nathan, it's not alright. I've been trying so hard to be patient, because I _do_ know that my coming here was a shock to you and a lot to deal with. But I cannot be your emotional punching bag anymore. I'm not unaffected by any of this. I'm hurting, too, Nathan, and everything you're putting me through just makes me feel that much worse!"

"Haley—"

"I wish that you'd be honest with me. If you don't love me anymore or you don't want me here, then just say it. That's all you have to do, because at least then I'll know where I stand with you."

Nathan ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Haley, that's not it."

"Then what is it?!" she pushed, frustrated.

"The problem is that I love you, okay?!" he exploded. "That's what sucks about this, Haley. I still do love you. I always will. I just…I just don't know if I can trust you. It's been so long and so much has happened. Can you understand that? I can't just let you back in!"

He then stood up and turned away from her. Haley stared at him stunned, a mixture of both happiness and sadness forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Then don't," she stated.

"What?" he asked while facing her again.

Haley came to stand in front of him. "You don't have to let me back in. At least not right now. Let's just start over."

"Start over?"

"Like you said, it's been a long time and a lot has happened. We're not going to be able to pick up right where we left off. Maybe if we take things slow and start small, it'll be better," Haley suggested. When he still looked at her confused, she elaborated, "We were friends first, Nathan. Why not start from there again?"

Nathan was silent for a moment, mulling it over. "Friends?"

Haley nodded, hoping with all her heart that this new route would work for him.

"Okay," he finally agreed after another minute or so.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. We can be friends," he stated.

"Good."

_Thank God_, she thought. In fact, Haley was looking forward to it. It was some type of progress.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Um, I'm—" she began to say when her stomach growled loudly. Instantly, she felt the blush form on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly.

"Have you eaten at all today?" he questioned, concerned. Somehow, she got the feeling that he already knew the answer to that.

Haley shook her head. "No. I haven't left the room."

"Well, I was just about to grab some lunch. Why don't you join me?"

"Sure," Haley replied with a small smile. "I'd like that. Just give me a minute." She walked over to the dresser and freshened up. Her eyes were still slightly red and puffy, but they didn't look as bad as before. She then grabbed her purse and turned back to Nathan. "Okay, I'm ready."

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Brooke, don't you think you have enough stuff?" Lucas complained.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Brooke retorted. They were at the mall shopping. Jake and Peyton had invited them to come along. Brooke had immediately accepted. She needed to stay busy today. She'd already cried a little bit this morning.

It's what always happened when she thought about her father's death and saw the images of him in the hospital. Sometimes she could swear she still heard the flat line of his heart monitor. But today was undoubtedly the worst. It's when the memories would return at full force. Brooke didn't care how much time had passed; she would never, ever forget that horrible experience.

"Just one more store. Then we can catch up with Jake, Peyton, and Jenny," she said.

Lucas nodded. "Okay." She knew that he was probably bored out of his mind and tired from carrying her many purchases. But being the amazing boyfriend that he was, he knew not to leave her alone today. She needed him.

"This way," Brooke instructed as they walked into another clothing store.

"The maternity section?" Lucas asked, confused. "Brooke, is there something you're not telling me?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not here for me, Broody. I'm here for my mom."

"That's a relief," he muttered.

Brooke whipped around to glare at him. "What was that?"

"Um…nothing," he tried to cover.

Brooke folded her arms. "Lucas Eugene Scott, are saying that you don't want to have babies with me?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I just meant…you know…not right now," he stammered out. "Someday."

"You better," she warned before a teasing smile slowly broke out on her face.

"That was cruel," he commented, looking wounded.

"Well, you deserved it," she declared. Brooke then proceeded to search through the racks of clothes.

"Isn't it a little early to be buying your mom anything? She's not even showing yet."

"I'm not going to buy anything. I just wanted to see how these outfits looked," Brooke explained.

_These will certainly not do_, she thought when she picked up a hideous red and white checkered sweater. _What blind fool designed these monstrosities?! _

"That's it," Brooke declared after a few moments. "It's official. I'm just going to have to make my mom's maternity clothes. No wonder pregnant women always feel fat and ugly. It's these terrible outfits."

"I guess," Lucas muttered, clearly out of his element.

"Besides, a maternity line would be nice. Don't you think? All of the celebrities are preggers these days."

"Whatever makes you happy, Cheery." He then added, "And when can we expect this line on the market?"

Brooke gave him a look. "Don't start."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Don't think that I don't know what you're implying. You promised not to mention it."

"Brooke…"

"I'll do it when I'm ready," she stated firmly. "Now let's go find the others." They walked around for a little bit in silence while searching for Jenny, Peyton, and Jake. Eventually, Brooke whipped out her cell phone to call Peyton.

"They're at the food court," Brooke announced while closing her phone. As they walked in that direction, she felt Lucas' hand intertwine with hers and give it a squeeze. She smiled at him and accepted his silent apology. Afterward, she leaned up to kiss his lips tenderly.

"I see them," Lucas stated a few seconds later.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Peyton asked while gesturing to the large pizza in front of them.

Brooke nodded as she and Lucas sat down. "Yeah. Thanks."

"It's really good," Jenny announced with tomato sauce on her face.

"I can see that," Brooke laughed before grabbing a napkin and wiping it off.

"So, it looks like you two have done some damage," Jake said while eying all of the shopping bags.

"They're all Brooke's," Lucas spoke up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Peyton teased.

"Shut it, Goldilocks," Brooke retorted back before stealing her slice of pizza.

"Hey!"

"Mmm, yummy," Brooke said smugly after taking a bite.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back later," Peyton retorted with sly smile.

"Bring it on."

Jake and Lucas looked at each other before shaking their heads, smiling.

Even Jenny giggled at the display and asked, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Jake and Peyton's eyes went wide as Lucas and Brooke almost choked on their pizza.

"W-what?" Jake stammered.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Why? What have you heard?" he asked suspiciously. Peyton nudged him and gave him a look. "What?"

"I was just curious," Jenny stated. "I want to know how I can get a sister to fight with."

"Oh," Jake commented, relieved.

Peyton and Brooke glanced at one another and smiled. "It's magic," Brooke spoke up. "There's a tiny seed that is planted in the mom's tummy. The seed gets bigger and eventually it becomes a little baby."

"But how does the seed get in there?" Jenny asked, perplexed.

"Brooke," Jake muttered as Peyton glared at her. Lucas, meanwhile, was trying to hold back a laugh.

Brooke just rolled her eyes at them. They had so little faith. "That's the magical part. It just appears when it's time to have a baby," Brooke explained.

"Oh," Jenny said. "Do you have a seed?"

"I hope not."

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"What? It's true," she replied innocently.

"Maybe we should—" Lucas began when Jenny cut in.

"I never heard of a seed. On the animal channel it shows—"

"Jenny, are you done eating?" Jake quickly interrupted. "I thought that maybe we could go to that really big toy store at the other end of the mall now."

"Ooh, yay! I want to go!" Jenny exclaimed, her previous inquiries forgotten.

_That was close_, Peyton mused.

"Then let's clean up and get all of our things together," Jake stated before leaning in to whisper to Peyton, "Remind me to block that damn channel when we get back to the apartment."

Peyton laughed softly. "No problem."

* * *

"Oh my God, that's horrible!" Haley exclaimed, laughing. "How could you do that?"

"The guy in the stands was being a bastard. He deserved it," Nathan defended. They'd just left the dining hall and were on their way back to Haley's dorm. He'd been telling her a story about an incident at one of his basketball games last year.

"So that justifies hitting the guy in the face?" Haley challenged.

"The ball slipped out of Tony's hands, I moved out of the way to save myself, and the obnoxious guy was in the line of fire and got hit. Accidents happen," he replied with a smirk.

Haley shook her head. "That is so mean."

"It was an accident," Nathan reiterated.

"And you're a liar," Haley teased. A couple of minutes later, they were standing just outside her dorm room door. She really didn't want this afternoon to end. Haley had actually been having a good time. Now that she and Nathan had agreed to start over, there wasn't as much tension or angst brewing between them.

Lunch together had still been somewhat awkward at first, but Haley didn't mind. She was spending time with Nathan without him being hostile. That already made it a successful afternoon. After a while, though, they both started to loosen up. And as an added bonus, she was able to forget about her father for a short time.

"So…" Nathan trailed off.

"Yeah," Haley commented at a loss for words. She hated when silences sprung up between them. She started to say something at the same time as Nathan. They both stopped and gave one another nervous smiles.

"Sorry," Nathan apologized. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, that's okay. I…um…I just wanted to thank you for lunch and helping me earlier," she said while brushing an unruly hair behind her ear. The loose strand had been bothering her all afternoon. "I was really upset, and I needed the distraction. Anyway, I really appreciate it."

"Sure," Nathan said, nodding. He then added with a shrug, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right." She gave him a timid smile as the same annoying strand of hair fell on her face, once again. Haley started to reach up to fix it when Nathan beat her to it. Her breath caught in her throat suddenly as his touch radiated throughout her entire body. She met his gaze and held it. It wasn't until her dorm room door swung wide open, breaking the moment, that they looked away.

"Oh, Haley, there you are," Carrie said. "I was wondering when you'd be back. You have a message on the answering machine. I think it was one of your sisters."

"Uh, thanks," Haley said evenly as she tried to mask her disappointment.

"No problem," Carrie replied as her eyes landed on Nathan. They seemed to widen for a moment before sweeping over him. She kinked an eyebrow and smiled charmingly soon after. "Hi, Nathan."

"Oh, hey, Carrie," he greeted back.

Haley stared between the two curiously. _They know each other? _

"It's been awhile. I didn't know that you knew my roommate," she commented.

"Haley and I have a class together."

"Wow, it's a small world," she said with a sweet smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Great."

"I haven't seen you at any of the big parties recently. You missed out on some interesting stuff," Carrie stated pointedly.

"Well, I've been busy," Nathan excused. Haley stared at him intently. He looked a little tense, all of a sudden.

"That's a shame. You're always welcomed to stop by here, though. We should catch up." Her tone was light, but Haley could sense there was more to it. For some reason, she was not getting a good feeling about this.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I have a class to get to. I'll see you around." Carrie then turned to Haley and gave her a meaningful look. "And we'll talk later. Bye, guys."

"Bye," Haley replied as the knots began to form in her stomach. _What was that about?_

"I have to get going, too. I've got practice soon," Nathan declared.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said and started to leave before Haley halted him.

"What was it you were going to say to me before?" she questioned.

Nathan paused for a moment and shook his head. "It's nothing important."

"Oh, okay," Haley replied. She watched him leave before finally entering her dorm room. She leaned against the door and tried to process what had just happened. Nathan and Carrie knew each other. Carrie wanted to talk to her.

_We never really talk_, Haley noted. They lived in the same room, but Carrie wasn't always around. Haley could count the number of legitimate conversations they'd had on one hand. _Why now?_ _Does it have to do with Nathan?_ She sincerely hoped not. But if it did, it could be about something trivial. She was probably making a bigger deal out of this whole thing than it was.

_That's it_, she concluded. _I'm overreacting. Actually, I'm not even doing that. Nothing really happened for me to react to. Everything is fine. Just fine. _

Now if only she could convince herself to truly believe it.

* * *

"Who are you calling?" Brooke questioned as she, Jenny, and Peyton walked to the toy store. Lucas and Jake had spotted a sports store minutes prior and couldn't resist. So the girls went on ahead.

"Haley. She hasn't been picking up," Peyton replied.

"Do you think that something is wrong? Maybe we should drive—"

"No, I don't think that it's anything like that. She probably just needs some space today."

"Ooh, look!" Jenny exclaimed, pointing at the store. "Come on." She let go of Peyton's hand and took off running.

"Jenny," Peyton called while catching up to her. "Be careful. You know your dad doesn't like it when you take off like that."

"Sorry. Ooh, dolls!" Jenny grabbed hold of Peyton's hand again and led her over to the aisle.

"I miss my youth," Brooke sighed while looking at all of the toys.

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't get all reminiscent on me, B. James."

"I can't help it. This is how I came to love fashion. I had my Barbie dream house, her expensive car, and all of those amazing outfits. When I got done with styling her, she looked like a million bucks. And then there were all of the Ken dolls that worshiped her…"

"Actually, it's not Ken anymore," Peyton spoke up with a teasing grin.

"Do not get me started on that," Brooke huffed. "They did not get a divorce. I refuse to believe that."

"They're just dolls."

"Ugh, there isn't even a point in me justifying this to you. You're the one who used to rip their heads off." They'd gotten into many fights as children over that. Haley had cried for days when one of her favorite dolls had been beheaded.

Peyton shrugged. "To each his own."

"I sometimes wonder about you," Brooke stated with a shake of her head. "Jenny, sweetie, do you see anything you like? Jenny?" She walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her. There were tears streaming down her face as she breathed heavily.

"Oh my God. Peyton!"

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked while rushing over. She took one look at Jenny and her stomach dropped. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"I-I…can't…breathe," she wheezed. Her hands were on her chest as she gasped for air. The frightened look on her face was enough to chill Peyton's bones.

"Does she have asthma?" Brooke suggested. "An inhaler?"

Peyton shook her head before ordering, "No, go get Jake." Brooke got up quickly and rushed out of the store.

"You're going to be okay," Peyton tried to soothe. She didn't want Jenny to panic when she already was having trouble breathing. "Just stay calm."

"Is she alright?" a woman questioned, coming up to them. Peyton looked around and noticed that they'd drawn a bit of a crowd. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"M-mommy," Jenny sobbed. She then took a deep, strangled breath before collapsing on the floor unconscious.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. First of all, I want to thank you guys for wishing me luck with my surgery. The operation was the easy part. Everything after has been a pain, literally. I've been really sore and tired these last few days**. **But seeing as though I can do nothing else but lay in bed and rest, I figured I'd update for you guys. I know there was a lot going on last chapter. **

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I did a lot of research on the medical stuff mentioned in this chapter. But seeing as though health care is not my major nor intended profession, I apologize ahead of time if some things are wrong. I tried to make everything as accurate as I could based on the information I found. **

**And thanks for the reviews last chapter. I hope you'll continue to leave me feedback for this one, too. Thanks!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 11: **_**If you think something can never happen to you, chances are it will.**_

"Peyton, you have class in an hour," Brooke said as she sat on her sister's bed.

"I'm not going."

"But you already missed yesterday," she pointed out.

"That was a different set of classes. I'll be fine."

"Peyton, I don't think—"

"I'll be fine," she stressed. "You should go before you're late."

Brooke stared at her worriedly before nodding in assent. "Okay, but call me if you need me." She then leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Peyton continued to lie in her bed. It had been two weeks since Jenny had collapsed in that toy store. Two long weeks since she found out the horrible truth about what was really wrong with her. Peyton lost count of how many times she'd cried because of it. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. It felt like she was trapped in some kind of nightmare as that one moment in the hospital replayed over and over in her mind.

_Peyton sat in the chair in the waiting room at the North Carolina Children's Hospital. It was located right on campus at UNC. Jenny had been rushed there as soon as the ambulance had arrived at the store. Jake had ridden with her as she, Brooke, and Lucas followed in Luke's truck. It had been an hour and a half since they'd seen Jake or Jenny, and no one would tell them what was going on. Peyton was a complete wreck at this point. She hated hospitals. The last time she'd been in a hospital had been three years ago today, and that had not ended well._

"_I'm sure she's fine," Brooke said. "They're probably just checking her over or something."_

"_Then why haven't we heard anything?" Peyton questioned as she stared at the double doors that led into the emergency room. _

"_You know how hospitals can be," Lucas spoke up. _

_Peyton took a deep breath to calm down. If she didn't find out what the hell was going on soon, she was going to lose it. A second later, she felt Brooke take her hand and give it a comforting squeeze. Peyton gave her a thankful look before returning her attention to the doors, once again. _

_After several more minutes, she finally saw Jake making his way towards them. Peyton sprang out of her seat to meet him. Brooke and Lucas were right behind her. _

_Peyton hugged him tightly before asking, "Is Jenny okay? What's going on?"_

"_She's alright. The doctors looked her over and gave her a breathing treatment." _

"_What happened?" Brooke questioned. "Do the doctors know what caused it?"_

"_Yeah, they do," Jake replied softly. His eyes went to the floor before looking back up at everyone. "You should all probably sit down for this." _

_Peyton felt her stomach knot up at that. It was then that she noticed how red and bloodshot Jake's eyes were. He must've been crying. Peyton felt her nervousness only increase. She and the others returned to their previous seats. _

_Jake sat across from them and ran a hand over his face before speaking. _"_I guess I should just start from the beginning. I brought Jenny to the doctor about a month ago. She hadn't been feeling very well, and I thought that she had caught something. Jenny was tired and had a fever…you know, regular cold-like symptoms. They gave her something for it and said that she would be fine. __About a week later, she was still really tired. She also started losing her appetite and wasn't eating. When I noticed that Jenny had started to lose some weight, I brought her back to the doctors to get checked out again. They decided to run some tests to be on the safe side."_

"_What kind of tests?" Peyton questioned. _

"_Blood tests at first," Jake stated._

So that's what Jenny was talking about before_, she thought._

_Lucas frowned. "What do you mean at first?"_

"_Her blood tests came back abnormal. I don't really know how to explain it in technical terms, but there was a surplus of immature white blood cells. When the doctors saw that, they wanted Jenny to get a bone marrow aspirate and biopsy to check the problem out further." _

_Peyton shook her head. "And what is that?"_

"_The bone marrow aspirate removes a small amount of bone marrow fluid and cells from the bone. The biopsy is when a part of the bone itself with the marrow inside of it is removed," he explained._

"_That sounds painful," Brooke commented._

"_It can be, but the doctors did what they could to numb her and keep her relaxed."_

"_I don't understand," Peyton spoke up. "What were they trying to find out?" _

_Jake paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "All of the signs were pointing to cancer—leukemia to be more specific." _

"_Oh my God," Brooke gasped as Lucas' jaw dropped. _

"_And what were the results?" Peyton inquired as her eyes started to water. She knew that whatever Jake was about to say was not going to be good._

"_Jenny's got acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It's called ALL for short. It's common among young children. About eighty percent of kids with cancer have that type. Fevers, loss of appetite, weight loss, tiredness, bruising easily, and trouble breathing are some of the symptoms." _

"_Jake, man, I am so sorry," Lucas stated._

_Brooke wiped away a few stray tears. "Is she going to be okay?" _

"_The doctors say that we caught it on time, so it is treatable. They've had Jenny under observation for the last couple of weeks and were looking into what can be done. Chemotherapy is the best option. She's supposed to start it next week," Jake explained. _

"_Let us know if there is anything we can do," Lucas said. _

"_Yeah, feel free to call anytime," Brooke added. _

_Jake nodded. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that." _

_Peyton could feel his gaze on her a second later. She was so in shock that she was having trouble processing it all. The word "cancer" just kept flashing in her head. _This can't be happening_, she thought. _Not to Jenny.

"_Peyton?"_

"_I need some air," she declared before getting up. The tears were spilling from her eyes before she could even make it through the doors to go outside. Everything that Peyton had noticed about Jenny was starting to make sense now. Jenny being sick for so long, the weird bruises on her body, and the tiredness were all because of the leukemia. It wasn't just some virus. It was cancer. And even if it was treatable, there was still a possibility that it couldn't be cured. There was still a possibility of death. It made Peyton sick just to think about it. _

"_Peyton!" she heard someone call behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Jake. _

"_How could you not tell me?" she choked out._

"_What?"_

"_I asked you if anything was wrong with her, and you lied to me, Jake. You looked me right in the eyes and promised to tell me if it was something serious. How could you keep this from me?!" she retorted angrily. He took a step towards her, but she moved back again._

_Jake shook his head. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I know that not telling you was wrong. But please understand that this hasn't been easy for me. I couldn't believe it myself, let alone say it out loud. I've had so much on my mind, and I didn't want to tell you anything until I knew for sure what was going on."_

"_Damn it, Jake, I could've helped you! I could've been there more for you and Jenny!" she exclaimed. "God, if I had known…"_

"_Peyton," Jake said while closing the gap between them. He then took her face in his hands. "Look at me. Do not start blaming yourself for any of this, okay? You have helped us whether you realized it at the time or not. Just coming over and hanging out with us has helped. You got our minds off of all of this stuff, which is probably another reason why I didn't want to tell you. When you were around, it felt like things were normal again. Jenny and I both needed that escape."_

"_Does she know what's happening to her?" Peyton questioned. She was scared to death of this whole situation herself. She could only imagine what a small child like Jenny must be thinking._

"_Jenny just thinks that she's got a regular cold. She doesn't know how serious it is, and I don't want to tell her just yet. The doctors want me to keep her as calm and comfortable as possible," he explained. "I'm not even sure how to even explain something like this to her." _

"_God, I can't believe that this is happening. She's just a little girl. She doesn't deserve this," Peyton commented as more tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She looked at Jake and could see his own eyes watering. "I'm so sorry, Jake." She then threw her arms around him and pulled him close. He buried his face in her neck, and Peyton soon felt his own tears on her skin. _

"_I'm going to be here for you both every step of the way. If you need me to run errands, take care of Jenny, come to doctor visits, or whatever, you let me know." As upset as she was that Jake hadn't told her the truth early on, Peyton knew that that wasn't what was important now. Jake needed her support. It was obvious that he was a total mess at the moment. It also explained his constant distance and sullenness around her lately. He'd been going through all of this alone. Peyton had no idea how he'd kept himself together for this long. _

"_I can't lose her, Peyton. Jenny's my life."_

"_I know," she soothed. "We're going to get through this together. I promise."_

Peyton felt more tears come to her eyes at the memory. She looked at her clock and decided to get up before she had another breakdown. She would get dressed and try to get some kind of handle on her emotions. Jenny was supposed to be at the children's hospital today to get another chemo treatment. They usually kept her there for a few days to monitor her. The poor thing was always so sick after they gave her the drugs. Peyton had promised Jake she'd stay with Jenny while he went to class. He didn't want to go, but she didn't want him to fall behind in school. He had enough going on as it was. They all did.

* * *

"I think that's the last of it," Nathan declared.

"Good. My brain is pretty much fried at this point," Haley stated. She and Nathan were in the library and had just finished up their weekly assignment. Haley was glad that it was done. She'd had so much schoolwork and other things going on that she was desperately in need of a break.

"Is everything okay?"

Haley frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. Your mind just seems to be somewhere else today."

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about Peyton. I'm really worried about her," Haley replied. "Brooke called me this morning and said that she wouldn't get out of bed again."

She'd been shocked a couple of weeks ago when she found out that Jenny had leukemia. Brooke had called from the hospital to tell her the news. Haley could only imagine what Peyton was going through. Jenny was like a daughter to her. Haley couldn't even fathom how Jake was managing to keep it together. From what Haley had heard, there was nothing worse for a parent than the loss of their child.

"Is everything alright with Jenny? Did her condition worsen?"

"No. She's just going through the chemo right now. It makes her really sick, though," Haley replied. Since she and Nathan had decided to start over, they'd been talking a lot more. She told him all about what was going on with Jake, Jenny, and Peyton. He, too, had been shocked and saddened by the news.

"How's Jake handling it?"

"Uh, he's hanging in there. He's trying to be strong for Jenny."

"Well, he was always a good dad. If anyone can get through this, it's him."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Silence then passed between them before Haley changed the subject. She could already feel the atmosphere becoming heavy around them. "So, um, I heard that you've got a big basketball game coming up next week. Is that why you've had longer practices this week?"

"Yeah, we're playing UNC. They're really good this year, so Coach K has been pushing us more than usual."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great," Haley stated. "And they should totally give you more points for making those really hard shots."

Nathan smirked. "It doesn't quite work like that."

"That's too bad. I mean, that basket you made during the last game was insane. You were so far away, and you still got it in. That was totally worth, like, fifty points on its own."

Nathan laughed at that. "That's not possible. But I like the way you think."

"I have my moments," Haley said with a teasing smile before starting to organize all of her stuff and putting it in her messenger bag.

"I didn't know that you were still keeping track of my games," Nathan commented.

Haley felt her face blush slightly. "Well, I like cheering you and the guys on. Plus, I'm a Blue Devil now. I think it's only fitting that I show some school spirit."

"Do you watch it with anyone else?"

"Um, sometimes I'll be on the phone with Luke. I still need him to explain some of the rules and calls to me, but usually I'm just in my dorm room by myself watching on the small TV."

Nathan nodded as he, too, started to gather his things. He then looked over at her briefly before saying offhandedly, "Would you like to come?"

"Come where?" Haley questioned curiously.

"To the game next week. I've got a couple of tickets that I was going to give to Lucas. One of them can be yours if you want it."

Haley felt her heart skip a beat at that. "Yeah, I'd love to come. Besides, I think the people next door to me are getting sick of hearing me shout at the TV all of the time," she added jokingly.

"Haley James disturbing the peace…that's interesting," Nathan quipped.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever. I can't help it. Ever since Brooke and Peyton turned me into a cheerleader, it's been hard to break the habit."

"Obviously," he replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'll bring the tickets to class on Friday."

"Okay, thanks. Bye," Haley said with a wave as he left. She couldn't contain the smile that broke out on her face afterward. Nathan had actually invited her to one of his games. That coupled with the fact that he was actually being nice to her these last couple of weeks made her feel on top of the world. She then grabbed her bag and made her way back to her dorm. It wasn't long before she was inside her building and walking towards her room

"James!" someone shouted behind her.

_Oh crap,_ she thought with dread. _I was so close._

"The answer is no, Chris," she said.

"How can you say no? You don't even know what The Keller was going to say yet."

"Chris, it's the same thing you've been hounding me about for weeks now."

"Come on, Haley. Would you just give Chris Keller a chance already?"

"Chris, I have enough going on in my life at the moment. I don't have time for this."

"Is that also the reason why you're having trouble writing that new song of yours?"

Haley halted and turned around to look at him. "How would you know that? What? Do you like stand outside my door and listen or something?"

"That's actually not necessary. These walls are so thin that it's not hard to hear anything that's going on."

"Well, regardless, it's none of your business. I don't even get why you're so adamant about working with me," she pointed out. There had to be some kind of catch for him to be this persistent with her.

"Okay, look, there's this other song I've been working on for one of my music classes. It's a duet, and I've been having trouble finding a good female singer. Your voice would be perfect opposite mine. So I figure it's a win-win situation. I help you with your musical frustration at the moment, and you help me with mine. Do we have a deal?"

"Um, let me think about it…no," Haley replied. "And I am not musically frustrated."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you say, James. But I think all of those scattered notes on your guitar are saying the opposite."

"Goodbye, Chris," Haley stated curtly before finally going inside.

"The Keller bothering you again?" Carrie questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" Haley sighed as she dropped her bag by the door and headed over to her bed.

"Pretty much," she replied. "So, did you see Nathan today?" Haley had to suppress a groan. She did not feel like hearing this right now. Haley was still trying to process the talk they'd had a couple of weeks ago.

_Haley had been laying on her bed thinking about earlier that day and how Nathan comforted her. She knew that it wasn't anything major, but it still meant a lot to her. She then thought about the lunch they shared and what happened on the way back to her room. Her thoughts turned to the encounter with Carrie after that. Haley really had a bad feeling about it. As if on cue, she heard the door open and saw Carrie come rushing into the room. _

"_Whoa, where's the fire?" Haley quipped._

"_My class just ended, and we need to talk," she stated while throwing her things on the floor and then taking a seat on Haley's bed. "How come you didn't tell me that Nathan Scott was in your class and that you were working together?"_

_Haley shrugged nonchalantly as she kept her voice even. "I didn't think it was important."_

"_Not important?! Haley, he's the freaking star player of the basketball team. He's got NBA interest. Not to mention he's a total fox. Do you know how many women on campus would kill to be in your position right now?" _

Obviously, you're one of them_, she thought. Haley was trying to keep her cool at the moment. She knew that women were usually all over Nathan, but it didn't stop her from feeling jealous or protective._

"_We're just working on a project together," Haley tried to downplay it. _

"_Haley, you have access to information that all of us have been dying for. You have an in," Carrie declared. "Everyone's been trying to figure out what's up with Nathan. He's always so mysterious and guarded."_

"_Who's everyone?" she questioned, confused._

"_The rest of the female population on campus. All of the girls have been trying to land him, but no one has been successful yet. It's like he's completely closed off. And you know what they say, the more you can't have something the more you want it." _

"_Are you included in that?" Haley asked. _

"_Let's just say that I've been the most successful."_

_Haley felt her stomach churn at that. "What do you mean?"_

"_We had a little encounter last semester at a party. He was drunk, and we hooked up."_

"_So you guys slept together?" It took everything inside Haley to not choke on her words. _

"_Not exactly. We made out. And let me tell you, that boy knows what he's doing," Carrie laughed. _

I think that I'm going to be sick_, she thought._

"_So, what happened after that? Why didn't it go any further?" _

"_I don't know. He seemed to be all into it until he suddenly pulled away from me. He mentioned something about missing 'always and forever.' Then he got sick, and I didn't see him the rest of the night." Haley felt a sense of satisfaction shoot through her at that. She had to suppress the smile that threatened to form on her face._

"_That sucks," Haley replied in the most sympathetic-sounding voice she could muster. "Has anything happened since then?"_

"_Nothing like that. I certainly tried to start something, but he wasn't up for it. He said he wasn't ready. It probably has something to do with that rumor I heard."_

_Haley frowned. "What rumor?"_

"_Well, it's been going around that Nathan was hot and heavy with some chick in high school. Apparently, she broke his heart, and he hasn't been the same since. I'm pretty sure it's true, since nobody really saw him around campus that much during his first semester here. He just went to class, practice, and the basketball games. That's it."_

That's what Tony said_, Haley remembered. _

"_That's sad," Haley commented softly. _

"_I know. But what an idiot, right? I mean, who the hell would break up with Nathan Scott? If he was mine, I wouldn't let him go. That bitch he was seeing definitely didn't deserve him."_

"_Yeah," Haley mumbled while trying to keep herself in check. She knew Carrie didn't know that it was her, but she couldn't help the anger that was coursing through her veins at the moment._

"_Anyway, I'm about to change all of that this semester," she declared._

_Haley's head snapped up at that. "What?"_

"_I'm sure that Nathan is over that skank by now. And we were so amazing together that night. I mean, I know that he was still hurting, but the spark between us was undeniable. He's just so…sexy. I can't even explain it. Anyway, I'm not going to wait anymore. I'm totally going to make my move on him this time. It's about time someone treated him right," Carrie proclaimed. "And now that I have you, it's going to go off without a hitch." _

"_Wait, what?" Haley inquired. Her head was spinning, and she could feel her stomach knotting up all over again. _

"_Haley, I _really _like Nathan. And since he's your partner, I'm sure that you guys talk a lot and stuff like that."_

"_Carrie—"_

"_So, I was hoping that maybe you could be my insider. Maybe tell me what he's up to or bring my name up in a conversation or something. You know, put the idea into his head. Or maybe you guys could work here in the room a lot and I could just happen to be around…" _

She wants me to help her hook up with the love of my life?! Of course she doesn't know that but…crap. _Haley felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on her. This could not be happening. _

_Haley hesitated for a moment. She had to choose her words very carefully. "Look, Carrie, as much as I'd love to help you, I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Honestly, I'd rather not get in the middle. My sister used to play matchmaker, and it always blew up in her face," Haley said. It was the truth. The whole Bevin and Lucas situation during junior year of high school could attest to that. "Anyway, if you want to start something with him, I just think it'd be best if this stuff came from you. It'd be more genuine." Haley wasn't trying to push Carrie in Nathan's direction, but she didn't know what else to say. There was no way in hell that Haley could help her. She wouldn't. She loved Nathan with all her heart, and she wasn't going to lose him again. _

_Carrie looked disappointed but nodded. "I guess I can understand that. But if you won't talk to him, could you at least try to bring him around the room more often. I can do the rest." _

"_I'll see what I can do," Haley replied, not wanting to make a promise she knew she wouldn't keep._

"Haley? Haley?!"

"Huh?"

"Did you see Nathan today?" Carrie repeated.

"Um, briefly," she answered.

"How did it go? Did you guys talk about anything interesting?"

"We just did our assignment."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," she commented. Haley knew that she was trying to hit her up for information. Despite telling Carrie that she didn't want to be in the middle, the girl still tried to find out what they talked about. Haley wouldn't budge, though. Even if she didn't have a past with Nathan, Haley still wouldn't say anything. She didn't think it was right to spy on others. Her conversations with Nathan were private. Whatever was said was between the two of them, it was none of Carrie's business. It also didn't escape her how much time Carrie had been spending in their dorm room recently. She was never around before. But now it seemed like the girl hardly ever left the place—except to go to a really good party or something.

"So, Haley, a few of the girls and I were thinking about going out tonight. Did you want to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I have a tutoring session later on."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other time."

"Sure." She then turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

"But are you sure that Nathan didn't ment—"

"Carrie, can we talk about this later?" Haley replied, sitting up. "I'm really tired. I have another class in an hour and then tutoring. If I'm ever going to make it through the rest of the day, I'm going to need some sleep."

"Right. Sorry. I have to get going anyway." Haley didn't say anything. She just laid back down. A second later, she heard Carrie leave. Haley ran a hand over her face and sighed. It would be a miracle if she made it through this semester in one piece.

* * *

Peyton walked into Jenny's hospital room. She noticed that Jenny was asleep in the bed while Jake snored softly in a nearby chair. Peyton checked her watch. She was going to let him sleep a little longer until she realized that his class started in ten minutes. She then walked over and shook him lightly.

"Jake. Jake," she said.

"Huh?" he jumped awake. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You have class," Peyton replied.

He nodded while running a hand over his face. "Oh. I don't know if I should go. Jenny's been—"

"Jake, you have to go. You can't fall behind. Besides, I'm here now. I promise not to leave her side."

"Alright," he sighed as he rubbed his face again and got up. "She hasn't been feeling well, though. She threw up a couple of times already. The nurse has been coming in every so often to check on her."

"I'll keep an eye on her, too." Peyton leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. "Now go."

"Thank you, Peyton." He kissed her again quickly before walking over to Jenny and giving her a peck on the forehead. "Daddy will be back later," he whispered.

A few seconds later, he was gone. Peyton walked over to Jenny's bed and fixed her blankets. She then gently ran her hand through her hair. Peyton noticed her paleness and the IV that was in her arm. She blinked back tears before taking Jake's previous seat. She'd brought some books so that she could do some work for her own classes while she was there. About twenty minutes later, Peyton saw Jenny start to stir.

"Daddy?" she called. Peyton got up and walked to her bed.

"Hey, sweetie, your dad had to leave for a little bit. But I'm here to keep you company until he gets back. Do you need anything?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Okay." Peyton grabbed the pitcher of water on the tray nearby and poured some in a cup. She then helped Jenny to sit up. The little girl clutched her head a few seconds later. "What's the matter?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Go easy then," Peyton said as she fixed Jenny's pillow for her. "Take small sips." She then handed Jenny the cup. When she was done, Peyton put it back on the tray and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Peyton, can I go home yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"The doctors just want to make sure that you feel better before you go home."

"Stupid cold," Jenny muttered. "I hate being sick."

"I know. Me, too," Peyton said as she ran a hand through Jenny's hair. "You just have to hang in there."

"That's what Grandma said, too."

"Did she come to visit you?" Peyton inquired. She knew that Jake's parents were doing all they could to help him and Jenny, too.

"This morning. Look what she brought me," Jenny said as she held up a small doll with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"She's very pretty. What's her name?"

"Wendy—like in Peter Pan."

"That's nice."

"Grandma said that I should hold her when I'm scared or don't feel good. She said that she'd make me feel better."

Peyton smiled. "Well, I'm sure that she's right."

"She brought me a coloring book, too. Do you want to color with me?"

"I'd love to," Peyton stated. She got the tray and wheeled it over to the bed for them to use. Peyton did her best to try to distract Jenny. She still wasn't feeling well. About an hour later, she'd fallen back asleep. Peyton returned to her previous seat and attempted to do some homework.

"She's still asleep?" Peyton looked up to see Jake enter the room.

"She was up for a while," Peyton replied. "How was class?"

"Tedious," Jake said. Peyton stood up and let him sit down. He pulled her onto his lap. "I worried about her the whole time. I couldn't even pay attention."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to go."

"It's not your fault. I know that you're just trying to help me."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel anywhere near enough."

Jake gave her an affectionate squeeze and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's more than you know."


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys. There isn't any Naley in this one, but there will be in the next one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 12: **_**There is a method to every madness.**_

Brooke sat at a table in the library working on her math homework. She couldn't concentrate back in her dorm room. Peyton had her music on full blast. Like usual, it drove her crazy. But seeing as though her sister was going through an extremely hard time at the moment, she didn't have the heart to tell her to turn it off. Brooke looked over at her cell phone to check the time and see if Lucas had gotten back to her. She called him to see if he wanted to meet her there. She hated being in the library by herself. The stacks of books and funky smell always made her uneasy. Plus, it was getting late so not many people were around. She'd give Luke five more minutes before she called him again.

Brooke turned her attention back to the math problems in front of her. She hated probabilities. They were always so boring. Actually, math in general was boring to her. The only time it came in handy was when she needed to keep track of her money or figure out how much an article of clothing cost when it was fifty percent off on sale. Other than that, it was pretty pointless. It also was starting to put her to sleep. Between work for classes, supporting her sisters, coming up with new designs, and making sure she spent an adequate amount of time with Lucas, she was exhausted.

"Need a pick-me-up?" someone questioned.

Brooke jumped a little in surprise before looking up at the person standing next to her. "Hey, Chase," Brooke greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some books on hold and came to get them," he explained.

"Oh. I was just finishing up some homework."

He smiled in amusement. "I can see that." He then glanced to see what she was working on. "Math puts me to sleep, too."

"It's nice to know that somebody feels my pain."

"I was just about to grab some coffee in that café in the Union. Would you like to join me?"

"Isn't it kind of late to be drinking that? You'll never get to sleep."

"That's the plan. I've got a long night ahead of me with these books. I have to finish up a paper due tomorrow."

"Well, then I probably shouldn't come. I don't want to sidetrack you."

"I wouldn't mind. I need a breather anyway before I get back to busting my ass."

Brooke looked at her phone again and saw that Lucas still hadn't called her back. She looked around and saw that he wasn't anywhere in sight either. _He's probably not coming_, she thought.

"Sure. I'll come." Brooke didn't really want to wait any longer. Plus, the funky smell was starting to get to her. She then collected her things and followed Chase out of the library. A couple of minutes later, they were in the café. She found a seat for them while Chase ordered their drinks.

"Here you go," Chase said as he placed her mocha latte with extra foam in front of her.

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's very nice of you. Thanks." She took a sip and almost moaned in satisfaction. The weather had been getting much colder lately and a warm beverage right now really hit the spot.

"No problem."

"So, what type of paper are you supposed to be working on right now?" Brooke questioned as she took another sip.

"It's for my American Literature class. I have to write a research paper on captivity narratives."

Brooke frowned. "What are those?"

"Well, the ones I'm writing about are journals and accounts of Puritans who were taken hostage by Indians during the French and Indian War."

"Wait, there were Indians in France?" Brooke asked, confused.

Chase laughed. "No. They were the ones that lived here in America. This took place after the pilgrims landed here, and the colonies were starting to be established."

"Oh. Sorry," Brooke said sheepishly. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that she felt like a fool right now. "I was never good in history."

Chase shook his head dismissively. "That's okay. My mom once thought that World War II was the battle between Americans of the North and South."

"Okay, I don't think I'm that bad," Brooke laughed.

"Well, my mom is one of a kind," he joked.

"Sounds like it."

"She's a nurse for a living, so history isn't exactly a necessity to her."

"Where does she work?"

"At a hospital in Ohio."

"Is that where you're from?"

Chase nodded. "Yup."

"What city?"

"Columbus."

"Did you like living there?"

"It wasn't bad," he replied. "Where are you from?"

"Originally, I lived in Charleston, South Carolina. But my family moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina my junior year of high school."

"Is Tree Hill big?"

"Not really. It's a little on the small side."

"Was it a hard transition? You know, from a big city to a small town."

"It was at first," she answered.

"Why did your family move? If you don't mind me asking," he added.

Brooke looked down at the cup in her hands. "My…uh…my father died."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Brooke interrupted. "We also moved because my mom was offered a job by my boyfriend's mom. The two are really good friends."

"What do they do?"

"Their partners in running a café and nightclub."

"What's the nightclub called?" Chase questioned.

"Tric," she replied. "It's really great, because they're always having shows. My sister is in charge of the music. She's booked a lot of popular singers and bands."

"That sounds awesome. I'll have to check it out sometime."

"You should," Brooke encouraged.

"So, I'm assuming that this sister of yours with the great connections is older."

"Just by a year. Peyton goes to UNC, too. She's actually my roommate this year."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. And my other sister Haley is at Duke. She's a year younger."

"Is she enjoying her freshman year there?"

"Actually, she's a sophomore like me."

"Wow. How did that happen?" he asked curiously.

"She's a total genius and skipped a grade in high school. She was actually our valedictorian when we graduated," Brooke informed him.

"Damn," Chase commented in an impressed tone. "What's her major now? Neurosurgery or something? "

"It's not that intense. She's double majoring in music and education," she answered.

"Good for her anyway."

"Yeah. She works hard." For the next half hour, the two continued to talk and get to know each other better. Mostly it was just about their likes, dislikes, and other random things.

"No way!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm serious."

"You actually wanted to be a professional skateboarder?"

"Hey, it could happen," he defended.

"I'm sorry. I just don't picture you as the skateboarding type."

"Please, I can skateboard better than I can walk. And I can do some kick-ass tricks on that thing."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe that when I see it," Brooke teased.

"Thanks a lot, Brooke. Ruin my childhood dream why don't you?" he joked.

"I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here."

"And what, may I ask, did you want to be growing up?" he challenged.

Brooke gave him a confident smile. "Barbie."

"You've got to be kidding me," Chase snorted.

"I kid you not. I wanted to be Barbie. She had all of those nice clothes, expensive cars, huge dream house, hot boyfriend, a good figure, her own plane…"

"Okay, I get it," Chase cut her off, laughing. "Although, speaking of planes, I did always want to be a pilot, too."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yup. There was always something cool about having the ability to be in the sky and fly off to exotic places. If I wasn't majoring in business, I probably would've gone to school for that."

"Well, why can't you?" Brooke inquired. "Why not do what you want?"

Chase snorted. "You don't know my dad."

"He doesn't approve," she assumed.

"No. My future is pretty much set. I'll graduate here, get a job at my father's firm, and eventually take over the company someday," he explained. "It's practically been set in stone since I was a little kid."

"I'm sorry," Brooke replied as she patted his hand. "That's rough."

"That's life," he stated with a shrug. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is your mom happy that you're going into fashion design?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, she's always supported me. Plus, she and my sisters get free outfits, so they're not going to complain."

"Nice," Chase chuckled.

"I know. In fact, I'm making my mom all new maternity clothes. Some of the frocks they have nowadays are hideous."

"Your mom is pregnant?"

"Yup. She got remarried this past year to a really good guy, and now they're having a baby."

"How old is she?"

"Forty one."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Good luck to her. You and your sisters must be excited."

"We were after the shock wore off," Brooke joked.

"I can imagine."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child. I always wanted another brother or sister, though."

"That's too bad," Brooke commented. "I mean, my sisters and I can have our disagreements, but I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Well, it's nice that you have them to turn to."

Brooke nodded in agreement. She then checked her cell phone to look at that time. "Whoa, it's almost ten o'clock."

"It is?" Chase questioned as he checked his watch. "Oh, it is."

"I should probably be getting back to my dorm. I've got this math homework to finish up."

"I'll walk you back."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"No, I insist. It's dark out, and you never know what kind of creeps may be lurking around."

"That's what I've got my pepper spray for," Brooke declared as they stood up.

"Well, remind me never to sneak up on you in the dark."

"That wouldn't be wise," Brooke laughed.

"But I'm still walking you."

"Okay, fine," Brooke relented as they made their way out of the Union. Although she'd never admit it, she did tend to get a little freaked out once in awhile. The campus could look a bit scary at night. A girl never could be too careful.

* * *

Peyton was lying on her stomach on her bed drawing. She'd just finished studying for a test and wanted to relax. Her classes had been a drag lately. It was always the same. As the semester progressed, the more work you usually got stuck with. She did have to admit, however, that all of her schoolwork provided a good and necessary distraction. It was Jenny's third week of chemo, and Peyton was doing all that she could to be with her and Jake. She'd called Jake earlier to check in. He told her that the doctor allowed Jenny to return home for a few days before she got another dose. She planned on stopping by the apartment tomorrow afternoon.

A few seconds later, Peyton heard the room phone ring. She sprinted off the bed to retrieve it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Goldilocks."

A smile formed on her face. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm still pregnant, having food cravings, and then throwing said food back up."

"That's great, Mom," Peyton replied teasingly.

"I know. Aren't I lucky?" she joked. Peyton laughed in response. "So, how's my girl doing? I wanted to check up on you. I know that you've been having a hard time lately."

"How do you know that?"

"Brooke," Lydia answered. "She's worried about you. I am, too."

"I'm alright, Mom," Peyton replied. Her mom knew all about Jenny's condition. Peyton had Brooke fill in the details. She hadn't even wanted to think about Jenny's leukemia a few weeks ago let alone explain it to anyone.

"That's what you always say when you aren't."

"Well, I'm doing as good as can be expected."

"So, basically, you're a mess," Lydia concluded.

Peyton sighed. There really was no way that she could fool her mom. She always seemed to know what was going on. "Pretty much. Yeah," she admitted.

"I figured," Lydia commented. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing much. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home for a couple of days. I scheduled the live auditions for the bands you narrowed down for the club. I need you to look them over and pick the final people to book."

"Oh…uh…sure. I can do that."

"Good. And tell Brooke to come home and visit, too," she added.

"What about Haley?"

"I already spoke with her. She can't. She and Lucas are going to a basketball game Friday night. Nathan gave them tickets."

"Wait, did he give the tickets to Lucas, and then he invited Haley?" she questioned in a curious tone.

"Actually, it was the other way around."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"It's very good. I give it another month before the boy cracks," Lydia stated.

"Mom," Peyton laughed.

"What? You know how hopelessly in love Nathan was with your sister. I'm sure they'll be able to work things out."

"Mom, we still don't even know what happened between them," Peyton pointed out.

"Well, I'm a firm believer that people who are meant to be will always find their way back to each other."

"You always were a hopeless romantic."

"And I'm damn proud of it," she proclaimed.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. "I can tell."

"Whatever," Lydia laughed. "I have to go now, honey. Larry's calling me. I'm looking forward to you coming home. And don't forget to ask Brooke about this weekend."

"I will."

"Good. I'll see you soon, Peyton."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye." Peyton then hung up the phone and returned to her bed. She was glad her mom called. She missed her a lot. It didn't matter what age she was. Hearing her mother's voice always soothed her. A couple of minutes later, Brooke walked in the door.

"Hey," Peyton greeted. "You're back late."

"I know. I got caught up."

"Were you at the library this whole time?"

"No. I ran into a friend from class, and we went for coffee."

Peyton nodded. "Oh. Mom called. You just missed her."

"What did she say?" she asked while changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

"She wants me to come home for the weekend to review some bands for Tric. She was wondering if you wanted to come for a visit, too."

"Yeah, I'll go. Is Haley coming?" Brooke inquired.

"No. She and Lucas are going to Nathan's basketball game on Friday."

Brooke paused in what she was doing. "What?"

"Nathan gave them tickets."

"Wait, did Nathan give Lucas the tickets or—"

"He gave them to Haley," Peyton answered.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed. "I have to call Tutor Girl up right now to get the details."

Peyton frowned. "Why?"

"P. James, Nathan gave Haley basketball tickets. As in he wants her to come see him play. Do you know what this means?"

"That she gets to sit for two hours bored out of her mind while watching sweaty guys put a ball through a hoop?" she quipped.

"_Nooo_. It means that Operation Naley Reunion is making some progress."

* * *

It was late when Haley made her way back to her dorm. She had a tutoring session earlier that evening that had run a little longer than usual. Needless to say, she was completely worn out by now. It took another minute before Haley practically dragged her tired self into her building. She climbed the stairs to her floor and was just about to head to her room when she heard it. The sound was faint at first. But as she strained to hear it, it became clearer. Haley followed the music until she was standing outside of Chris Keller's door. She closed her eyes and listened intently.

She didn't know the song. But whatever it was, she liked it. Really liked it. The guy may be an annoying, arrogant ass, but she had to admit he was good. Haley listened for another minute before turning around to walk to her own room. She cringed, however, when her foot made the floor creak loudly. _Crap!_ A second later, she could hear a door opening behind her.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here," Chris chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist The Keller, James."

Haley sighed. She'd been hoping to have a clean getaway. She turned around to face him. "Don't get all excited, okay? I was just passing by when I heard you playing."

"Oh really? Because the stairs to this hall are at that end. My room is at this end. Your room is in the middle. Which means that you passed right by your _own _ humble abode to come listen to me," he said triumphantly.

_He does have a point. Damn_, she thought. She'd never let him know it, though.

"Whatever," Haley mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Did you at least like the song?" he asked before she could go.

"It wasn't bad," she stated evenly.

He smiled like a Cheshire cat. "It's called 'You'll Ask For Me.' I think it's very appropriate in this case."

"I'm not asking you anything."

"Your presence outside my door suggests otherwise. Your actions speak for themselves, James." Haley opened her mouth to respond, but he interrupted. "I heard you play the other day. You still sounded pretty lost."

"I'm not lost. I'm just…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, none would come.

"You're frustrated, angry, confused…possibly hiding the truth from yourself and/or others?" he supplied. "That's what happens when musicians don't let their emotions out. That's why you can't write anything."

Haley ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Okay. Let's say hypothetically, for a moment, that you're right. How is me working with you possibly going to solve that? You don't even know me."

"Sometimes other people can see things that we can't yet see in ourselves. I'm not close to you. But in a way, it helps me see you more clearly. If you really want to write good music or something with meaning, you need to work with someone honest. Someone who isn't going to sugarcoat things for you. Whatever it is that you're feeling or going through, you have to put it into the music and lyrics in such a way that I, an outsider, will feel it, too." Haley stared at him for a moment as she processed what he said. She was still having trouble lately when it came to writing and composing anything. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she knew that he was right. Something just wasn't connecting.

"I'm telling you that I can help you," Chris said. "So what do you say, James? Do we have a deal?" He then held out his hand to her.

Haley hesitated for another moment before finally taking it. She'd tried everything else. She could at least give this a shot. "Don't make me regret this."

"Trust me. You won't."


	14. Chapter 13

**Secret No. 13: **_**Life isn't perfect. Deal with it.**_

"What do you think?"

"It sucked."

"What?"

"It sucked so bad that I'm wondering if it's possible to un-hear a song."

Haley sighed. "Chris—"

"But at least you're getting all of this crap out of your system," he replied. "Now you can write something real." Haley ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She and Chris had been going over songs for the last hour. Almost everything she came up with he hated. It had been like that the other times that they worked together this week.

"What do you want from me, Chris? I'm trying, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're holding back."

"I'm not," Haley denied.

"How are things in your personal life?"

"They're personal, and none of your business."

"This is what I'm talking about. You're bottling everything up," he stated. "You need to let it out."

"There's nothing to let out."

"Fine then," Chris said before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My time is precious, and I'm not going to sit here and let you waste it."

"Chris," Haley called.

"Later."

Haley groaned while lying back on her bed. She couldn't take another thing.

"What's up, roomie? Was that Chris that I just saw storm out of here?" Carrie asked as she entered the room.

_I spoke too soon_.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"He's been around a lot this past week. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No. He's just helping me with something."

"Right," she laughed. "Just like the guy I was with last night was helping me with something." Haley didn't say anything. She was not in the mood to talk about Carrie's hook-ups at the moment, which probably included half the men on campus. The girl got around.

"So, Haley, I might not be back until late tonight," Carrie spoke up after a couple of minutes.

_That's a surprise_, she thought sarcastically.

"Oh, okay."

"I need your opinion on something. How does this look?"

Haley sat up on the bed to glance at her. It took all of her willpower to keep her jaw from dropping. "What is that?"

"It's the shirt I'm wearing to the basketball game tonight. Do you like it?" Haley was speechless. She had on a replica of Nathan's basketball jersey. They sold them in the school store and were quite popular for people to wear around campus. However, Carrie had altered hers. The neckline was cut low so that the tops of her breasts were out. There was also no doubt in her mind that she was wearing a push-up bra to hoist those puppies up a little more—as if they weren't sticking out enough as it was.

"It's…um…it's different." _Or trashy._

"I know, right? I'm going to talk to Nathan after the game. I figured this would do the trick in capturing his attention."

Haley plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm sure it will."

"Thanks," she responded. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm actually going to the basketball game, too," Haley stated casually. She then went to her closet to find something to wear for tonight.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Where are you sitting?"

"Um, I'm not sure exactly. But I think the seats are close to the court."

"Wow. You're lucky," Carrie commented.

"Yeah."

"Floor seats are pretty hard to get. You must have some great connections. Unless it was Nathan that gave them to you," she added. Haley frowned at Carrie's tone. It sounded nice enough, but she could've sworn she heard an undertone of…envy, maybe?

"Actually, I'm best friends with his brother Lucas. Nathan gave him the tickets, and then Lucas invited me," Haley replied. She had a feeling that if she told Carrie the truth about how she'd gotten the tickets, her roommate would be very unhappy. And Haley didn't need anymore problems in her life.

"You mean these tickets?" Carrie questioned. Haley turned around to see her holding them in her hand. Originally, she kept them in her planner. It was then that she noticed that she'd left her planner wide open. She silently cursed herself.

"Uh, yeah. Lucas is always losing things, so he had me hold onto them. You know how men are."

Carrie smiled. "Sure. I understand." Haley met her gaze for a few more seconds before looking away. It was kind of unnerving.

"Well, I've got some things to take care of. Maybe I'll see you later at the game."

"Yeah," Haley replied with a nod. When the door closed a second later, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _That was awkward.

* * *

_"I'm hungry," Lydia proclaimed.

"We just ate," Peyton pointed out as she worked on some sketches.

"I know, but I'm in the mood for something sweet. Something with chocolate."

"Mom, hold still," Brooke instructed as she tried to take her measurements.

"There's M&M's in the cabinet," Larry stated as he kept his eyes on the TV screen. Brooke and Peyton had arrived home a couple of hours ago. They ate dinner, and now the whole family was in the living room just relaxing and hanging out.

"Yeah, but those aren't chocolatey enough."

Brooke smiled. "Mom, are you having food cravings?"

"I think so," Lydia commented. "Isn't it great?!" Peyton laughed. Only her mom would get excited about something like that. "Now if only the morning sickness would stop…are you sure there isn't anything else chocolatey in the house?"

"I'm sure," Larry replied.

"Would you like to go out and get me something?" Lydia suggested innocently. Brooke and Peyton suppressed laughs.

"Real smooth, Mom," Brooke whispered.

Larry sighed. "What do you want?"

"I could go for a Snickers bar. And maybe some chocolate cake. Ooh, and some chocolate ice cream," Lydia added.

"Anything else?" Larry questioned with a smile.

"No…well, maybe some whipped cream, too. That should be it."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Girls, keep an eye on your mother," Larry instructed. "She's been trouble lately."

"Don't worry, Papa Sawyer. We will," Brooke promised.

"Bye, honey! Thanks!" Lydia called as he left. "Brooke, sweetie, are you almost done?"

"Yes. Just give me another minute."

"Mom, what time did you schedule those auditions tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"They start at ten o'clock in the morning," Lydia answered.

"How many people are coming?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton put down her sketches and grabbed the folder on the coffee table. "Three bands and two solo acts."

"Are they any good?"

"They're the final acts that I narrowed down. They should be awesome," Peyton explained.

"How many are you booking?"

"We're only going to select three to perform," Lydia answered.

"Well, good luck," Brooke commented.

Peyton sighed. "I'm hoping that I won't need it. You could come tomorrow if you want, though. I wouldn't mind the company."

Brooke shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's free entertainment."

"That's the spirit, Brookie," Lydia teased.

Brooke laughed in response. "Okay, Mom, I'm done. You can sit down now."

"Finally," Lydia sighed while plopping on the couch. "It's not easy being pregnant. I forgot how tired I used to get."

"Well, before you fall asleep, would you like to see the outfits I've got planned for you?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, let's see them," Lydia replied excitedly. Peyton sat closer to her mother, so she could look, too. Brooke, meanwhile, grabbed her designs folder and sat between the two.

"Now, remember, these are only rough sketches," Brooke stated. She then opened the folder and started to show them what she'd come up with.

"Oh my God, Brooke, these are great," Lydia complimented.

Peyton nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Brooke, they're awesome. You're going to be the hottest pregnant woman in the town, Mom."

"Damn straight," Lydia proudly proclaimed.

"I'm glad that you like them," Brooke replied with a satisfied smile. She'd worked really hard on them. Her mother had a very casual style, but Brooke also wanted some of the clothes to look sexy and sophisticated. "I'm not going to make them right away, though. I want to wait until you start showing, so I know how much fabric to use. You and the baby are going to need room to grow. Today I just took your initial measurements."

Lydia wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Good thinking, Brookie."

"Haley isn't the only brain in the family," she declared jokingly. For the next twenty minutes, the three stayed in the living room and talked to catch up. They didn't get to spend a lot of time with their mom because of school, so they wanted to make the most of it while they could.

"And your classes are going well?" Lydia inquired.

"Eh, they're okay," Brooke replied. "Except for the times when my professors drone on about the most boring topics imaginable."

"I'm with Brooke on that one," Peyton agreed.

"Well, at least try to look like you're paying attention. That's what I always used to do when I was bored out of my skull," Lydia stated.

"Don't encourage them, dear," Larry laughed as he entered the room with grocery bags in his hands.

"Ooh, did you get it all?" Lydia questioned, the previous conversation forgotten at the arrival of the food.

"Yup. So who wants some chocolate cake?"

* * *

"Do you want some?" Lucas questioned. Haley looked at the warm, buttery popcorn in his hand and nodded. She hadn't had dinner yet and was starving.

"Sure. Thanks," she replied. They were at the Cameron Indoor Stadium sitting in their seats, waiting for the game to begin. They still had about ten minutes before it started.

"These seats are freaking awesome," Lucas stated. "We'll probably be able to smell the players' sweat during the game."

Haley scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew."

Lucas laughed. "I'm just saying that Nathan got us really good seats."

"So, who are you rooting for?" Haley asked. "Because, technically, you are sitting in enemy territory."

"I haven't decided yet," he answered. "I'll probably just end up cheering for both teams."

"Well, don't cheer too loud for UNC on this side. You'll probably get your ass kicked after the game," Haley advised teasingly.

"Got it." Haley smiled at him before looking around. The stadium was almost completely full. She didn't know how Nathan could play in front of all of these people without falling apart. If she was in the same situation, she'd probably be a nervous wreck.

Haley's eyes scanned over the crowd some more until they landed on a familiar face. About twenty rows up from them to the right was Carrie. She appeared to be with a few friends. Haley quickly turned around before she could spot her.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked knowingly. It was amazing how they could still read each other so well. But then again, they had been best friends forever.

Haley sighed. "It's nothing. I just spotted my roommate."

"Carrie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Lucas said, turning around to search for her. "Where is she?"

"About twenty rows up. She's the skinny brunette wearing Nathan's jersey with her boobs hanging out."

"Oh, I see her," Lucas said with an amused snort. "She's kind of hard to miss in that ensemble."

"Yeah," Haley muttered.

"I didn't know they made the Duke shirts that revealing."

"They don't. She altered it."

"Why?"

"To get Nathan's attention."

Lucas looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"She likes Nathan…a lot…which she made pretty clear to me a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. She's probably just like any of the other women who like to drool over the Duke players."

"She and Nathan made out one time. Now she wants to date him for real," Haley said. "She's been begging me to fix her up with him ever since she found out he's my partner for class."

"So she doesn't know that the two of you used to date?"

"Nope."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yup," Haley drawled.

Lucas turned around again to get another look at her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think she has anything on you."

Haley smiled at him. "Thanks, Luke."

He nudged her playfully. "No problem, buddy." He then passed her some more popcorn. A few minutes later, a man's voice could be heard announcing the start of the game. The players of both teams then made their way onto the court. Haley had to keep herself in check as she observed Nathan in his Duke uniform. He looked _so _sexy. If she didn't watch it, she might melt right into the seat. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on her and Luke. He nodded at them, and they both gave him a thumbs up. Nathan smirked in response before getting into position.

The next hour and a half was intense. Both teams were really good. It was a close game. However, Haley couldn't contain her excitement when Duke eventually came out on top. She jumped up with the rest of the crowd after Nathan made the winning basket.

"That was pretty damn good," Lucas stated with what looked like a proud smile on his face. It caused Haley to grin, also. Not just from the game but to see how far Nathan and Lucas have come since their high school days of hating one another.

"It was," Haley agreed. She and Lucas stayed in their seats waiting for Nathan to come out of the locker room.

"Oh, there he is," Lucas announced five minutes later. "Uh oh."

"What?" Haley questioned while following his line of sight.

_Damn it_, she thought. _Carrie's already gotten to him_. She felt her face flame up as she witnessed her roommate trying to shamelessly flirt with Nathan. He laughed at something she said, causing Haley's blood to boil even more.

"Come on," Lucas said as he ushered her out of their seats and onto the court. They walked up to Nathan and his "fan club." Apparently, Carrie's friends wanted a piece of the action, too. Haley didn't really have anything against them. They just weren't the type of people that she cared to hang around with. Like Carrie, they were huge partiers and drinkers and tended to get out of hand every once in a while.

"Hey, Nate!" Lucas called. "Great game."

Nathan turned his attention to them. The two brothers did their whole little man-hug thing before Nathan replied, "Thanks, man."

"Yeah, you were amazing," Haley complimented as she gave him a quick hug. "I still think that last shot should've been worth fifty points."

"What?" Lucas laughed.

"Haley thinks that the more difficult shots should be worth more points," Nathan explained.

Lucas snorted. "I wish."

"That's what I said."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Tony added as he approached them. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"So, Nathan," Carrie spoke up, "are you coming to the big party tonight? It's supposed to be pretty wild."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," someone stated. Haley turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Dan Scott himself. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Haley inwardly cringed as Dan stared at her with both a surprise and slyness that unnerved her.

"It's interesting to see you here, Miss James. The last time I heard you were all the way across the country," Dan stated.

"Things change."

"Apparently. Although, I do find it a little curious that out of all the colleges you could attend, you've chosen Duke." His tone was casual, but there was no missing the underlying edge in his voice.

"Well, it was my second choice school. I guess I just couldn't stay away," Haley said while meeting his dark gaze head on.

He looked at her menacingly. "Maybe you should have."

"Dad, leave her alone," Nathan warned. Haley felt Nathan's grip on her arm as he pulled her behind him.

"And Lucas, you're here, too. Always a pleasure," Dan retorted smugly. Lucas didn't say anything. He just simply rolled his eyes before also getting in front of Haley.

"I guess some things haven't changed, Miss James. It appears that you still have both my sons wrapped tightly around your finger."

"Jealous?" Haley challenged. When Dan's eyes narrowed slightly, Haley had to suppress a smile of her own. If there was one thing that Dan Scott hated, it was to not be in control.

Nathan sighed. "Dad, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you for a second, Nate. Alone," he replied.

"I'll be right back," Nathan muttered before following Dan a safe distance away from the group.

"What a grouch," Carrie's friend Celeste commented. It was then that Haley remembered Carrie was still there and had seen the whole exchange. She looked over to see the skinny brunette eying her carefully. If Carrie didn't know before that Haley had some kind of past with Nathan, it was likely that she did now. Haley quickly glanced away and focused her attention back on Nathan and his dad. She couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious they were engaged in some heated discussion.

"So, Haley, I didn't know that you knew Nathan outside of class," Carrie commented.

"She's my best friend. He's my brother. It's only natural that they hang out," Lucas stated. Haley discretely gave him a thankful look. She knew that he was coming to her defense.

"Well, I didn't realize that you guys were all such good friends," Carrie continued. "It's sweet." Her roommate's partially condescending tone did not escape Haley. Luckily, Nathan returned to the group and declared that it was time to leave before she had to muster some kind of reply. Haley felt Lucas' arm loop through hers as they followed Nathan and Tony out of the stadium, leaving a disgruntled Carrie and her friends behind.

* * *

"Are you guys done with this?" Haley questioned as she pointed to the last half-eaten pizza box. The four of them had headed back to Nathan and Tony's room to hang out for a bit. Most of Haley's evening consisted of her sitting on the couch watching the guys play videogames. It wasn't the most exciting activity, but it's what usually happened when you hung out with the guys.

Haley didn't mind, though. She was just happy to be spending time with them. She and Lucas didn't get to see each other that often, so it was nice to be around him when she could. Haley also really liked Tony. He was a nice guy who always managed to make her feel comfortable. He didn't eye her like a piece of meat like so many other guys did. As for Nathan, Haley was glad that she could keep an eye on him. He'd been tense and in a bad mood ever since his talk with Dan—not like that was anything new.

"Yeah," the guys responded without even taking their eyes off of the screen. Haley shook her head, smiling, as she also gathered the other empty pizza boxes. They'd ordered three pizzas and only half of one was left.

_I wish I had their metabolism_, she mused with a bit of envy. Haley walked into the kitchen and threw the empty boxes out. Afterward, she looked through the drawers for some tin foil to wrap the rest of the pizza slices in.

"Do you need something?"

Haley glanced up to see Nathan standing in the doorway. "I was just looking for some tin foil to wrap this in."

"We don't have any."

"Oh. What about plastic wrap?"

Nathan shook his head. "We don't have that either."

"Do you at least have a plate?"

"There are a few paper ones in the cupboard," Nathan answered. For some reason, Haley wasn't surprised that the boys' kitchen wasn't stocked.

_College boys_, she thought, amused.

"Alright. Thanks," Haley replied as she went to fetch them. She also wasn't surprised to see that when she opened the refrigerator that there was nothing in there but a few cans of soda and Gatorade. "I think you need to go food shopping."

"It's pointless. Tony and I always just end up eating at the dining hall. Plus, neither one of us can cook. We'd probably burn the building down if we did."

Haley smiled. "That wouldn't be good."

Nathan smirked. "Definitely not." He was silent for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry my dad was such a dick to you."

Haley shook her head. "It's okay, Nathan. I'm used to it. You don't have to apologize for him."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

"Thanks," Haley replied. She observed him for a second. He still looked tense and on edge like before. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been kind of quiet and broody since we got here," Haley said. "That's usually Lucas' area of expertise."

"It's just…it's Dan, you know," Nathan said as he entered the kitchen. "He's just trying to get in my head again."

Haley nodded in understanding. She remembered when Nathan's parents had gotten a divorce. It was during their senior year of high school, and it had been rough on Nathan. It wasn't the fact that his parents were separating that was the problem. In fact, he thought his mom leaving his dad was the best decision she'd made in a long time. It was Dan and all of his mind games. The custody battle had been brutal, but Nathan decided to live with his mother. However, that didn't stop his father from still trying to control him. It looked as if Dan was playing the same old tricks again.

"You shouldn't let him," Haley stated. "You're stronger than him, Nathan. You always have been."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder."

Haley shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. You are."

Nathan's eyes stayed locked with hers. Only then when she felt his hot breath on her face did she realize how close together they were standing. His face was barely an inch from hers. She saw him move in a little closer, and her breath hitched in her throat. Was he about to do what she thought he was going to do? Was he finally going to kiss her? Haley's lips ached in anticipation. Unfortunately, she found herself slightly disappointed when his lips softly brushed her cheek instead.

"Thanks, Hales," he muttered in her ear. His voice was low and caused her whole body to tingle. She found herself leaning up against the counter behind her to keep her balance. Her legs felt like silly putty under her at the moment.

"You're welcome," she breathed. Their eyes met again for a couple more seconds before he turned around and left. Haley closed her eyes and counted to ten as she tried to calm her body down. Haley was positive that her face was flushed and slightly pink from her encounter with Nathan. There was no way she could go back into the common room with the others based on the way she felt right now.

Haley shook her head and sighed. "God, what is he doing to me?"

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Stop stealing my french fries."

"I can't help it. I'm hungry. And it's not like you're going to eat them all by yourself anyway."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You're really annoying. You know that?"

"All part of my charm."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you should be nice to me. I did sit through all of those auditions with you."

"I invited you. You didn't have to come," Peyton pointed out. "Besides, I know you enjoyed yourself."

"Actually, I did. Please tell me you're booking Mia. I liked her the best."

"We are."

"Sweet! Let me know when she's performing."

"I will," Peyton promised while checking her phone.

"That's like the thousandth time you've looked at your phone today. Is something wrong?" Brooke questioned.

"No. I just wanted to see if Jake called at all."

"Was he supposed to?"

"Not really."

"Well, stop worrying," Brooke stated knowingly. "I'm sure he's got a handle on everything."

"I'll never stop worrying about them. I love Jake and Jenny. They're family to me. It just kills me that they're going through something like this. I feel so helpless all of the time."

"Well, you shouldn't. You're the closest thing that Jenny has ever had to a mother. I see the way she depends on you for comfort. And I notice the way Jake looks at you when you're around, too. Your support alone is what's helping him get through this."

"I know. I can't help it, though. I just have this restless feeling."

Brooke sighed as she checked her own phone. Lucas was supposed to call her this morning. She didn't know what was up with him lately. He hadn't been around that often these past couple of weeks. She was starting to get annoyed. Would it hurt the guy to pick up the phone and talk for a minute?

Brooke then looked back up at her sister. "I know what you mean."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! Life has been so crazy. I'm back in school again and had a family emergency this week. Not to mention the horrible weather we've had up in the North East. There is so much snow and ice everywhere. I seriously almost skidded off the road and hit a tree with my car the other day while driving less than 20 mph. So scary! Plus, I've already got a lot of stuff due for school. So I figured I'd update again while I have the chance. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and will continue to review! Your comments always make my day!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 14: **_**Temptation is a bitch.**_

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to doing any of this work," Brooke groaned as she gathered her things together. Her marketing class had finally ended, and she couldn't wait to leave. Her professors had given them so many assignments this week that Brooke couldn't possibly figure out how she was going to get them all done.

"Me either. I've had so many papers lately that my head feels like it's going to explode," Chase stated. "And I find it really annoying how all of my professors assign major projects at the same time."

"Me, too. What is up with that?" Brooke agreed as they made their way out of the classroom.

"I think it's some cruel and unusual form of punishment."

Brooke scoffed. "It has to be—Lucas?" She spotted her boyfriend casually leaning up against the wall in the hallway outside her classroom. Had he been waiting for her?

"What?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Hey," Lucas greeted when he saw her. He then walked over and kissed her. "I missed you."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have class?"

"It got out early, so I decided to come walk you to lunch."

Brooke felt a smile tug at her lips. _He's so sweet_. Although, that thought didn't last very long when she remembered how he hadn't called her at all this weekend. She was just about to chew him out for it when she realized that Chase was standing right next to her.

"Oh, Chase, I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend Lucas. Lucas, this is my friend Chase from class," Brooke introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you, man. Brooke talks about you all of the time," Chase said as he stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Lucas politely replied as they shook hands.

"Well, I have another class, so I have to get going. I'll talk to you later, Brooke," Chase stated.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Lucas."

Lucas nodded in response before he left. "He seems nice."

"He is," Brooke confirmed.

"So, are you ready for lunch?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Brooke declared before socking Lucas in the shoulder.

He winced in pain. "Ow, Brooke! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you're an inconsiderate ass," she stated while walking off to a more secluded area.

"Why? What did I do?"

"It's more like what you didn't do. You were supposed to call me this weekend!"

Lucas frowned. "What? No, I wasn—oh crap!" he cursed when the realization hit him.

"Exactly."

"Oh, Brooke, I am so sorry. I forgot."

"Uh, obviously," she pointed out.

"I stayed over at Nathan's dorm and hung out with him and Haley for most of the weekend. It completely slipped my mind."

"What about for the last couple of weeks? Did it slip your mind then, too?" she questioned while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" she repeated. "Luke, you've hardly been around these last couple of weeks. I've tried calling and making plans with you, but you've constantly been brushing me off."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to," Lucas apologized. "School's just been crazy. But I have some free time, so I'll make it up to you."

Brooke perked up a bit at that. "You will?"

"Of course."

"How?"

"What about a date night? How does that sound?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke shrugged indifferently, although she secretly loved the idea. "That depends. Where will we be going?"

"It's your choice."

"Really?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes. Anywhere you want."

"Okay then. You have yourself a date, Broody," Brooke declared.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?"

Brooke leaned up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "We'll see."

* * *

"Thank you…Gretchen and Henry," the waitress declared as she checked over their fake IDs. For the amount of time Brooke spent perfecting them, they better work. She and Lucas were at a local bar just off campus. It was a very popular hangout for students. Brooke thought about making Lucas take her to a fancy restaurant but decided against it. She wanted them to do something fun together.

"I can't wait until I turn twenty one next year," Lucas stated as he grabbed his beer and took a swig.

"Don't rub it in, Broody," Brooke replied with a pout. She then started to set up the nearby pool table.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Cheery. Are you sure you can handle playing pool against me? I'm pretty good," he teased.

Brooke smiled confidently. "Trust me, boyfriend. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Ditto," Lucas quipped.

"But I think that we should make this a little bit more interesting."

Lucas looked at her, intrigued. "How?"

"If I win…you have to dress up as anything I want you to be for Halloween." It was coming up that Saturday, and Brooke wanted to get her costume now. She didn't want to wait too long and end up with something crappy. She also wanted Lucas to match her this year. She wasn't sure he would go for it, though—hence the little wager she'd just made up.

"Why for Halloween?" Lucas asked curiously

"Well, if you had bothered to call me this weekend, you would've found out," she stated.

"Low blow, James," he mumbled.

Brooke shrugged. "I have to make you suffer a little bit."

"And what will you do if I win?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"If you win…I'll do anything you want in bed for a week," Brooke proposed. Even if she did lose to Lucas—which she was positive she wouldn't—his win could definitely still be considered a gain for her.

Lucas' eyes lit up at that. "You've got yourself a deal, Pretty Girl." The pair then shook hands.

"Well then, let the game begin," Brooke declared before they started to play. About fifteen minutes into the game, Lucas was already sweating it. She was very close to kicking his butt.

"This was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" he asked.

"What plan?"

"Take me here, rope me into the terms of our bet, get me drunk, and then make me lose so I have to abide by said terms."

Brooke gave him one of her infamous dimpled smiles. "Maybe."

"I knew it."

"But I wasn't the one who told you to drink so much, Boozy," she quipped.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her before taking a shot. Unfortunately for him, the ball missed the hole completely. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

"Now let me show you how it's done," Brooke declared. As she slid past Lucas, she made sure to brush her ass up against his front. She smiled wickedly when she heard a low groan escape him. She then sunk her ball into the hole. "One more and I win."

Lucas smirked. "There's no way you're going to make that shot."

Brooke didn't reply. She simply lined up her pool stick with the ball and tried to calculate the move in her head. A second later, her ball bounced off of the side, hit one of Lucas' pool balls out of the way, and went in the hole. "What were you saying?" she teased with a triumphant grin.

"Lucky shot," Lucas mumbled.

Brooke laughed. "Whatever you have to believe, Broody."

"So now will you tell me what's the big deal about Halloween? Did we get invited to a party or something?"

"Sort of, but not exactly. Peyton auditioned a few new acts this weekend for the club. She and the moms decided to have a show at Tric Saturday night. And since it will be Halloween, costumes are a must."

"And what did you have in mind for an outfit?" Lucas inquired. "Because I was hoping to be a ninja or something cool like that."

Brooke shook her head. "We are not going to be ninjas."

"Then what are we going to be?" he urged.

"You'll see," she stated before pulling him down for a deep, sensual kiss. She then leaned back a bit and added, "By the way, I'll still do that bedroom thing for you."

Lucas grinned and pressed his lips back to hers. "I was hoping you would."

* * *

"I'm starving," Nathan groaned. "I'm ordering a pizza."

"Actually, why not get something different? Let's get Chinese. I could so go for an egg roll right about now," Haley stated as she felt her stomach grumble. She and Nathan were at his dorm finishing up their class assignment as usual.

"Are there any restaurants that deliver in the area?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I have the number." She then grabbed her phone. "Peyton said that this place is the best."

"Well, we have to figure out what we're going to get first, right?"

"Look in my planner. Peyton gave me one of the menus a while back. It should still be in there."

Nathan nodded as he started to search. "Got it."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"This whole front page."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he laughed. It took about ten minutes and a couple of disagreements before they finally figured out what they were going to order. Afterward, Haley called it in. "They said it should take about a half hour."

"That long?"

"I swear, you are the most impatient person I know," she laughed.

"I can't help it. I barely had time for lunch today. I only had a bag of chips before I rushed off to class. Then I ran into Carrie afterward and got held up by her. I was almost late for my next class, so I still couldn't eat. And now we're working together, and I'm starving."

Haley's stomach felt queasy at the mention of Carrie. Ever since the basketball game last week, things had been weird between them. Not that they were ever completely normal, but Haley could sense some changes. Carrie was a lot more curt and fake with her. She still acted nice, but Haley could tell that it was just that—an act. Carrie was well aware that she and Nathan had some kind of connection. And because of that, Haley figured her roommate saw her as a threat now—which she was. But it's not like Haley was going to tell her that. Nevertheless, the underlying tension in their room was high.

"What did Carrie want?" Haley questioned in a offhanded tone.

Nathan looked at her for a moment and shifted a bit. "Nothing important," he answered vaguely. Haley was still curious but decided to not push it. She didn't want him to think that she was jealous, because she wasn't. Okay, well, maybe a little bit. But mostly Haley was worried. She didn't trust Carrie. The more time she spent around her roommate the more she got the feeling that there was something sneaky about her.

"Oh," Haley replied with a nod. She then decided to change the subject. "So, um, did you hear about the show at Tric this Saturday?"

Nathan shook his head. "What show?"

"Peyton just booked some more bands for the club. She and our moms have decided to have them perform on Halloween. They want everyone to dress up in costumes and everything, too."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, it should be fun. Everyone is going. You should come, too—unless you already have plans," she added.

"Not really. I'm actually free that night," Nathan said. "I'll go."

"Great," Haley stated as she tried to keep her tone cool. Inside, she was practically jumping up and down.

"It'll give me a chance to visit my mom, too. I haven't seen her in a while."

Haley smiled. "I'm sure she'll like that."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed as he rubbed his neck. Haley frowned, concerned. He'd been doing that all evening while they worked.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Is your neck bothering you?" she questioned.

Nathan sighed. "Yeah. Coach K worked our asses into the ground during practice yesterday. I'm just still sore, I guess."

"Oh, well, let me see if I can help." Haley then brought her hand to the back of his neck and started to gently rub it. "Does that feel okay?"

"Yes," he mumbled in a low voice. Haley continued to massage his neck. Her hands were tingling from the sensations of his hot skin touching hers. She saw Nathan's eyes close for a couple of seconds and knew that he was enjoying the feeling, as well. In high school, she used to always massage his aching muscles after intense practices or big games. And each time, he practically turned into silly putty under her skillful hands.

"What about your shoulders? Are they sore, too?" Haley questioned softly. Nathan didn't say anything. He just briefly looked at her before nodding.

"Scoot up more," she instructed while moving to sit behind him. Her thighs straddled his hips once she was in position. Afterward, she brought her hands to his broad shoulders and began to knead them out. Haley could feel how tight and hard they were as they flexed under her touch. She heard a low groan escape from deep in his throat a couple of minutes later when she rubbed one particular spot. Haley focused on that area a little more.

It wasn't long before she noticed Nathan's eyes close for good and his breathing become shallower. She moved closer until her chest was brushing up against his back. Haley felt her whole body heat up at the contact. She was still reeling from their little encounter in the kitchen last weekend. As much as Haley kept trying to tell herself that he wasn't actually going to kiss her, the thought just wouldn't leave her mind. It replayed over and over in her head constantly. She was in her music class the other day and completely zoned out just thinking about how close to her he'd been that night.

And every time she was around him, it just seemed to get worse. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Haley felt this magnetic pull towards Nathan. Unfortunately, her desire for him went hand-in-hand with her frustration. They'd agreed to be friends, so she tried to keep herself in check when around him. There were times when she could've sworn that he was feeling the same way, too, but Haley didn't want to ruin what they'd achieved so far. But that didn't stop her from wanting more. Even now she had to stop herself from leaning forward to leave the lightest of kisses on the bare skin at the back of his neck.

"I think you should be okay now," Haley stated as she removed her hands from him and took her previous seat. If she continued stroking his strong, taut muscles, she was going to lose it. There was no doubt in her mind that her face was already flushed by now. She sneaked a glance over at Nathan and noticed that his eyes were still closed. A second later, they opened. Haley felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight. His beautiful, ocean blue orbs were much darker than usual. Her whole body shuddered as they bore heatedly into hers. She knew that look.

"Hales," he whispered huskily.

"Yes?" Haley questioned. She tried to keep her tone even but couldn't quite mask the sultriness of it. She noticed Nathan's gaze shift down to her lips. Instinctively, she licked them. His eyes seemed to darken further as his face moved in closer to hers. _He's going to do it this time_, she thought. _Oh God, please let him do it!_

"Nathan," she urged him on softly. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips, causing a chill to run up her spine. Her eyes closed when their noses brushed one another's. It was both sweet and sensual at the same time. However, it in no way compared to the sensations she felt when his lips grazed her own.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore," Haley declared.

"I know. I'm tired, too," Peyton stated. "Brooke, can we please take a break?"

"We still have one more store to go to," she answered.

"I'm not complaining because I'm physically tired," Haley spoke up. "I'm complaining because I'm so damn frustrated."

"Are you talking about the almost kiss with Nathan again?" Brooke questioned. The sisters all had some free time, so they decided to go to the mall. It had been a while since they'd all gone shopping together. For the most part, they'd been having fun. But that didn't stop Haley from being in a crabby mood all day. She'd told them all about how she and Nathan almost kissed a couple of days ago—only to be interrupted by the arrival of the Chinese food delivery guy.

"I don't know what to do," Haley sighed.

"Try a cold shower," Peyton teased. Haley gave her a stern look. "Or not."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Peyton questioned.

"The problem is that Tutor Girl over here is hopelessly in love with Nathan. Nathan, being the stubborn idiot that he is, loves her back but is afraid to let her back in. However, he does have the occasional slip-up since the sexual tension has been brewing under the surface," Brooke explained. "But every time he almost gets carried away, he reverts back to the 'just friends' thing and further drives our little sister crazy. Am I right?"

Haley nodded. "That about sums it up, except for the part where you left out the fact that my roommate also has a thing for him."

"She's just some partying skank," Peyton said. "I highly doubt that Nathan would go for her."

"Well, he used to be attracted to girls like that."

"'Used to' being the key words there," Brooke pointed out as she led them into another store. "Nathan loves you, Tutor Girl. He may be playing a little hard-to-get right now, but he does. I know it. So don't get yourself all worked up for nothing."

"And if that Carrie bitch gives you a problem, let us know. We'll take care of her," Peyton added.

"Since when did we become like the mafia?" Haley questioned with an amused smile.

"Since always. And just remember, you're stuck with us for life, baby sis," Peyton stated with a mockingly dangerous grin.

"That's a scary concept," Haley quipped.

"Okay, ladies, enough with the joking around. We've got some serious business to attend to," Brooke declared.

"Which is?" Haley prodded.

"We have to find some kick-ass, sexy costumes for Saturday," Brooke said while glancing over the Halloween store they were now in.

"Gee, I'm so excited," Peyton mumbled sarcastically as Haley snickered.

Brooke rolled her eyes at them. "Okay, so I already know what I'm going to be. My outfit is already on hold. I just need to find Lucas' costume and help you ladies pick out yours."

"Why can't we pick them out ourselves?" Haley questioned.

"Because you guys always choose something boring."

"No, we don't," Peyton objected.

"Peyton, you always go as something punk-rockish or Goth," Brooke stated. "And Haley is always something adorable and sweet."

"So?" Haley challenged.

"So it's time to step it up this year, girlies," she proclaimed. "Peyton, I'm sure Jake could use a nice, hot-looking distraction with everything he's been going through lately. And Haley, if you want Nathan to finally crack, you're going to have to give him one hell of a sexy incentive. Get it?"

Peyton and Haley shared a look.

"Okay, let's say hypothetically that we let you pick out our costumes. What exactly to do you have in mind?" Peyton inquired.

Brooke gave them a beaming smile. "I thought you'd never ask. Follow me." She then led them through the racks until she found the one she wanted.

"A cowgirl?" Haley questioned.

"This one isn't for you," Brooke told her. "It's for Peyton."

Peyton frowned. "You've got to be kidding me." It had to be one of the skimpiest costumes she'd ever seen. The top was a bright blue and would barely cover her stomach or cleavage. The brown skirt was also incredibly short, and the boots that came with it were high.

_I have to wear a hat, too? _She inwardly groaned.

"I kid you not. It's sexy, fun, and I already talked to Jake. He agreed to be your Indian prisoner."

"Brooke—" Peyton began to protest.

"Just try it on first, Goldilocks, before you get your panties in a bunch."

Haley put her hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh. The look on Peyton's face right now was priceless.

"As for you, Tutor Girl…" Brooke trailed off before leading them to another set of racks.

"You will be wearing this."

"What is that?" Haley questioned.

"You are going to be a sexy, super-hero sidekick version of Robin."

"Why?"

"Because Nathan is going as Batman, and you're going to match."

"Wait, how do you know what Nathan's costume is going to be?" Peyton asked, perplexed.

"He told Lucas, so I bribed my oh-so-broody boyfriend to tell me."

"How?" Haley prodded.

Brooke gave her a mischievous grin. "I have my ways."

Haley cringed. She knew what it meant when Brooke got that smile. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Whatever," Brooke dismissed. "Just try this on."

Haley stared at the outfit. It was only two pieces. The top was red, corset styled, cut low, and had a few yellow laces at the top. The second piece was made up of a yellow belt and an extremely short green skirt. A short, black cape and black, long, knee-high heeled boots also came with it.

"Why couldn't I just be Catwoman?" Haley questioned.

"Because as tight and sexy as that costume is, it doesn't show enough skin," Brooke answered.

"Brooke, I don't kn—" Haley started to protest.

"You're wearing it, and that's final," she declared in a firm voice. "Now both of you head off to the dressing room to make sure they fit. Those costumes are not going to try on themselves."

"But—" Peyton began.

"GO!" Brooke ordered. She watched them jump a bit before taking off. They knew not to cross her when she meant business.

_I swear, it's always like pulling teeth with these two_, she thought. _Do I have to do everything around here?_

When they were finally gone, Brooke went over to the men's section. She was going to Tric as the Egyptian Queen of the Nile. The dress she picked out was absolutely stunning. It was mostly white but had a beautiful gold and light blue neck piece. From the top of the dress flowed a translucent, black garment that went in two separate directions and met in the back. Her costume also included a sequin belt and a jeweled headpiece. Brooke had bought a straight, black-haired wig to complete the Egyptian look. Lucas was going to drool when he saw her all dressed up. Now she just had to find the perfect pharaoh costume to match her. It was a couple of minutes later that Peyton and Haley rejoined her.

"Did they fit?" Brooke asked.

"Unfortunately," Peyton muttered as Haley nodded.

Brooke smiled triumphantly. "You guys will be thanking me."

"Now what are you looking for?" Haley questioned.

"I was just about to buy Lucas' costume."

"Why can't he pick it out himself?" Peyton spoke up. "He's a big boy."

"Because he's a guy. Plus, we had a little wager that he lost, so I get to choose his costume."

Haley looked at the outfit she had in her hands and busted out laughing. "You're not seriously going to make him wear that, are you?"

"Why not?"

Peyton followed Haley's gaze and found herself also unable to control her laughter. "There is no way he's going to wear that. It looks ridiculous."

"It does not. We're going as Egyptian royalty, and this costume is perfect," Brooke adamantly declared.

"Can I please be there when you show this to him?" Haley requested as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to see Luke's face."

"No, I'm giving it to him myself," Brooke stated a little miffed. Haley and Peyton were still cracking up. "Now let's buy these and go." Her sisters were just being overdramatic. Brooke didn't think that there was anything wrong with the costume. Lucas would look awesome. He'd be like royalty—which was the whole point. And even if he didn't like it—which she was sure he would—well…then…he was just going to have to wear it anyway.


	16. Chapter 15

**Secret No. 15: **_**The little green monster isn't always so little.**_

"Tutor Girl, stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. I'm starting to think that this was a very bad idea," Haley said as she readjusted her skirt. Her eyes started to glance over the people in the club. Tric was packed for the show. And since everyone was dressed up in costumes, it made it relatively hard to recognize anyone.

"Will you relax? You look hot!"

"Don't you think that this is a little presumptuous? I mean, what's Nathan going to think when he sees that I'm dressed up as his sidekick?"

"He's not going to be thinking anything. He'll be too busy drooling over how amazing you look."

"I don't know."

"Tutor Girl, trust me. I know what I'm doing," Brooke reassured her sister. "Have a little faith."

"Uh, Brooke, we have a little problem. Well, actually, you have a little problem," Peyton said as she approached them.

"What is it?"

"Lucas is in the back room and is refusing to come out," Peyton stated. "Not that I really blame him." Brooke glared at her sister's remark as Haley suppressed a laugh.

"Oh my god, this is Halloween, people! They're just costumes. What is the big deal?!" Brooke exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It's easy for you to say. I've already had like twenty guys stare at my breasts, and it's only the beginning of the night," Peyton said. Her cowgirl outfit really didn't leave that much to the imagination.

"Oh, P. James, don't be so dramatic," Brooke dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I'm sure Jake will protect you."

"Jake's not around right now. He took Jenny out trick-or-treating around his parents' neighborhood."

"But he's coming later, right?" Haley questioned.

"He's supposed to," Peyton replied. She really had wanted to go with them, but she had to stay at Tric to make sure everything was set for the show. Jenny had been so excited to go trick-or-treating. She hadn't been able to do many fun things lately, since she was in the hospital so often getting treatments. And when she was home, she was usually sick from the medication. Peyton had called Jake earlier and was glad to hear that Jenny was feeling better today.

"Regardless, you all look good. So stop complaining," Brooke stated. "And where exactly is Broody. I'm going to drag his Egyptian ass out here."

"In the back room to the left," Peyton answered. Brooke nodded before taking off.

Haley smiled and shook her head. "She's going to have a hell of a time trying to get him out of there."

Peyton nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Lucas. Lucas! Lucas Eugene Scott, show yourself right now! I know you're back here!" Brooke called.

"I don't care what you say, Cheery. I am not leaving this room," Lucas said as he stepped out from behind one of the shelves of inventory.

"Broody, you look great," she encouraged.

"No, I look ridiculous. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"I didn't talk you into anything. You lost the bet."

"Well, now it shows," he said stubbornly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. _What is with everyone tonight?_

"Lucas, you're supposed to be an Egyptian pharaoh. That's what they wore," Brooke stated.

"And they looked stupid, too. Why do you think their empire went under?"

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Lucas, stop being such a baby. Now I'm going to give you to the count of three to man up and get out there. We have some mingling to do."

"No," Lucas refused petulantly.

"One…" Brooke counted.

"I'm not doing it."

"Two…"

"I won't."

"Two and a half…"

Lucas shook his head firmly.

"Two and three quarters…"

He crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly in place.

"Three," Brooke finished. When he still didn't move, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed when she grabbed him by the ear and started to pull him to the door. "Brooke, that hurts!"

"This is my night, Lucas. And so help me God if you don't suck it up and act like this costume is the best freaking thing in the world, then you and your right hand are going to have to get reacquainted. Because I swear that I will never, _ever_ have sex with you again!"

"Okay…I got it. Jeez," Lucas surrendered.

Brooke then released his ear. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Oh look, you actually got him to come out," Haley commented, impressed. It wasn't long, though, before the urge to laugh started to build again. She felt so bad for her best friend right now. He appeared so uncomfortable in his costume. He had on a white tunic that came with both a blue and gold collar and belt. There were black and gold cuffs on his arms. For shoes, he had on brown sandals with straps that wrapped around his calves. And to top it off, he wore a huge blue and gold headdress that looked much too big for his body, let alone his head. His eyes also had some black makeup to make him appear more exotic. With everything put together it was utterly hilarious.

"Don't say anything," Brooke mouthed silently behind Lucas' back.

Haley nodded discretely as she tried to hold in another laugh that was threatening to break free. She looked away from Lucas and spotted someone else. Her amusement immediately dissipated when she saw who it was.

"Excuse me," Haley said as she took off in the direction of the person. "What are you doing here?"

"My oh my, don't you look fetching in that outfit. I'm impressed, James. Chris Keller likes."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Well, you did such an excellent job of describing your mom's club the other day that I thought I'd come check it out for myself," he replied. Haley silently cursed herself for opening her big mouth. She and Chris had been working on his song for class. During one of their breaks, she'd actually started up a conversation with him. She hadn't minded at the time. He wasn't half bad when he wasn't acting like a conceited jerk. But still, there really was only so much of him she could handle in one week.

"The place looks great," Chris complimented after a couple of seconds.

Haley sighed, defeated. He was already here. It's not like she could do anything about it now. "Um, thanks."

"So, what do you think of my costume?" Chris questioned as he spun around for her to see. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with a white and red cape. He also had on yellow-tinted sunglasses and a dark, slicked-back wig.

_Elvis. It figures_, Haley thought.

"It looks great," Haley said politely.

"Thanks. The King is one of my idols. One day, I'm going to be just like him. Well, maybe not the drugs, getting fat, and losing my edge part. I like the musical god part. But I—"

"I get what you mean," Haley interrupted.

"See, that's why Chris Keller likes you, James. We're always on the same page," he beamed.

"Whatever you say, Chris," Haley said with a shake of her head.

"So, do you want to dance?" he questioned while gesturing to the dance floor.

"Oh…well…I don't—"

"Hales?" someone questioned behind her. Haley turned around to see a tall figure in a Batman costume.

_Nathan_, she thought as the butterflies in her stomach became active.

"Hey, Nathan," Haley greeted. "I almost didn't recognize you. Your costume looks great." It was a complete understatement. Nathan's Batman costume seemed to hug his hard, muscular body in all of the right places. He looked even taller and more handsome than usual. A minute later, he took his mask off. She noticed the black makeup around his eyes. Even that looked sexy on him. Haley had to consciously keep herself from staring too intently.

"Thanks," Nathan replied as his eyes seemed to appraise her up and down. She saw a few of the guys, Tony and other members of the Duke basketball team included, doing the same thing. Haley shifted a little uncomfortably. After a few seconds, a smirk formed on Nathan's face. "It seems we have a common theme. You're Robin, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Brooke picked out the costume for me, though," she added quickly. "Well, everybody's costumes. None of us stood a chance."

Nathan nodded. "I talked to Lucas the other day. He said something about dreading what she'd picked out for him. Did you see it yet?"

"Yeah. Just…try not to laugh in front of him. He's a little sensitive about it."

Nathan smirked. "Okay, now I really have to get a look at him."

"It is pretty hilarious," Haley admitted. A moment later, someone cleared their throat next to her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Chris whispered.

"He's already met you before," she muttered back.

"So? It's the polite thing to do, James," he replied. Haley glanced back over at Nathan and saw him looking at them curiously. She thought she saw him frown momentarily, but it seemed to disappear rather quickly.

"Um, Nathan, you remember my RA Chris, right?" Haley said.

"Yeah," he responded casually. "How's it going?"

"Great," Chris beamed.

"This is Tony, Paul, Trevor, and David," Nathan made the introductions. "They're on the basketball team with me."

"Hi," Haley replied with a polite wave as Tony gave her a friendly wink and a nod. The other guys greeted her back, two of them checking her out again. Nathan noticed and gave them a look.

"That's nice," Chris commented before turning to Haley. "So, are we dancing now?"

"Well, I—"

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris declared. He then grabbed her hand and briefly looked at the guys and winked. "Excuse us."

"Chris," Haley hissed under her breath as she tried to tug her hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" She caught a quick glimpse of Nathan's face. His jaw was clenched as he watched them go.

_That's not good_, she noted.

Chris pulled her over to the dance floor. "I'm trying to dance with you. What does it look like?"

"I never said that I would. And you didn't have to be so rude about it in front of the other guys."

"The 'other guys' or Nathan?" he questioned knowingly.

Haley sighed exasperatedly. "That's none of your business."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Look, James, I'm not an idiot. You're obviously hung up on the guy. And if I had to take a guess, I'd say that whatever unfinished business you have with him is probably the reason why your music is suffering."

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with dancing again?"

"And judging by the way he's shooting me death rays right now like Superman—"

"He's Batman."

"Whatever. The point is that he still seems to be into you, too." Haley then discretely glanced in Nathan's direction. She was surprised that Chris was actually right. Nathan did look like he was trying to kill him with his eyes.

"I still don't get where you're going with this."

"I'm going to help you," Chris declared.

"Help me?" Haley questioned skeptically.

Chris smiled mischievously. "Come on, James, let's give lover boy a show…"

* * *

"Is everything all set for the show?" Lydia questioned.

"Yeah," Peyton answered. "The first band is ready to go in a couple of minutes."

"Good. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Me either," she quipped.

Her mother laughed before nudging her playfully. "Ah, that quick wit. You definitely got it from my side of the family." She then asked, "So, is Jake coming?"

"Oh, he's—"

"Right here," someone interrupted.

Peyton turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, I didn't think you'd show for another couple of hours."

"I didn't end up taking Jenny around the whole neighborhood. She was pretty tired. She fell asleep. Now my parents are watching her for the rest of the night."

"Well, you made it just in time. Peyton was just about to take a very long, much-needed break," Lydia stated.

"Oh, but I have to—" Peyton protested.

"Go dance with Jake," Lydia supplied. "My thoughts exactly."

"But what about—"

"Honey, relax. Karen and I can handle the rest. You've done enough. Go have some fun. You're only young once," Lydia said as she pushed Peyton towards Jake. "Now go."

"Thanks, Mom," Peyton replied with a smile. She then felt Jake take her hand and lead them towards a table.

"I took some pictures of Jenny in her costume for you," Jake informed her. "They're on my phone."

"Ooh, I want to see," Peyton said. Jake showed her the different poses Jenny had come up with in her rag doll costume. "Aw, she looks so cute. I wish I could've been there."

"She wanted me to take a picture of your costume, too. But now that I've seen it, I'm thinking that's not such a good idea," he commented.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him. "And why is that?"

Jake looked down and eyed her bulging cleavage. "Because you are the sexiest cowgirl I've ever seen."

Peyton grinned and glanced at his Indian warrior costume. It clung to his body in all of the right places. The little feather sticking out from the band around his head was a nice touch, too.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Squanto," she teased. Jake laughed and leaned in to give her a deep, passionate kiss. Peyton completely reveled in it. It had been a while since she'd seen Jake so relaxed and affectionate. She was glad that he was letting himself escape from the real world for a night. He needed a break.

"Technically, I shouldn't even be around you. You are the enemy, after all," he joked.

"Actually, you're my prisoner," Peyton reminded him. "And if you don't behave, I might just have to punish you later."

"Promise?" he retorted huskily. Peyton nodded and kiss him again.

"Ooh, Jeyton's getting a little frisky. I told you the costumes I picked out were awesome," Brooke declared, ruining the moment. Peyton groaned before glaring at her sister.

"What?" Brooke questioned, oblivious.

"I think you just cock-blocked, Cheery," Lucas informed her. Jake nodded in agreement.

"He has his own apartment. They can get down and dirty later," Brooke said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She and Lucas took a seat at the table. "Now let's talk about more important matters. Who the hell is that guy dancing with Haley right now?"

"Um…Elvis," Jake offered.

"I know that. Who is he, though?"

Lucas' eyes squinted as he tried to get a good look at them. Recognition seemed to flash on his face a moment later. "It's Chris, her RA."

"Chris? What the hell is he doing here?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Brooke?" someone questioned. The brunette followed the voice and looked behind her.

"Hey, Chase," she greeted with a smile. "You made it."

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me. This place looks really great."

"Thank you. Have a seat," she said while nodding towards the chair. "Peyton, Jake, this is my friend Chase from class. Chase, this is my sister Peyton and her boyfriend Jake. You've already met Lucas."

"It's nice to meet you," Chase said politely.

"You, too," Peyton replied. It was nice to put a face with the name.

"Cool outfit," Jake complimented.

Brooke noticed that Chase was wearing a purple velvet suit with leopard print. He also had on a hat and held a cane in his hand. "Chase, I didn't know you were a pimp," she teased.

"Only on weekends," he joked, causing them all to laugh. "Your costume looks great, too. I can definitely see you as being an Egyptian queen in a past life."

Brooke smiled. "That makes two of us."

"You guys look awesome, too," Chase added as he eyed the others' costumes.

"Brooke picked them out," Lucas told him. "I never would have worn this out of my own free will."

"Shut up, Broody!" Brooke warned.

Lucas shook his head. A second later, something seemed to catch his eye. Brooke followed his gaze. She soon spotted Lindsey a few feet away. She looked like a flapper from the 1920s.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said while getting up. Brooke watched him walk over to her. The blonde smiled brightly at him and laughed at something he said. Brooke felt her body tense a little bit but kept calm. Nothing was going on, and she'd promised Lucas that she'd be nice to Lindsey after their last run-in.

"Who's that?" Chase questioned.

"Lucas' friend from his writing class," Brooke answered. She saw Peyton giving her a curious look. Brooke averted her eyes as the two returned to the table.

"Guys, this is my friend Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Brooke's sister Peyton, her boyfriend Jake, and Chase. You already know Brooke, of course."

"It's nice to see you again, Brooke," Lindsey said kindly. Brooke inwardly groaned. This girl was making it awfully hard to hate her. "And it's nice to meet the rest of you."

"You, too," the others replied. Lindsey joined them at the table. Casual conversation resumed. However, when Jake and Peyton got up to dance, an awkwardness seemed to surface.

"So, um, does anyone else want to dance?" Chase asked. "Brooke?"

"Oh, um…" she trailed off while looking at Lucas.

Chase then added, "Only if it's okay with you, Lucas."

Lucas nodded his head. "Sure, go ahead. I'll keep Lindsey company."

"I can't dance," Lindsey stated. "I always end up hurting someone."

"Then I guess we really should get out of here," Chase joked. "Good luck, Lucas."

"Thanks," Lucas laughed. Brooke smiled, going along with it. But it didn't stop the uneasiness from bubbling within her.

"You ready, Brooke?" Chase questioned. He then held his hand out to her.

"Sure," she replied, taking it. She shot one last look at Lucas before following Chase onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, Owen, can I have a soda please?" Haley questioned as she fanned her face. She'd finally managed to escape Chris. At first she'd been tense when they started to dance. But after a few minutes, she started to relax and go with the flow. It was only dancing, after all. And knowing Chris, he probably wouldn't stop hounding her until she gave in.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Owen teased. Haley smiled back at him.

"You're pretty popular tonight," a voice said next to her.

"Hey, Bruce," Haley greeted with a smile. "I didn't see you there. You're really good at that whole stealth thing." She saw Nathan crack a small smile before his face turned serious again.

Owen returned with her drink. "Here you are," he said with a wink. Nathan's eyes narrowed slightly as Haley watched him curiously.

"He's awfully friendly," Nathan mumbled.

"What?" Haley questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing."

Haley decided to just let it go. "So, um, are you and the guys having fun?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'd ask you the same but judging by what I saw on the dance floor, I guess the answer is yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked with a frown. There was something about his comment and tone of voice that caught her attention.

"It's nothing," Nathan said with a shrug. He then added, "I just didn't know that you and Chris were so close."

"We aren't," she replied.

"That's not what it looked like," he retorted.

"We're just…well we're…partners, so to speak. We're working together on some stuff. That's all," Haley said.

"Like what?" Nathan prodded.

"Just some music," she answered.

"I thought you couldn't stand the guy," Nathan pointed out.

"I can't. But it turns out that he knows what he's doing with a guitar."

"Among other things," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"Meaning?"

"Noth—"

"Nathan, do not say _nothing_ again, because something is obviously bothering you. You're acting all weird."

"I'm just confused as hell. That's all," he bit out.

"What? Why?" she inquired, confused herself.

"Since when do you let guys like that put their hands all over you and on your ass?"

"His hands were not on my ass," Haley objected. There might have been a couple of times when Chris' hands had gotten a little too low for her liking, but when she'd threatened to castrate him, he'd gotten the message to back off.

"Really? Because that's not what it looked like from where I was standing," he accused.

"Why do you even care?" Haley snapped, getting aggravated. She could see Nathan's possessiveness kicking in. Normally, she found it thrilling and sexy when he watched out for her like that. But right now, she couldn't be more annoyed by it. He was the one who always kept pushing her away whenever things started to get even remotely heated between them. But now that she was "with someone else," he, all of a sudden, was acting like she'd done something wrong.

"I don't," he retorted.

Haley scoffed. "That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing." She noticed his jaw tense as she used his previous words against him.

"Yeah, well—"

"Hey, Batman, wanna dance?" Haley turned to look at the girl who had just interrupted them. She had bleach blonde hair, big boobs, and a playboy bunny costume on.

_Bimbo_, Haley immediately decided. _Could she be any faker?_

"We're actually—" Haley began when she was interrupted.

"Sure," Nathan replied with a charming smirk. He then looked back at Haley before adding, "I'd love to." Afterward, he took the blonde's hand and led her to the dance floor. Haley's eyes narrowed and her face burned up as she watched them go. She knew that he agreed just to get a rise out of her. And unfortunately, it was a mission accomplished.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Brooke glanced up to see a sullen-looking Haley peering down at her. "Sure. Pull up a chair," she said in a bored voice. Brooke was surprised her sister had even spotted her. She'd chosen a seat in a dark corner so no one could find her. She wanted some time alone.

"You okay?" Haley questioned.

Brooke smiled sarcastically. "Just peachy."

"You look like how I feel," Haley sighed while sitting down next to her.

"Sucky night for you, too?"

Haley scoffed. "Understatement."

"What? Nathan didn't like your costume?"

"Who the hell cares? He's being an ass anyway."

"Now what did he do?" Brooke asked while rolling her eyes. Haley pointed to the dance floor.

Brooke followed her line of sight and glared when she saw Nathan dancing with some girl. "Who the hell is the bimbo?"

"It doesn't matter. He's only doing it to piss me off," Haley said.

Brooke frowned. "Why?"

"Because he saw me dancing with Chris and got some crazy idea in his head that he was 'all over me,'" she explained, making air quotes.

Brooke smirked. "Sounds to me like he's jealous. Why were you dancing with Chris anyway? I thought you loathed him."

"He sort of roped me into it. And I guess you could say I've kind of been building up a tolerance to him. He's been working with me a lot lately on my music. The guy may have an ego the size of the Statue of Liberty, but he knows what he's talking about," Haley stated. "What about you? Why are you so depressed tonight?"

Brooke motioned towards the bar. "That's why."

"Who's that girl that Lucas is talking to?" Haley asked.

"Lindsey," she replied in a mockingly cheerful voice. "She's in Lucas' writing class."

"Oh, Luke mentioned her a couple of times before. She edits his papers for him, right?"

"That better be all she's doing," Brooke muttered. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something just wasn't right about that girl.

Haley smiled at the murderous look in Brooke's eyes. Her sister always did get territorial where Lucas was concerned. _I guess the jealousy is going around tonight_, she mused.

"Why don't you just go over there and join in on the conversation? Or at least steal him back somehow?"

"I already was over there. They were talking about literature and dead poets or something. Lucas was getting so into it that I couldn't really pry him away," she explained. "After a while, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I left."

Haley watched her sister knowingly. "Lindsey is his friend just like I am."

"But at least with you I know for sure that you don't want in his pants."

"First of all, ew," Haley joked, causing Brooke to crack a little smile. "Second, don't get yourself all worked up, Tigger. Lucas is head over heels in love with you. Nobody is going to come between that."

Brooke looked back over at the dance floor and eyed Nathan. She noticed that he was barely paying attention to the girl in front of him. Instead, his eyes seemed to be sweeping over the club looking for someone. "Boy Toy is, too. He wouldn't be trying so hard to push you away if he wasn't."

Haley sighed. "I don't get it. How can you be so in love with someone and, at the same time, want to choke them?"

"It's a thin line between love and hate, Tutor Girl. Haven't you learned that already?"

"Yeah, well, it sucks," Haley muttered.

Brooke stared back over at Lucas and Lindsey. "I hear you. I wanted tonight to be fun." As she thought back, the only time she could remember actually enjoying herself tonight was when she danced with Chase. Lucas was too "embarrassed" by his costume to do anything else but sit around and talk.

"At least Jake and Peyton seem to be happy," Haley said as she pointed to the pair. They were sitting on a couch on the other side of the room sharing a private moment. Peyton was wrapped in Jake's arms. Every once in a while they would kiss or whisper something to one another. Brooke found herself feeling a little envious. That's all she really wanted with Lucas. She hadn't spent much time with him lately. Brooke was hoping that they could've been able to make up for that tonight. That idea was pretty much shot to hell by now.

Brooke glanced at Haley and gave her a small smile. "Yeah…at least."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thank you all very much for the reviews last chapter! I always love reading your feedback. I hope you guys like this next chapter. But then again, you might hate me after you read it! Lol! But just know that everything happens for a reason. That's all I'll say. Enjoy and please continue to review!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 16: **_**Ignorance truly is bliss.**_

"Peyton!"

"Hey, Jenny," Peyton greeted as she walked into the hospital room. It was early Monday morning. Jenny was scheduled to have a treatment that day, so Peyton decided to come visit her for awhile. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," the little girl answered with a sigh.

Peyton laughed. "I don't blame you. Hospitals aren't the most exciting places to be."

"I don't want to be here anymore," she pouted. "Can't you tell Daddy to take me home yet? I promise I'm all better."

"Well, let's wait and see what the doctors say. I'm sure if you keep taking your medicine and getting enough rest, you'll be better in no time," Peyton stated while trying to give Jenny a reassuring smile. She ran a hand through the little girl's blonde locks.

"But the medicine makes me feel worse."

"I know, but I promise that it is making you better."

Jenny looked down and clutched her doll tighter in her tiny hands. "Mommy, what's wrong with me?"

Peyton swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She stared at Jenny at a loss for words. "Well, uh…you're um…"

"Hey, baby, I didn't know you were coming today." Peyton heard Jake's voice in the entryway and whipped around to face him—relieved by the interruption. "I thought you had class."

"Not for another hour," she answered. "So I decided to stop in and visit."

Jake walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad you did. Jenny here could use the company."

"Yeah, she said that she was bored."

"I am. Really, really bored," she piped up.

"She's been telling everyone that," Jake whispered. "I keep putting the TV on to the channels she likes, but she's getting sick of it."

Peyton nodded before turning to look at Jenny. "Well, lucky for you, I brought just the thing to cure that."

"You brought me something?" Jenny asked, perking up.

"Mmm hmm," Peyton replied as she reached into her messenger bag and pulled out the wrapped gift. Jake smiled and gave her a questioning look. Peyton shrugged and returned her attention to Jenny.

"Ooh, I love presents!"

"You and every other kid in America," Jake teased.

"Now, before you open it, I just want to say that this is a very special present. My dad gave me one of these when I was a little girl, and I loved it. I hope you will, too."

"Ooh, can I please have it now?" Jenny pled while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Peyton smiled. "Sure. Knock yourself out, kiddo."

"Yay!" Jenny cheered as soon as the gift was placed in her tiny hands. She tore off the wrapping paper in record speed. As soon as her eyes landed on the gift, they widened. "Whoa, what is this?"

"It's a big art case," Peyton said. "I know how much you love to color and draw. And if you want to become an awesome artist like me someday, you're gonna need this. It's got crayons, colored pencils, pastels, paint, and even some clay."

"Cool," Jenny commented as she opened it.

"I also brought you…" Peyton trailed off as she reached into her bag again. "…drawing paper and a few more coloring books."

"Awesome!"

"That's great. Jenny, what do you say to Peyton?" Jake reminded.

"Thank you, Peyton," Jenny beamed.

Peyton smiled before leaning in to give her a hug. "You're welcome."

"You seriously just made her day," Jake said as he sat in a nearby chair. Peyton followed suit and sat in the one next to his.

"Well, that was the plan." Peyton knew how fed up Jenny was with going to the hospital and getting her treatments. She was also positive that if she were in the same position, she'd be bored out of her mind, too. That's why she decided to get her the art set. At least Jenny could have something more positive to focus on for awhile.

Jake leaned over to give her a tender kiss on the lips while one of his hands softly caressed her cheek. "You're amazing, Curly. I love you."

"You better," she mumbled jokingly. Her expression, however, turned solemn a moment later. "By the way, just before you came in, she…uh…she asked me what was wrong with her."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. You came in right on time."

Jake sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She's been asking a lot more questions. I honestly don't know what to tell her."

"Maybe you should tell her the truth." When Peyton saw that he was about to protest, she then elaborated, "I'm not saying tell her everything. Just downplay it. She's probably getting more nervous and scared, because she doesn't know what's going on."

Jake was silent for a minute or so. "Will you tell her with me?"

"Sure," Peyton replied as she put a comforting hand on his knee.

"I don't want to tell her now. I was talking to the doctor a few minutes ago, and he said that I can take her home tonight. She just has to take it easy. Maybe you can stop by the apartment and hang out for a bit. She loves spending time with you, and I'm sure it'll take her mind off of all of this."

"Of course I will. Maybe she and I can even have a girls' night or something," Peyton said.

"That'd be great."

"And after she's asleep, maybe you and I can spend some alone time together."

"That sounds even better," Jake replied before moving in to kiss her affectionately on the lips. The two were interrupted a second later by the sound of giggling.

"And what are you laughing at?" Peyton questioned playfully.

"You're kissing. It reminds me of Lady and the Tramp," Jenny stated.

"You hear that, Jake? You were called a tramp by your own daughter," Peyton whispered teasingly.

"I'm so unloved," Jake mocked. Peyton laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She then checked her watch and got up to walk over to Jenny's bed. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to go now, Jenny."

"Why?" Jenny pouted. "Can't you stay?"

"I have to go to class. But I'm going to visit the apartment tonight. You and I can hang out together. Just us girls."

"Really?" Jenny questioned excitedly.

"Yup."

"What about Daddy?" Jenny whispered and pointed to Jake.

"While you and I are having fun, your dad can do some of his homework for school. Right, Daddy?" Peyton called to him.

"Uh…right," Jake replied unenthusiastically.

Peyton smirked at him and looked back at Jenny. "See, it's all settled. I'll see you later, Munchkin."

Jenny waved back, looking much more animated than she had earlier. "Bye!"

* * *

"…so just read the next two chapters and pick up your next assignment for Friday," Professor Gardner finished. Haley sighed, relieved that it was time to go. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her during the whole class period. Their seats were right next to each other, since the teacher wanted everyone sitting next to their partner. If it wasn't mandatory, then she definitely would've sat somewhere else.

Haley then quickly gathered her things and, without so much as a glance at Nathan, she got up. She walked to the front of the classroom and took the assignment sheet off of the professor's desk before leaving the room. Haley had hoped to get out of there before Nathan could catch up to her. Sadly, she wasn't that lucky. She didn't have to turn around to feel his presence behind her.

"Hales, wait up," Nathan said.

"I can't. I have somewhere I have to be."

"This will only take a second."

Haley sighed before turning around to face him. "What?"

"I just wanted to…um…I…when are you available to work on these?" Nathan finally asked as he held up his paper.

"I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule," Haley stated. "Or better yet, how about we just e-mail each other the answers? This way we won't even have to meet up at all."

Nathan stared at her for a moment, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he objected.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this," she bit out and started walking away.

"Where are you going? Your next class isn't for another twenty minutes."

"There's nothing wrong with being early," she said without slowing her pace or looking at him. "Hey!" she exclaimed a second later when she felt his hand on her arm pulling her into an empty classroom nearby.

"You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since class started. Just tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"Nothing. I'm totally and completely fine. If you're so keen on having a conversation with someone, I suggest that you call up that fake, skanky blonde you were dancing with on Saturday. She looked like a real talker," Haley retorted with a sarcastic smile.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I was in a weird mood, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Haley scoffed. "Nathan, you completely walked away from me mid-conversation and made a show of dancing with her. I'm pretty sure you meant it."

"Well, it's not like you were so innocent," he fired back. "You and 'The Keller' were practically dry humping on the dance floor."

"Don't be so overdramatic. We were not," Haley denied.

"I know what I saw."

"Well, then you need your eyes checked, because there is no way in hell that I would ever do something like that with Chris. I mean, he's...he's…he's Chris for Pete's sake!" she exclaimed, getting aggravated.

"That didn't stop you from 'partnering' up with him, did it?" Nathan retorted as he took a step towards her.

"Oh my god, we go over song lyrics and play notes on the guitar! What's the big damn deal?!" she challenged.

"The point is the guy is an egotistical jerk, and I don't trust him."

"Egotistical jerk? Gee, I wonder why that sounds so familiar," she said while looking at him pointedly.

"Let's not veer off the topic at hand. This is about Chris, not me."

"No, it's not. This is all about _you_," Haley argued. A deliberate smile then formed on her face. "You're jealous."

Nathan snorted. "What? I am not."

Haley nodded. "Yes, you are."

"There's nothing to be jealous about. The guy's a…he's a…"

"He's another man who happens to spend a lot of time with me—aside from you. It's only natural that you might get angry and feel a little threatened," she simply stated. Haley knew that she probably shouldn't goad Nathan on like this. He already looked pissed. But she couldn't help it. For once, she seemed to have the upper hand. And she couldn't resist torturing him a little bit. He'd certainly done his fair share of that to her recently.

"I am not threatened by him," Nathan gritted out.

"Then our working together shouldn't bother you at all," Haley declared with a triumphant smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another class to get to. Then Chris and I have another _session_. I don't want to be late." She then turned around and started to head for the door. But just before she could open it, she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder. He spun her around to face him.

"What now—" she began when she was suddenly cut off by his lips on hers. A moment later, Haley felt her back slam into the wall behind her. Nathan's body pinned her to it as his mouth vigorously attacked hers. Haley completely gave herself over to the kiss and moaned out loud when she felt his tongue stroke her own. Her arms instantly came up to wrap around his neck and pull him as close as possible. Meanwhile, one of his hands was in her hair as the other tightly clutched the curve of her waist.

"Nathan," Haley panted when he left a hot trail of kisses down her neck. One of her hands worked its way into his hair holding him in place. She felt her whole body quiver when he found her weak spot. He paid it extra special attention, knowing how much it always got to her. Haley's whole form was ablaze as Nathan's mouth and tongue worked its magic on her. It had been so long since she'd been with him like this—over a year to be exact. How she ever survived without him all this time she had no idea.

Haley moved her head back slightly to find Nathan's lips. He took the hint and immediately claimed her mouth in his, once again. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was hot, rough, and full of passion. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, and she him. Haley's small hands slid from his neck to the front of his shirt. She balled the material up in her fists in an effort to hang onto him. Her head was getting hazier with each passing second.

"Nathan," Haley mumbled.

"Mmm…" A low groan escaped him as he continued to kiss her.

"I've missed you." Haley felt him pause after that. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. Her whole body ached at the loss of contact when he pulled away.

Haley looked at him questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't…" he trailed off. "I just can't." Before Haley could even muster a reply, Nathan had picked his backpack up off of the floor and bolted out of the room.

* * *

_Come on. Two more minutes_, Brooke counted down the time. She was in her design class and couldn't wait to leave. She was so hungry that her stomach was rumbling. At one point, she was afraid that the others around her could hear it.

"…and that's all that's due on Wednesday," her professor stated. Everyone then started to get out of their seats. "Wait, there is one more thing before you go."

_Ugh, come on, lady!_ _I'm dying here!_

"There is a huge competition coming up that I'm sure many of you will be more than excited about. In the spring, there's going to be a fashion show held here at the university. It's called Rogue Vogue. It's a huge deal, and whoever wins will definitely not be disappointed by the prize."

"What is the prize?" one of the other girls in the class questioned.

"The winner will receive a chance to design her own line for none other than DKNY. It will be sold in stores. She'll also receive a summer internship at their New York headquarters." As everyone in the class started to buzz with excitement, Brooke remained completely silent. She was so shocked that she almost fell out of her seat. This couldn't be happening.

Brooke had been anticipating a spring competition. There was a new one every year. And she finally felt ready this time to compete and put her designs back out there. But now that she knew who was involved in it, Brooke couldn't be more turned off. The last time she did something like this, the results had been devastating. She couldn't put herself through that. She'd been fooled once before. She wouldn't make that same mistake again.

* * *

"Hey, how was class?"

Haley shut the dorm room door behind her. "Okay."

"Is Nathan coming over later?" Carrie questioned. Haley felt her insides twist at the mention of his name. Her thoughts had been a jumbled mess ever since their little encounter earlier.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"That's too bad," Carrie commented.

"So, uh, what have you been up to all day?" Haley asked, changing the subject. She dropped her messenger bag by the door and turned to face her roommate.

"Oh, nothing. Just a project," Carrie said as she quickly shut down her computer. "I was just about to head out, though."

"Oh, okay."

"Is Chris stopping by today?"

"In about ten minutes," Haley answered after checking the clock.

"Well, then, I'll get out of your way. I'm sure you two lovebirds would like some privacy."

Haley sighed. "Carrie, I told you nothing was going on between us."

Carrie smirked in response. "If that's your story."

"It's the truth."

"Personally, I can totally see the sparks between the two of you. I don't get why you won't just take a chance. I think you'd make an adorable couple."

"I don't have feelings for him like that. There's…it just wouldn't work out," Haley said carefully.

"Why? Are you interested in someone else?" Carrie asked. Her tone was indifferent, but Haley knew that it was definitely a loaded question.

"Maybe," she downplayed it.

"Who?"

"It's not important."

"Does he like you back?"

Haley shrugged. "We'll see."

Carrie stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we will." Haley met her gaze and felt a chill go up her spine. There was no doubt a double meaning to her roommate's words. Thankfully, a knock on the door interrupted their staring contest. Carrie walked over and answered it.

"Hey, Chris, come on in," Carrie said as she ushered him inside. "Haley's been waiting for you. In fact, she's been talking about you nonstop."

"Aw, James, I'm touched," Chris replied while placing a hand over his heart.

Haley rolled her eyes. "She's exaggerating."

"Chris, don't listen to her," Carrie told him. "Haley here is quite taken by you."

"Really?" Chris questioned while kinking his eyebrow.

"Yup…and don't let her tell you otherwise. Anyway, I'm going to go and let the two of you get to _work_," she stated with a coy grin as she headed for the door. She winked at Haley. "Have fun!"

Haley inwardly groaned. _I am so going to kill her later._

"Look, James, I know that Chris Keller is quite a catch, but I'm not so sure that you're my type," he joked.

"She wasn't serious. She was just…" Haley trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Shit stirring?" Chris offered.

"Basically."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with her wanting to go after Nathan herself but you're in the way, would it?"

Haley looked at him, surprised. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Well, it's not like she keeps her plan to get Nathan a secret. I overheard her talking to some other girls down the hall."

"What? Did you stand outside their door and spy?"

"No, that's your job," he quipped. When Haley rolled her eyes, he continued, "I was just making my nightly rounds as usual. I do take my RA responsibilities seriously whether you believe it or not."

"Not," Haley teased.

"Damn, you are a feisty one," Chris declared with a shake of his head.

Haley shrugged. "That's me."

"So, are you ready to channel some of that into your music today or what? And since we're on the topic of Nathan, did our little dance routine impress him?"

"Oh, that reminds me…"

"Ow, James!" Chris exclaimed when she smacked him upside the head. "Why are you giving Chris Keller the smack down?! I was just doing you a favor."

"Because Chris Keller totally screwed things up between Nathan and me!" she retorted.

"What? How?"

"Nathan was pissed after he saw us. We got into this huge fight. And then this morning we fought again, he ended up giving me one of the best kisses of my life, and then just totally left me hanging—" she stopped short when she realized what she just said. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. She didn't mean to reveal so much.

The room was completely silent until Chris busted out laughing a few seconds later. Haley's head snapped up at that. "What's so funny?"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Haley stared at him perplexed. "James, need Chris Keller point out the obvious. The guy is starting to lose it. This is perfect!"

"Chris, I don't like to see anyone hurting," she replied. Haley knew that Nathan was feeling conflicted. While a part of her was glad that she was starting to break down that wall of his, the other didn't want to cause him anymore pain than she already had.

"And what about you, Haley?" Chris questioned.

Haley frowned. "What about me?"

"Aren't you hurting with this constant game of hot-and-cold?" Haley glanced at him but didn't answer. She was starting to think that Chris was too perceptive for his own good. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"What I feel doesn't matter," Haley mumbled while looking down. "I'm the one who hurt him to begin with."

"Haley, that's a load of crap, and you know it. It's what I've been trying to teach you all along. Even if you did screw up with Nathan before, your feelings still have meaning. And as long as you dismiss them or bottle them up, you're going to keep suffering. It's not only Nathan's forgiveness you need. You need to forgive yourself, too."

As Haley let Chris' words sink in, she could feel her eyes beginning to water. "I…I don't know how to do that," Haley admitted.

"Well, there is one thing that could help," Chris declared. Haley stared at him curiously as he walked over to her desk and picked up a pen. He then walked back and handed it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Write it out, James."

* * *

"There you go. All finished," Peyton declared as she tightened the cap on the nail polish. "Now just let it dry."

"Thanks, Peyton," Jenny replied as she wriggled her now purple toes.

"No problem, Munchkin." Over the last few hours, she and Jenny had done everything from manicures and pedicures to eating Ben and Jerry's right out from the carton. There had also been a couple of Disney movies thrown in there. Overall, it had been a very successful evening for them both. Peyton was glad to see Jenny so carefree and relaxed. The poor girl had been through enough stress lately.

"Hey, are you girls hungry?" Jake questioned as he poked his head into the living room. "I was thinking of ordering a pizza."

"I could make room for pizza," Peyton stated. "What about you, Jenny?"

"Yeah. And don't forget the pepperoni this time, Daddy," Jenny reminded him.

Jake laughed. "I won't." He then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Peyton questioned.

"Mommy, I have a question," Jenny stated. Peyton frowned at her sudden change of attitude. The usually bright and bubbly little girl before her was now much more sullen. And the fact that she'd just called her "Mommy" didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. Whatever Jenny wanted to ask, it was important.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"What's wrong with me? You never told me today."

Peyton gulped as the subject she feared most was brought back up. She shot a look to the kitchen and saw Jake watching them. Their eyes met, and she knew that he'd heard. A moment later, he entered the living room and took a seat on the floor on the other side of Jenny.

"I'm scared," Jenny muttered at their silence.

"Jenny, there's nothing to be afraid of," Jake soothed. "I know that you haven't been feeling well, but I promise you're going to get better."

"But what's wrong with me?" she repeated. "Do I still have a vi-vi—"

"Virus," Peyton supplied as she struggled with the word. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, sort of," Jake tried to explain. "It's like a really bad cold that you can't get rid of too easily. That's why you have to go for the tests and take the medicine. The doctors are trying to make you better."

"But I still feel sick," Jenny pointed out.

"I know, baby," Jake replied as he ran a gentle hand through his daughter's golden hair. "But that's only because the medicine is fighting so hard."

"Am I going to die?" Jenny questioned in a frightened voice. Peyton felt her stomach lurch as Jenny's eyes filled with tears. She watched Jake's face pale in response.

"Of course not," Peyton spoke up. "You're going to get well. There's nothing to worry about. You just have to be patient. Eventually it'll go away."

"Do you promise?" the little girl whispered.

Peyton gave her the bravest and most reassuring smile she could muster. "I promise."

"Me, too," Jake added. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, Munchkin."

Jenny nodded as they both wrapped their arms around her to give her a comforting hug. A moment later, the doorbell rang.

Jake kissed Jenny's forehead before getting up. "That must be the pizza. I'll get it."

"Don't worry about it," Peyton told Jenny as she continued to hold her. "Now let's get back to girls' night. What do you want to do next?"

"My hair," she answered.

Peyton smiled. "Okay." She then positioned Jenny between her legs. Afterward, she reached into the little makeover box they'd made before starting. Peyton grabbed Jenny's brush and started to run it through her hair. Meanwhile, Jake went to get some plates and napkins for them as Jenny turned her attention back to the movie they were previously watching.

Peyton started to French braid Jenny's hair. When Jake walked back into the living room, she noticed the thankful smile he'd sent her way. She returned the gesture as she went to gather another strand of Jenny's hair. As she pulled it back, though, it felt like something let go. Peyton looked down and her eyes soon widened in horror. There, in her hand, was the chunk of Jenny's hair that had just fallen out.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! School is absolutely awful this semester. The worst it's ever been (and I've had some pretty crazy semesters), but your comments always give me something to look forward to. I hope you like this next chapter. It was one of my favorite ones to write. Also, the secret in this chapter is from Brooke in S1. So please read and tell me what you think!  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 17: **_**People who are meant to be will always find their way back to each other.**_

"Peyton, honey, it's going to be okay," Brooke soothed.

"No, it's not. You should've seen her face."

"She was upset. I'm sure she'll calm down," Haley added.

"Calm down? Her hair is falling out you guys. She's as sick as a dog. How the hell is she supposed to calm down when all of these horrible things are happening to her?!" Peyton exclaimed as more tears slid down her eyes.

She'd just gotten back from visiting Jenny in the hospital this morning. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone well. More of Jenny's hair had fallen out over the last few days. At this point, it was becoming very noticeable. Jenny had flipped out when she saw all of the hair on her pillow. Peyton didn't doubt that the whole wing heard her screaming and crying. The little girl was so terrified, and Jake looked helpless to stop it. Peyton didn't think she'd ever forget that moment for the rest of her life. It made her sick just thinking about it again.

Brooke looked at Haley at a loss for words. There was nothing they could say to that. What Jenny was going through was terrible. There was no way to make it better or sugarcoat the situation.

"Peyton, is there anything we can do for you?" Haley asked as she gently rubbed her back. Brooke had called her as soon as Peyton came back to the dorm. She could hear Peyton's sobs in the background as Brooke filled her in on what was going on. She'd gotten there as quick as she could. It had been almost forty-five minutes since she arrived, and Peyton was still in tears.

"I need some time alone."

"Are you sure?" Brooke questioned. She didn't want to leave her by herself when she was like this.

Peyton nodded. "Yes. Please."

"Alright," Haley said. "But we'll be back in a little while." Peyton didn't reply. She just laid back on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Brooke whispered to Haley. "She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"Brooke, she needs some time to cry it out and sort through it herself. If she needs us, she'll tell us," Haley stated. "Besides, it's not like we have to stay away for long. I say we give her at least a half hour and then come back."

"Fine," Brooke sighed. She then raised her voice so Peyton could hear. "Peyton, we're going. But don't hesitate to call if you need us." Peyton nodded—still not facing them.

"Come on," Haley said as she ushered Brooke out the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. It's your school. Where's a good spot?"

"Um…probably the quad."

"Let's go then," Haley said as Brooke led the way. She chose a spot in the sun away from the small crowd.

"So, what's going on with you?" Haley asked as they took a seat on the grass.

"What do you mean?" Brooke inquired.

"Something seems to be on your mind."

"I'm worried about Peyton."

Haley shook her head. "There's something else. You sounded weird on the phone the other day, too."

Brooke shrugged. "I've just got some things to think about."

"Like what?" Haley questioned. When her sister remained silent, she added, "Come on. Talk to me, Tigger."

Brooke sighed. "Well, something did sort of come up the other day. I haven't really told anyone yet."

"What is it?" Haley asked, curious.

"There's going to be a big competition next semester in the spring. It's this fashion show called Rogue Vogue. Whoever wins gets to design their own fashion line to be sold in stores. You can also get an internship."

"Oh my god, Brooke, that sounds great," Haley exclaimed. "You should totally do it."

"I can't."

"Why not? Brooke, it's such an amazing opportunity!"

"It's for DKNY," Brooke explained.

Haley's enthusiastic smile faltered. "Oh…I can see why that might be a problem."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I just…I was ready to maybe take a chance again. I've got most of my designs done. I even created this really great portfolio. If it was any other designer, I'd submit them in a heartbeat."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Tigger," Haley said as she wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Brooke shrugged and leaned her head on Haley's shoulder. "I guess it's just not my time yet."

"You'll get there. I know it," Haley encouraged.

"Thanks, Tutor Girl," Brooke replied. "So what's been going on with you? You've sounded a little weird yourself lately. Did something else happen with Nathan?"

"Um…yeah, it did."

Brooke pulled away to face her. "Well?" she prodded.

"We got into another fight," she stated. "And then…well…we sort of kissed."

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly.

"And then he bolted."

"What?!" Brooke repeated—this time in anger.

"We haven't spoken since."

"That's it. I am having Lucas drive me down to Nathan's dorm so I can kick his ass."

"Brooke," Haley warned.

"No, he cannot keep doing this to you. I know you supposedly hurt him or something before but now he's the one who's hurting you, and I am not going to stand for it!"

"You better not do anything."

"The hell I will. Nobody messes with my baby sister!"

"Brooke, while I appreciate the protectiveness, it's not necessary. I'm going to handle this myself," she said firmly.

"But—"

"Tigger, I said I'd handle it. Alright? Please just trust me."

Brooke pouted. "Fine. But one more strike and he's out."

Haley smiled at her sister's response. Brooke was always making threats like that. "Okay."

"Good." Brooke then checked her watch. "It's almost been thirty minutes. Can we please go check on Peyton now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Haley said as she stood up. She didn't feel like talking about Nathan anymore. She'd been stressed out enough recently. Besides, when she thought about Peyton and what she was going through, suddenly, her problems seemed much more trivial.

* * *

_I can do this_, Haley thought as she stood outside Nathan's dorm room door. They had to talk. Things couldn't continue going the way they were. She then took a deep breath before knocking. A moment later, Tony answered the door.

"Hey, Haley," he greeted.

"Hi."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Nathan was around. I need to speak with him," she stated.

"You just missed him. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Um…do you know where he went?"

"The gym. He'll probably be gone for a while," he replied.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just catch him another time," she said while trying to hide the disappointment and frustration from her voice.

"Actually, um, do you have a second?" Tony asked before she could turn around to leave. "I need to talk to you, too."

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Why don't you come in," Tony suggested while stepping aside. Haley walked inside. Tony led her into the common room and motioned for her to have a seat.

"Is everything okay?" Haley inquired curiously.

"Look, I'm just going to get right to it. I know that you're Nathan's ex," he stated.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. "Oh…um…h-how did you find out? Did Nathan say something?"

Tony shook his head. "He keeps pictures of you in his top drawer. I went into his room the other day to get something he borrowed from me, and I found them."

"I guess that must have been a shock," Haley commented.

"Yeah, it was."

"Are you mad?" she asked. "You know, that no one told you. I know that you and Nathan are friends and—"

"No, it's okay. I understand that there are some things in Nathan's past that he wants to keep to himself. I just didn't know that you were one of them. Everything makes sense now."

Haley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've just noticed changes in him this semester. He's been a little more on edge at times. Sometimes quiet and lost in his own thoughts. And when I mention your name…well…he pretty much gives me a look like he wants me to shut up or something—especially lately."

Haley sighed. "I'm sorry, Tony. Nathan and I had a fight a few days ago. We haven't really talked about it yet."

"I can tell. He's been in a bad mood all week."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Look, I know that it's none of my business, and I'm not trying to overstep my bounds, but as his roommate and friend, I just ask that you please be careful with him. I told you how he was our first semester. I don't think I can handle seeing him like that again."

Haley nodded. "I understand. And that's why I'm here. I love Nathan, and I'm trying so hard to make this right. I don't want him to be hurting either."

"Thanks. That's good to hear."

"Sure. And I just want to thank you, too." Tony looked at her, confused. "I know that we don't know one another that well. But I can tell that you've been a good friend to Nathan. I really appreciate you being there for him."

Tony gave her a small smile. "You're welcome."

Haley returned the gesture before saying, "Well, I better get going. Do you think that you could tell Nathan I stopped by?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," Haley said as she stood up.

"But if you'd like to talk to him face-to-face, he's going to be at that big party tonight at the frat house down the street. The whole team was invited. Maybe you could just coincidentally be there at the same time or something," he suggested casually.

Haley smiled. "I think I will. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later, Tony," Haley replied as she went to leave.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Peyton got up from her bed to answer the door. _It's probably someone for Brooke_, she thought. She wasn't expecting anyone. And even if she was, Peyton was hardly in the mood for company at the moment.

"Jake," she stated in surprise when she saw that he was on the other side.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay with Jenny?" she asked, slightly panicking.

"Yeah. She's fine. My parents are with her now, and they suggested that I get out of the hospital for awhile. So I came to see you. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Peyton said as she pulled him inside. Jake gave her a small smile. Peyton brought her hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb under his eyes. "You look so tired."

"That's because I am."

"Come on." She then grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. Jake took off his jacket and shoes before lying down on the bed. Peyton followed and sidled up next to him. Afterward, his hand started to run through her curly blonde locks as her head rested on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton looked up at him with a frown. "Yeah. Why?"

"Your eyes are all red. You've been crying," he declared.

"I…um…after this morning…"

"It's okay. If I wasn't with Jenny all day, I would've been a mess myself," he said. Peyton studied his face and saw that even now Jake was holding back.

"How is she?"

"She's…calmer. She was sleeping when I left. I think all of the crying earlier tired her out."

"And what about you?"

"I'm as good as can be expected."

"You don't have to pretend, you know? Not with me," Peyton told him as she drew invisible circles with her finger on his stomach.

"Meaning?"

"You don't have to act all brave and put together around me. You shouldn't be bottling all of this up. If you need to talk or cry or whatever, I'm here. I can handle it."

"It's not you, Peyton," Jake said quietly. "I just…I can't let myself completely go there. Not right now."

"Why not?" she prodded.

"Because if I start then I might not be able to stop. And I have to be strong right now. For both me and Jenny."

Peyton nodded. "I understand. But when you're ready, please promise that you'll come to me. Don't shut me out."

Jake leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips. "I won't. I promise." Peyton raised her hand to the back of his head and brought his lips back to hers. It started out gentle but quickly gained momentum. She moaned loudly when his tongue started to stroke hers. It wasn't long before he'd turned her over so that her back was against the bed with him on top of her. Peyton felt her breathing become heavier and her body heat up as his hands went inside her shirt.

"Jake," she whimpered when he started to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses down her neck. Her own hands went to the hem of his shirt. Jake moved away to pull it off. She then quickly discarded her own as his mouth returned to her neck.

"Jake…I've missed you," she whispered into his ear. With everything that had been going on lately, their sex life had been close to nonexistent. She hadn't really been thinking about it. But now that they were together, she could feel how desperate she actually was for his familiar touch.

"I need you," he panted before bringing his mouth back to hers in a fierce kiss.

She clutched him tightly and kissed him back with everything inside of her. "I know the feeling."

* * *

"James, stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. You've been all jumpy ever since we got here," Chris stated.

"Well, I can't help it," Haley said as her eyes roamed the crowd for Nathan. It was only nine o'clock, and the frat party was already in full swing. If she wasn't looking for Nathan, Haley would've left by now. It was beyond wild and crazy. She was actually thankful that Chris had invited himself to come with her. She didn't want to be alone in the madness.

"Don't worry. You'll find Romeo soon enough."

"I wouldn't count on it," she mumbled. There was still no sign of Nathan.

"On the bright side, your outfit is having the desired affect," Chris said. She was wearing a brown, pleated, draped halter and low-rise jeans. It wasn't anything too fancy, but still looked stylish. Brooke would be proud. Haley then stared at him with a frown. He nodded his head over at the group of guys leering at her nearby. Instinctively, she took a step closer to Chris.

"Don't worry, James. Chris Keller will protect you."

Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Come on," Haley instructed as she headed off to another section of the party.

"Oh, is that him…?" Chris exclaimed. "Wait, never mind."

Haley sighed, frustrated. _Where the hell is he?_ She'd been searching for Nathan for the last hour.

"Hey," some guy greeted next to her.

"Uh, hey," Haley replied distractedly as she kept looking.

"You look good." Haley ignored him. "What do you say about us hanging out sometime?"

Haley glanced over at him, confused. "I don't even know you."

The guy laughed. "I'm Tommy. I'm currently an eight-point-six. IM me sometime." He smiled charmingly at her and then left.

"What the hell was that about?" Chris questioned.

"I have no idea." The random guy, however, was soon forgotten when Haley spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Tony!" she called while making her way over to him.

"Hey, Haley, you made it. What a surprise," he joked. "You enjoying the party?"

"Not really. I haven't been able to find Nathan yet," she told him. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Actually, I do. He's in the living room," Tony replied.

"Thank you," Haley said before taking off in that direction.

"Damn, James, you walk fast for a chick," Chris complained.

"You don't have to follow me, you know?"

"Haley, you're Chris Keller's party buddy. What would it look like if we were separated?"

"I don't think anyone would really notice or care."

"Well, I would. So it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Lucky me," she mumbled dryly. It was another few seconds before she finally reached the living room. Her eyes scanned the crowd, once again. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Nathan. But it didn't last long when she saw who was with him.

"I guess Psycho got to him first, huh?" Chris commented. Haley knew that Carrie was going to be here tonight. In fact, they'd both gotten ready at the same time in the room. Neither really talked since the underlying tension was rather high. It was always like that in their room now. Haley knew that Carrie's agenda tonight was most likely Nathan. She'd been hoping to beat her roommate to the punch.

"Not for long," Haley muttered as she headed straight towards them.

"Ooh, showdown," Chris laughed under his breath while following her.

"Hey, guys," Haley greeted with fake enthusiasm once she reached the pair. "Enjoying the party?" Both looked over at her in surprise for a moment. Nathan's face soon became neutral as Carrie's turned caustic. She quickly masked it, though, with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hey, Haley," Carrie replied. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah, well, I've just been around and hanging out."

"I can see that," she stated while eying Chris. She then turned a challenging gaze back to Haley. "So, did the two of you come together?"

"As friends," Haley answered.

"Yeah, I've been protecting her from all of the horny frat brothers," Chris spoke up. Haley could've sworn that she heard Nathan scoff, but his expression didn't appear to have changed.

"Isn't that sweet," Carrie cooed. "Don't you think so, Nathan?" Haley had to keep her temper in check as she watched Carrie's hand slide down his chest. She wouldn't let the bitch see how much it actually bothered her.

"Yeah. Sweet," Nathan ground out with a slight edge in his voice.

"That's me," Chris declared with a proud and oblivious smile.

"Well, you both look so cute together. Are you sure you're just friends?" Carrie inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive," Haley answered and turned her attention to Nathan. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm kind of busy," Nathan replied stoically.

"It'll only take a moment."

"Oh, well, Nathan actually promised to dance with me. Right, Nathan?" Carrie asked him.

"He can do that after," Haley said. Her voice came out a little more forceful than she'd anticipated. She then cleared her throat before saying more calmly, "It's just that it's really important." She sent Nathan a look. "Please."

Nathan was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I can't. I promised her."

A smug smile formed on Carrie's face as she took his hand in hers. "We'll see you two later."

* * *

Haley sat on a porch swing at the back of the house. She could vaguely hear the sound of the blaring music and drunken partygoers inside. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. This whole night was a disaster.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," Chris said as he took a seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?" Haley mumbled. She couldn't believe that Nathan actually picked Carrie over her. He should've just taken a knife to her heart. It wouldn't have felt as painful.

"No. You look like crap."

"Thanks, Chris," Haley muttered flatly.

"I didn't mean physically."

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore."

"With Nathan?" Haley nodded. "James, what happened between the two of you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But maybe if you did—"

"Chris, I don't want to," she said more forcefully. "I _can't_."

Chris sighed. "Alright. Fine. I won't push you. But if you do ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Chris Keller isn't always an insensitive bastard like you might think."

Haley looked over at him and couldn't help the small smile forming on her face. "Thanks…I guess."

"No problem," he replied. "So, you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Haley said before standing up.

"Let's go." The pair then made their way back into the house and through the crowd. Haley noticed some more guys staring at her and instantly looked away from them. _Creeps_.

"Hey, Haley, want to join us?" someone called. Haley looked over to the left to see Tony waving to her. Nathan, Carrie, and a few other people she recognized were with them.

"Actually, I'm leaving," Haley stated after she approached them.

"That's too bad," one of Carrie's friends said. "We were doing some body shots. They're a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you should try it before you go," Carrie added.

Was she serious? Haley suppressed a shudder. "No thanks."

"Come on, roomie. Do something daring for a change."

"What's so daring about licking salt off of skin?" she retorted.

"I don't know. You're the one freaking out about it," she challenged.

"I'm not freaking out," Haley denied, holding her gaze.

"Could've fooled me."

"Look, if she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to," Chris interrupted.

"Yeah," Tony agreed.

"Fine. I'll do it," Haley said before she really thought about what she was saying. Carrie had gotten the best of her once already tonight. Right now, Haley wanted nothing more than to wipe that same smug grin off of her face.

"What?!" Chris and Tony asked in shock.

"I'll do it," Haley repeated. She didn't want to, but it was too late to back out now. Besides, it couldn't be that bad. Right?

"Excellent," Carrie exclaimed. "It's actually Tommy's turn."

"Tommy?" Haley looked over and saw the guy who'd been hitting on her earlier. There was a huge grin on his face. Haley's stomach clenched when he winked at her.

"Now just lie back on this table and lift up your shirt," Carrie instructed.

"My shirt?" Haley questioned, confused and suddenly very nervous.

"So he can lick your stomach."

_Oh shit. _"I thought I was just supposed to lick my own wrist."

Almost everyone in the group laughed except for Chris, Tony, and Nathan. "Please, that's kids stuff," Carrie declared. "Things tend to get a little more risqué in college."

Haley felt panic shoot through her. _Why the hell did I walk over here? I should've just left without talking to anyone. I'm such an idiot!_ This whole body shot thing was a lot more than she'd bargained for. And now she was stuck.

"Lie down, Haley," Carrie urged. "And make sure to put this lime slice in your mouth."

_Uh oh, this is definitely not good!_ Tommy's eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

"Carrie," Tony warned.

"She'll be fine. It's all in good fun." Haley looked to Chris, and he seemed at a loss for what to do just like her.

"Lay back, Haley," Tommy said as he came to stand in front of her. "I promise you're going to enjoy this."

Haley could feel her whole body shaking with anxiety. She really did not want to do this—especially with all of the people who were staring at her right now. There were at least ten. Haley begrudgingly took a seat on the table. She was just about to lie down when someone interjected.

"Wait."

"What?" both Tommy and Carrie asked as everyone turned to look at Nathan.

"It's my turn, actually," Nathan declared. "I'm the only one who hasn't gone yet."

"You can take your shot off of me after Haley and Tommy are done," Carrie said. "It'll be fine."

"It won't be fair. I should go now," Nathan replied. There was no missing the authoritative tone in his voice.

"But—" Tommy started to complain when Nathan sent a glare his way and practically towered over him.

"I'm doing it." The guy quickly shut his mouth and backed away as Carrie's lips pursed together.

"Lay down, Hales," Nathan told her gently. Haley met his striking blue eyes for a moment before nodding in compliance. The table was hard and uncomfortable, but Haley forced herself to keep from fidgeting. "Lift up your shirt a little."

His deep, husky voice sent shivers throughout her already alert body. A moment later, she saw him lower his head and felt his tongue lick a wet line on her abdomen. She sucked in a sharp, quiet breath. Afterward, she was handed a lime slice to put in her mouth as salt was sprinkled on the damp area of her stomach. Nathan's gaze shot over to her briefly before he bent his head down a second time.

Haley had to hold back a moan when she felt his hot tongue on her again. Her whole body was ablaze, and she hoped to God that her face wasn't as red as she thought it probably was right now. Everyone was staring at the two of them. It was embarrassing but also strangely erotic. It took everything inside of her to keep from closing her eyes, arching her body, and putting her hand in his hair for him to continue.

Once he had finished licking up the salt, Nathan took the shot glass next to them on the table and knocked it back. There was a small round of cheers from the crowd as he did so. When the alcohol was completely gone, his attention returned to her. His face started to inch towards hers, closer and closer. She stopped breathing as the intensity and electricity between them seemed to crackle in the air.

Haley's eyes finally closed just as his mouth covered hers. People were whistling and hooting around them, but she didn't focus on them for long. Nathan completely took over her senses. His lips moved over hers. She briefly felt his tongue as he started to take the lime out of her mouth. Haley lifted her head up a bit with him as he slowly moved his head back away from her. A few seconds later, he finally pulled completely away with the lime in his mouth. Another round of applause and hollers broke out. But Haley still didn't pay any attention. Her humming body and tingling lips distracted her too much to care.

* * *

Haley changed into her pajama shorts and tank top in a daze. It had been almost an hour since she left the party and still she couldn't concentrate. Her body still felt buzzed as her lips continued to tingle. She'd felt that kiss from him all the way down to her toes. The look on Carrie's face afterward had been priceless, too. She was _pissed_. That much was obvious. It would surely make the tension in their room even higher now. But Haley, frankly, just didn't care because it was totally worth it.

Unfortunately, Haley knew that this feeling wouldn't last forever. Reality would hit her soon enough. She still had to talk to Nathan about their other kiss. But by his behavior earlier tonight, he seemed hell bent on avoiding her. There was still so much unresolved between her and Nathan. And the more time she spent around him, the more confusing it all seemed to become.

After Haley was done changing, she went to lie down on her bed. Just as she'd gotten under the covers, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned quietly. She was hoping to have a little more time to think about what had just happened with Nathan. Because tomorrow, it most likely wouldn't add up to anything. Haley then walked to the door and looked out through the peep hole. She felt her heart start to beat faster when she saw who it was.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she questioned after opening the door.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside for him to enter.

"Okay, so I'm just going to get to the point," Nathan stated. "I've been thinking about this a lot and…I don't think that I can do this whole friends thing between us anymore. We both know that we were never just friends."

"Nathan—" she tried to interject

"And there's no point in pretending that we are, because we both know that that's a lie," he continued. "I'm sick of pretending, Hales. I don't want to do this anymore."

Haley took a deep, uneasy breath as Nathan's words pierced her. She knew that it wouldn't be easy talking about the kiss, but she never expected him to do this. Friendship was really the only solid thing she had left with him. And now, he didn't even want that anymore. "You don't want to do it anymore…of course."

_I shouldn't be surprised_, she thought. _He is the guy who likes to pull the rug out from under me, after all. _

"Hales—"

"Just tell me something, Nathan. Why bother?" she interjected.

"What?"

"Why bother?" she repeated. "Why bother giving me false hope when you probably knew that it wouldn't lead to anything? Why bother trying to be my friend, inviting me to your games, and doing this project together if you didn't want me back? Why the hell would you kiss me numerous times if you were just going to take them back afterwards anyway?!"

"Haley—"

"God, Nathan, if you didn't want me anymore, then you just should have told me from the beginning! It would've hurt, but not as much as it does now! At least then I'd know what to expect. I'd be a lot better prepared to see you with blonde bimbos and girls like Carrie that you chose over me. It would still make me sick to watch it, but at least I'd be ready for it!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "At least it wouldn't be killing me like right now."

"It's not about Carrie or anyone else, Haley. You're missing the entire point," Nathan said calmly—which irked her even more.

"Oh really? Then what the hell is it?!" she retorted. He didn't answer her verbally. In fact, Haley didn't even know what was happening at first. Nathan closed the gap of space between them so fast that she barely had time to process that he was going to kiss her. But he did. His lips crashed onto hers as his hands pulled her tightly against him. His mouth was hot and demanding and sent a shiver up her spine. She got completely caught up in it for a moment before she realized what was happening. She then broke the kiss and stared up at him questioningly.

"Nathan, what does this mean?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "It means that I can't be _just _friends with you, Hales. Not when I want more."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. I'm just going through a really hard time right now. School has been a major pain in my ass lately. I'm just really overstressed and overworked. I barely have any time for myself. I had four papers due this week on the same damn day. Plus, I've been looking into summer internships. And if that wasn't bad enough, I got the flu on top of it all. So it's pretty much been the week from Hell. And it doesn't look like things are going to let up any time soon. I don't want you guys to worry; I'll still be updating this story. It just depends on my schedule and how much time and energy I have, which, unfortunately, hasn't been much. **

**Also, I know many of you are wondering about Naley and their past. You will get answers, but Naley still needs to work their way towards that. So it's going to take a little time. I hope you guys like this chapter. So please read and leave me a review. Thanks!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 18: **_**No good deed goes unpunished. **_

"Mmm, there is nothing like a booty call in the middle of the day," Brooke sighed contently.

"A booty call? Is that all I am to you, Pretty Girl?" Lucas replied with a mock pout.

"Oh please, like you didn't enjoy every minute of it," Brooke teased as she turned on her side to face him. The two were currently lying in her bed after a few rounds of much-needed, stress-relieving sex. School seemed to be getting more and more hectic, and they'd been trying to spend as much time together as they could—which wasn't that often, unfortunately.

"I'm just saying that guys can feel used, too," he joked while pulling her up against him. Brooke's body fizzled when she, once again, felt his warm, naked skin touching hers.

She laughed before punching him playfully in the arm. "You're such a liar, Broody."

"And now you're abusing me. Way to make your man feel unloved, Cheery."

"Oh be quiet. You know I love you," Brooke said before leaning in to give him a passionate kiss.

"I'm going to need more convincing than that," he stated with his eyes still closed. Brooke's hands slowly slid up his chest as she gave him another deep kiss. She then broke away to leave open-mouth kisses across his jaw line and down his neck.

"Is that better?" Brooke questioned without stopping her ministrations.

"Definitely," he mumbled before groaning as she licked the spot just behind his ear and then sucked on it. "I swear you're going to kill me someday."

"Well, at least you'll die happy," she teased.

Lucas laughed as he pulled her tighter against him. He then brought his hand to her face and forced her to look up at him. "I've missed this."

"Sex?" Brooke quipped.

Lucas rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Not exactly...although I love it when we do that, too. But what I meant is you and me just being here alone like this. I know we haven't had that much time to spend together recently."

"I know. I feel like that, too. It's just that things have been so crazy."

"Tell me about it. If I have to write one more research paper, my head is going to explode."

"Replace research papers for sketches and you've got my problem," Brooke said.

"How are those coming along?"

"Really well. Plus, I've been busy with making my mom some maternity clothes. She's starting to get a little baby bump now."

"How is she doing?"

"She went to the doctor for a checkup the other day. Everything appeared normal. It's great to see her so excited and happy."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Do they want to know what they're having eventually?"

"No. My mom and Larry want it to be a surprise."

"That's what my mom did with Lily."

"Personally, I'd want to know. Then I could buy and plan all of my baby's outfits accordingly," Brooke declared.

"And what if I didn't want to know what the baby's sex was."

"Well, who says that you're going to be the father?" Brooke replied.

Lucas' face dropped at that. "What?"

"I'm just kidding," she laughed.

"Damn it, Brooke," he muttered. "You scared me there for a minute."

"Don't worry, Broody. When I want a bun in the oven, I'll come to you for some _special_ _assistance_."

"You better," he murmured while leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. However, it quickly turned heated.

Brooke moaned when Lucas rolled on top of her and continued to ravage her mouth. "Oh, Lucas," she panted as he kissed down from her neck to her chest.

"Since we're talking about babies, there's no reason why we shouldn't start practicing now. Right?"

Brooke's eyes practically rolled back into her head as his teeth scraped against the skin of her stomach. "Uh huh," she breathed while arching against him. One of her hands then traveled into his sandy blonde hair to hold him in place. It wasn't long before they got caught up in the throes of passion, once again.

"Oh my god," Brooke muttered after Lucas collapsed next to her on the bed a little while later. Her whole body was humming.

"I think I'm pretty much spent for the rest of the day," Lucas said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Me, too," Brooke replied, snuggling into his side. As much as she enjoyed the lovemaking, her favorite part was definitely when he held her afterwards. She'd been with a lot of different guys in the past but not one of them had made her feel as protected and loved like when she was in Lucas' arms.

"I think I need a nap," Lucas said as his eyes began to close.

Brooke yawned. "Hmm…me, too."

A few minutes later, his cell phone went off.

Lucas groaned. "Damn it."

"I told you to shut it off," Brooke stated.

Lucas leaned over to fetch his phone off of the nightstand and answer it. "Hello…hey, Lindsey, what's up?"

Brooke's eyes narrowed. _Of course she'd call now_. She then strained to hear what the other girl was saying.

"…I'm kind of in the middle of something right now," Lucas informed her. "How about I meet you in an hour?" Brooke vaguely heard Lindsey's reply. She was talking so softly that Brooke couldn't make out any actual words.

"…alright. See you then…bye," Lucas said before hanging up.

"What did Lindsey want?" Brooke asked in the most casual voice she could muster.

"Just some help on an assignment for class. I told her I'd meet her in an hour."

_I'll bet_. "Oh."

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "Now how about that nap, Pretty Girl?" He then resituated himself in the bed to get more comfortable. Brooke laid her arm across his waist as she brought her head back to his chest. A few moments later, she heard Lucas' breathing start to even out and become heavier.

Brooke sighed softly. She, suddenly, wasn't all that tired anymore.

* * *

Peyton yawned as she looked at her computer screen. She was trying to put together a new schedule for upcoming performances at Tric. Unfortunately, she'd just finished reading a chapter for homework. So by this time, aside from sleeping or watching TV, Peyton didn't really feel like doing anything else.

_I'll do this later_, she thought. Her mom wouldn't need it for another couple of days anyway.

Peyton then made her way over to her bed. She picked up the TV control on her nightstand and started to surf through the channels. There was hardly anything good on. Eventually, she decided to watch a rerun of _Smallville_. She'd never admit it to anyone—especially her sisters—but she had a thing for Tom Welling. What she wouldn't give for a sexy superhero to rescue and whisk her away from all of the crazy stuff in her life.

It wasn't long before Peyton found herself getting lost in the show. She scrunched up her face in disgust when the chick onscreen somehow sucked all of the body fat out of a deer, because she was so hungry. _No wonder she needed to go on a diet. _

"What are you watching?"

Peyton turned her head to see Brooke enter the room. "_Smallville_," she answered.

Brooke smirked. "Trust me, I'm sure there is nothing 'small' about Tom Welling."

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever."

"You know I'm right," Brooke said as she walked over to her desk and dropped her bag down.

"Where were you?"

"I had to work with Chase on something for class. And then I got our mail," Brooke stated while she handed a few things to Peyton. "It looks like mostly bills and credit card forms."

"What a surprise," she muttered.

"What is this?"

Peyton glanced over at Brooke and saw a frown on her face. "What's the matter?"

"What the hell is this?" Brooke questioned again as she opened the letter. "Oh. My. God."

"Brooke?" Peyton prodded.

"How the hell did this happen?!"

Peyton stood up and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Brooke, what is going on?"

"I'm in Rogue Vogue."

"Rogue what?" Peyton asked, perplexed.

"This fashion show competition next spring."

"Aw, Brooke, that's awesome."

"No, it's not," she objected. "This is awful. How the hell did this happen?"

"Wait, I'm confused. You don't want to be in Rogue Vogue?"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Why not? Don't you love stuff like this?"

"Read this paper. Then ask me why I don't want to be in it," Brooke said while handing Peyton the letter.

Peyton began to read it over. "Brooke, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. This is so great—uh oh."

Brooke looked at her pointedly. "Yeah, uh oh."

"It's for DKNY," she declared. "Why the hell would you want to compete for them?" It didn't make sense. Brooke was still upset over what happened a few years ago. Peyton didn't understand why she'd want to put herself through that again.

"I didn't!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's why I never entered into the competition!"

"Well, then why does this letter right here say that you did?" Peyton asked.

"I have no clue!" Brooke shouted as she started to pace back and forth.

"Well, I didn't know about it. So it wasn't me."

"I never told anyone else about it—except for Haley," Brooke stated. "Wait a minute…"

"Do you really think it was her?" Peyton inquired. Haley wasn't usually the type to go behind their backs or against their wishes. "It doesn't seem like her."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Now where the hell is my cell phone?!"

* * *

"Nathan, come on. We really need to finish this assignment," Haley stated. The pair was currently in his room working on their weekly homework assignment for their class. At least Haley was trying to. Nathan, however, was getting distracted.

"It's not like we have to finish it now. We still have a few more days," he mumbled huskily into her neck. A shiver ran up Haley's spine when she felt his lips return to her sensitive skin.

"But we have to…oh," she breathed out when he started to suck on her weak spot just under her chin.

"You were saying?" Nathan asked with a smirk. How was she supposed to resist that?

"I guess it can wait," Haley stated. She then pushed their books and notebooks aside before wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Haley couldn't help but sigh from contentment. Ever since he'd come to her door several nights ago, things had been really great between them. At first, Haley had thought she'd been hearing things when Nathan said he wanted more. But he did.

How much more she wasn't sure. They hadn't actually sat down and talked about it yet. While a part of her wanted to get that conversation over with now, another part wanted to wait and enjoy their recent, tension-free time together. They'd been talking and laughing more. And of course, all of the making out was amazing.

"I knew you'd agree," Nathan murmured against her lips. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he gently guided her back on the bed. A low moan escaped Haley when she felt his weight on top of her. She loved being close to him like this again.

"Are you sure Tony's not around?" she questioned.

"He's got class right now," Nathan answered. Haley felt his lips back on her neck and moved her head to the side to give him more access. A moment later, one hand made it into his hair as the other went up his shirt to feel the hard, taut muscles of his back.

"I've missed this," Haley said breathlessly. Nathan pulled away a little bit to look at her. She felt his hand on her cheek, caressing it.

He smiled down at her. "Me, too." Haley returned the gesture before pulling his head back down to hers. She heard him groan when her tongue started to run along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for her. It wasn't long before their tongues were both battling for dominance. A few minutes later, though, they were interrupted by the sound of Haley's cell phone. Without breaking the kiss, Haley reached into her pocket to retrieve it. She looked at the caller ID.

"It's Brooke," Haley stated.

"Ignore it," Nathan said. Haley let it go straight to voicemail. Goose bumps soon formed on her skin as Nathan kissed his way down her stomach.

"You know, I think we should do more body shots soon," he teased. Haley could practically hear the smirk that was most likely on his face.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied as her phone went off. This time she had a text message.

"You should probably turn that thing off," Nathan said as he made his way back up her form.

"I got a message from Brooke. She says it's an emergency."

Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What kind of an emergency? Is someone hurt?"

"I don't know," Haley said as she sat up. "But I'll find out." She then dialed Brooke's cell phone number.

"It's about time, Tutor Girl," Brooke answered after the second ring.

"I'm sorry. I was in the middle of something. What's going on?" Haley questioned. "You said it was an emergency. Is it Jenny?"

"No."

"Mom and the baby?"

"No."

"Larry? Peyton?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Nobody is hurt."

Haley looked at Nathan with a frown. "Then what is it?"

"I'm entered in the Rogue Vogue competition."

"What? Brooke, that's not an emergency."

"Um, yes, it is."

"I thought you didn't want to have any part in that."

"I didn't."

"So then why are you competing?" Haley asked, mystified.

"Haley, I didn't submit my designs to Rogue Vogue. I thought you were the one who did it. You're the only one I told about it. Plus, I noticed a couple of my sketches are missing and you were in my room last week."

"Brooke, I swear it wasn't me. I would never go behind your back and do that."

"So it honestly wasn't you?"

"No. I promise," Haley replied.

"Well, did you maybe tell someone else about it?"

"No. I haven't mentioned it to anyone."

"Ugh, this is insane. If you didn't do it, and Peyton didn't do it, and I sure as hell didn't do it, then who did?"

Haley thought for a moment before it occurred to her. "Um, Brooke…do you think that maybe it was Lucas?"

"What?"

"I mean, he's in your room a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he has submitted your designs into a contest once before," Haley continued.

"I guess."

"I'm not positive, but it seems like he'd be the only other person."

"But, Haley, I didn't tell him about Rogue Vogue."

"So? It doesn't mean that he didn't hear of it from somewhere else," Haley pointed out.

"Oh crap," Brooke muttered.

"I'm not saying for sure it's him, but you might want to go talk to him."

"Oh, trust me. I will," Brooke declared before hanging up. Haley could hear the anger in her sister's voice and thanked God she wouldn't be on the receiving end of that.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked as he ran a hand through her hair. "It sounded like Brooke was letting you have it."

"I'll be alright. Lucas, on the other hand, not so much."

"What did he do this time?"

"He possibly might've submitted Brooke's designs into a fashion competition without asking her first. Now she's pissed, because she didn't want to be in it in the first place."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. "Oh yeah. He's screwed."

* * *

Brooke tried to stay calm as she marched down the dorm hallway towards Lucas' room. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She was going to simply ask him if he entered her into the Rogue Vogue competition and wait for his answer. Under no circumstances would she flip out.

_Stay cool, Brooke_, she coached herself. _You can do this_. A moment later, she reached his door and started to knock on it.

"Hey, Brooke," Skills greeted after a few seconds. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Lucas."

Skills stepped aside. "Come on in." Brooke entered the room and saw Lucas sitting at his desk working on something on his computer. As soon as he finished typing his sentence, he turned around to face her.

"Hey, Pretty Girl, what's—"

"Was it you?" Brooke interrupted angrily. _So much for staying calm_, she noted. Who was she kidding? There was no way she could be composed right now. She was beyond pissed.

"What?" Lucas questioned.

"Were you the one that submitted my designs into Rogue Vogue?" she elaborated.

"Um…"

"Well?" Brooke prodded—although, she pretty much knew the answer by now.

"Yeah, I did," Lucas admitted.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "How could you, Lucas? How could you take my designs and go behind my back with something like this?!"

"You know what? I just remembered that I have to go to the gym. I'll be back later…much later," Skills declared before leaving the room in a hurry.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Lucas," Brooke demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lucas sighed. "I did it, because I knew you wouldn't do it yourself."

"How did you even find out about it? You don't exactly pay attention to fashion."

"You mean how did I find out when you deliberately kept it from me?"

"Just answer the question, Lucas."

"Lindsey had heard about it," he answered. "There's already a list of people who were chosen. You weren't on it, and she was wondering if you were going to participate. I've mentioned to her before how good your designs are."

"Well, aren't I lucky that she's so _attentive_," Brooke seethed. _That bitch!_ She completely ruined everything, once again.

"Brooke, please don't be mad." He then stood up and approached her.

She took a few steps back. "It's too late for that, Luke. Because I am more than mad right now. In fact, I'm downright furious!" she exclaimed. "You had no right to do that without my permission."

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you. But you and I both know that if I'd asked you to at least try it, you would've immediately said no."

"And for good reason!"

"Damn it, Brooke, you're too talented to just sit back and let these opportunities pass you by!" he proclaimed. "You have to put yourself out there."

"In case you've forgotten, I've already put myself out there once before. And all I got was a stab in the back in return."

"All the more reason why you should do this fashion show," Lucas argued.

"Whether I should or not is beside the point. It was my decision, Lucas! Not yours! And even if I do participate in the show, how is that going to help me? Huh? It's being sponsored by DKNY!"

"So? It's a major designer, Brooke. If you win, this could be your big chance."

"Luke, it's the same damn designer from the last time you submitted me into a contest!" she told him.

Lucas stared at her in bewilderment. "Wait…what?"

"DKNY was where I had my internship the summer before senior year. They're the ones that royally screwed me over last time!" she shouted.

"Oh my god," Lucas said as his face went from confused to panicked. "I thought that…I didn't…"

"So, in your quest to 'get me back out there,' you've basically just thrown me back to the sharks."

"Brooke…" Lucas trailed off regretfully.

It was then that her eyes started to water. She hated talking about that summer. She hated when the memories of what happened resurfaced. Brooke tried so hard to keep it all in. But right now, she could feel her resolve slipping. _I have to get out of here_. She didn't want to cry in front of Lucas. Not now. She made her way towards the door.

"Brooke," Lucas called her back.

She turned around to look at him momentarily. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. "Thanks a lot, boyfriend. It was one hell of a surprise." She then quickly left the room, letting the door slam loudly behind her.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you to those of you who were able to review. There was some weird technical glitch on this site. I couldn't access my account or leave anyone else reviews for days. But I'm glad that it seems to be fixed. There are also a few other things I'd like to say. I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be changing the character category that this story is under. While a large portion of this story does feature Naley, it isn't centered solely around them. It's really about all of the sisters and what they're going through. I'm sorry that some of you were confused. **

**Originally I had this story posted under different headings, but a lot of people who were interested in it couldn't locate it or didn't know that it was posted. And since I'd listed Secrets of Love in the Naley section, I decided to place this story under that category for a short time, as well. At this point the fic has been posted for awhile, and I think it's okay to change it back. I'll also be moving Secrets of Love, because that wasn't solely focused on Naley either. So both fics won't have a character specification and will just be listed according to genre.**

**Another concern that someone expressed was that they were worried Naley would be pushed into the background and used as props for the other couples and characters in this story. I just want to stress that that won't happen. That is one of the things that has angered me most about the show recently, and I was very conscious of avoiding that while writing this fic. Each couple will have their equal ups and downs. I know that some people get disappointed that there isn't an abundance of Naley in every chapter, but it happens for a reason. One character or couple may experience a problem or drama while it's still building up for the others. You can't get to the major moments without some of the little things occurring first. It wouldn't really make sense. **

**That also brings me to my third point. There isn't any Naley interaction in this chapter. Before you guys get all upset and frustrated, since I know you're all dying to find out their next move, there is a scene in this chapter that is important. It'll pretty much add some fuel to the fire of everything that's been building between Naley; these next chapters coming up will be crucial. **

**So that's about it. I'm sorry about the long author's note, but I just wanted to clarify those things for everyone. I hope you guys will like this next chapter and leave me a review. I always enjoy your feedback.  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 19: **_**You can't win them all. Or can you…?**_

"Hang on a minute. I'm coming," Haley called as the knocking on her dorm room door persisted. She made sure to save her spot in the book she was reading before getting up.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas greeted.

"Hey, Luke," Haley replied, surprised. "I didn't know you were going to come visit me today."

"Well, we haven't had a chance to hang out in awhile. I figured since it's a Saturday and I have some time to myself, it was about time to change that."

Haley smiled and gave him a friendly hug. "I'm glad. I've missed you, loser."

"I've missed you, too, geek," he laughed.

Haley opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he replied.

"You can have a seat on my bed if you want," Haley told him. She then followed suit.

"Where's your roommate?" Lucas inquired.

Haley shrugged. "Beats me."

"I take it things haven't improved with her much."

Haley shook her head. "No. In fact, it's gotten worse. We barely talk to each other—not like I really care. It's just that there wasn't all of this tension before—"

"Before she found out about you and Nathan," Lucas finished.

Haley nodded. "Something like that. I mean, Carrie doesn't know about our past or anything. But I'm pretty sure she's aware of what's happening now between us."

"Speaking of, how _are_ things going between the two of you?"

"What have you heard?"

"Just that you've been a lot _friendlier_ towards one another," he teased.

"And who told you that?"

"Various people."

"Like who?" Haley prodded.

"Your sisters, Tony, Nathan…"

"Wait, Nathan talked about me to you?" Haley asked curiously.

"He didn't exactly say what's going on. He's basically been as coy as you right about now," Lucas said while nudging her playfully.

"Honestly, I don't even know what's going either. I mean we're friends, but we make out, too."

"Ugh, that wasn't an image I needed," Lucas joked.

Haley smacked him on the arm jokingly. "I'm serious."

"Okay, sorry," Lucas apologized. "But from what you're saying, it sounds like a friends with benefits kind of thing."

"What's that?" Haley questioned.

"You basically have the best of both worlds. You're friends, but you also get to kiss."

"Isn't that sort of like a boyfriend/girlfriend type thing?"

"A little bit. The only difference is there's no commitment. Technically, you're not exclusively together." Haley was silent for a moment. She hadn't thought of it quite like that. When Nathan had said he wanted more, she had assumed that he meant they'd get back together soon. But after hearing Lucas mention the friends with benefits scenario, she was now starting to have her doubts. Is that all Nathan really wanted with her?

"Hales, are okay?" Lucas asked, pulling her out of her muddled thoughts.

"Um…yeah," she replied. She was going to have a talk with Nathan—and soon.

"You sure?"

Haley nodded. "I'm fine." She then decided to change the subject. "What about you? Is Brooke still not speaking to you?"

"Four days and counting," he answered.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I know your intentions were in the right place, but Brooke did have a point. You shouldn't have taken her designs and entered her into that competition without her knowing," Haley stated.

"I know. I'm an idiot," he declared. "But when I found out, I just saw it as this amazing opportunity for her. She doesn't talk about it, but she's still carrying what happened that summer around with her. I just wanted so badly for her to get over it so she can start doing what she loves. I didn't even realize that DKNY was involved. I mean, I did, but it's not like I pay attention to designers. I didn't realize they were the ones she dealt with before."

"Which also could've been avoided if you'd told her beforehand," Haley pointed out.

"Don't rub it in," Lucas mumbled.

"I'm just saying," Haley defended.

Lucas shrugged. "Well, it's done now. I just don't know what to do when it comes to Brooke. She's ignoring my calls and won't see me. I even had flowers sent to her with an apology note."

"Just give her some more time to calm down," Haley suggested. "She's still really upset."

"I don't really have any other choice. Do I?" Lucas replied solemnly.

Haley put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will work this out soon. But until then, how about you and I go get some lunch. I know this cute little pizza joint not too far off campus. We can talk and catch up."

Lucas smiled. "Sounds great, geek."

Haley laughed. "Then follow me, loser."

* * *

Brooke heard a knock on her dorm room door and froze. She hoped to God it wasn't Lucas. He'd been coming by nonstop trying to get her to talk to him. Unfortunately, she was still too angry to do anything of the sort. The person knocked again. Brooke reluctantly got up from her bed and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief before answering.

"Hi, Chase," she greeted.

"Hey. I'm not late, am I?"

"Late for what?" Brooke asked, confused.

"We were supposed to finish our project for class today. Remember?"

Brooke gasped. "Oh my god, Chase, I am so sorry! I totally forgot!"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I feel horrible."

"Don't worry about it. We could always do it another—"

"No, it's fine. We can do it now. Come on in," Brooke said. She closed the door behind him. "You can take my chair at the desk." She then grabbed Peyton's chair and moved it next to his.

"We only have to work on the last couple of paragraphs for the paper. It shouldn't take too long. So if you're busy—"

"Oh, I'm not. I just spaced. That's all," she replied.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Let's just start," she said, changing the subject.

"Brooke," Chase stated about a half hour later. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem a bit distracted."

Brooke looked away for a moment before meeting his worried gaze again. "I've just…um…I just have a lot on my mind recently. That's all."

"Like what?"

"Trust me, it's nothing you want to hear about."

"Look, Brooke, I know that we don't know one another all that well. But I'd like to consider us friends. If you need to talk about something, I'm here," he offered. "No matter what."

Brooke reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. She then opened her mouth, ready to politely decline his offer, when the words came tumbling out unexpectedly. "Lucas and I had a fight."

"Oh," Chase commented. "About what? You know…if you don't mind me asking."

"He…uh…he did something behind my back that I wasn't happy about."

Chase frowned. "He didn't…I mean he wouldn't…it doesn't have something to do with another woman, does it?"

Brooke shook her head vigorously. "No. It's nothing like that."

"Oh…sorry," Chase apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright. I guess I made it sound shady," Brooke replied. "What I meant was that he entered me into a competition without me knowing about it."

"What kind of competition?" Chase questioned.

"It's called Rogue Vogue. It's a fashion show for aspiring designers in the spring. It's going to be held here at UNC. Whoever wins gets their clothes sold in stores and an internship at DKNY—which is this hugely famous designer."

"Wow, it sounds cool."

"Well, I didn't want to be in it, but Lucas took a few of my sketches and submitted them for me. And now I've been chosen to participate," Brooke explained.

"Why don't you want to participate?" Chase replied. "I mean, I've seen some of the sketches you draw while we're in class. They look good."

"It's not really about that. It's actually this whole long, complicated thing."

"Well, I've got the time if you want to explain it. I don't mind."

Brooke stared at Chase for a moment in silence. She hadn't really talked about the incident in a couple of years, and she usually liked to keep it that way. But when she saw the sincerity and concern in his eyes, she suddenly didn't feel as apprehensive to share it.

"Brooke?" Chase prodded.

"About two years ago, when I was a junior in high school, I won this other contest. Lucas, unknown to me at the time, had submitted my clothing designs. They were a big hit. I got a cash prize and an internship at Donna Karen New York for the upcoming summer."

"The one that's sponsoring this Rogue Vogue fashion show, right?" Chase asked.

"Yes. Anyway, I went to New York. I loved it—the city lights and all of these different people in one area. It was amazing to a small-town girl like me. I mean, I lived in Charleston, South Carolina at one point but that's nothing compared to NYC," Brooke explained. "During my internship there, I worked hard. I got to learn from and help out the professional designers. It was really amazing to see what they came up with. So, when I had free time, I started to create my own clothing line.

"I drew all of these sketches. I wasn't the best when it came to drawing, but they were good enough for people to get the concept. I busted my ass trying to put together a portfolio. I wanted to show the professionals my ideas and see what they thought. I wasn't finished until a few days before I had to leave, but I'd made an appointment with the company's CEO.

"She's the one who screens everything before the designs are actually created into a line sold by the store. The woman's name was Victoria. She was known around the office as kind of a bitch. She seemed like it, but I wasn't going to let that scare me. I was really proud of my work, and I wanted her to see it."

_"Miss James, Miss Davis will see you now," the secretary informed her._

"_Thank you," Brooke replied while standing up. She was so nervous that her palms were sweating. She was also positive that there were butterflies the size of softballs reeking havoc in her stomach. Brooke then took a deep breath to calm herself down and made her way into the office. All summer, all her hard work and creativity had led up to this moment. _

_She'd helped a lot of the professional designers over these last few months. They all thought that her ideas were fabulous. In fact, there was an ongoing joke about who was getting fired because Brooke was taking their place. If they thought she could do it, then Brooke was positive this Victoria Davis woman would, too. She knew and heard how tough this lady was, but Brooke wasn't going to let that stop her. _

"_Miss Davis?" Brooke questioned as she walked through the door._

"_Have a seat," the woman replied without looking up. Brooke did as instructed and sat in the chair in front of Victoria's desk. As she waited for the older woman to finish what she was doing, Brooke appraised her. Victoria had long, sleek, black hair. Her facial features were very pretty and sophisticated—as well as her wardrobe. But then again, she ran this company. Of course the woman knew how to dress. _

_However, what struck Brooke the most was Victoria's presence. If she was honest with herself, Brooke found her quite intimidating in person. It was no secret that she was strong, powerful, and intelligent. She was a force that was never to be reckoned with. Brooke took another deep breath. A moment later, Victoria finally looked up at her._

"_So, why exactly did you need to see me…" she trailed off. "I'm sorry. What was your name again?"_

"_Brooke James," Brooke answered as she tried to keep her voice steady. Wasn't that a bad sign if the woman couldn't remember her name? _

"_Ah, yes. I've been hearing a lot about you from our designers. They seem to think that you have a lot of potential," Victoria stated. _

_Brooke smiled. "Thank you."_

"_Don't thank me, dear. I'm not the one who said it," Victoria retorted. _

"_Oh. Right," Brooke mumbled while looking down, embarrassed._

"_Now, why exactly did you have to see me? I don't have all day, Miss James." _

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I…um…I've been working a lot with your designers this summer. And I've learned so much from them during this internship," Brooke began._

"_Your point?" Victoria questioned._

"_Well, in my free time, I've been working on some sketches of my own. I actually put together a portfolio of my designs that I thought you might like to see," Brooke explained. "I think the styles that I came up with would really work well for this company." _

"_So, in other words, you want your clothes to become part of our line and sold in stores. Is that correct?" _

_Brooke nodded. "More or less."_

_Victoria stared at her quietly for a few moments. "Alright then. Let me see them." Brooke got up and handed her the portfolio before returning to her seat. She waited with baited breath as Victoria looked over her sketches._

"_So, um, what do you think?" Brooke finally asked after several minutes._

"_I think these clothes would sell well in stores," Victoria stated._

_Brooke smiled, relieved. "Thank you."_

"_If that store was Wal-Mart," she added._

"_What?" Brooke asked, frowning._

"_Miss James, Donna Karen New York is a major fashion label. It is of the highest caliber. Celebrities, debutantes, heiresses, and anyone with superb, sophisticated taste buys our clothes. Your designs, I'm afraid, do not meet our expectations."_

_Brooke felt her stomach drop at Victoria's words. "B-but all of the other designers here said I have a real eye for fashion. They said that my suggestions and ideas truly embody DKNY's style."_

"_My dear, you're an intern. I'm sure they were just saying that to spare your feelings. I, however, know how hard the real world can be, and I like to keep things honest," Victoria told her. She then stood up and walked around her desk. "These designs of yours are trivial. No upscale woman in her right mind would lower herself to such simple taste. In short, your clothes do not even come close to DKNY's standards. They're a waste of paper and, frankly, my time."_

_Brooke felt the tears building behind her eyes. Her whole body was shaking. She'd been so sure that her designs would be a hit. She'd busted her ass trying to make them perfect. And now she was finding out that they were nothing short of a failure. _She_ was nothing short of a failure._

"_Please don't cry, Miss James. I promise you it won't be the first time you're criticized. The world is cold and heartless. It's best to learn your place early on so you know when you're out of your league in the future," Victoria explained as she threw Brooke's portfolio into the trash. _

_Brooke wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I'd like to keep them, actually," she said with a shaky voice. She wanted to see where she went wrong. _

"_What for?" Victoria countered challengingly. Brooke opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "That's what I thought. This meeting is over now, Miss James. I'm sure you can let yourself out the same way you came in." _

_Brooke stood up and quickly left the office._

"_Hey, Brooke, how did it go with Victoria?" Cathy, one of the designers who was also her friend, questioned. Brooke didn't stop or reply. Instead, she broke out into a run. When she entered the bathroom and saw that it was empty, she locked the door behind her. It was then that the sobs she'd been holding back came bursting out. _

_She didn't think she'd ever been more humiliated or insulted in her life. She loved clothes and fashion. It was her life's dream to become a designer. What did it mean now when the CEO of a major fashion label hated her stuff? Was her passion actually misplaced? Had everyone all summer just been too afraid to hurt her feelings and tell her the truth?_

_Brooke placed her head in her hands as she continued to cry, her sobs ripping through her entire body. She then reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed her home number, needing to talk to her mother or one of her sisters. When she got the answering machine a minute later, she just hung up. It was probably good that they weren't home. Maybe it was better that they didn't talk to her when she was like this. _

_It was then that Brooke wondered what she was going to tell them when she went home. All this time she'd told them that she'd been doing well. That she'd been having the time of her life here in New York. How the hell could she break the news to them of her failure? How the hell was she going to tell Lucas that it was all for nothing? Especially since he was the one who got her there. _

"Oh my god, Brooke," Chase mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"Believe it or not, that wasn't the worst of it," Brooke informed him.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Brooke looked down at her hands. They were clenched together tightly as she remembered the second time she'd felt like a knife had stabbed her in the back. "About a month later, when I was shopping with my sisters for new school clothes, I saw my designs in a store window."

Chase frowned. "What?"

"I thought I was just seeing things. My designs, the ones that were supposedly terrible, were actually in the display window of a DKNY store."

"But…how is that even possible? I thought that woman Victoria said—"

"Obviously, she lied. My designs were DKNY material. However, I think that bitch was more interested in just collecting the money for my work rather than giving an intern a chance."

"That's not right," Chase proclaimed, outraged. "She stole your designs. Those clothes were yours. How did she get away with that?!"

"My mom and I spoke to a lawyer. I didn't have copies of my sketches. Victoria had the only ones I drew. And none of the other designers had seen those particular ones. There was no way to prove that they were, in fact, mine. Our chances of going up against a company that powerful and winning were slim to none," Brooke explained.

"I can't believe that," Chase muttered while shaking his head. "What a manipulative bitch."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Chase said as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"And now I'm entered into another one of their stupid competitions," Brooke laughed humorlessly. "Isn't it ironic? I mean, haven't they taken enough from me already?"

"Do you think Victoria will be there?"

"Oh, I'm positive she will. I'm sure she'll be scouting for her next victim. And I sure as hell don't want to be anywhere near her," Brooke proclaimed. "That's why I'm going to withdraw from the competition. I won't put myself through that. Not again."

"Well, actually, there is another option," Chase declared with a pensive expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could still compete."

"What? You can't be serious?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Wait, just hear me out. If you stayed in the competition, and you won, it would be like the ultimate revenge."

Brooke shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"Brooke, think about it. Victoria screwed you over big time. She made you believe that you weren't good enough. If you did the fashion show, got exposure, and won, everyone, including Victoria, would know that you're a force to be reckoned with. And most importantly, you, yourself, would know that you are good enough."

_He does have a point_, Brooke noted while thinking it over. _Wait, what am I doing?_

"I can't, Chase," Brooke objected.

"Why not? You were one of the people chosen," he pointed out. "That definitely already shows that you have a chance."

"Look, I get what you're saying. I really do. But it's too big a risk," Brooke replied. "If I did go through with this, and I lost, I'd look like an untalented idiot in front of Victoria. And honestly, I don't think I can handle that again."

Chase nodded. "I understand. You don't have to do it. All I'm saying is that it's something that you should think about. In the end, it might be worth the risk."


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! I always appreciate your feedback. And I'm sure you've all heard by now that Chad and Hilarie are most likely leaving the show. I just wanted to state my thoughts on this whole thing. Personally, I'm really torn. I don't like Leyton, but Lucas and Peyton are part of the core five and each bring something unique to the show. I'm also not a big Peyton fan, but I love Hilarie Burton. She seems like a really good person, and that video she posted made it seem like she doesn't want to leave _OTH_. I also love the Laley friendship and brotherly moments between Nathan and Lucas and can't imagine that being gone. I honestly don't know how the writers are going to handle this change in S7. The writing and storylines, in my opinion, have not been as good or strong as they used to be. I'm surprised the show is even having another season without the entire original cast on board.**

**But on the other hand, Naley and Brooke are my favorite characters, and we'd get to see more of them. I would particularly love for Naley to become the main couple on the show. They really haven't been getting that many interesting storylines or screentime--especially Haley. Joy's an amazing actress, and they don't display her talent enough. If Peyton does leave, I think it'd be awesome if Haley took over Peyton's Tree Hill branch of the record label. I also think it'd be great if they brought Chris Keller back as a regular to work with her on that (as friends, of course). He's such a great comic relief, and it'd be interesting to see his character grow and evolve. Jake would be another great person to bring back, but I'm not sure Bryan Greenberg wants to return.  
**

**However, my big concern if they do continue without Lucas and Peyton is that the writers will not make the show mainly about Naley and Brooke and fill the hour with all of the new, pointless characters. I used to like Mouth, but I'm sick of his drawn out drama with Millie and all his other women. Chase and Mia are also a waste of screen time. I want to see Naley on a date alone; not with them. I say bring back the characters we used to love and focus on the remaining original cast that made the show so great in the first place! The side characters should be propping them; not the other way around!**

**And that's the end of my rant. Sorry for the length. I just had to get that off my chest. I created a poll in my profile about this, because I'm really curious to see what people are thinking. So if you guys want to check that out and vote, that'd be great. As for this chapter, I hope you like it. The secret came from Whitey. Also, we're getting to the good stuff with Naley now. So enjoy and please leave me a review!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 20: **_**The greatest rewards in life come from the things that scare you the most.**_

"Damn it, Hales, are you trying to kill me?" Nathan questioned.

Haley smiled at him. "Do you want me to stop then?"

"I didn't say that exactly…" Nathan trailed off.

Haley laughed. That was most definitely a "no" in Nathan language. The two were currently in her dorm room engaging in yet another heated make-out session.

"Then stop complaining," Haley teased before bringing her lips back to his neck. She left a trail of open-mouth kisses down it. A few seconds later, she heard Nathan groan when she playfully licked his Adam's apple prior to sucking on it. His hold on her hips tightened.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed when he suddenly flipped them over so he was now on top.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You just love being in charge, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he smirked. Haley gave him a playful whack on the arm. "Or maybe I'd like to torture you in return."

"You're so mean," Haley murmured as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"You know you love it," he whispered huskily against her lips. Haley wrapped her arms firmly around his neck to keep him close. It wasn't long before he reached her weak spot. Haley gasped and curved her body against him in response. After a few moments, her skin started to heat up as his fingertips traced invisible patterns on the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered. She ran her hands through his short, dark hair. Her whole body felt like it was floating as he worked his magic on her.

Nathan pulled away and smirked down at her. "Who knew that being friends could have its benefits?" he joked as he lowered his mouth to hers. It was then that Haley was pulled out of her pleasure-induced haze. Lucas' words from a few days ago began to replay over in her head.

"Nathan," Haley said as she suddenly broke the kiss.

"What's the matter?"

"I, um…I just…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I was just wondering what you were doing for Thanksgiving in a few days."

_Chicken_, she berated herself. That was certainly not what she had actually wanted to say.

Nathan frowned. "My mom and I are going over my Uncle Cooper's house. He and his new wife are hosting dinner this year for us and her family. Why?"

"Um, no reason. I was just curious."

Nathan smirked. "Okay. What about you?"

"I'll be with my family. Lucas, Karen, Keith, and Lily are coming, too."

"That's nice," Nathan said as he stroked her cheek.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Nathan commented before he started kissing her. It wasn't long before things got heated between them, once again. It was then that that same little voice in the back of Haley's mind started irking her.

"Wait, Nathan, we need to talk," Haley declared, pulling away from him.

"We just did," he joked as his lips caressed her jaw line.

"I'm serious. It's really important," she informed him.

Nathan sighed before rolling onto his side. He then propped himself up on his elbow to face her. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Haley also turned on her side to look at him. "Us."

Nathan stared at her, perplexed. "What about us?"

"I need to know what's going on between us. We were friends before. And now we're sort of more."

"And?" Nathan prodded.

"And I need to know how much more," Haley answered. "I mean, are we just having fun? Is it like some kind of friends with benefits type of thing and only physical? Or does it mean we're back together or will possibly be getting back together…?"

"Well, why do we have to label it at all?" Nathan questioned. "Why can't we just see where it takes us?"

"Look, Nathan, these last couple of weeks between us have been great. _Really great_," Haley added. She blushed when she saw the smirk on his face. "But I don't want to play games. I need to know what you want from me…or us."

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know," he replied.

Haley sighed as she tried to remain patient. That wasn't exactly the answer she'd been hoping for. "Well, I do. I want us to be together, Nathan."

"It's not that simple," he commented.

"Why not? I love you. And you love me," she stated. "Unless…I mean…unless you changed your mind…"

"That's not it."

"So you do? Still love me, I mean," she said.

"You know I do."

Haley looked down at the bed and began to pick at her comforter. "It's just that I never hear you say it."

A second later, Haley felt Nathan's hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I do love you, Hales."

"Then what's the problem?" she questioned softly.

"I just don't know if I'm ready right now for things to be like they were before."

"Why not?" she persisted.

"I'm just not!" Nathan exclaimed, sitting up. "Isn't that enough?"

Haley followed suit. "No, Nathan, not really! I need you to tell me why. I need you to talk to me. We never talk about any of this."

"Haley, this thing between us wasn't supposed to be this. Okay?!" he retorted, frustrated. He then got off of the bed completely and turned his back to her.

"Then what was it supposed to be?" Haley challenged as she made her way in front of him. She wasn't going to let him shut her out. Not this time. "Is all of this a way for you to be with me without making a commitment? Are you just using me?! Is that it?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell is going on, Nathan?! Please just be honest with me," Haley pled. She was so tired of all of the holding back. For once she just wanted him to say what he was feeling.

Nathan sighed and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Fine. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared to go through all of it again. I'm afraid to be vulnerable again with you. The truth is I don't want to be the guy I was last year. Not now, not ever. It hurt like hell, and I don't want to relive it."

"You're not going to," Haley told him. "And I'm just as scared as you are, Nathan. I don't want to lose you again."

"You wouldn't have lost me to begin with if you'd just had trusted in me!" he retorted. "In us!"

"Nathan, it wasn't that simple!"

"Yes, it was."

"Well, what about you?" she fired back.

"What about me?"

"You didn't exactly see my side of it either, Nathan. You wouldn't even think about it. I know that I made a mistake, but so did you."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?!"

"All I'm saying is that I'm not the only one entirely to blame here!" Haley defended.

"Unbelievable," Nathan muttered before making his way to the door.

"Nathan! Nathan, don't walk out! You do it all the time," she called after him.

"That's because it keeps me from saying things that you don't want to hear!"

"Hey, Nathan," Carrie greeted from the other side of the door. He didn't say anything as he pushed his way past her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Haley said as she looked after him.

Carrie smirked. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Just mind your own damn business, Carrie. Okay?" Haley retorted. She was not in the mood to deal with her today.

"I'll take that as a yes. It's no surprise, though. You'll never be able to make him happy."

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned.

"You heard me," Carrie stated. "You had your chance, Haley, and you blew it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Carrie said while approaching her. "You're the girl who broke his heart. It all makes sense now. I was wondering what your connection was with Nathan and his brother. I was also trying to figure out why you were chasing after Nathan so persistently. It was like watching a little puppy in heat."

Haley shook her head. "You throw yourself at him shamelessly and I'm the puppy in heat? Dream on."

"Whatever. The point is everything has fallen into place now."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed that you wear that necklace with the ring on it everyday," Carrie stated. "I was a little curious as to why you do that, so I snuck a peek at it one night. Imagine how surprised I was to find the words 'Always and Forever' engraved into it."

"And when the hell did I give you permission to touch my things?"

Carrie smiled before continuing on. "Speaking of your things, I also stumbled across that box of yours in the closet. You know, the one with the five layers of tape around it. It sure was hard getting it open."

Haley's eyes widened in panic before she bolted to the closet. She reached for the box and instantly noticed the cut tape in various areas. She quickly picked it up and opened it.

"What did you open in here?"

"Relax. I didn't touch anything. I didn't really have time to when you came back unexpectedly the other day," Carrie stated. "But then again, I didn't need to. The answer I was looking for was right on the front of those. It's a little pathetic, in my personal opinion."

Haley tore her gaze away from the box and glared at Carrie. "Listen up, Nancy Drew, stay the hell out of my things."

"Or what? You'll sick Nathan on me," she laughed. "He seems to be a little put out with you at the moment. Or maybe you'll send your other boyfriend Chris Keller. He's a real macho man."

"I mean it, Carrie. Do _not_ test me, because I promise you will live to regret it," Haley warned. She'd about had it with this girl. Carrie had crossed the line, and it was time to put her in her place.

"Ooh, I'm shaking."

Haley clutched at her box and went to grab her purse. She couldn't stay here. She was seriously two seconds away from beating Carrie's scrawny ass. Haley then made her way to the door.

"If you're going to look for Nathan, he'll be in my bed."

Haley turned around to face her briefly. "If you're looking for a black eye, it's in my fist." With that said, she then slammed the door behind her and went off in search of a place to calm down.

* * *

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Brooke raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her. However, like the four times before, she chickened out. _Damn it, B. James, get it together_, she scolded herself. _Just suck it up and do it already!_ Brooke then took a deep breath before finally knocking on the door. It opened instantly a second later.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," Lucas said with a smile.

"You knew I was out here the whole time?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. I could hear you pacing on the other side of the door."

"Well, why didn't you just open it then?"

"Because I figured you needed the time to sort out your thoughts and build up the courage to actually do it," he replied.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I hate that you know me so well."

Lucas just smiled again and stepped aside to let her in. "You're talking to me. I guess that's a good sign."

"Look, I'm sorry about how I went off on you and then ignored you. I was just upset and needed some time to process it all."

"It's okay," Lucas stated. "I don't really blame you. I screwed up big time. I shouldn't have entered you into Rogue Vogue without your permission. That was a real jackass thing to do."

"Yeah, it was. But I guess I understand why you did it," she replied.

"You do?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was…um…I was talking to Chase the other day. I was telling him about Rogue Vogue. I also explained to him about what happened at my first internship and how my designs were stolen," Brooke stated. "And I realized that you're right. I've been holding myself back for too long now. I've kept my clothes to myself and let some really great opportunities pass me by."

"Brooke—" Lucas tried to say when she interrupted.

"It's time I stopped running and faced it head on." Chase's words had really hit home for her. Brooke had never been afraid to take risks in the past. She'd always been fearless and went after what she wanted. And when someone told her she couldn't have something, she'd go out and get it anyway just to prove them wrong. Why should now be any different?

Lucas stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I've thought a lot about it, and I'm going to do the show."

"You are?" he questioned.

Brooke nodded. "I'm sick of letting something that happened two years ago control my life. I'm going to compete. I'm going to win. And most importantly, I'm going to show that bitch Victoria Davis that no one messes with Brooke James. She may have stolen my clothes, but she sure as hell didn't steal my talent."

Lucas smiled proudly at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. "That's my girl. I just know you're going to do great."

Brooke pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for supporting me, Broody. I know that I've sort of snapped at you whenever you've tried to convince me to get back out there. I may not have wanted to hear it, but I needed to."

"I love you, Brooke. I just want what's best for you. You've got so much fire and passion inside of you. I don't want you to run from that. Ever," Lucas told her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I know. And I love you, too," Brooke replied. "But for future reference, don't go behind my back and sign me up for anything ever again without my permission. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I learned my lesson. I'm sorry," Lucas apologized.

"Good. Now just kiss me already. I miss you," Brooke said with a pout.

"Yes, m'am," Lucas laughed before capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Brooke's arms wound around his neck to pull him tighter against her. She felt so much better now that they'd worked everything out. She hated when they fought.

A moment later, Lucas started to walk them backwards to his bed. Brooke felt her body hum with excitement. They were about to have make-up sex. As much as she hated fighting with Lucas, Brooke had to admit she always enjoyed the make-up sex afterward.

"Lucas!" Brooke squealed when they both fell onto his bed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, laughing. "You distracted me."

"You could've crushed me," she pointed out.

"You've never had a problem with it before," he whispered huskily into her ear. Brooke felt goose bumps form on her skin at his words.

"You are _so_ sexy when you talk like that," Brooke said while crashing her lips onto his. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and yanked him closer. It wasn't long before Lucas' hands started to creep under her shirt. She felt him stroke her stomach and slowly inch his way up higher. She moaned out loud when he reached her breasts. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment that a knock sounded on the door.

"Damn it," Brooke cursed.

"Ignore it," Lucas mumbled as he trailed down her neck.

"Okay," she breathed out. A few seconds later, another knock came. Again, they ignored it.

"Lucas," a familiar female voice called. "Are you in there?"

The pair broke apart quickly.

"Is that…is that Haley?" Lucas questioned.

"Lucas," the voice said again.

"Yeah, it is," Brooke replied. "What is she doing here? And on a week day?"

"I don't know," Lucas stated as he got up and tried to make himself look presentable. "But I'm gonna find out."

"She better have a good reason," Brooke mumbled. She loved her younger sister, but the girl sometimes had the worst timing.

"Hey, Haley," Lucas greeted once he opened the door. "What's the matter?" Brooke's head snapped up when she heard the concern in her boyfriend's tone. She got up off of the bed so she could get a better look at Haley.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face looked paler than usual, and her eyes were red. Obviously, Haley had been crying. But what really caught Brooke's attention was the box Haley held in her hand. It was the same one she had freaked out about that day they'd helped her move into her dorm room.

"Tutor Girl, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Haley said. "I didn't know you would be here, Brooke."

"That's alright, Haley. Come in," Lucas said as he ushered her inside.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, not really."

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas suggested.

"What's there to say? Nathan and I got into a huge fight again—probably the worst one yet. And I just found out that my psychotic roommate Carrie knows about mine and Nathan's past and has been snooping around in my things," Haley said as she held up the box in her hands.

"What?!" Brooke exclaimed, outraged. "That's it. I'm kicking both their asses."

"Brooke," Lucas said in a warning tone. He then gave her a look that said "not now."

She shifted her gaze back to her sister. Haley had taken a seat on Lucas' bed. Her head was now in her hands.

"Haley, honey, we're both here for you," Brooke told her while taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, whatever you need," Lucas added, following suit as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I really do not want to go back to my room tonight," Haley mumbled.

"You don't have to. You can stay with Peyton and me," Brooke told her.

"But I have classes tomorrow."

"Haley, tomorrow is the day before Thanksgiving. Most people aren't even going to be around. You'll be fine if you miss them just this one time," Brooke assured her.

Haley nodded. "Okay." She really wasn't in the mood to sit in a classroom tomorrow and be lectured. "I don't have my things, though."

"That's okay. You can use or wear our stuff."

"Or we can go pick it up at your room for you," Lucas offered. "You know, if you don't want to go back there for awhile."

"Yeah, Thanksgiving break will do you some good. You can clear your head for the next four days."

Haley nodded. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it."

"That's what we're here for," Lucas replied with a comforting smile.

"I…um…actually need to talk to you," Haley said to him. "Alone. Do you mind, Brooke?"

"No, of course not. I'll just be right outside," she replied. She shot a curious look to Lucas before finally leaving.

"What did you need to talk about, Hales?"

"I was wondering if you could drive me somewhere on Friday. There's something that I need to do."

"Sure. Where did you want to go?" Lucas asked.

Haley looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "Charleston."


	22. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! To answer a quick question someone asked, this story is 45 chapters total, which includes the prologue and epilogue. I hope you guys like this next installment. The secret was inspired by Nathan in S1. This chapter is also one of the major ones that you guys have been waiting for. So please read and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 21: **_**At some point in life, you have to move forward and just deal with the pain.**_

"Do you know what the best thing is about the day after Thanksgiving?" Lydia questioned.

"What?" Peyton replied.

"Leftovers!"

Peyton laughed out loud as her mother started pulling out tons of food from the refrigerator. They'd had a really great Thanksgiving. Everyone seemed to be happy and relaxed as they ate dinner. It was nice to all reconnect and spend some time together.

"Lydia, honey, I'm going now," Larry announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"Keith and I are going fishing."

"Have fun and be careful," Lydia told him before kissing him.

"I will." He placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "And make sure you eat enough. You and the baby need nutrients."

"Oh, don't worry," Lydia said as she eyed all of the containers of food on the counter. "I plan to."

Larry laughed. "I'll see you later. Bye, Peyton."

"Bye, Larry." Peyton waved as he left.

"So, are you having anything?" Lydia questioned as she began to make herself a plate.

"I think I'll just wait until Jake and Jenny get here." Peyton hadn't gotten a chance to see them yesterday, since they went over to a relative's house for dinner.

"Oh, good. I haven't seen either of them in so long. How are they doing?"

Peyton shrugged. "Um, as good as can be expected, I guess."

"Are Jenny's treatments coming along?"

"She's only got a couple more weeks left of them until the doctor starts running tests again. They're spread out now a little more, so it's not as hard on her."

Lydia shook her head and rubbed her stomach. "That poor thing. How is Jake handling it?"

"I don't even know if he is. I know that he's scared and everything, but he's trying to be strong for Jenny. He won't really let himself think about it yet." That's what made Peyton nervous for him. Jake was always worrying about Jenny and keeping himself busy. She feared for what would happen when the gravity of the situation truly set in.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them," Peyton declared, standing up.

"Ask them if they want some food," Lydia called after her. "I'll make them a plate."

"Okay," Peyton replied as she made her way to the door. "Hey, guys."

"Peyton!" Jenny exclaimed before launching herself at her.

Peyton picked the little girl up and hugged her. "Hey, Munchkin. How are you feeling?"

"Great now."

Peyton laughed. "That's good."

"She's been counting down the hours," Jake said with a smile.

"Me, too," Peyton replied as she leaned in to give Jake a quick peck on the cheek. "Did you both want something to eat? My mom's reheating some leftovers from yesterday."

"Actually, I can't stay."

Peyton frowned. "Why not?"

"There's somewhere important that my parents and I have to be. I was actually wondering if you would mind watching Jenny for a couple of hours. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but something came up."

"Sure," Peyton said. She put Jenny back down on the ground and spoke to her. "Hey, Munchkin, why don't you go in the kitchen and say hi to my mom. Maybe she can get you something to eat."

"Make sure it's—" Jake started to say.

"Something mild. I know," Peyton interrupted. Jenny still sometimes had a problem with eating and keeping the food down. Her appetite wasn't what it used to be.

"Okay," Jenny replied before taking off towards the kitchen.

"So, where exactly are you and your parents going?" she questioned Jake. She could tell that something seemed kind of off with him. Usually that spelled trouble.

"I don't really have time to explain, because I'm kind of running late. But I'll tell you when I get back," Jake promised.

Peyton nodded. "Alright."

"I'll have my cell phone on if you need to reach me."

"Okay," she responded as Jake leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips and cheek.

"Thank you, Peyton."

"You're welcome," she said as he left. Peyton closed the door and turned around.

"Ow!" Brooke exclaimed as they collided into one another.

"Oh, sorry," Peyton apologized.

Brooke shook her head. "It's okay. I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

"And where were you going?"

"Into the kitchen to drown my sorrows in food."

Peyton looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I haven't been able to reach either Lucas or Haley. They both have their cell phones turned off," Brooke answered. She knew that Lucas was supposed to drive Haley somewhere, and that they wouldn't be back until Sunday. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to get any information out of them as to where exactly they were headed.

Brooke had watched Haley intently during Thanksgiving dinner yesterday. She'd smiled and laughed along with the rest of them, but it was obviously strained. There was something building up inside of her sister. Brooke didn't know what it was, but she was positive that it wouldn't be long before it consumed her. And that's what was scary. Brooke hated to see Haley in so much pain and anguish.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I don't know," Brooke said with a shake of her head. "I just have this weird feeling. I mean, you had to have noticed the way Haley was acting last night."

"I did. But I mean, she just recently had a huge fight with Nathan and her roommate. She's probably still upset."

"I know, but I think it's more than that," Brooke stated.

"Like what?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it yet."

"Well, all I know is that if she's with Luke, she'll be fine. There's no use worrying about it right now. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke mumbled.

"Now come on. Jenny is over."

"Oh, she is?" Brooke questioned, perking up.

"Yeah, I'm watching her for Jake for a little while. She's in the kitchen with Mom right now."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Haley stared out at the scenery of the passenger's side window. She'd slept most of the way but was now wide awake. The car was completely silent except for the soft music playing on the radio.

"We're almost there," Lucas spoke up. Haley nodded and gave him a small smile. He'd been really patient and understanding so far. He hadn't asked why she needed to go to Charleston. And he didn't push it when she hadn't given him a reason. A part of Haley was still wondering what she was doing herself. But deep down, she knew she couldn't run from it anymore. It was finally time to face what was bothering her. What was tearing her apart deep down inside. It was the only way.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked a few minutes later.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I'm just anxious for us to get there already."

"Just ten more minutes." She felt Lucas take her hand in his and give it a comforting squeeze. Haley smiled at the gesture and took a deep breath. She was dreading this. And yet, she could feel her body humming with anticipation.

True to his word, they arrived at the house about ten minutes later. Haley instantly noticed how unchanged Keith's place appeared since the last time she'd been there.

"I'll get our stuff out of the trunk," Lucas said as he got out of the car. Haley followed suit. She tried to keep herself focused on Keith's house, Lucas, the yard, the car, and their things. Anything to distract her from the house on the other side of the fence next door. But her eyes wouldn't quite obey. Haley soon found herself walking to the end of the driveway. She peeked around the fence and cringed at what she saw.

Her old house was nothing like she remembered it. It used to be painted a deep, cherry red color. Now it was white. The walkway to the front had been completely changed. There were different brightly-colored flowers everywhere along with large white statues of what Haley could only identify as cherubs. It looked ridiculous.

_What did Olivia do? _

"Hales?" Lucas questioned behind her.

She turned around and noticed the concerned expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Are you—" he began before pausing. He seemed to rethink it for a moment and then continued, "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Actually, I was thinking about taking a walk," she answered. "I need to stretch my legs."

_And get away from that monstrosity_, she added, thinking about her former house.

"Did you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright. Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Haley replied with a nod. As Lucas walked back towards the house, Haley took off down the sidewalk. She made sure to go in the opposite direction of her old house. The air was chilly, but it felt good. The car had started to feel stuffy after awhile. The fresh air helped to clear her head as Haley continued to walk. She walked for another block or two and thought about going back. But she couldn't. Her feet seemed to take on a mind of their own.

Before she knew it, they reached their destination. Haley stared out in front of her. Her mind wrestled with the thought of really doing this. It was then that she realized it had already been made up—which was why she was there. Haley took a deep breath to try to center herself. She then pulled her jacket tighter around her and slowly walked through the cemetery gates.

* * *

"Peyton, Jake's back!" Peyton heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Coming," Peyton replied as she stood up.

"Wait, Peyton, you can't leave," Jenny protested. "We haven't finished getting ready yet."

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes, Munchkin. And then as soon as I come back, you and Brooke can finish dressing me up. Okay?"

Jenny hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, Jenny, while she's gone, I can finish making you fabulous," Brooke spoke up. "We still need to do those nails of yours." They'd been playing with Jenny for the last couple of hours. They did everything from coloring, playing house, and board games to now dressing up for a tea party.

"Well, I guess it's okay if she leaves," Jenny mumbled.

"I promise I'll be right back," Peyton stated.

"Come on, Jenny, Aunt Brooke has the perfect color for you." Peyton smiled. Despite what many people would think, Brooke was great with kids. Peyton knew it was hard at first for her to see Jenny. The four year old didn't look like she used. Jenny had lost weight, was paler, and had much less hair than she usually did. But Brooke looked past that and treated her like any other child.

Peyton made her way downstairs to see Jake standing in the foyer.

"Jake, honey, would you like something to eat?" Lydia offered.

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Sawyer. I don't want to put you through the trouble."

"Nonsense. We have tons of food, Jake. And I may be pregnant but God knows I'll never be able to help Larry finish it."

Jake nodded with a smile. "Okay then."

"Great. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll put together something," Lydia said before walking back into the kitchen.

"My mom always loves feeding you guys," Peyton commented.

"Well, we do love to be fed," Jake laughed.

Peyton smiled and gave him a hug. "So, do you want to tell me where you went now?"

"Alright," Jake replied.

Peyton pulled him onto the couch in the living room. "So, what's up?"

Jake rubbed his eyes before speaking, "My parents and I had an appointment with a woman in the billing department of the hospital."

"What for?" Peyton questioned.

"We needed to figure out some sort of payment plan for Jenny's medical care. Our insurance isn't the best, and it doesn't cover certain things," he explained.

"How much money do you owe?"

"We don't know specifically yet. They're still calculating what we're spending now and might need in the future. It'll probably be in the thousands, though. None of these treatments come cheap."

"God, Jake, I'm so sorry," Peyton said as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. Money was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"We'll manage," he declared.

"How?"

"I'm just going to have to pick up extra shifts at the record store."

"Jake, how are you going to do that?" Peyton inquired. "You have to take care of Jenny. Not to mention go to school."

"I know. But I'll find a way."

She still wasn't that convinced. "Jake—"

"Don't worry about it, Peyton," he interrupted. "Not right now." Peyton looked at him and noticed how tired he appeared. He never got any time to himself anymore to rest or relax.

"Alright, fine," she relented. She didn't want to push him when he already looked so worn out.

"So, where's Jenny?"

Peyton accepted the subject change. "Upstairs with Brooke. We were getting dressed up for our tea party before you came back."

"I can see that," Jake laughed while examining her. "That is quite a lot of eye shadow you have on."

"I let Jenny and Brooke do my makeup. I cannot be held responsible for my appearance at the moment," she declared.

"Jake, your food is ready!" Lydia called from the kitchen.

"Well, how about this? You go and eat. Then, after you're done, you come upstairs and join us ladies for tea. Sound good?"

Jake smiled and kissed her lips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Haley stood in front of the familiar grave site. It took a few minutes to get to it. It wasn't so much that she'd forgotten its location. She could never do that. It just seemed that the closer and closer she got to it, the more she felt a certain part of herself wanting to run in the opposite direction. She hadn't stood in this spot in two years. Somehow, it felt longer than that. Like another lifetime ago.

Haley read the tombstone to herself. _Jimmy James. 1969-2007. Beloved husband and father. _She then sat down carefully on the grass in front of it. She remained quiet for a couple more minutes as she continued to stare.

"Hi, Dad," she muttered softly, finally breaking the silence. "It's me. Haley. I just thought that I'd come visit. I know it's been awhile..."

"I'm sorry," she added. "I didn't mean to stay away for so long. I've just had a lot going on. Mom, Peyton, and Brooke, too. Although, I'm sure you know about all that already. You probably get nonstop access of our lives up there. In fact, you probably know when things are going to happen before we even do. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you. Things haven't been going so great for me lately. I'm sure you remember Nathan. I introduced you both when he came with me to visit the last time. I'm sure if you'd actually met him, you'd love him. I know I do.

"He and I…um…we broke up since the last time I was here. And then for a year after that, we didn't see or hear from one another. You're probably wondering what happened. We were so in love, right? I keep wondering about it myself. And the more I think about it, the worse I start to feel—especially now that I'm trying to get him back."

Haley fiddled with her hands and bit her lip. "It hasn't been going well…at all. In fact, it's been a complete disaster. Whenever we do seem to take one step forward, we end up taking two more steps back. We've been fighting a lot recently. I know that we have to get it all out. We've both been hurting for the past year. Maybe a little bit longer than that. It just sucks, you know? I just want so badly to go back in time and fix things," Haley explained. "To just tell myself back then that everything is going to be alright. To not be so afraid and doubtful."

"I really wish you were here right now, Dad," Haley said with watery eyes. "You were usually the person I went to for advice. I want so badly to just talk to you and have my questions answered. We never really talked about it when you were alive, but I always wondered why you did it. Why you left Mom and us. I mean, I know that you still tried to be a part of Brooke, Peyton, and mine's lives.

"But you had to know that the day you walked out that door you were leaving us behind. You were choosing Olivia over us. That was bad enough. It really hurt like hell. But then when you died…and we found out that you'd given her the house…that broke our hearts. It broke _my_ heart. I was so angry with you then. And seeing what Olivia's turned it into now, I guess I still don't understand your decision to do that. I guess I'm still angry.

"But also, in a way, I guess I should be thanking you. Because then we never would've went to Tree Hill. I never would've met and gotten a chance to know Nathan. I never would've gotten the chance to love him. I was in a really dark place after your death, and he was the one that pulled me out of it. He's the one who helped me to let go and forgive you…and myself. But now…" Haley trailed off as her voice caught. A few tears fell down her cheeks.

"But now I don't have him anymore. And in a way, that's your fault, too," Haley cried. "I love you, Dad. I do. And I've forgiven you. But sometimes…sometimes I just can't help but _hate_ you. It's so hard for me to say that to you, because we were always so close. But I do, Dad. I really hate what you've done to me. To our family.

"When I looked at you and Mom growing up and how happy you two were, I used to always pray that I would find someone I could be with like that. I wanted to find a love so pure and true that it made everything else just fade into the background. But the day you left to be with that stupid tramp, that dream died, Dad," Haley cried. "And I've been afraid of getting hurt like Mom ever since. That's the real reason why I haven't been by to visit. It's because I can barely sit here and look at you without feeling angry, disappointed, and scared. I love Nathan so much, Dad. I love him the way that Mom loved you. But I had my chance with him, and I blew it.

"I hurt the love of my life because I didn't want to build up our relationship just to watch it all fall apart someday. I was terrified. Now, because of that fear, I missed out on something truly amazing with him. And I don't know if I'll ever get what we had back. I don't know if I'll ever get _him_ back," Haley sobbed.

She couldn't even talk anymore she was crying so hard. It wasn't the first time she'd broken down in the past few months. However, she wasn't holding back this time. Everything Haley had just said had been bottled up inside of her for so long. It was any wonder how she kept it all in up until now. Haley's whole body shook as the tears continued to pour down her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed someone sit down next to her and pull her into their arms.

"It's okay, Hales," Lucas soothed. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," she mumbled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. "I think I've lost him, Luke."

"Who? Your dad?" he asked softly. "He's been gone for—"

Haley shook her head. "No, not him."

Lucas pulled back a little and stared at her, perplexed. "Who then?"

"Nathan," Haley answered through more tears. "I hurt him so badly. I don't know if he'll ever fully trust or care for me the way he used to again."

"Haley," Lucas said tentatively. He seemed to choose his words carefully. "What happened between the two of you after graduation?"

Haley looked at Lucas and could see the mixture of concern and puzzlement on his face. It was then that she realized she couldn't keep this to herself any longer. She didn't want to. It was time to finally tell him the truth.

Haley wiped at some of her tears before finally whispering, "He asked me to marry him."


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the reviews! Kudos to those of you who guessed Naley's situation ahead of time. This next chapter is the backstory. It should make everything clearer. Enjoy and please review!  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 22: **_**In order to embrace the future, you must first let go of the past.**_

_"Nathan, where are we going?" Haley questioned._

"_It's a surprise."_

"_I hate surprises."_

"_Trust me. You're going to love this one." Haley fidgeted impatiently in her seat as Nathan kept his eyes on the road. There was a small smirk present on his face. He just loved torturing her. Haley rolled her eyes. _

_A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived._

"_Your parents' beach house?" Haley questioned._

"_Yup."_

"_But we've been here before," she pointed out._

_Nathan started to unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car. "I know." Haley followed suit and walked around the car to meet him. He took her hand in his and led her up the front steps to the door. Haley threw curious glances his way as he got his keys out and began to unlock it. _

"_Ladies first," Nathan said as he held the door open for her. Haley smiled at him before walking inside. _

_Almost instantly, she gasped. "Nathan…" There were tons of candles everywhere, illuminating the entire living room. The fireplace was also lit, and a blanket with a set-up of plates, utensils, and food was in front of it. _

"_Do you like it?" Nathan asked, a little anxious._

"_I love it," she replied before leaning up on her toes to kiss him. "This is so beautiful, Nathan." _

"_Well, I wanted to do something special for you—especially since you decided to go to Duke with me." _

"_That was a no-brainer." Haley had thought long and hard about which college to go to. It was the biggest issue that she and Nathan had dealt with this year. Haley had applied to both Duke and Stanford. Eventually, she decided that Duke was the best place for her. She didn't want to be separated from Nathan. Plus, she'd be closer to Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake who were all at UNC. She could still see them anytime she wanted. _

"_But Stanford was your dream school, Hales," he pointed out. _

_Haley brought her hand to his face and lightly caressed his cheek. "I know but dreams change."_

"_Yeah, they do," he replied while pulling her to him. Haley sighed contently when his mouth covered hers in a deep, sensual kiss. "Now come on. The food is getting cold."_

"_Hmm, it smells good. Where did you get it from?" Haley asked as she took a seat on the blanket. _

"_Why do you automatically assume I got it from somewhere else? Maybe I actually cooked it. Did you ever think of that?" he questioned. _

"_I'm sorry. Did you cook it yourself?" Haley asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Well, no. Karen did. But I'm just saying…" he trailed off with a smirk._

_Haley shook her head at him. "What am I going to do with you?"_

"_Anything you want, Foxy," he teased with a wink as he filled up their plates. The scent of macaroni and cheese and french fries soon filled her nostrils. She also saw him place a small salad in front of her._

"_You're not having any?"_

"_I'm having everything but the salad. That's too much of a chick food," he stated. Haley laughed._

These Scott men. Always have to be macho_, she mused as Nathan got some food for himself._

"_And what are we having to drink?"_

"_Soda," Nathan answered as he passed her a can. "And…" She noticed him reach behind the couch. She laughed when he pulled out a bottle and two glasses. _

"_What's that?" Haley inquired._

"_Champagne."_

"_Babe, I can't drink that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Nathan, you know that alcohol and I don't mix," she reminded him._

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to get you drunk. We'll just have a little," he promised. _

"_Okay, fine. But if I'm sick later, you're holding my hair," she told him. Nathan rolled his eyes, laughing, as he poured their drinks. They spent the next half hour eating and enjoying one another's company. It was one of the things Haley loved most about being with Nathan. Whenever they were together, they seemed to just drift off into their own little world._

"_So, what's for dessert?" Haley asked. _

"_Karen's triple-chocolate cake," he replied with a smile._

_Haley's eyes lit up. "You are officially the best boyfriend ever." _

_Nathan smirked. "I know." Haley laughed as he handed her a piece of cake. She felt like she was in Heaven when she took the first bite. It took them several more minutes until they were completely done. Afterward, Nathan cleaned up the area. _

"_Do you want some help?" she offered._

"_No, I've got it. You just relax." Haley lay on her side on the blanket. She propped her head up with her elbow to stare at the fire. The heat emanating from it felt wonderful. The early June weather had been hot lately, but the temperature tended to drop at night. A few minutes later, Haley felt Nathan lay down behind her. She smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist, drawing her to him. A comfortable silence fell upon them for a few moments. _

"_Thank you for this," Haley finally spoke up. "It was really great, Nathan."_

"_You're welcome," he replied. Haley smiled when he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She turned over onto her back so that she could look up at him. Nathan kept his arm on her waist and scooted closer. _

"_God, I can't believe we graduated already," she stated. "It feels like it went by so fast." It was just last week that they were studying and finishing up finals. The graduation ceremony itself had been a few days ago. _

"_Well, technically, you did skip a grade," Nathan pointed out. "You should have another year."_

"_True," Haley laughed. _

"_I'm so proud of you, though," he added. "I mean, you were the youngest person in the senior class and you still were valedictorian."_

"_It's no big deal," Haley tried to downplay it._

"_Are you kidding?!" Nathan exclaimed. "That's amazing, Hales. You worked so hard, and you deserved it." _

"_Well, what about you?" she questioned while bringing her hand to his cheek. _

"_What about me?"_

"_Nathan, you got us to the state championship again, and we won. Everyone went crazy at the end of that game. Not to mention Whitey. It was a great thing to happen before he retired." _

"_Well, you know me. I like to go out with a bang," he joked, smirking. _

"_And then you got your scholarship to play for Duke. That's such a great accomplishment, Nathan," Haley stated. "You worked so hard, too. I'm really, really, proud of you." _

"_Thanks," Nathan said with a small smile. "But you helped me get there."_

_Haley stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, my grades pretty much sucked before I met you. Your tutoring definitely helped me with that."_

"_I just showed you the way. You did all of the work," she reminded him._

"_Still, I probably wouldn't even have been on the basketball team much longer if it wasn't for you," Nathan stated. "And even if I didn't get kicked off for my grades, I might've quit just because of all of the pressure Dan put on me this year."_

"_Nathan, you love basketball."_

"_I know. But I hate the way he tries to control me through it. If you hadn't been there to calm me down all of those times, I probably would've killed him."_

_Haley shook her head. "I don't think so. You're better than that."_

"_Because of you."_

"_Nathan—" Haley began when he interrupted._

"_No, just listen. I know that I don't say it that often, but I'm so grateful to you, Hales. Before you came along, I was a really…bad person. I did and said a lot of things that I'm not proud of," he admitted while gently caressing her cheek. "But you…you saved my life." Haley smiled up at him but remained quiet. She could tell that he had more to say to her. It wasn't often that he made himself vulnerable like this. She knew it was probably difficult for him to find the right words. But she was moved by his sincerity, nonetheless. _

"_Your kindness is overwhelming, Hales. You're the truest thing that I have. You're my family," he declared. _

_Haley looked up at him with watery eyes. "You're my family, too, Nathan." She leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. A low groan escaped from him when she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. _

"_Hales, there's another reason why I brought you here tonight," he mumbled against her lips. _

"_What is it?" she asked distractedly. Nathan pulled away after another minute and looked down at her. _

"_What?" Haley questioned when he didn't say anything._

"_I could love you forever, Hales. You know that?"_

_Haley ran her hand through his hair. "So could I." He suddenly got quiet again and stared at her with a pensive expression. _

"_Nathan, what?" Haley urged him with a nudge. He was making her nervous. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he looked a little nervous himself._

"_Marry me." _

"_What?" Haley asked, shocked._

"_Marry me," he repeated. _

"_Nathan," Haley let out a small laugh. "Stop it. You're embarrassing me."_

"_Haley, I'm serious," he declared. _

"_Nathan…" Haley trailed off when she saw him sit up and pull out a tiny velvet box from his pocket. She stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening. _

"_I love you, and I want to be with you."_

_Haley also sat up. "I do too, but—" Haley gasped when she saw the ring. The band was platinum with a large, round diamond in the middle. On each side were two more, trillion-cut diamonds sheltering it. Along the traditional-looking band on each side were also a few smaller stones. Needless to say, it was absolutely gorgeous. _

"_Oh my god," Haley murmured. "Oh my god…"_

"_I'm assuming that means you like it, right?" he asked._

_Haley finally looked up at him. "Yes, I do. But…I'm…I'm just a little shocked."_

"_I understand," Nathan replied. "And I know that it seems sudden—"_

"_Yeah," Haley interjected. _

"—_but I've thought a lot about this." He took her hand in his. "I know you're the one for me, Hales. We've been together for almost two years. We're going to Duke. Our lives are really just beginning, and I want us to face all of that together."_

"_Nathan, we will," Haley said as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "But we don't necessarily have to get married to do that." _

"_I know that. We don't have to, but I want to. I love you so much, Hales. And nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife."_

_Haley took a deep breath as she tried to process all of this. While she was deeply touched by his profession of love and proposal, she was still really hesitant. "I want that, too, Nathan. I really do…someday."_

_Nathan looked at her in confusion. "What?"_

"_You said yourself that our lives are just beginning. We're young, and we've got so much ahead of us. I mean, we're only eighteen. Well, you are. I'm still seventeen. But what I'm trying to say is that I just…I just don't want to rush into something like this."_

_Nathan stared at her for a moment before looking down at their joined hands. "So, basically, you're saying no."_

"_No, I'm just saying not now," she corrected._

"_Which is still no," he pointed out. Haley could hear the disappointed tone in his voice and inwardly cringed. _

"_Nathan, I don't want something like this to drive us apart."_

_Nathan met her gaze. "Haley, if anything, this would make us stronger."_

"_You don't know that. Marriage is a big responsibility, Nathan. It's not easy," she stated._

"_Hales, I'm not stupid. I don't expect us to have this perfect 'happily ever after,'" he bit out while standing up. "It's going to be hard. But I love and trust you enough to know that whatever gets thrown our way, we can take it."_

"_Nathan—"_

"_And I'm not saying that we have to get married right this second. It can be a long engagement if that's what you want." _

_Haley stood up also. "Nathan, I'm not saying this to hurt you. I do want to marry you someday. I do. I'm just…I'm not ready for this yet. I'm not ready to get married or even be engaged." _

"_Why not?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why aren't you ready?" he questioned. "If you love me, want to be with me, and know down the line that you want us to get married, then what's so wrong about getting engaged right now? Because I'm having a really hard time understanding that."_

"_Nathan, we don't know for sure where we'll be in a year or two," she explained. "Circumstances change. Life changes. I just don't want to jump the gun on this."_

"_So you don't think we'll still be together in a year or two?"_

"_I'm not saying that!" she objected. _

"_Yes, Haley, you are. That's exactly what you're saying!" Nathan argued. _

"_Nathan, can you please see this from my side?! I just need time!"_

"_For what? To see if we're actually going to last or not?!" he shouted. "Do you really have so little faith in us or even me that you think this won't work out or be a mistake?!"_

"_Stop putting words in my mouth! That's not it!"_

"_Then what the hell is the problem?!" he exploded. _

_Haley jumped at his tone. She stared at him and shook her head. "I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this. We're both upset right now, and I don't want either one of us to say something that we're going to regret."_

"_I think it's a little late for that," Nathan declared._

_Haley chewed on her bottom lip before approaching him. She felt her stomach churn when she noticed that he wouldn't even meet her gaze. "Okay, can we just take all of this back? Can we just pretend that none of this happened and start over? Nathan, please!" she pled while placing her hands on his chest. "I don't want to lose you over this."_

_Nathan finally met her gaze after a moment. It was so emotionless that Haley felt a fearful shiver run up her spine. He took her hands in his and removed them from him. "I think it's already too late for that, too."_

"Oh my god," Lucas mumbled after Haley had finished telling him the whole story. They were now at Keith's house sitting in the living room. It had been hard for Haley to get it out, but she felt better now that she did. Already she felt lighter by telling Lucas the truth.

"Yeah," Haley commented.

"I had no idea. So that's why things were so weird between the two of you the rest of that summer?"

Haley nodded. "We tried to make things work. But he was so hurt, and I was too scared. He kept pulling away from me. And by August, he just couldn't be with me anymore. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to break up. That's never what I wanted. But he said he needed space and time to think. He told me to go to Stanford."

"God, I'm so sorry, Hales," Lucas stated.

"It was my first day there that I realized what a horrible mistake I'd made and how badly I'd screwed up," Haley continued. "I called him a couple times in the beginning, but he never got back to me. So I stopped trying. I'd already hurt him so much. I was hurting, too, but I still didn't quite know why I'd said no. Something was holding me back. I didn't want to go back to him until I figured that out myself."

"It was your father," Lucas concluded. Haley gave him a puzzled look. "When you were gone for a while, I went looking for you. I kind of figured that you'd end up at the cemetery. I sort of heard what you'd said. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but—"

"It's okay," Haley reassured him. "I don't mind. But yeah, it was my dad. My parents were engaged and married young. And look what happened to them. It all just fell apart."

"Haley, you and Nathan are not your parents. Nathan is hopelessly in love you. He's not like your dad."

"I know that," Haley stated. "But, honestly, it wasn't so much about trusting Nathan. Because I do. He wasn't even the issue. It was me. It was more like I couldn't trust myself. I was afraid to let myself go there back then."

"And now?"

"Now I want nothing more than to make it up to him," she declared. "I've been so unhappy, Lucas. And from what I've heard from different people and seen with my own eyes, so has Nathan."

"So what are you going to do?"

Haley looked at the small, taped-up box in front of her. "He's been honest with me. It's time I was completely honest with him."

Lucas stared at her curiously. "Meaning?" Haley reached over, grabbed the box, and placed it in her lap. She then opened the lid and passed it to Lucas. A puzzled and surprised expression appeared on his face.

"These are all letters addressed to Nathan."

Haley nodded. "I wrote most of them when I was away at Stanford."

"Why didn't you send them?"

"Like I said before, I couldn't put a face on my fear, and I didn't want to contact him until I could. But at the same time, I missed Nathan and thought about him a lot. Writing the letters was a way for me to get all of my emotions out and somehow keep a part of him with me," Haley explained. "Plus, a lot of the things I said in those letters were highly personal. Some things I haven't even told my sisters. I guess I would've been a little embarrassed, too, if he'd read them."

"Are you ever going to let him read them?" Lucas questioned curiously.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I am. Nathan's having a hard time trusting me, and I don't really blame him. I'm hoping that if I give him the letters, he'll understand about everything that happened in the past and why I'm here fighting for him now. I want him to know me. I'm done keeping it all inside."

Lucas stared at her quietly for a moment or so before a smile formed on his face. "I'm really proud of you. You know that?"

"What?" Haley replied with a surprised smile.

"You've been through a lot, Haley, but you've never stopped fighting. I really admire that," Lucas declared as he placed his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in for an affectionate hug. "And once Nathan reads those letters, I'm sure he's going to feel the same way, too."

"I hope you're right, Luke," Haley mumbled into his chest, enjoying the comfort of his warm embrace. She was so glad that he'd agreed to come with her. She needed the love and support of her best friend at the moment. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Haley tossed and turned in bed later that night. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. There were so many different thoughts swirling around in her head. Finally, she sat up and turned on the small lamp on the nightstand. She was really anxious and full of energy. It was surprising seeing as though she'd cried a lot earlier. That usually wiped her out.

After a few minutes, she got up and walked over to her duffel bag. She pulled out a notebook and pen before getting back into bed. She just started writing. Any thoughts or words that came to her started to spill out onto the paper. After about ten minutes or so, Haley stopped to look over what she'd written. To her surprise, her sentences looked very similar to the verses of a song.

A couple of seconds later, she thought up the perfect chorus to go with it. Before she knew it, another verse was written. Haley didn't know how or why, but the words just seemed to be flowing effortlessly from her. She smiled. It had been so long since she'd had the urge or even the inspiration to write a song. And now, she felt nothing but compelled to continue.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! I don't know about you guys, but I thought the acting from last night's episode was great. Chad and Hilarie, I think, did a really great job with their scenes. And Naley was adorable. I felt bad for Brulian. If they took out the stupid, needless Mouth and Millie scene with their hundredth goodbye then we could've seen more of the other characters. There was one thing that confused me, though. How big of a time jump did they do? Because that didn't make sense. It's too early for the baby to be kicking Peyton. And Naley said last season that they were married for nearly six years, not seven. I was under the impression that S6 was the continuation of the same year. I don't know. Maybe I'm missing something. Either that or the writers have, once again, broken continuity to carry on their agenda.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys. Please read and review! And have a Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 23: **_**People can surprise you.**_

Peyton walked up to Jake's apartment door and knocked a couple of times. No one answered. She'd just been at the hospital several minutes ago to visit Jenny. Jake wasn't there, but his parents were. They'd said he'd gone back to the apartment to take a shower and rest for a little while. Peyton would've waited for him, but there was something she needed to discuss with Jake in private. She couldn't say it in front of his parents or Jenny.

When she didn't hear any movement in the apartment, she pulled out the key Jake had given her. He'd said she could come and go any time she wanted, but Peyton still felt weird just barging in on him. She only used it when she absolutely had to. Peyton figured he was probably sleeping right now or something. She then unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

After a couple of seconds, Peyton heard the soft sound of snoring coming from the living room. Just as she'd suspected, Jake was fast asleep on the couch. There were a few textbooks and notebooks scattered around on the couch and coffee table. She realized that he must have been trying to get some work done for his classes. Peyton didn't even bother waking him up. She knew that he needed his rest.

She also figured that he must be hungry. Peyton walked into the kitchen and decided to make him something to eat. She wasn't really that skilled in the kitchen, but she knew how to whip up a couple of simple things. She looked through Jake's cupboards and found some pancake mix. Pancakes she could handle. Afterward, she grabbed all of the necessary ingredients and tools to make them. It wasn't long before the aroma dispersed throughout the entire apartment.

"Something smells good," a deep voice said behind her.

Peyton jumped in surprise and almost flipped the pancake onto the countertop. She turned around to face Jake with her hand on her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized before pecking her on the lips.

"That's okay. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he replied. "I don't think I've ever had pancakes for dinner."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," Peyton declared before nodding over at the table. "Have a seat."

"So, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," he quickly added.

"I went to the hospital to visit Jenny," Peyton said. "I wanted to see you, too. Instead I ran into your parents, and they said you came back here."

Jake nodded. "I had to get some work done for my classes."

"I noticed," Peyton replied as she placed a plate down in front of him.

"Thank you," Jake said as he inhaled deeply. "These smell so delicious."

"I try," Peyton joked as she also made a plate for herself. "But I wouldn't get too used to it. This is about the only thing I can make without setting the place on fire."

Jake laughed. "Good to know."

Peyton took a seat next to him a moment later and also started to eat.

"So, was Jenny okay when you left?"

"She was sleeping," Peyton replied.

"Good. She needs the rest." Peyton nodded before reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"There was actually another reason that I stopped by to see you today," Peyton spoke up after a few seconds.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about your situation. You know…with the money and everything." It had been a few days since he'd first told her about the bills he had to pay. Since then, Peyton had been trying to figure out a way to help him with that.

"Peyton, I told you that you don't have to worry about it."

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm always going to worry about you and Jenny. I love you guys," she told him.

"We love you, too," he replied.

"Good. I'm just hoping you'll still love me after I say this," she stated a little nervously. Peyton wasn't exactly sure how he was going to take it.

Jake frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Um…this is probably going to sound crazy…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" Jake prodded.

"Have you thought about…um…have you thought about calling Nicki at all?"

"What?" Jake asked skeptically. "Why?"

"Just…just hear me out. I know that she was never really a mother to Jenny. And after that custody battle, she kind of took off. But she is, technically, Jenny's mom. She's her flesh and blood. Don't you think that maybe she should know what is happening to her daughter?"

"Peyton," Jake sighed. "I'm not calling Nicki."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're getting at and the answer is no. You were right when you said that Nicki has never been a mother to Jenny. She never has and never will be. If she did care about her, she would've stuck around from the beginning. The only mother figure that Jenny has ever known has been you. I'm not going to expose her to Nicki if I don't have to—especially not now."

"I get your point. I do. I can't stand Nicki either. But maybe something like this might make her rethink the things she's done. Maybe Nicki could just help you with the hospital bills. Jenny wouldn't necessarily have to know who Nicki really is to her. All that matters is that Jenny can get the care she needs without you and your parents struggling to pay for it."

"Peyton, there is no way in hell that I am tracking her down to beg for money. Knowing her, she probably doesn't even have any. I'd rather sell my liver on the black market than ever go to her for help."

"I just thought—"

"The answer is no, Peyton," Jake answered firmly. There was pure fire and determination in his eyes. She could tell that he wasn't going to change his mind about this.

Peyton looked down at her food and muttered softly, "I'm sorry. It was just an idea." She didn't mean to make Jake so upset. She just wanted so badly to find a solution for him in all of this.

Jake sighed after a moment. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I tend to get really angry and moody whenever Nicki is mentioned. That's all."

Peyton shook her head. "I know. I shouldn't have even suggested it."

"It's fine," Jake reassured her. "I understand that you were just trying to help."

"I just…I feel so powerless, Jake," Peyton mumbled. She could feel her eyes starting to water. She inwardly cursed herself. He didn't need to deal with her breaking down in addition to everything else.

"Peyton," Jake said softly.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized as she wiped at her eyes. "I shouldn't be burdening you like this. I should probably just go."

"No. Come here," Jake said as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Peyton, look at me." He forced her to meet his gaze. "You are not a burden. Alright? You have no idea how grateful I am that you're here with me and watching my back. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend or mother for my daughter."

"Stop. You're going to make me cry even more," Peyton said as she, once again, wiped at her eyes.

"That's okay. You still look beautiful," he said before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. It started off sweet and slow but soon gained momentum. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue explore hers. Peyton clung tightly to Jake and let herself get lost in the moment of love and passion. It wasn't long before he stood up with her still in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Brooke took a deep, calming breath. She was standing outside the door of Haley's dorm room. Brooke had been worried all weekend about her. When Haley and Lucas came back from their little trip, neither one said anything. Brooke had tried to ask them where they went and what they did but could never get a straight answer. She could sense that something big was going on. She was currently out of the loop. And being Brooke, that was not an acceptable option.

Brooke gathered up all of her will and determination before finally knocking on the door. It took a minute or so before a skinny brunette answered. _So this is Carrie_, she thought. Brooke looked the girl up and down. This bitch had nothing on her sister.

"Can I help you?" Carrie questioned politely.

"I'm looking for Haley."

"She's not here at the moment. But I can tell her you stopped by. What's your name?"

"Brooke," she declared. "I'm her sister."

"Oh. That's right. I think I saw a couple of pictures she has of you. I didn't know you were her sister, though," Carrie said with a smile.

"Well, life is just full of surprises," Brooke stated with false cheeriness. "And I would actually rather come in and wait for her."

"Oh, sure," Carrie stated while stepping aside. Brooke entered the room and took a seat on Haley's bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Carrie offered. "We've got some soda in the mini-fridge.

"That won't be necessary," Brooke declined. She certainly wasn't going to take anything from this homewrecker. "Do you know when my sister will be back?"

"Probably not for awhile. She took her guitar, so I'm assuming she went out with Chris. They spend a lot of time together. It's kind of cute, actually."

"Really? How so?" Brooke questioned.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard of the developments between them, but I'm pretty sure it won't be long before they're dating."

"Hmm. That's odd. My sister never mentioned anything about being into Chris," Brooke replied with false confusion in her tone. This girl wasn't fooling her for a second.

"She's a shy person. But I'm sure you already know that," Carrie said.

"She is, but I was under the impression that Haley was into someone else. Nathan Scott. Maybe you know him," Brooke retorted. She held back a smile when Carrie's friendly gaze darkened.

"Yeah, I do," Carrie answered calmly. "But I think you've been misinformed. Nathan and I hooked up last semester and have been hanging out a lot during this one. We're kind of an item, if you get what I mean."

"So the two of you are a real couple?" Brooke inquired innocently.

Carrie gave her a tight smile. "We will be."

Brooke stood up. "Huh. That's kind of funny. Because the last time I checked, my sister and Nathan were headed for a reconciliation. They dated for a couple of years. They were probably one of the most loving couples I had ever seen. But then again, I'm sure you figured that out after watching them together. Or, you know, snooping through my sister's things," she declared edgily while folding her arms.

"Well, things change," Carrie declared while giving her a challenging look. "Nathan seems to be ready for something new. Maybe your sister is just slow in realizing that."

Brooke smiled mockingly. "Or maybe you're just delusional thinking that Nathan would ever choose a lying skank like you over Haley."

"You don't even know me," Carrie replied.

"Maybe not on a personal level—nor would I want to," she muttered. "But I know girls just like you. I've dealt with your kind all my life. You'll do anything and everything to get a guy who, in the end, doesn't even want you. Who would never want you or your stupid games when he can have someone as honest and true as my sister. So let me set the record straight. Nathan is not going to fall for your crap. His feelings for my sister are not just going to magically disappear, and neither are hers. You're wasting your time. I'd even say you're fighting a losing battle, but you're not. Because you're not even a part of that battle. It's all between the two of them. So do yourself a favor and find some other guy to obsess over. At least you'll retain some semblance of dignity."

Carrie laughed. "You're her sister. Of course you're going to say that. But just so we're perfectly clear, you don't scare me. In fact, I've never been afraid of a little competition. I always get what I want. And what I want is Nathan. So I suggest that you keep an eye on your sister. She's going to need a shoulder to cry on when Nathan and I finally get together."

"Okay, listen up you psychotic bitch," Brooke said while getting in her face. She was practically seething. "Stay the hell away from Haley. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, and don't touch her things or I swear I'll break your scrawny ass in two."

Carrie's eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, that's a promise," Brooke declared. She met her gaze for another minute before sitting back down on Haley's bed.

Carrie just smiled at her while shaking her head. She then picked up her bag and walked towards the door. "If Nathan stops by, tell him I said hi."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. _That bitch is _so_ going down!

* * *

_"Thanks, Tony," Haley said as she entered the suite.

"No problem. Nathan is in his room," Tony replied. "Good luck."

Haley nodded before making her way down the hallway towards Nathan's bedroom. She was so nervous right now. She could feel herself shaking as she held on firmly to the box in her hands. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She knew that deep down this had to be done. It had been a long time coming. When Haley finally reached Nathan's door, she took a deep breath and knocked on it softly.

"Come in," Nathan called on the other side.

Haley slowly opened the door and looked inside. Nathan was sitting at his desk with a few textbooks spread out in front of him. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

He turned around, surprised, at her voice. "Haley…I thought you were Tony."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Haley commented softly. "I…um…I needed to talk to you."

Nathan nodded. "I figured as much."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked while gesturing to his bed.

"No. Go ahead."

"Thanks," she muttered. An awkward silence seemed to descend upon them shortly after. It was another minute before Nathan finally broke it.

"What's in the box?" he questioned.

"It's…uh…it's sort of the reason why I came by," Haley declared. She gripped the box tighter to keep her hands from fidgeting. "I've been thinking a lot about our fight last week and—"

"Look, Hales, I'm sorry," Nathan interrupted. "I kind of bit your head off when you were trying to talk to me, and I didn't mean to—"

"Nathan, what I have to say isn't really about that," Haley informed him.

He looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"Can you please just not talk until I'm finished?" she inquired. "I have a lot to tell you, and I just want you to hear me out before you say anything."

"Hales—"

"Please, Nathan," she pled. He studied her silently for a moment before nodding his head.

"Thank you," Haley replied quietly. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "You should know that I'm not mad at you for our argument. After thinking about it these last several days, I'm actually kind of glad that it happened. I think that we've both been keeping so much of what we're feeling inside that it was bound to come out sometime.

"And everything that you said…you know…about being scared and vulnerable…I needed to hear that. I wanted you to be honest with me, and you were. I really appreciate that," Haley said. "I know that that wasn't easy for you…just like this isn't easy for me."

Nathan frowned as she continued on. "I love you, Nathan. And I want to be with you more than anything. But I know that that isn't enough. I've shaken your trust in me and us, so I understand why you feel like you can't move forward."

Haley took a deep breath before getting up and handing him the box.

"What's in here?"

"There are fifty-two letters inside, and they're all addressed to you," Haley answered. "I wrote one a week during the year that we were apart."

Nathan opened the lid and looked at them with a mixture of astonishment and confusion. "Why didn't you ever send them?"

"Because I was scared and confused. Nathan, when you…when you proposed to me that night in June, I was terrified. It wasn't because of you, and it wasn't because I didn't believe in us. That part made sense. It was me. I was…I was letting the past and fear dictate my life," she told him.

"When I got to Stanford that fall, I was a mess. I couldn't eat, sleep, or really talk to anyone. I was like an empty shell, and I wanted so badly just to come home and tell you that I'd made a mistake. But I didn't because I hadn't known why I said no in the first place. These letters that I wrote not only helped me feel close to you, but they were a diary of sorts for me. Every emotion, every thought, and every wish and regret that I had are in there."

Nathan stared at her a little perplexed. "So why give them to me now?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth. I want you to know me, Nathan. I love you. And I've opened my heart to you, but I've never really, completely given it away. I haven't given you all of me like I could've," Haley said with watery eyes. "It hurt me so much when I realized that, and it's a shame because you are the only man that I would trust with it. I just…_I_ was afraid to let go."

Nathan went to stand in front of her. "Hales—"

Haley shook her head and wiped at her cheeks. "Don't. Please don't say anything until you read them. And I also have…" she trailed off while reaching into her purse. A second later, she pulled out a CD case. "I was finally able to write a song, and I recorded it today."

Technically, the studio time was supposed to be for her and Chris recording the song for his class assignment. But when she'd told him about her song and sung it for him, he practically pushed her into the sound booth. He said it was good, but Haley could tell that he liked it more than he was originally letting on. Haley only hoped it would have the same affect on Nathan now.

"'Halo?'" he read the title.

Haley nodded. "I'm sure you'll understand when you listen to it. And hopefully, after all of this, you'll want to talk."

She then added while giving him a meaningful look, "And if you don't…well then…I guess I'll understand, too."

* * *

Peyton closed her eyes and let herself relax. She was currently lying in Jake's arms in his bed. She could feel his warm, naked skin against hers as his hand lazily traced patterns on her back.

"So much for you doing your homework," she mumbled. She felt his chest rumble with laughter against her cheek.

"But you have to admit that that was way better than homework."

Peyton looked up and kissed him lovingly. "Definitely." A comfortable silence fell upon them. Eventually, Peyton felt the drowsiness start to take over. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was. But then again, Jake had a talent for using up all of her energy—among other things.

"Peyton?" Jake questioned softly.

"Mmm…?" she mumbled.

"I've kind of been meaning to tell you something," he stated.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes remaining closed.

"Before I say it, I just want you to know that I've thought it through, and it really is the best option."

Peyton frowned and opened her eyes at that. She could feel his body tense next to hers. Whatever he was about to say, it was making him nervous. _This can't be good_, Peyton thought.

"What is it?" she prodded while trying to gear herself up for whatever he was about to tell her. She scooted up on her side so that she could be face-to-face with him. Jake also turned over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm not going back to school next semester," Jake stated.

"Why not?"

"Financially, it's not in my family's best interest."

"I don't understand."

"I don't have a scholarship to go to school, Peyton. My family and I are paying for books and tuition. It's expensive, and not something that I need right now. Jenny is our first priority. The money would be better spent on the hospital bills," he explained. "Plus, if I wasn't in school, I'd have more time to spend with Jenny and work. Larry already told me he could increase my hours if I needed them."

Peyton looked at him, stunned. "But…what about your future?"

"Honestly, that doesn't matter to me right now. I don't want a future without my daughter."

Peyton nodded. She didn't like this. Jake was already behind in school. If he left now, who knew when he'd ever finish? But at the same time, she understood his decision. Jenny's life was more important than any college degree.

"So, are you going to drop out?"

"Actually, I was thinking of taking an extended leave of absence. This way, I'm still part of the school and in the system. It won't look like I quit or anything."

"That's a good idea," she commented.

"You're not mad?" he questioned hesitantly.

"No. I mean…I'm a little concerned, but I get it. Your family should come first," she stated.

"Thank you," Jake said as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I was afraid you'd be pissed."

Peyton shook her head and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I don't want a future without Jenny either."

Jake wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her tightly against him. A low moan escaped her when she felt his mouth hot and passionate against hers. She was so caught up in the moment that she barely noticed that her cell phone was ringing. Jake pulled away a moment later, and she groaned.

"You should probably get that," he told her.

She wrapped her arms more firmly around him. "But I don't want to."

"Peyton," he said while giving her a teasingly scolding look.

"I hate you," she pouted before getting up and searching for her pants on the floor. Her cell phone was in the pocket.

Jake laughed. "But I love you."

Peyton rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed her phone. She answered it a second later. "Hello."

"Hey, Peyton," Haley said on the other line.

"Hey, Haley. Do you think that I could call you back? I'm kind of in the middle of something and—"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…um…I actually have something important to talk to you about. Brooke is over at my dorm right now, and I don't want to say anything until you're both here."

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of…I just—"

"Tutor Girl, give me the damn phone," Brooke's voice demanded in the background.

"Brooke!" Haley protested. A scuffling sound could be heard.

"Peyton, it's Brooke," she declared. "Quit bitching and moaning and get your skinny ass down here now." And then, the line went dead.

"What's the matter?" Jake inquired.

"I honestly don't know," Peyton mumbled as she stared curiously at the phone. "But I have to go." She knew better than to go against an angry Brooke. Whatever was going on, it must be big. Peyton then started to get dressed.

"Well, call me later, okay?"

"I promise," Peyton replied while putting her shirt on. When she was finished, she walked over and kissed him.

"Good luck," he called after her.

"Thanks," she said. Peyton had a feeling she was going to need it.


	25. Chapter 24

**Secret No. 24: **_**There is nothing a little girl talk can't fix.**_

"Where is she?" Brooke muttered as she checked her watch. She'd called Peyton twenty minutes ago.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Haley replied. She could tell that Brooke was anxious. Haley hadn't been all that surprised when she returned to her room to find Brooke there. Lucas had told her that her sister was worried about her. Haley knew it wouldn't be long before Brooke approached her wanting some answers.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Brooke practically sprinted to it before Haley could even stand up.

"Peyton. Finally!" Brooke exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"There was a lot of traffic. Sorry," Peyton apologized with a shrug as she walked into the room. "So, what's this all about?"

"Why don't you have a seat first?" Haley suggested.

Peyton sat down at the end of the bed and faced her sister. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not—but not in the way that you think," Haley added.

"Haley's finally going to tell us where she and Luke went," Brooke declared.

"Um, no offense, but couldn't she have just told us over the phone?" Peyton inquired.

Haley shook her head. "No. You see, where Lucas and I went also has to do with what happened between Nathan and me last year."

Peyton's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Wait, what?" Brooke asked, surprised. She hadn't known that there was a connection between the two. _This is bigger than I thought._

"I'm just…um…I'm just going to come right out with it. After graduation, Nathan proposed."

"Proposed what?" Brooke questioned, confused.

Peyton's eyes, however, became as big as saucers when the realization dawned on her. "He asked you to marry him?"

"What?!" Brooke screeched. "Not uh!"

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, he did."

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What did you say?!"

"Obviously no," Peyton interrupted.

"Right," Brooke stated while shaking her head. "Sorry. I'm just a little shocked at the moment."

"So was I when it happened," Haley replied. She then proceeded to tell her sisters everything. She explained in detail the proposal, the summer afterward, her final conversation with Nathan that August, about the letters and Stanford, and her trip to Charleston with Lucas. When she was finally finished, both Peyton and Brooke stared at her dumbfounded.

"I had no idea," Brooke muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Haley," Peyton said while taking her hand and squeezing it. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't sure how you guys or everyone else was going to react. Besides, it was something very personal between Nathan and me. I didn't really want it spreading around that he'd proposed and I'd rejected him. I kind of just felt like it was something I had to handle on my own."

"Aw, Tutor Girl, you can tell us anything," Brooke reassured her. She then wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders. "No matter what."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "We're always here for you."

"Thanks you, guys," Haley replied gratefully. She had to admit that she did miss the comfort that her sisters so often provided her.

"So, um, just out of curiosity…" Brooke began, "If your fear of being screwed over by someone like dad wasn't an issue, would you have said yes to Nathan?"

"Brooke!" Peyton scolded.

"What?"

"Don't be so insensitive."

"I'm just being honest. He did screw us over when he left us—"

"But you don't have to say it like that."

"Well—"

"You guys, it's okay," Haley interrupted. "And to answer your question, Tigger, I would've said yes. A part of me always wanted to say yes."

"Wow," Brooke commented. "You're that sure of Nathan."

Haley nodded. "He's the one. It's just scary taking that extra big step, you know?"

"I can't even imagine it," Brooke said. "I mean, I love Lucas. But marriage that early…I don't know if I'd be ready."

"I honestly don't know what I'd have done," Peyton added. "But if you know that Nathan's the one, you can't let him go."

"I know," Haley replied. "It's the whole reason why I came back."

"Have the two of you talked since your big fight last week?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I actually visited him earlier today."

"How did that go?" Peyton questioned.

"We didn't really talk everything out. I just gave him the letters and song that I wrote," Haley informed them.

"Well, that explains why you freaked out when we touched that box," Peyton concluded with a teasing smile.

"Sorry about that," Haley apologized. "I guess I was a little embarrassed."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I think that it's sweet," Brooke declared.

Haley nodded. "I decided to let him have the letters because they were so personal. I'm hoping he'll want to take another chance with me. As much as I've loved being close to him these last few weeks, I just can't continue having everything so up in the air. I want more."

"You mean that whole friends with benefits thing the two of you had going on?" Brooke questioned.

Haley frowned suspiciously. "Have you been talking to Lucas?"

Brooke shrugged casually. "Maybe."

"Remind me to kill him later."

"I don't mean to put a damper on things, but…um…what happens if he doesn't want to get back together?" Peyton asked tentatively. "What will you do then?"

"I guess I'll have no choice but to let him go—as much as I can anyway. It'll break my heart, but at least I'll know that I tried," Haley stated. She could feel the tears welling up but held them back. "I'm trying not to think about that right now, though."

"Good. You should try and stay positive," Brooke encouraged. Her sister had been through enough pain already. She wanted Haley to hold onto whatever hope she had. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Whether things work out or not, we're here," Peyton proclaimed as she went to sit next to Haley on her other side. Haley welcomed her sisters' embrace.

"Thank you."

"I was wondering. Are Lucas and us the only ones you've told?" Brooke questioned. "Because I know that Mom has been worried about you, too—"

"I already talked to her yesterday on the phone," Haley said. Actually, she'd mostly cried. Her mom, too, when she found out why her daughter was hurting. "She was actually the one who gave me the extra strength I needed to go see Nathan today."

Haley had really taken her mother's words to heart. Lydia didn't want Haley running from things in life to avoid her past. She wanted Haley to live and allow her own experiences to guide her. She'd also pointed out that Jimmy's leaving her hadn't been completely terrible. If it hadn't been for him, she would've never found Larry—who'd also become a soul mate to her. She loved him and couldn't be happier about having another child. Life always had a way of working itself out.

"You gotta love Mom and her pep talks," Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"So, little sis, what are you going to do now while you wait for Prince Charming's answer?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Go to class, do homework, try to prevent myself from strangling Carrie—"

"If I don't get to her first," Brooke interrupted. She hadn't told Haley or Peyton about their confrontation, but Brooke was far from done with that skank.

"Yeah, I heard about her," Peyton added. "If you plan on kicking her ass anytime soon, let me know about it. We can make it a family function."

"Play nice you guys," Haley warned but smiled anyway.

"Well, how about we get out of here before she comes back?" Brooke suggested. "I'd like for us all to talk some more. We can go out to lunch together—my treat."

Peyton and Haley smiled before declaring simultaneously, "Lead the way, Brookie."

* * *

"Lookin' good." Brooke turned to the right to see Chase standing next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your designs," Chase stated as he took a seat next to her. Brooke was in the library working on some more of her sketches. Ever since their lunch yesterday—in which Peyton had explained to her and Haley about Jake leaving school—Peyton had been in a weird mood. That's why Brooke decided to leave their room. She wanted to give Peyton some space.

"Oh. For a minute I thought that you meant me," Brooke laughed.

"Well, I'd tell you that you look good, too, but I really rather not get my ass kicked by Lucas," he teased.

Brooke smiled. "Eh, Broody wouldn't mind."

"Broody?" he chuckled.

"It's just a nickname I have for him."

Chase shrugged. "To each his own."

"Whatever, Skater Boy."

"I'm never telling you any of my childhood dreams again," Chase declared while shaking his head. Brooke smiled cheekily at him before returning her attention to her designs.

"So, is that for Rogue Vogue?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yup. It's one of them. I decided to add it to the line I'm going to showcase."

"Have you started making any of the clothes yet?"

"I've got about four and a half dresses done," she answered.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you have a half of a dress?" Chase questioned, laughing.

"Don't ask," Brooke replied while rolling her eyes.

"And how many pieces are in the line total?"

"Twenty."

"Whoa," he mumbled.

"I know. That's why I'm doing as much as I can now and during winter break."

"Ah, winter break. I can't wait. Three more weeks and we're free," Chase declared.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I know. Although, we'll have to survive finals first."

"Crap," Chase muttered. "You just took away my happy vibe."

Brooke shrugged. "Sorry. I'm sure you'll get it back later."

"I don't think so. You've ruined me, James."

"Believe it or not, that's not the first time a man has said that to me," Brooke announced with a smirk.

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's nice to know that a gorgeous girl like you doesn't let it go to her head."

"I know, right?" Brooke joked back. A smile then formed on her face at his compliment.

"So, _anyway_, have you signed up for classes next semester yet?" Chase questioned.

"Yup. My schedule is all planned out. What about you?"

"I just finished fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," Chase said before rifling through his backpack. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

Brooke read over the list of classes and pouted. "We don't have any together."

"Too bad."

"I know," Brooke agreed. She was really disappointed. She'd become really good friends with Chase.

"But hey, that's no reason why we can't still see each other. We could still get together next semester."

"Yeah, definitely. Then we can complain about all of the annoying people in our boring classes," she explained.

"Exactly," Chase stated, laughing. "So, are you almost done with that sketch?"

"Why?"

"I landed some free movie tickets. You interested?"

"To what movie?"

"Anything we want to see."

"Really?" Brooke questioned, interested. "So, if we, hypothetically, wanted to go see that new romantic comedy that just came out, that would be alright. Right?"

Chase smiled knowingly. "I guess."

"Good enough for me," Brooke proclaimed. She needed to get out of this library anyway. After awhile, the silence usually started to get to her. "Let's go, Skater Boy."

* * *

"Ow, damn it!" Peyton exclaimed as she stubbed her toe on the foot of her bed. She'd just gotten out of the shower a minute ago when she heard her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. Peyton had been in such a hurry to get it that she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Hello?" she finally answered in an irritated voice.

"Peyton, honey, it's Mom," Lydia stated.

"Oh, hey, Mom," Peyton replied as she readjusted her towel. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her sore toe.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt my foot trying to get to the phone," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it's not a good time then—"

"No, it's fine. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, there was something that I needed to discuss with you," Lydia said.

Peyton frowned. Whenever her mother got that serious tone, it was never good. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you were still planning on booking bands for the big New Year's Eve concert at Tric."

"Yeah, of course. We do it every year," Peyton pointed out. She still remembered when she'd organized the first show. It was their first year living in Tree Hill when Tric was just starting to get popular.

"I know that, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe skip it this time," Lydia suggested. "I know that you have a lot going on, and I don't want you getting even more stressed out." Peyton instantly knew that her mother was referring to the situation with Jake and Jenny.

"Actually, I was looking forward to booking the bands and planning the concert," Peyton replied. When she wasn't with Jake and Jenny, Peyton liked to keep herself busy. It was when she was alone that her fears for them started to surface and eat away at her.

"Oh, really?" her mother questioned. "Are you sure? Because there's no pressure to—"

"Mom, I'm positive," Peyton reassured her. "We should still have the concert." Besides her artwork, music was the other way that Peyton dealt with the hardships in her life. Not only would the planning of the show keep her busy, but the music aspect of it would help to relax her a bit more.

"Okay, then. As long as you're sure," Lydia conceded. "And while we're on the topic of this, I sort of had another idea to run by you."

"What is it?"

"I think I might have a way to help Jake and Jenny." Peyton's eyes widened in surprise as her mother told her about her idea. A smile then formed on her face. It was perfect.

* * *

"_When the stars go bluuuuueeee…_How was that?" Haley questioned into the microphone.

"Perfect, James. Good work," Chris replied. "You can come out of there now."

Haley took off her head phones and made her way out of the sound booth. "Is that it?" she questioned.

"Yup. The song is officially done," Chris declared. Haley had some free time today, so she agreed to accompany Chris to the recording studio. His song for his music class was due in a couple of days, so they had to finish it.

"Great," Haley said with a smile. "Can you make a copy of it for me, too, when you get a chance?"

"Sure," Chris replied.

"Thanks."

"So, are you going to tell me how it went?" Chris questioned as he started to pack up his things.

"How what went?"

"Don't be coy with me, James. What did Nathan say when he heard your song?"

"I don't know. I just handed it to him and left."

"What?!"

"I wanted him to listen to it by himself, so he can make up his own mind about it."

Chris shook his head, disappointed. "Where's the fun in that?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "You'll live."

"Have you spoken to him since?"

Haley shook her head. "No. But then again, it's only been a day."

"Well, I think that song you came up with was great. Chris Keller told you the lyrics would come as soon as you let your emotions out," Chris stated proudly.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You were right," Haley declared.

"The Keller always is," he beamed. Haley just laughed. She was used to Chris' ego by now. The two continued to talk and joke around as they made their way back to Chris' car and then their dorm. Haley had to admit that she wasn't as annoyed with him as she had previously been. He had his moments. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost wager that they'd sort of become friends.

"You were a cheerleader in high school?" Chris questioned as he pulled up in front of their dorm.

"Yes," Haley answered as they got out of the car and made their way into the building.

"Oh my god," he laughed.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"You just don't seem like the type. Besides, I try not to associate with cheerleaders."

"Well, it's a little too late for that," Haley teased.

"Unless there are at least three of them," he added while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, gross!" Haley exclaimed before smacking him in the arm.

"What can I say? Chris Keller's got to have some kind of standards."

"You seriously scare me sometimes," Haley laughed as they walked down their hallway. A moment later, her laughter died down when she noticed a man standing in front of her dorm room door. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Who is that?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know," Haley replied as she approached him. "Can I help you?"

"Wow, you're even prettier in person," the guy stated while looking her up and down.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned. She and Chris exchanged confused looks.

"I'm Tristan. Here. These are for you," he said while passing her the flowers.

"Um, thanks…but, do I know you?"

"I'm on your page. I just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. I'm also currently a nine-point-two," Tristan declared. "I was hoping that we could get together sometime."

"What about my page? Are you sure you're not looking for Carrie?" Haley asked. She had absolutely no clue what this guy was talking about. _This is weird_, she thought.

"I don't know anyone named Carrie. I came for you. But I can tell that this is a little bit of a shock, so I'll leave you alone now. Just e-mail or IM me when you're ready," Tristan stated. "I'll see you around."

"But…" Haley trailed off as the guy walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Chris mumbled.

Haley shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea."


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! Sorry for the wait. I have way too many things to do and even less time to do them in. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. So please read and tell me what you think!  
**

**

* * *

Secret No. 25: **_**Second chances are not always a lie.**_

"Peyton!"

"Hey, Munchkin," Peyton greeted Jenny as she walked into the hospital room. She gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Jake.

"I thought you weren't going to be here for another hour," he said after giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"My class got out early," she stated while sitting down in the chair next to him. "Plus, there was something really important that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well, my mom called me the other day. She wanted to know if I was going to book the bands again this year for our annual New Year's Eve concert."

Jake frowned. "You always do it anyways. Why would this year be any different?"

"She just wasn't sure I would be up to it," Peyton answered carefully. It took a moment before Jake understood what she meant.

He shook his head. "Peyton, if you're not going to do it because of us—"

"No, I'm still going to organize the show. Don't worry."

"Good," Jake breathed a sigh of relief. "I know how much you love it. I don't want you putting your life on hold for us."

"Jake, I don't see it that way at all. And it's the complete opposite. I've finally found a way that I can help both you and Jenny," Peyton declared excitedly. The more she thought about this plan, the more she believed it was the right move.

"Wait…what?" Jake responded, confused.

"Well, it wasn't just me. My mom, Deb, and Karen came up with the original idea."

"What idea?"

"Well, they wanted to hold some type of fundraiser. And I suggested that we tie it in with the show on New Year's Eve. So, we all eventually decided that part of the proceeds for the concert are going to go to you and Jenny."

Jake stared back at her with a mixture of shock and reluctance. "Are you serious?"

Peyton nodded. "Completely. I'm surprised that I didn't think of it sooner, but it's better late than never. You and your family need the money and the concert almost always sells out each year…it's the perfect way to help Jenny and raise awareness."

"Look, Peyton," Jake began as he placed a hand on top of hers, "I love you for caring, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to."

Jake shook his head. "I'm not taking your money away from you. It wouldn't be right."

"Jake, we all want to help."

"I know, but we'll find another way."

"What other way, Jake?" Peyton questioned. "Money doesn't just grow on trees."

"I just don't want to jump the gun on this," he stated. "Besides, Jenny's got those tests coming up soon. We might not even have to worry about anymore of these pricey treatments if the cancer is gone."

"You know that's a lie," Peyton said. She could feel the anger building inside of her at his stubbornness, but reined it in. Jenny was only a few feet away, watching the TV peacefully. She didn't want her to think there was something else wrong.

"Peyton—"

"Jake, even if the cancer is gone, she still needs the maintenance treatments afterward to keep it from coming back. You can't just ignore this. And I'm not going to let your stupid pride keep you and your family from getting what you need," she quietly argued.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry…I just feel funny taking the money."

"Well, you shouldn't. I've wanted nothing more over these last few months than to help the two of you in any way that I can. This is something I know that I can do," Peyton stated. She'd always turned to music for comfort and answers when life got to be too much. Now was no different. She may not be able to cure Jenny's cancer herself, but she sure as hell was going to help her put up a good fight.

"And you're sure that your mother and the others won't mind?" Jake questioned.

"Jake, I told you that they came up with this. It's no problem at all," Peyton reassured him.

He was silent for a few minutes afterward—no doubt mulling it over. Peyton noticed him stare at Jenny before finally nodding his head.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Peyton asked tentatively. Was he finally agreeing to this?

Jake nodded. "We need all of the help we can get. And I'm not going to begrudge my daughter anything that may save her life."

Peyton smiled before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Jake, thank you!"

"As long as you don't mind doing this. If you're too stressed—"

Peyton shook her head firmly. "No. I can handle this. Trust me." She'd been feeling so restless and powerless over these last few months. Finally Peyton felt like she had a sense of purpose.

She smiled when Jake leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He hadn't said it, but she could see the traces of hope forming in his eyes. She was going to do everything she could to keep him in that state of mind. She was going to do everything she could to keep her own faith alive. And most importantly, Peyton was determined to do everything in her power to save the little girl she considered a daughter.

* * *

Haley stared straight ahead in an attempt to pay attention to Professor Gardner. Too bad it wasn't working. It was becoming a lot harder to concentrate by the minute—especially with Nathan sitting right next to her. Other than a polite "hey" when he first walked in, nothing else had been said between them. Haley supposed it was sort of a good thing that he actually greeted her. Ignoring her would've been much worse.

_Unless he just said that to appease me until he finds out a way to let me down gently_, she thought.

Haley immediately cast that from her mind. She wouldn't think about Nathan rejecting her until the actual moment that he did. God, how she hoped that moment wouldn't really come. But the truth was she had no idea what Nathan was going to say to her. She hadn't talked to him ever since she dropped off the letters and song. That had been days ago.

He hadn't even shown up to their class for most of the week. Haley ended up doing the assignment for the both of them, so as not to disturb him or make him feel pressured to see her. But she'd be lying if she didn't say this was driving her crazy. Haley wanted so desperately to see what was going on in that mind of his.

"Alright, that's it for today. Hand in your assignments, grab a new one, and have a great weekend," Professor Gardner finished. Everyone then quickly got out of their seats—no doubt eager to begin their weekend. Haley started to gather her things and place them into her bag. She snuck a peek over at Nathan. He didn't seem to be rushing as much as the others, either. But he still wasn't really looking at her. After everything was put away, Haley stood up and started walking to the front of the classroom.

"Haley."

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. "What?" she asked casually.

"Did you do the assignment for this week?" Nathan questioned. Haley felt a bubble of disappointment form in her stomach.

"Um, yeah. I did it for the both of us…just in case."

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that. I actually did my portion," he told her.

Haley nodded. "Oh, okay…well, we should probably hand them in now." She looked around and noticed that almost everyone besides them and the teacher were gone.

"Thank you. Have a good weekend," Professor Gardner said with a smile as they gave him their assignment.

Haley picked up a new one before replying, "You, too." She then exited the classroom.

"Haley," Nathan's voice called to her again. She paused and turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything after your next class?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest in anticipation of what he was going to say next.

"Do you think you could stop by my dorm room afterward?"

"Uh, sure."

"I was hoping we could get a head start on this assignment. I've got a lot of work for my other classes to do, plus games and practice over the next several days," he explained.

The bubble of disappointment only increased. "Alright. That's fine. I'll be by after class."

"Okay. Good. I'll see you later then," he replied with a nod.

Haley stared after him with a longing, frustrated look. "Yeah…later."

* * *

Brooke turned the volume down low on the TV. Her mother was currently upstairs taking a nap. From what Larry had told her, she'd been tired a lot these days. But then again, she did have another life growing inside of her.

Brooke had decided to come home for the weekend. She needed a break from school and worrying about Rogue Vogue in the spring. She just wanted to relax for a couple of days and check up on her mom.

"Here you go," Larry said as he entered the living room. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks," Brooke muttered while taking a sip. She felt goose bumps form on her skin as the steaming hot liquid made its way down her throat. The weather had been chilly all day. This was just what she needed to warm up.

"So, are you glad to be home?" he questioned.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. I needed a break.

"Finals are coming up soon, right?"

"Just a couple more weeks," she replied with fake enthusiasm.

Larry laughed. "I always loathed them, too."

"I think the professors just love to watch us squirm."

"Yeah," Larry agreed with a smile. "But then there is Christmas and winter break to look forward to."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Christmas, when are you and Mom planning on getting a tree?" Brooke questioned.

"I was going to pick one up at the store tomorrow, actually."

Brooke frowned. "The store? We're not getting a real tree this year?"

Larry shook his head. "No. I'm worried about your mom if we get a real one. They say that sometimes allergies in pregnant women can act up at the stage she's at. And since your mother is pretty much allergic to almost all vegetation, I thought it would be wise to get a fake one—at least for this year. You know, just in case."

"I guess that makes sense," Brooke replied. She was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be getting a real tree. But Larry was right. She didn't want her mother to be more uncomfortable than she had to be. Plus, a fake tree might not be so bad. At least they wouldn't have to worry about it dying on them.

"It's a good thing I bought all of those books," Larry mumbled.

"What books?"

"Those 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' books," he answered. "I bought about five of them."

"Five?" Brooke laughed. "Why did you need so many?"

"Well, I didn't want to chance that any of them left something out."

Brooke shook her head and smiled. "You do know that this is my mom's fourth kid. She's been through this before."

"I know," Larry conceded. "And she's completely at ease with it. Me, on the other hand, I'm a nervous wreck. I've never done this before." Brooke smiled at how frazzled Larry appeared. It made her heart melt to see how much Larry truly cared for her mother.

"I don't really remember what happened when my mom was pregnant with Haley," she stated. "I was too young to really know what was going on. I think Peyton said that she remembered a lot of crying, though, after she was born."

"Oh, I've got a book for that, too," Larry quickly spoke up. "It's about parenting your newborn infant."

Brooke eyed the book and laughed. "You're going to do just fine, Papa Sawyer," Brooke declared with a confident smile. She patted his arm reassuringly. "Just don't forget to take deep breaths."

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem."

"Oh, and speaking of taking deep breaths, your mother told me about Rogue Vogue. I'm glad you're getting back out there, kiddo."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that they stole my designs. I guess I'm worried that they're going to do something else to me. Or maybe everyone else will hate what I've created," Brooke explained. "It's just really hard getting back in the ring with the people who knocked you out in the first place."

"I know. It sucks. When I was in a band with my friends dreaming of platinum albums and sold out concerts, I—"

"Wait, you were in a band?" Brooke asked with piqued interest. "You never told us that."

"I was young. It was during college. We all thought we were going to be the next Rolling Stones or Beatles something. Anyway, that's not important. What is is that we had a dream we were determined to follow. And we weren't going to let anyone stand in our way."

"But, Larry, you aren't in the band now. You didn't make it to the big time," Brooke pointed out.

"I know. In the end, it's not what was meant to be—although, it was fun while it lasted," he laughed. "But what I'm getting at is that we took a chance regardless of what people were saying. Maybe this Rogue Vogue show will work out. Maybe it won't. Or who knows, you could not win but still get a lot of exposure for yourself and your designs. Just being selected to compete is a great achievement and worthy of notice. So seize the opportunity and don't hold back."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Brooke joked.

"I think I've been spending too much time around your mother. Her pep talks are starting to rub off on me, too, now."

Brooke laughed. "Just a little bit. But you're right. And I'll try to think about what you said when I start hyperventilating again over it." Even though she was already locked into the competition, it didn't stop Brooke from having doubts or questioning her sanity for doing this. The doubt and confidence often came in mixed spurts.

"Good," Larry declared with a smile.

"By the way, just out of curiosity, what was the name of your band?" Brooke questioned.

Larry's grin widened. "Flaming Snot."

Brooke's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. Are you serious?" She couldn't fathom why anyone would choose that for a name.

"Totally."

* * *

"Hey, Tony," Haley greeted as soon as the door opened.

"Hey, Haley," Tony replied. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"I came to see Nathan. We've got an assignment to work on."

"Oh, so that's what they're calling it these days," he teased.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Will you just let me in already?"

"Sure, come on," he said while stepping aside.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Actually, I'm kind of glad you're here. Maybe you can try and get Nathan out of his room."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, frowning.

"He's barely come out of there these last few days. I tried asking him what's going on, but he just says it's nothing. That he's just catching up on some reading," Tony explained. "And as I'm sure you know already, Nathan Scott is not a big reader."

Haley's stomach did somersaults. He had to have been reading the letters she wrote. Suddenly, Haley felt much more nervous than she did before. What were Nathan's thoughts now? Did he understand the letters? Was he disappointed or hurt by them? Did they maybe help him see her point of view in all of this? There were so many questions on the tip of her tongue. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure that he would be willing to answer them.

_But then why did he invite me over today?_

"Haley," Tony said to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. She could feel the light pink blush forming from embarrassment.

"It's okay. What's on your mind?"

"Um, I wouldn't be too concerned about his new fascination with reading," Haley told him. "It's not quite what you think."

"Let me guess, it's another couple's thing between the two of you," Tony assumed.

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Damn, when are the two of you going to get together already. You're killing me here."

"You and me both," she replied. "Anyway, Nathan's expecting me."

"Alright. I'll be in my room at the other end of the suite—praying to God that I don't hear the yelling or whatever else you two plan on doing in there."

"_Goodbye_, Tony," Haley said with a playful roll of her eyes. She could hear his loud laughter as he walked away. She then headed down the hallway to Nathan's room. She knocked and opened the door when he told her come inside.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"That's okay. I heard Tony laughing, so I figured he must've cornered you."

"Oh, he didn't corner me. He just let me in," Haley said.

"So he didn't ask you about why I've suddenly picked up the habit of reading so much?"

"Well…" she trailed off, unable to deny it.

Nathan smirked. "He's been asking me about it. I think I'm starting to freak him out. He thinks I've been body snatched or something. Personally, I think he's been watching too much of the Sci-Fi Channel lately."

Haley laughed softly before saying, "I think he's just being a good friend and making sure that you're okay. And you are okay…right?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not really. But I'm going to be."

Haley stared at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"As I'm sure you've already figured out by now, I've read the letters," he stated. Haley instantly felt her whole body become tense. "I couldn't really put them down, actually. I don't think I've ever read anything so fast or so willingly in my life."

"Oh. Uh. Good. What did you…what did you think about them?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Honestly, I kind of feel like a jackass," he declared.

"What?" Haley asked, surprised.

"I had no idea that that was the way you felt," he replied as he took a seat on the bed. Haley followed suit. "I knew you were scared, but I didn't know the reasons. And back then, I guess my wounded pride just automatically jumped to the conclusion that you didn't believe in us or love me enough to say yes."

"It wasn't that," she firmly denied. "I—"

"I know," Nathan interrupted. "I read all about it." He reached under the bed and pulled out the box of letters. She saw him rifle through them before grabbing one in a light blue envelope. She immediately remembered which one it was. It had been one of the most honest, emotional, and gut-wrenching letters Haley had written out of the bunch.

Nathan pulled out the letter and began to read, "'_Dear Nathan, there are so many different things that I want to say to you. So many different things I wish I had said before we parted to make you understand my decision. But now that I think on it, how could you have possibly understood it when I couldn't quite grasp it myself? _

"'_When the love of your life proposes to you, the word no hardly ever comes to mind. I know that you were beyond confused and hurt in that moment—as was I. Even just thinking about it now brings fresh tears to my eyes. I told you that we were too young. That we still had so much left to live for. That marriage was a huge responsibility. And while that's all true, so is the fact that we're not just some ordinary couple. It's you and me. Nathan and Haley. Our love is stronger than that. And no matter what happens, we would get through it. Together. _

"'_So now I'm sure you're asking yourself why I said no. Why I'm still here at Stanford while you're at Duke. Why we're still separated even though I know with every fiber of my being that you're the one for me. The answer, Nathan, is fear. I didn't quite understand it for the longest time. I didn't know what it was that was holding me back. _

"'_People often say that the scars of your past can come back to haunt you. Unfortunately, that's true. But what's even worse is when you didn't even know that they were still there. I'd forgiven my father for what he'd done to my family. And I'd forgiven myself for not being there for him when he died. I'd thought that I'd put it behind me. But, sadly, there are just some things in life that have a way of staying with you. _

"'_I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I never thought that I'd need anyone the way that I need you. Looking back on my parents' marriage, it seemed to have started out the same way. However, as the years passed by, something went wrong. And as you know, their former lives together have become nothing more than a distant and blurry memory. I never wanted that for us. It would literally break my heart in two. To the point where I don't even know if I could ever fully recover from such pain and heartache. _

"'_I refused to marry you to protect us—as weird as it may sound. Now I realize that it was the biggest mistake of all. I'm feeling all of that pain and heartache right now being away from you. It's hard just simply getting up in the morning to go to class. I'm so alone and isolated. There's an emptiness in my heart where you used to be, and no dream school will ever come close to filling it. _

"'_I mentioned earlier that we're no ordinary couple. We're not like everyone else. That includes my parents. We are not them, and it was stupid of me to let their tragic past hinder our promising future. If I had the chance to go back to that night in June when you'd proposed, I'd say yes in a heartbeat. You were right. Our lives are just beginning. There are so many great things ahead of us to experience. And even if life doesn't go our way, I still want to face it with you. I want everything with you, Nathan. The alternative—not having you at all—is far more terrifying. _

"_So please believe me when I say that I am deeply sorry for all of the pain and confusion I've caused you. Somehow I'm going to make this up to you. I love you with all my heart. Always and forever…Haley." _

Haley wiped away the tears in her eyes as Nathan finished reading the letter to her. It still made her emotional hearing the words all over again.

"I'm sorry," Haley mumbled when she noticed him looking at her. She just couldn't seem to stop crying.

"It's okay," Nathan said as he brought a hand to her face. "It had a similar affect on me, too. But don't tell Lucas and the others that I have the ability to cry. They'll never let me forget it."

Haley laughed quietly. "I won't. Promise."

"Good," Nathan said with a smile. He gently caressed her cheek. Haley's eyes involuntarily closed at his touch. A few seconds later, she felt his lips move gently on hers.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," he whispered once they'd broken apart. He leaned his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "I should've tried to work things out with you, not shut you out."

"It's okay. I get it."

"No, it's not. You needed me, and I wasn't there for you. I was too concerned about myself."

"Nathan, it's not all your fault. We both made mistakes. Let's just leave it at that," Haley stated. She didn't want them to waste time arguing about who was to blame for their breakup and time apart. They'd gone over that enough since she came to Duke. Haley just wanted to move on from it already.

"Okay," Nathan replied. "But I am solely to blame for making things so hard for us these last few months. I really am sorry, Hales. I didn't have to be such a jerk to you."

"Well, I understand why you did it. But thank you for apologizing," Haley said with a smile. "That's the Nathan Scott I know and love."

"I love you, too," he told her. "And I loved your song, by the way. It was really great, Hales. I needed to hear it."

Haley felt the blush color her cheeks. "Thanks. So…uh…what do we do now? I mean, where does this leave us?"

"I'm just going to be honest," Nathan declared with a serious expression. Haley nodded as she waited with baited breath for his next words. "I want my Foxy back."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief at his smirk before a joyous laugh escaped her. "And I want my Boy Toy."

"Good, because I want us to try and be a couple again. For real this time," Nathan proclaimed.

"Me, too. More than anything," she announced. Haley closed the tiny gap between them and crashed her lips onto his. They both moaned at the contact and held the other tighter. Their official reunion had been a long time coming. Haley was so happy that she literally felt like she was going to burst.

It wasn't long before she felt Nathan start to lean her back against the bed. Haley's breathing became heavier and her excitement piqued. They were no doubt headed for another glorious and heated make-out session. The moment, however, was interrupted when she felt something metal digging into her back. Haley immediately broke the kiss and arched away from the offensive object.

"Ow," she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked, concerned. Haley reached behind her and pulled the notebook out from under her. "Oh, sorry about that."

"That's alright. Although, I suppose the moment is ruined."

Nathan stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, weren't we supposed to originally work on our assignment for class?" A mischievous smirk then formed on his face. "What?"

"We don't have to do that right now. That was just an excuse for me to get you here."

"You know, you could've just told me that you wanted to talk about the letters," she pointed out.

"I know. But where's the fun in that," he said with a wink. But before she could even respond, her boyfriend's lips were, once again, reclaiming hers.


	27. Chapter 26

**Secret No. 26: **_**So what if you're humiliated? It's looking good that counts.**_

"Is it bad that I'm actually enjoying this?" Haley questioned. She and Nathan were walking through the quad hand-in-hand. All of the staring had started a week ago. She, Nathan, and Tony had gone to the dining hall to get dinner. Everything had been fine and normal. The three of them had been talking and joking around. But it wasn't until Nathan leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips that all hell broke loose.

Rumors started swirling about their relationship. Almost everywhere Haley went she got death glares from various girls. They seemed to be sizing her up, trying to guess how she landed the school's basketball superstar Nathan Scott. Meanwhile, others looked on at her in awe.

Haley usually hated being the center of attention like this. She didn't like to play games and get caught up in gossip. It seemed inevitable now that she and Nathan had decided to be a couple again. But Haley didn't care. She was so thrilled to finally have Nathan back in her life. All of the whispering and staring barely even fazed her. Sometimes Haley actually reviled in it. She was the one to have Nathan and be dating him. It had taken almost the entire semester to get through to him, but it had finally happened. And no one was going to take the joy and peace of mind that she'd achieved away from her.

Nathan smirked. "No. It's a pretty big honor to be my girlfriend."

Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "There's that ego yet again."

"You know you love it," he teased while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. Haley didn't say anything further. She just smiled up at him before sliding her own arms around his waist as they walked. During their time apart, Haley had missed the simple things like this. The playful teasing and light-heartedness. The loving touches and heated looks. For the first time in over a year, Haley felt truly and completely happy.

"So, tell me again why we have to go to your dorm room?" Nathan questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I have to get some things that I need," Haley answered. Despite the entire campus being up in arms about her and Nathan dating, nothing compared to Carrie's reaction. The tension and hostility in their room had reached an all-time high. Every chance she got Carrie would make snide comments and mention how she and Nathan wouldn't last. After a couple of days, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She'd had about enough of her roommate. Originally, Haley was ready to go stay with Peyton and Brooke for a couple of weeks and commute back and forth until the semester finally ended. But when Nathan found out what was going on, he'd suggested that she just stay with him and Tony, instead.

Haley had been hesitant at first. She didn't want to intrude. Both Nathan and Tony, however, insisted that it was no trouble at all. They each had their own separate bedrooms and bathrooms. Haley got to stay with Nathan on his side of the suite. The kitchen and living room was where they would all eat and hang out. The boys actually had food in their refrigerator now because of her. Haley had started cooking meals as a way to say thank you.

Overall, the whole arrangement was working out perfectly. Not only did Haley have a reprieve from dealing with Carrie, but she also got to be around Nathan all of the time. She could get used to snuggling up against him when she was cold in the middle of the night. The only minor drawback was that her staying with Nathan seemed to fuel the gossipers more. But since she didn't really care what others were saying, Haley didn't let it get to her.

"Well, let's try to make it quick. I don't feel like being near Carrie any longer than I have to," Nathan muttered.

"Me neither," Haley added as they made their way into the dorm building. Haley pulled out her room key when they approached her door. She unlocked it and walked in. She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later when she noticed that Carrie wasn't there.

"What exactly do you need to get?" Nathan inquired as he followed her through the doorway.

"Just some more clothes," she replied while walking over to her closet. Meanwhile, Nathan took a seat on her bed.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Haley shook her head. "No," she answered as a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," Nathan announced.

"Hey, Romeo! Long time no see! The Keller was wondering what happened to you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan questioned. Haley turned around to see Nathan with his fists by his sides. Chris, on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I am an RA. I was just wondering what happened to one of my hall dwellers/musical partner these last few days," Chris explained. "I wasn't sure if Scary Carrie murdered her or something now that the two of you are an item again."

"I'm fine," Haley said as she approached them. She put her hand on Nathan's tense shoulder to calm him down.

"Good to know," Chris replied. "So, where have you been?"

"I've been staying at Nathan's."

"Oh, that's right. You've probably been having make-up sex. I guess I should've thought about that."

"We're not—" Haley began to deny when Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah. We've been busy. And we're kind of in a hurry so if you don't mind," Nathan said while pushing him back out the door.

"Don't worry. The Keller can take a hint," Chris said while winking in Haley's direction. "I'll talk to you later, James. I've got some new material I want you to hear when you get a chance."

"But—" she tried to interject again.

"And remember, no glove no love. If you're in a jam, stop by and I'll hook you up. But I've only got the large-sized condoms, because the regulars I found tend to cut off circulation—"

"Bye, Chris," Nathan gritted out before slamming the door in his face.

"Oh my god," Haley muttered as she placed her hands over her face. She knew she was probably as red as a cherry right now.

"He is unbelievable," Nathan mumbled with a shake of his head.

"Speaking of unbelievable…" Haley began. She then smacked Nathan hard on the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "That actually hurt. What did you hit me for?"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Said what?"

"Nathan, you basically just told Chris that we're having sex."

"So?"

"We're not."

"So?" he questioned, not getting the point.

"Now I look like a whore or a nympho or something!"

"You are not."

"But now it looks like I am! That was so embarrassing" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, at least he knows you're mine now," Nathan declared with a triumphant smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes. _Men!_ "Nathan, Chris already knows that I'm with you. He's known the entire semester how badly I wanted us to get back together."

"Is that why he's been all over you whenever I was around?"

"Nathan, he was never all over me. We were just dancing that other time. And the only reason why we started dancing was because Chris was trying to make you jealous so that you'd finally realize you care and would get the nerve to take another chance with me," Haley explained.

"Well, I still don't trust him," Nathan stated stubbornly.

Haley was silent for a moment as she stared at Nathan. A smile soon formed on her face. "Oh my god," she laughed. "Are you still jealous of him?"

"What?! No!" Nathan denied.

"Are you sure? You were awfully defensive to Chris when he showed up. You practically pushed him out the door," Haley pointed out.

"I am _not_ jealous of Chris Keller."

"Okay then," Haley said while lifting her hands up in surrender. The teasing smile never left her face. "If you say so."

"I'm not," he declared.

"Well, that's good. Because you have no reason to be," Haley stated as she closed the small distance between them. She brought one hand to his face to gently caress his cheek while the other rested on his bicep. "I love you, Nathan Scott. You're it for me."

His expression softened as he leaned his forehead against hers. Haley couldn't help but smile when their noses brushed in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you, too, Haley James." He then closed the rest of the gap between them to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She wound her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist.

"Hmm…kissing you makes the sun rise on my heart," Nathan mumbled against her lips. Haley's eyes shot open as she broke the kiss. A full-blown smirk was present on her boyfriend's face.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "You promised you would stop."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I'm only human, Haley. And that's my saving grace," he joked.

"Nathan!" she protested. Ever since last week when he read the letters and heard her song, he'd been teasing her about them.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he declared.

"Thank you." He nodded before giving her a tender peck on the lips. Afterward, Haley went back to packing up more of her things.

"Hales, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," Nathan told her.

"Okay," Haley replied as she sorted through her stuff. She grabbed one of her larger purses and began putting her things inside. It was a minute later that she heard the door open again.

"Jeez, Nathan, that was quick," Haley laughed without turning around.

"Sorry, wrong guess," a female answered back. Haley inwardly cringed when she heard that voice. "Long time no see, roomie." Haley didn't answer or face her. She just sorted through her things more quickly.

"So, where exactly is Nathan?" Again, Haley was silent. "Come on, don't be like that. We were at least friends in the beginning of the semester."

"I'm not playing games with you, Carrie, so just drop the act," Haley replied.

"What act? I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Whatever," Haley mumbled.

"You and Nathan are like the new Bennifer on campus. I thought you'd be happy about that."

"Bennifer isn't even together anymore," Haley pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. My bad," Carrie replied, her smile clearly suggesting that that was exactly what she'd meant to say. Haley just rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

"So, I heard you've been staying in Nathan's dorm. It's what everyone has been talking about. I have to admit that even I didn't see you as the type to shack up with a guy."

"We're not shacking up. I'm just staying with him until the semester ends."

"And you expect me to believe that's all it is? You're sleeping in his bed."

"Just because I'm staying with him doesn't mean we're sleeping together."

"Yeah right."

"Frankly, Carrie, I don't give a damn what you think. Maybe it might be hard for you to grasp this since you seem to hook up with anything in pants, but my relationship with Nathan isn't based on lust or sex."

"Then what's the point?"

Haley shook her head in disbelief. "You know what, if that's what you think it takes to make a relationship work, then I feel sorry for you."

"Not as sorry as you'll be when your boyfriend turns to me, because he's not getting any."

"Don't delude yourself, honey. Nathan and I were together long before you even knew he existed, and we'll still be together long after your little infatuation ends. So get over it," Haley bit out.

"Well, I think—"

"Hales, are you ready?" Nathan asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah," Haley said as she zipped up her bag.

"Hi, Nathan," Carrie greeted with a sweet, innocent smile. It just made Haley want to strangle her all the more.

"Do you want me to take it?" Nathan offered while gesturing to her bag, ignoring Carrie all together.

Haley smiled at him, "No, it's okay. I've got it."

"Alright, let's go," Nathan urged as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out.

Haley halted for a moment and looked back at Carrie. She had a smug smile of her own when she saw the skinny brunette glowering at her. "I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff next week. I put in a request to get a new roommate next semester, and it's been approved. I'm sure you understand."

"Well, I'm going to miss you, roomie," Carrie said in a nauseatingly sweet voice. "I wish you would stay."

"I could…but I don't want to," Haley replied with a smile. "So, goodbye, Carrie. It's been…interesting." And with that, she walked out of the room feeling lighter and freer than ever before.

* * *

"Broody, I don't want to study anymore," Brooke complained.

"Just a couple more pages of notes and then you're done."

"But I want to be done now."

"You can do it, Pretty Girl," Lucas encouraged while giving her a sweet kiss. The pair was in her dorm room at the moment studying for their upcoming finals.

Brooke wound her arms around his neck before he got a chance to pull away. "Or maybe what I need is a little study break." She then closed the distance between them to capture his lips in a smoldering kiss.

"Well, maybe a little break couldn't hurt," Lucas admitted while pulling her onto his lap on the bed.

"Now you're talking, Broody," she mumbled against his lips.

"You know, just because I have headphones on doesn't mean that I'm deaf or blind," Peyton spoke up from the spot on her own bed.

"Damn. I forgot you were here," Brooke muttered, annoyed. She'd really missed her quality time with Lucas lately. They'd both been so busy with school. She couldn't wait until winter break. They'd have a whole month to relax and hang out.

"Love you, too, sis," Peyton replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Later," Lucas promised softly in Brooke's ear.

"How many songs have you listened to already?" Brooke questioned Peyton. Her sister had spent almost the entire afternoon reviewing songs and bands for the show.

"A lot."

"Do you know who you're going to book?"

"Just a couple more. A lot of the bands we had last year signed on to come back again."

"Is that good?" Brooke asked.

"Well, it helps to take some of the stress off of me. I don't have to worry about finding so many all over again," Peyton explained. She had wanted to find a few different people to come perform so the show wouldn't be exactly the same as last year. But most of this was being done last minute, since her mother and the others weren't expecting her to have the time or energy to organize the concert.

"Do you need us to help with anything?" Lucas offered.

"Not right now. But maybe in a couple of weeks if you don't mind."

"Alright. Just let us know," he said while Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Are you almost done?" Brooke inquired. "You're not going to have any time to study."

"I looked over some things at the hospital earlier today," Peyton answered.

"How are Jenny and Jake doing?"

"They're hanging in there. She's getting her tests done next week to see which stage in the treatments she should be in now."

"She's been in remission for a while," Brooke pointed out.

"Well, hopefully it will have worked and she won't have to go through as much chemo anymore," Peyton stated. "Once the worst part is over, the dosages will start to be lower and more spread out."

"Is her hair still falling out?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded while looking down at her hands. "Yeah, a lot of it is. She wears hats all of the time now. Even when she's in bed. She's really embarrassed."

"I was actually thinking about that the other day," Brooke said. "Instead of hats, though, maybe Jake should buy her some scarves."

Peyton stared at her curiously. "Scarves?"

"Yeah. They're not as uncomfortable, and you can buy some with cute patterns. All you have to do is wrap them around her head in certain way. It'll look a lot better."

"Huh. I never thought of that. Thanks, Brooke."

"Sure."

"Good thinking, Cheery," Lucas said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have my moments," Brooke beamed. A second later, her cell phone rang. Brooke slid off of Lucas' lap to get her phone on the nightstand.

"Who is it?" Peyton questioned.

"Haley," she replied before answering it. "What's up, Tutor Girl?"

"Hey, Tigger," Haley greeted.

"I'm surprised you called. Ever since you checked into Hotel Nathan, we haven't heard from you that much."

"Shut up," Haley laughed. "You know it's not like that."

"Whatever, Tutor Slut," Brooke teased as the others laughed. She'd been so relieved when Haley had called her last week and announced that she and Nathan were getting back together. Her sister had been through so much strife over the past year. These last few months were especially hard. It was great to see Haley so happy again.

"Who else is there with you?" Haley questioned.

"Peyton and Luke. Hold on a sec. I'll put you on speaker phone," Brooke announced as she searched for the correct button. "Okay. It's on."

"Hey, guys," Haley said. Lucas and Peyton replied with greetings of their own.

"So, is there a particular reason you called or did you just miss me?" Brooke questioned playfully.

"Both, actually," Haley replied. "I was wondering what you guys were doing tomorrow night."

"Why? What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Well, today was the last day of classes here at Duke. And the next couple of days we have off to study for finals," she explained.

"It's the same with us," Peyton stated.

"Good, because there's going to be a big party in Nathan's dorm tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

"I'd love to. What do you say, Broody?" Brooke asked as she turned to Lucas.

"Yeah, I'll go. It's been awhile since I've seen that good for nothing brother of mine," Lucas joked.

"Peyton, what about you?" Brooke questioned.

"Jake is welcome to come, too, if he wants," Haley added.

"I'll definitely go. I just have to check with Jake first. He doesn't really like to leave Jenny."

"Okay, just let me know," Haley requested.

"I will."

"Great."

"What time do you want us there?" Lucas inquired.

"It starts at nine o'clock, but if you all want to come at eight and hang out for a bit that'd be fine," Haley told them.

"Eight o'clock it is," Brooke announced. "Thanks for the invite, Tutor Girl." She was practically bouncing with excitement. She hadn't been to a good party in awhile. _Maybe I should go shopping…_

"I also had a question for you, Tigger," Haley added.

Brooke quickly snapped out of her reverie about possible outfits. "What is it?"

"I don't know exactly what it is, but something weird has been going on," she stated. "I've kind of been getting hit on by all of these guys lately—"

"That's because you're hot, Tutor Girl. Duh."

"No, it's not that," Haley denied. "I mean, I met guys at parties and a few showed up at my dorm room looking for me. And they're all guys I've never met before, but they seem to know me. It's starting to freak me out. Today Nathan almost beat the crap out of one guy at lunch. He tried to ask me out right in front of him."

"I so would've paid to see that," Lucas muttered, laughing. Peyton and Brooke, however, exchanged confused looks.

"Did they say anything else?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, they all mentioned that they were some kind of number. Like the guy today said he was an eight-point-nine, and that he was on my page. Do you know what that might mean?"

Peyton shook her head while muttering, "That doesn't ring a bell."

"What the hell is that?" Lucas questioned.

"Wait, he said he was an eight-point-nine?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"What did the other guys say?"

"I don't know. One guy said he was a nine-point-four. Another one was an eight-point-five," Haley told her.

"Uh-oh," Brooke muttered at the realization. She knew exactly what those numbers stood for.

"What?" Haley queried. "Is something wrong?"

"Those numbers are ratings," Brooke announced.

"Ratings," Lucas repeated. "Ratings for what?"

"How hot they are." The brunette quickly rushed to her desk where her laptop was located.

"I don't get it," Peyton said, confused. She watched Brooke carefully. Apparently her sister had a pretty good idea of what was going on. She got up off of her bed and made her way to Brooke. Lucas also followed.

"What is that?" Lucas questioned while staring at the computer screen.

"Lust Factor," Brooke declared. "It's a website where people post pictures of themselves and others rate how good looking you are. A lot of people use it to get dates and meet new people."

"But what does it have to do with me?" Haley spoke up.

"Oh my god," Peyton mumbled as she stared at the computer screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Shit," Lucas cursed.

"What?" Haley questioned, slightly panicked.

"Um, Haley…do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Brooke questioned.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on, Brooke," she ordered impatiently.

"Okay, the bad news is that you actually have a profile with a whole bunch of pictures of you on it," Brooke rushed out. "But on the bright side, you've totally got a kick-ass rating. You're a nine-point-one!"

"WHAT?!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter. I have another crazy week at school coming up, so I figured I'd update again. I think you're all going to enjoy this chapter. I know many of you have been gunning for Carrie for most of the story. And I, personally, always thought we got screwed out of a good Haley/Carrie showdown on the show. So I hope this makes up for it. Just as a side note, I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Also, I just recently posted a one shot called Lovesick Mistake if you'd like to check that out. So that's it. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

****Secret No. 27: **_**Don't get mad. Get even. **_

"Where is she?" Brooke questioned as soon as Nathan opened the door. She'd been trying to call Haley numerous times last night. After Brooke had initially told her about the Lust Factor website, the phone line had gone dead. At first, she'd been afraid that Haley fainted or something. But Lucas had called Nathan and found out that Haley was too busy looking up her profile and later crying to answer it.

"My bedroom. She hasn't come out of there all day," he replied. Brooke shared a worried look between Lucas and Peyton.

"Do you mind?" Peyton asked as they entered the suite

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's fine." He turned around and led them down the hallway to his bedroom. He knocked gently on the door a couple of times. "Hales, are you decent?"

"I'm sleeping," her muffled voice called back.

"Move out of the way, boys," Peyton instructed. "We'll handle this." She and Brooke maneuvered around them before opening the door and entering the room. Haley was lying in bed with a tissue in her hand. It was obvious that she'd been crying a few minutes prior. It was then that Peyton felt the burning hatred resurface for whoever did this to her sister.

"Oh, Tutor Girl," Brooke sighed as she made her way to the bed. Peyton followed and sat on the other side of Haley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley questioned, sitting up.

"We came to check on you. We were worried," Peyton answered.

"How are you holding up?" Brooke asked.

Haley ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Horribly. I didn't get any sleep last night. And since I was awake and upset, Nathan couldn't get to bed either. We're both exhausted." He'd held her practically the whole night while she cried or just vented about what had happened. Haley felt bad about keeping him up, but he swore that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. He was too pissed about the whole thing.

"Well, it's understandable," Brooke commented.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Peyton inquired.

"Psycho Carrie," Haley answered without a moment's hesitation. There were pictures of her in their room that no one else could've taken. It had to be Carrie. "Who else would want to sabotage me like this?"

"I told you it was her," Brooke mumbled to Peyton. She knew that bitch was messed up. Brooke had held back before for Haley's sake. But now that her sister was no longer living in the same room as that two-faced tramp, the gloves were about to come off.

Haley wiped away a couple more tears. "I feel so humiliated. If she was here right now I would just choke her. "

"You and me both. But it's okay, because we're going to make this right," Peyton reassured her.

"How?"

"Well, first we're going to go to that party tonight—" Brooke began.

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "No way."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I can never show my face around campus again."

"Haley, it's not as bad as that," Peyton tried to reason.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?!" Haley shouted as she crawled out of bed and walked over to Nathan's laptop on the desk. Her profile was already loaded and visible on the screen. "There are pictures on here of me changing in my room. I'm in my freaking bra and underwear! Hundreds of people have seen this according to the number of hits I got."

"Haley—" Brooke tried to interrupt.

"I'm internet porn you guys!"

"It could be worse. You could've been completely naked," Peyton pointed out.

"I might as well have been. It's not like those shots leave much to the imagination."

"Is everything okay in here?" Lucas asked as he opened the door and stepped in. Nathan was right behind him.

"Yeah, it's fine," Haley declared sarcastically. "Why wouldn't it be? I'm sure there are plenty of creepy guys making themselves happy with my half-naked pictures right now."

"If I knew how to delete it, I would've by now," Nathan gritted out with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Look, I know how to get rid of it," Brooke announced.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lucas spoke up. "Don't leave that on there any longer than it has to be."

"I'm with Lucas. Get it off of there now, Brooke," Peyton added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Will you all just hold on a second and listen to me?!" Brooke exclaimed. "I have a plan, so just listen to me before you all start flipping out. Okay?"

"What is it, Brooke?" Lucas prompted her.

Brooke waited another moment until they were all calm before speaking again. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm not going to delete the profile right this second," she announced as the others started to protest. "Please shut up and listen. I'm not going to delete it right now only because I don't want Carrie to know that we've caught on to it. We're all going to go to the party and act like everything is normal."

"Brooke, I cannot go to the party," Haley said. "Do you know how embar—"

"I understand that, but not everyone has seen it. It's probably just the stupid pervs online who…" she trailed off when the others gave her a look. "Okay, sorry. All I'm saying is that most people probably haven't seen it, because they're either not into that or haven't found it yet. If it was a big deal, I'm sure most of the people on campus would be talking about it right now—especially since you and Nathan are together. So there's still time."

"But you're not deleting it," Nathan pointed out. "That gives more people a chance to see it."

"I'm not deleting it right this second. I'm going to wait until we at least see if Carrie is at the party. If she is, I'll use my phone to go online and get rid of it," Brooke explained. She then turned to Nathan and Haley. "Until then, you two stay away from her. I know you're both pissed, but you shouldn't confront her until the timing is right."

"How will they know when to do that?" Peyton asked.

"I'll let them know."

"Then what happens?" Nathan inquired.

"However you want to confront her is up to you. But once you've said what you had to, I'll step in and put the final nail in her skanky coffin."

Haley frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've got a little something on Carrie that will even the score," she said cryptically.

"And that would be?" Lucas prodded.

Brooke smiled confidently. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Is everything all set?" Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Yeah, Nathan and Haley are somewhere out of sight."

"And Carrie?"

"She's here. I saw her chatting with some guy."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That whore."

"Who's a whore?" Jake questioned as he and Lucas joined the girls.

"Carrie," Peyton answered.

"Oh yeah, Haley's soon to be ex-roommate," Jake said as he handed her a drink.

"Thanks," Peyton said as she grabbed it.

"So, what exactly is the plan now? I still have no idea what's going on," Jake said.

"It's a little something that I like to call Operation Payback is a Bitch," Brooke declared.

"Which basically means that we're taking the crazy bitch down," Peyton translated for him.

"Got it."

"I still don't know about this," Lucas spoke up.

"Broody, trust me. I know what I'm doing," Brooke reassured him. "So just chill out for now. In fact, let's get you a drink."

"But—" he began before she started to pull him away. Peyton and Jake just laughed at the display.

"Now aren't you glad I talked you into coming tonight?" Peyton joked.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, God knows what I would've done if I missed out on the good stuff."

"Damn straight."

"I needed a night out like this anyway."

"Yeah, you did," Peyton agreed. She was really glad that Jake decided to come to the party tonight. Fun nights out together were very rare for them. So any opportunity to sit back and relax was welcomed.

"Come on," Jake said as he led them over to a spot on the couch that had just opened up. The place was packed now that the party was in full swing.

"So, just out of curiosity, how many times have you called to check in on Jenny?" Peyton inquired with a knowing smile.

"Once," he answered. Peyton raised an eyebrow at him. He then smiled sheepishly before admitting, "Okay, maybe three times."

Peyton laughed. "Your mom's with her at the apartment. She's going to be alright."

"I know. It's just with the treatments and tests coming up I'm pretty much approaching my limit."

"All the more reason to forget about it just for tonight," Peyton pointed out before leaning in for an encouraging kiss on the lips.

"How's the show coming?"

"It's getting there. I can't wait until finals are over, and I can go home. It'll be much easier to concentrate on everything when I'm actually at Tric."

"It's going to be great," Jake stated as he brought his hand to her cheek. "You always do an awesome job."

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile. She rested her head on his shoulder. Peyton hoped she wouldn't let him down.

* * *

"Do you want another beer?" Brooke asked as she held out a bottle for her boyfriend.

"If I didn't know any better, Cheery, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk," Lucas teased as he took it.

Brooke shrugged casually. "Maybe I am."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm going to pass," Lucas said as he placed the bottle back down on the table. "I have to drive tonight, and I can't afford to be wasted."

"That's too bad, because I was actually planning on having my way with you," she said while flirtatiously running a finger down his chest.

"All you have to do is ask," he answered huskily while closing some of the distance between them.

"Then maybe I will," she whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his waist to bring him even closer. But just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted.

"Hey, Luke!" a familiar female voice called in the crowd.

"Oh, hey, Lindsey," Lucas greeted. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Sorry I'm late. I had some things I had to take care of," she replied. "Hi, Brooke. It's nice to see you again."

_Unbelievable_, she thought while plastering a smile on her face. "You, too."

"Did you want a drink?" Lucas offered as he held out the unopened bottle of beer to her.

"Just one would be alright. But I actually need to use the bathroom first, so could you hold onto it for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll only be a couple of minutes. Assuming I can find it in this chaos," she added jokingly.

"There's one down that hall to the right," Lucas instructed.

"Thanks. I'll be right back," she said before taking off.

Brooke waited until she was out of earshot before she turned to Lucas. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I invited her."

She sighed, frustrated. "I get that. What I want to know is why."

"Because she's my friend, and I thought it would be fun," he answered. "What other reason is there?"

"Lucas, we're supposed to be helping Haley. Not playing around with—"

"Brooke, calm down. We are helping Haley, but she also invited us so we'd have a good time. Lindsey and I have been stressed out over our class. Plus she's been helping me with my final paper so I thought inviting her to the party would be a nice gesture," he explained. "Don't get all worked up for nothing."

"I'm not getting worked up."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, it's just because I thought we'd have tonight to ourselves. I didn't think that you'd be bringing along a friend," Brooke argued.

"What's the big damn deal?" he countered. "It's a party, Brooke. Everyone is hanging out."

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend some quality time with my boyfriend before finals and the madness of the holidays start."

"We've spent time together studying these last couple of days. How much more do you want?!"

"You know what? Forget it," she declared while throwing her hands up in defeat. "I have to go find Haley. You and Lindsey have fun."

Before he could even respond, she quickly turned around and got lost in the crowd.

* * *

"Well, this is fun," Haley mumbled sarcastically as she stared up at the ceiling of Nathan's room. The pair was lying down on his bed. They'd only stayed at the party for a little over an hour before heading back to the suite. Actually avoiding Carrie and suppressing the urge to yell at her had been a lot more difficult than Haley had originally thought. And with her and Nathan being the latest gossip on campus, they weren't the most inconspicuous couple at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said as he squeezed her hand.

She looked over at him and frowned. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"This never would've happened if I hadn't led Carrie on before," he explained as he moved onto his side to face her. Haley followed suit.

"Nathan, you can't control her. She still went after you even when you did try to tell her you weren't interested. I just happened to be in the way."

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before replying, "But you don't deserve this."

Haley shrugged. "Shit happens, Nathan. No matter how hard we try, nothing is ever perfect. There always has to be some type of drama."

"I know," he sighed.

"But…" She snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad that I at least have you to face it with."

Nathan smiled before kissing her. "Me, too, Foxy." Haley laughed at the use of her nickname. In true Nathan form, he still managed to put a smile on her face despite the fact that she was seriously stressed out at the moment. Haley closed the distance between them, once again, and kissed him passionately.

"Before I get too distracted and forget…" Nathan mumbled against her lips.

"What?" Haley breathed as she held onto him more tightly. She still felt like she was in a dream at times. If she let him go even the tiniest bit, she'd wake up to realize that none of this was actually happening.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," he said before pulling away just enough to meet her gaze. It took a couple of seconds for Haley's mind to break out of the haze and register what he was saying.

"A date?" she questioned with a mixture of surprise and excitement.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Things have been so hectic lately since we got back together. I want us to go out for a change and get away from everything. Maybe dinner and a movie like we used to do."

Haley smiled as she caressed his cheek. "That sounds great. I'd love to."

"Good."

"When did you want to go out?"

"I was thinking this Saturday night if that's alright."

"That's fine," she stated.

"But…um…I was actually kind of thinking that we could go home to Tree Hill for the weekend and have it there. If that's okay with you," he added.

Haley couldn't help the even wider grin that formed on her face. "Sounds perfect." She knew that she'd be counting down until Saturday now.

"Great. Then it's a date," Nathan declared with a beaming smile of his own. He looked like he'd just won the state championship all over again. Haley laughed softly before pressing her lips to his. It was then that her cell phone went off.

"It figures," Nathan groaned.

Haley kissed his cheek before reaching for her phone on the nightstand. "It's a text message from Brooke."

"What's going on?"

Haley sighed. "It's time."

* * *

Haley felt Nathan squeeze her hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd in search of Carrie. There were a few whispers from people as they passed by, but Haley didn't pay any attention to them. She was too determined to find her target. She'd spent the whole night crying about that stupid profile, and most of the day keeping herself from returning to her old room, breaking down the door, and letting her two-faced ex-roommate have it. Now Haley was done waiting. It was time to finally confront Carrie once and for all.

"I see her," Nathan said as he pointed across the room. Carrie was surrounded by a group of people. Mostly her friends and a few random guys—like that was a surprise.

"Let's go," Haley stated as she released Nathan's hand from hers. He still followed closely behind.

"Oh, hey, Nathan," Carrie greeted with a bright smile as they approached. "Haley. I didn't know you were here. I thought you would be holed up in Nathan's room." A few laughs and snickers could be heard from the others.

"Jealous?" Haley countered.

Carrie's smile tightened. "Hardly."

"Are you sure about that, Carrie? Because from what I've heard, you've been after Nathan since last semester. Kind of pathetic that you're still hung up on him, don't you think? Especially when he doesn't want you."

"You're one to talk. Didn't he dump you before college?" she retorted with a smug grin. A chorus of "oohs" could be heard. It was then that Haley noticed more people had gathered around—including Lucas, Jake, and her sisters. Even Tony was nearby.

"Yes, we broke up. But we're back together now. And no matter what other stunts you try to pull, that's not going to change," she firmly declared. "So if there are anymore websites you've put me on, I'd like to know about them so my bogus profile can be deleted immediately."

"So, you found out about Lust Factor, huh?"

"Yes, I did. What the hell is wrong with you, Carrie?! You had no right to do that and put pictures of me on there."

"Relax. I was just trying to help you out. You're always so tense and serious. You needed a good lay, and Lust Factor was a perfect way to find a guy who was up to the challenge," she taunted.

"Who are you kidding, bitch?!" Haley exclaimed angrily, all pretenses of patience and politeness now gone. "You didn't do that for me. You did it so that another guy would come along and try to get me away from Nathan. And while I was being pimped out, you could make your move."

"Well, I thought you'd like it. You seem to be an expert on screwing up relationships. I don't even know why the hell Nathan would possibly want to get back together with you. Everyone thinks you're so perfect. Well guess what? I know better. You get around. I've seen the way you are with Chris. And some of the guys from Lust Factor even wrote back that you were charming," Carrie said. "And if I had to take a guess, I'd say the reason you and superstar over here broke up in the first place was because your ass was running around on him."

It was then that Haley saw red. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. The next thing Haley knew, her hand had flown up to slap Carrie sharply across the face. The loud smack seemed to reverberate around the room along with the crowd's shocked gasps.

"Way to go, Tutor Girl!" Haley vaguely heard Brooke cheer. But she kept her focus on Carrie who was now clutching her red cheek.

"Bitch, you better—" Carrie began. Her own hand was raised. Haley braced herself. But before the skinny brunette could reach her, Nathan stepped forward and roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about touching her," he ordered harshly.

"Oh, how sweet. The great Nathan Scott comes to the defense of his cheating whore," Carrie mocked.

"Stop running your mouth, because you don't even know what the fuck you're talking about," Nathan snapped as he released her arm. "Haley never cheated on me. And to set the record straight, the only reason we broke up was because—"

"Nathan," Haley interrupted as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to explain to anyone what—"

"No, Hales, I'm sick of all of these stupid-ass rumors. Everyone talks anyways so they might as well know the damn truth," he declared before facing Carrie and everyone else again. "Haley isn't some fling. We dated for two years in high school, and we broke up because I asked Haley to marry me. She said no, and she was right to do it, because we weren't ready yet. I still love her, and she's the best person I know. So if you think that I'm just going to stand by and let you bash her, then you've got another thing coming."

It was then that Haley felt Nathan's arm wrap around her as he pulled her into his side. She could see the confused, curious, and surprised expressions on everyone's faces. If people didn't know what they really were to each other before, then they did now. Haley clutched him tightly as she suppressed a few tears. It meant the world to her that he was defending her so fiercely.

"And if anyone is a whore around here, it's you," Brooke said as she stepped forward to address Carrie. She'd been watching the whole display in anxious anticipation. No one messed with Brooke James or her sister. And this crazy bitch was about to learn that the hard way. "I'm sure many of the people here would love to know about your little bad habit, Carrie."

"Oh please. You don't know anything about me," Carrie retorted. Her voice was firm, but it couldn't override the worried look on her face.

"Oh, but I do," Brooke announced with a beaming smile. "You see, when I stopped by your dorm room to visit my sister Haley here a few weeks ago, I 'stumbled' across something very interesting." She then reached into her large purse and pulled out a plastic bag full of various objects.

"Our little Carrie here has made a tradition of taking souvenirs from her various hookups," Brooke stated. "My personal favorite was this expensive watch." She then pulled it out of the bag and held it up.

"Oh my god," a female voice exclaimed. It was a tall, blonde girl who stepped forward to get a better look at it. She then turned to the tall, dark-haired, muscular guy behind her. "Barry, that's the watch I gave you for Christmas! You said the band broke and you lost it."

"I-I did," he stuttered out. "Mine wasn't the only one made. It could be anyone's, Clarissa."

"Then why is the inscription I had put on yours also on this one?" she questioned with her hands now on her hips.

"I-I don't know," he continued to stammer.

"I can't believe this! Is that what you were doing that night you showed up late at my apartment?! Were you screwing this tramp?!" Clarissa exclaimed while pointing at a nervous-looking Carrie.

"The watch isn't all that's in here. There's a red pocket knife with the name Dirk Gambit on it," Brooke said.

"WHAT?!" another girl shouted. She then turned an angry gaze on the man standing next to her.

"Baby, I swear I didn't—" the guy started.

"You lying, cheating, son of a bitch. You promised that me that there was no one else!"

"There's also a couple of key chains, a pair of…" Brooke paused while making a face. "A pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxer shorts…"

"John!" a third female voice exclaimed before she started hitting her guy and glaring at Carrie.

"They could be anybody's," he excused.

"I highly doubt anyone else would be that much of a loser to have cartoon underwear!"

"…and a license," Brooke continued to list off. "Anyway, there's a lot more. But I think you all get the point. Oh, and Carrie also had a little journal she liked to write in to remember the special moments. So I found out all of the names and the things she took as a memento and so graciously typed it up for you all to check out." Brooke reached into her purse, once again, and pulled out a stack of papers. "It's a pretty long list, so I put all of the guys in alphabetical order. Peyton, would you be a dear and pass these out?"

Peyton couldn't help the huge smile that formed on her face. "Certainly."

"Now, I know that this is already a shock," Brooke proclaimed loudly to carry over the equally loud voices. "But there is one last important thing that everyone should know."

"Now what?" Clarissa questioned.

Brooke reached into her purse again and pulled out another small baggie. "I also found some ointment in her desk drawer. It's supposed to be the best brand available for relieving the itch when you have Crabs." Afterward, she met Carrie's gaze and was satisfied to see all of the color drain from her face. It was then that all hell broke loose. People started grabbing for the lists and bag of things that Brooke had passed out while the other disgruntled couples charged on Carrie.

Haley and Nathan quickly got out of the way and walked over to their friends.

"That is so gross," Jake commented with a shudder.

Peyton shook her head. "Man did she get around."

"Brooke, I can't believe you did this," Nathan stated.

She shrugged. "Nobody tries to exploit my baby sister. Besides, it's time everyone knew what kind of a person she really is."

"Thank you, Brooke," Haley said while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome."

"How could you do this to me, Carrie?! You knew I liked him. We're supposed to be friends!" they heard Carrie's friend Celeste yell. She practically had her hands around the skinny brunette's throat.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Lucas suggested as the angry crowd only got worse.

Haley nodded. Their work here was done. "Let's go."


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the comments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Secret No. 28: **_**Things that were once lost always have a way of being found.**_

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Brooke pouted.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Peyton replied as she packed up her things. It was early Friday morning. If it was up to her, Peyton would've slept in. She didn't have any classes or finals today. But she had to return to Tree Hill. Her mother, Karen, and Deb were meeting up with the technical staff for their upcoming show.

"Why do you have to leave so early?"

"Because I have to go pick up, Haley, too. She's going home for the weekend. She and Nathan are supposed to have their big date tomorrow night in Tree Hill," Peyton explained.

"Ooh, I have to remember to call her," Brooke stated. "I want details."

Peyton laughed. _Typical Brooke. _"Want to make sure that Nathan holds up his end of the bargain?"

"Possibly," she replied coyly. At the party a few days ago, Brooke managed to pull Nathan aside and have a little chat with him. While she was glad that he was back with Haley and their group, she wasn't about to let him completely off of the hook.

"I'm sure he would've understood without the death threats," Peyton laughed.

"Hey, I just wanted him to know that if he screws with Haley again there will be severe consequences."

"Speaking of Scotts and severe consequences, did you work things out with Lucas yet?" Peyton questioned.

"If your definition of 'working things out' means avoiding him, then yes, I did."

"Brooke," Peyton warned.

"I know. I know. I've got to face him sometime," Brooke muttered with a roll of her eyes. "But it's not like he's been banging down the door to talk to me."

"He's probably still angry."

"What does he have to be angry about? I'm the one who was wronged here…right?"

Peyton sighed. "Look, don't kick my ass, okay?"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Brooke questioned apprehensively.

"Probably not, but it's just my honest opinion," Peyton said before continuing, "I think that you were the one who was a little out of line this time."

"What? But, Peyton—"

"Just listen to me," she interjected. "I'm not saying that you weren't completely wrong to be upset, but that it was probably just blown out of proportion. Lindsey is one of Lucas' friends. And you told me that the reason he invited her was so that they could have some fun for a change, since she's been helping him out. It wasn't a big thing. It was just two friends hanging out at a party. Plus, the rest of us were there. He only wanted her to feel included."

"But—"

"And when you didn't show up at the restaurant with all of us afterward, Lucas basically saw it as some kind of insult," Peyton explained. After abandoning the party, they had all gone to a Chinese restaurant to have dinner and hangout. Brooke, however, had made up some excuse and never showed up. Peyton had seen the look of frustration and disappointment on Lucas' face. He seemed to really be hurt by his girlfriend's obvious snub.

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't trust Lindsey. And I don't understand why he has to keep…forcing her on me. He didn't even tell me that he invited her. It was supposed to be our night out, and he told her to come. He didn't even ask."

"Brooke, she's a good friend and you're his girlfriend. It's only natural that Lucas would like the two of you to get along," Peyton said as she took a seat next to her on the bed. She grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "But I can understand you wanting him to at least ask or inform you that she was coming. You were sort of blindsided by it."

"I don't know what to do," Brooke admitted with a groan. She placed her head in her hands in defeat.

"Maybe Lindsey isn't all that's bothering you."

Brooke looked over at her in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Maybe there's some larger issue that you have with Lucas, and she's just sort of adding to it or making it worse."

"What kind of larger issue?"

"I don't know," Peyton replied with a shrug. "That's what you've got to figure out."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"So help me God, Haley, I'm going to kill you if you ask me that one more time," Peyton retorted.

"Sorry," Haley apologized as she played with her hands in her lap. "I'm just really anxious to get there. That's all."

Peyton's face softened when she looked over at her sister. "Let me guess, you're all excited for your big date tomorrow night."

"Is it that obvious?"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, I can't help it. Since Nathan and I got back together it's felt like I'm in some kind of perfect dream. I keep waiting for someone to wake me up and say this isn't really happening."

"Well, it won't be me," Peyton stated with a smile. "Because it is real. So just relax and enjoy it."

Haley nodded. "I will."

A couple of moments of silence passed between them before Peyton spoke. "It's great to see you so happy. None of us thought we'd ever get to see you like this again."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry."

"It's not your fault. We all understood you were going through a hard time," Peyton reassured her. "We're just glad that you're finally back to your old self."

"Me, too," Haley declared with a smile. She then sighed, "I'm going to kill Nathan and his stupid ideas."

"Now what did he do?" Peyton joked.

"To make tomorrow night more special, he decided that it would be best if we didn't see one another until then." It's the reason why she had to ride home with Peyton instead of her boyfriend. Already Haley could feel herself going insane without him. They'd already spent so much time apart before. She hated when they were forced to do it again. But this date was really important to Nathan. He said he wanted to make it perfect. It's not like she could argue with that.

"Kind of like the day before your wedding," Peyton said. "When you can't see one another."

"Yeah, it does feel like that."

"So, any chance he'll propose again?" Peyton teased.

Haley laughed. "I don't think so. Not now, at least. We're just trying to get our relationship back on track."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, what about you and Jake? How are things going?" Haley questioned.

"They're pretty good considering…"

"And Jenny?"

"Well, Jake called me earlier. He said that the doctors wanted to do the tests today. The results should be in by next week."

"And then what?"

"And then we'll know if she kicked Leukemia's ass or not."

"She's a strong little girl. I know she'll pull through," Haley said while patting her sister's arm.

Peyton smiled. "I know." The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence—both sisters lost in their own personal thoughts. When they finally arrived at their house, the pair was eager to get out of the car and stretch. They grabbed their things and headed towards the front door. Before Peyton could even get her house key in the lock, the door swung open.

"Finally, my babies are here!" Lydia excitedly exclaimed as she enveloped them in a tight embrace.

"Hi, Mom," Peyton greeted, laughing. "It's great to see you, too." She knew her mother missed them when they were away at school, but she hadn't been expecting this much of an enthusiastic greeting.

"Mom, don't cry," Haley said when they pulled away.

"I just missed you girls," she blubbered. "I can't wait until you're home for the holidays."

It was then that Peyton and Haley noticed Larry standing a few feet behind their mom. He mouthed the word "hormones," and they understood immediately. It was normal for pregnant women to get really emotional.

"We can't wait either, Mom," Peyton replied.

"The baby misses you girls, too," Lydia stated. "Squirt is kicking like crazy."

"Squirt?" Haley questioned with a smile.

"Well, we had to call the baby something until it's born," she explained while wiping away her tears.

"The baby's kicking?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Yup. Give me your hands," Lydia instructed as she placed them on her protruding stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Oh my god," Haley smiled in awe. It was the lightest of movements but she felt it.

"That's amazing," Peyton commented.

Lydia grinned. "That, my girls, is Squirt. And he or she already loves you."

* * *

"Thank you for stopping by, Doug, and we'll see you and your staff next week," Karen said as she shook hands with each member of the technical crew. Deb, Lydia, and Peyton did the same. Their meeting had just finished.

"Great. We're looking forward to it," Doug replied.

"I think that went well," Deb stated after the others had left.

"Yeah, it's going to be a great show this year," Lydia declared.

"Well, why don't we all take a break for a few minutes? Then we can go over a few more things and call it a night," Karen suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Besides, I have to pee again," Lydia announced while getting up.

Deb shook her head, smiling. "I don't miss that part of being pregnant."

"Me either," Karen laughed.

"I wouldn't really know," Peyton said with a shrug.

"In your case, postpone it as much as possible," Deb joked.

"Don't worry. I will," she replied, laughing. It was then that Peyton's cell phone rang. She excused herself from the table to go answer it.

"Hey, Curly," Jake's voice greeted on the other line.

"Hey, Jakey," she teased.

"I hate it when you call me that."

Peyton laughed. "I know."

"So, what's going on in Tree Hill?"

"Well, I just got out of a business meeting a couple of minutes ago."

"With who?"

"The technical crew for the show coming up."

"How did that go?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"That's great."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Well," Jake sighed, "I'm going to confess. I've got a young, beautiful blonde lying down next to me at the moment."

Peyton smiled to herself before replying teasingly, "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so. There's enough Jake Jagielski to go around," he kidded.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Man whore."

"You know it," Jake chuckled.

"So, how is the Munchkin? Is she sleeping?"

"She just fell asleep a couple of minutes ago."

"Are you still at the hospital?" Peyton inquired.

"Yeah. She's spending the rest of the night here."

Peyton took a seat at the bar and switched the phone to her other ear. "How did the tests go? Was she alright?"

"Um…she was okay," he said carefully.

"Jake," Peyton sighed. "Don't sugarcoat it for me."

"Let's just say she really hates needles even more now," he stated.

Peyton ran a hand through her curly hair. "I should've been there."

"No, it's alright. I think she would've been more freaked out if there were a lot of people around."

"Well, as long as she's okay."

"She is," he reassured her.

"Good."

"When are you coming back?" Jake inquired.

"Sunday evening. I've got a final Monday afternoon."

"I have one later on that day. Do you think that you could watch her while I take mine?"

"Sure."

"Besides, she's going to miss you over the weekend. By Monday she'll probably be jumping in her seat to see you."

"I will, too."

"Peyton, honey, are you ready?" Lydia called to her. She, Deb, and Karen were sitting at their previous table.

"I'm coming. Give me a sec," Peyton answered.

"You have to go," Jake assumed.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Give Jenny a kiss goodnight for me. And tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I will," Jake promised.

"I love you both."

"We love you, too."

* * *

"That movie was so good," Haley declared.

"It was alright," Nathan stated with a shrug.

"Come on. You know you liked it."

"It was too…mushy."

"Are you kidding? That kiss at the end was amazing," she argued.

"Totally lame."

"Oh, you think that you could do better?" she challenged.

Nathan took his eyes off of the road for a second and smirked confidently at her. "I know I can."

Haley felt her face heat up. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew that he could, too. They'd just gotten out of the movies a couple of minutes ago. Nathan had let her choose the film, so Haley had decided on a romantic comedy. Now they were in his car on the way to dinner. So far, their date was going really well.

It was great to be back with Nathan again. They'd only been separated for a day, but she'd missed him like crazy. And judging by the passionate kiss he'd given her when he first arrived at her house to pick her up, Haley was willing to guess that he felt the same.

"So, where are we eating?" Haley questioned.

"You'll see."

"Or you could just tell me," she persuaded while running her fingers up and down his arm flirtatiously.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try, Foxy, but no."

"Well, are we almost there?"

"Almost," he answered. It was couple of minutes later that they finally arrived at the Market Street Dock.

Haley smiled. "I think I know where you're taking me now." Nathan didn't say anything. He just smiled at her before getting out. Haley followed. As soon as she got out of the car, she rubbed her arms to warm up. It was freezing outside.

"Here," Nathan said as he handed her his Duke sweatshirt. "Put this on."

"I have my coat," Haley told him.

"You're going to need this, too," he informed her.

Haley frowned but did as he said. He then took her hand in his and began to lead the way. They walked down the dock. Up ahead, Haley could see the restaurant. It was probably the second fanciest one in town.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned when they walked right past it. "I thought we were—"

"I told you to wait and see," he replied with a smirk. Haley stared at him in confusion. They walked a little further.

"Oh my god," Haley gasped when she took in the sight before her. "Is this…?"

"Yes. It's where we had our first tutoring session," he answered.

"_You're late," she fumed._

"_Sorry. I'm not used to getting up this early. I needed breakfast and caffeine," he explained. "I even bought one for you, too."_

"_Nathan, please stop stalling. You've already wasted 15 minutes. I'm doing you a big favor and going against every intuition that is telling me you're full of it." _

"_Okay," he said as he opened the box of cracker jacks he bought. "Please God let this be a cheat sheet." Instead, he pulled out a cheap, yet cute looking plastic bracelet. "It's for you," he stated._

"_Nathan, come on. Don't," she protested.  
_

"_Don't say I never gave you anything," he smirked after he slid it onto her wrist. _

_Haley stared at him for a minute before she finally snapped out of it. They had work to get done. "Enough. This is me. I am Shakespeare—not literally but you get the point. All your charm and BS isn't going to get you anywhere, because Shakespeare doesn't care. And neither do I," she informed him. _

"_Does that apply to math because I suck at that, too," he commented with a smile._

"_I'm serious," she said while giving him her "don't mess with me" look._

"_Okay," he replied. "Let's get this over with." _

"Nathan…" Haley trailed off as she stared at the setup in awe. There was a table cloth on the usually bare, wooden picnic table. Two sets of plates, cups, utensils, and a couple of candles were on top. Haley watched as Nathan reached under the table and pulled out a blue case. He then opened it and started to take out the food. "How did you do this?"

"I have my ways," he stated mysteriously. "I also had Karen make us something special. I hope that's okay."

When the shock finally wore off, Haley closed the distance between them and kissed him lovingly. "It's absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gave her another peck on the lips before ushering her to sit down.

"I know it's cold out, so I made sure to bring a lot of hot chocolate," he said while pouring her a cup. "And this bag is insulated so the food is still hot."

"Well, now I know why I needed the sweater," she laughed as he handed her the cup. "Thank you."

"Or I could always warm you up," he joked with a smirk.

"Later," she teased back with a wink. "Now, what are we having?"

"Mac and cheese, chicken fingers, french fries, and salad," he listed.

"Mmm…sounds good. I'm starving."

Nathan then distributed the food. As soon as the mac and cheese entered her mouth, Haley let out a content sigh. "I've missed Karen's cooking." It sure beat the food they were forced to eat in the dining hall at school.

"Me, too." The pair continued talking and laughing as they ate.

"Okay, I'm full," Haley declared after she just got done eating a piece of Karen's chocolate moose cake for dessert.

"I'll clean up," Nathan said as he grabbed her plate and napkin.

"We're not leaving yet, are we?" she questioned, slightly panicked. Haley was enjoying herself so much. She didn't want it to end yet.

"No. We can stay as long as you want."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." It was then that Haley heard the soft music coming from a short distance away. There was a band playing, and other couples were dancing. Afterward, Haley stood up and grabbed Nathan's hand.

"What?" he asked as she pulled him away from the table.

"Dance with me," she requested.

"You know how bad I am," he warned.

"You'll be fine." They were in their own little private section. Nobody was around to watch them. Haley wrapped one arm around his waist as the other held onto his shoulder. She then placed her head down on his chest. Both his hands encircled her middle and brought her closer against him.

"Are you cold?" Nathan inquired. "We've been out here for awhile."

Haley shook her head. "No. I'm perfect."

He ran a hand gently through her hair. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Thank you for this," she replied. "What about you? Did you have fun?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. I love watching your face when you eat mac and cheese."

"What? Why?" she laughed.

"Because it looks like…well…you look like you're having a…" he trailed off with a huge smirk.

Haley stared at him, perplexed, until she realized what he meant. "Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as her face turned bright red. She smacked his arm.

"What?" he replied innocently.

"I do not!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. I think you look really sexy," he declared.

"I do not get turned on by food," she objected.

He smirked again while leaning in to her. Haley felt his lips and hot breath on her ear and shivered. His husky voice whispering, "Then what does turn you on?"

Before she could even formulate some type of reply, Haley felt his mouth kiss behind her ear and trail down to her neck. Haley clutched him tighter as a small moan escaped her. She threw her head to the side to give him more access. By the time he reached her lips, she was practically melting into him. The two didn't break apart until a few minutes later when air became an issue.

"I think that answers your question," Haley commented breathlessly.

"I don't know. I think I'm still a little unsure," he teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you are."

Nathan grinned in return as he caressed her cheek. "I actually have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me…" she trailed off when she saw him pull the colorful, plastic bracelet out of his coat pocket. It was the one he'd given her during their first tutoring session. Haley had handed it back to him just before they'd gone their separate ways last year. She wanted something significant of theirs to still be with him even though they were apart.

"I think it's about time it was returned to where it belongs," he said. Afterward, Nathan grabbed her left hand and slid the bracelet back onto her wrist.

"I was wondering if you still had this," she muttered with watery eyes. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her.

"Of course I did."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and brought him in for a heated kiss. "Please don't ever leave me again. I won't survive it," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised while pulling away to look her in the eyes. He wiped away a few stray tears from her cheek. "I know we're not the couple we used to be just yet. But we're going to get there. I know it."

Haley nodded, relieved, at his reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nathan replied. He then looked back down at the bracelet on her wrist and smirked. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

Brooke sat down on Lucas' bed with her hands in her lap. She'd finally mustered up the courage and resolve to come talk to him. It had been a few days since their fight at the party. Peyton and Haley were officially gone for the weekend, and Brooke couldn't help the restlessness and loneliness she felt. Peyton's advice kept replaying in her head over and over again. Finally, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She had to talk to Lucas and work everything out.

"Brooke," Lucas finally sighed. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied. "About our fight before."

"What about it?" he questioned in a casual voice.

_He's not going to make this easy_, she noted.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for snapping at you and not hanging out with everyone later on. I…um…I overreacted," she apologized. "You can invite whoever you want to a party. I just wish that you'd told me about it."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair before taking a seat next to her. "Brooke, what's really been bothering you lately? You're never like this."

"I know. I just…I've been really frustrated," she admitted. "And I've been a little…I really don't want to say it."

"Brooke," he urged.

"I've been a little jealous of your relationship with Lindsey."

"Brooke, you and I are in a relationship. Not Lindsey and me."

"Your friendship, then," she elaborated.

"Why?"

Brooke shook her head. "I don't know. I don't trust her. It seems like every time I want to talk or spend time with you, she's either mentioned or shows up. And then sometimes I feel like she knows something that I don't."

Lucas frowned, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure even how to explain it," Brooke said as she grasped for the right words. "It's like…I don't know. And then you guys are always talking about books and art. I don't know anything about that stuff. I don't even really like that stuff."

"You don't have to. I love that you're different."

"Do you?" she questioned. "I mean, back when we went to that Halloween party at Tric, you guys were in such a deep conversation. I felt like the third wheel. You barely even acknowledged that I was there."

"Brooke, look at me," Lucas demanded. She kept her gaze on her hands, embarrassed by her admission. He then gently took her face in his hands. "Look at me. You have nothing to be jealous about. Okay? And I'm sorry if I made you feel neglected or left out. It wasn't intentional. I can be pretty clueless sometimes."

"Luke, I don't mean to sound needy. And I'm not the type of girlfriend who'll curl up in a ball and die because you don't spend every second of the day with me. It's just upsetting when you're with me physically, but mentally you're somewhere else."

"Brooke, I wasn't even aware that I was doing that. I'm sorry," he apologized. "But at the same time, you can't take your anger towards me out on Lindsey. She hasn't done anything wrong. She's really helped me with my writing this semester, and she's been nothing but nice to you. She'd really like to be your friend if you'd let her."

Brooke was silent for a moment as she mulled over Lucas' words. She didn't really want to be friends with the girl. She didn't like her. But then again, Brooke barely knew her.

"Well, do you have a class with her next semester again?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, but she'll still probably edit my other papers."

Brooke sighed softly. It looked like she didn't really have a choice. Lindsey was here to stay. "I…I guess that I could make an effort," she declared.

"That's all I'm asking. You don't have to be best friends or anything."

"But I want you to make an effort with me, too," Brooke replied. "I don't want to feel like we're moving apart."

"I will," he promised while caressing her cheek. "I don't want that either. You mean everything to me, Pretty Girl."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "You mean everything to me, too, Broody."


	30. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Secret No. 29: **_**The only certainty in life is death.**_

"Knock knock."

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey, Skater Boy," Brooke said as she entered Chase's nearly bare dorm room. "You look like you're almost done moving out."

"Yeah, it's getting there," he said while filling another box.

"Did you need some help?"

"Um, you could put the rest of my CDs into that box over there," Chase said as he pointed to the pile on his desk.

"Sure."

"What about you? You almost done with packing up your stuff?" he questioned.

Brooke nodded. "Peyton and I are finishing up later on today. We're both done with our finals, so we'll be heading back home tomorrow." She couldn't wait. The semester was finally over. All she wanted to do now was spend time with Lucas and her family for winter break.

"Me, too. My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"So, what are you doing for the holidays next week?" Brooke inquired.

"My family is heading over to my grandparents' house. They always host Christmas," he answered. "What about you?"

"We're going to Luke's house."

"What about your other relatives?"

"We don't really have a large family. Both my parents were only children. My father's parents passed away years ago, and my mom's parents live in Florida now. They're too old to really travel. Plus my mom's pregnant, so it's not like she can go anywhere."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Chase agreed.

"But it'll be fun at Lucas'. We're all like family anyway."

"Sounds like fun. I loathe seeing my cousins every year. Half of them are spoiled, and the other half think that it's cool to sit around and watch every Star Wars movie ever made on Christmas Eve," he explained. "Last year, I suggested that we watch Christmas Vacation. You know, the funny one with Chevy Chase?"

Brooke nodded. "I love that movie. The part with the squirrel cracks me up."

"Me, too. It's my favorite part. Anyway, they nearly bit my head off at the idea."

"Well, you know what they say…you can choose your friends but not your relatives."

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have that problem," Brooke laughed as she closed up the box.

"Well, you're lucky."

"That I am," she teased.

"We really have to work on your modesty—or lack thereof," he joked

"Would you think better of me if I told you I had a surprise for you?" Brooke questioned with a beaming smile.

Chase stared at her with a mixture of intrigue and curiosity. "It depends on what it is."

"What if it was a Christmas present?"

"Brooke, you didn't have to do that."

"It's nothing too big, but I wanted to get you something. Besides, I love shopping for holiday gifts," she informed him.

Chase smiled. "That really isn't a surprise." He laughed when she smacked his shoulder. "But I have a confession to make. I also bought you a little something."

"Ooh, I love presents!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly as Chase walked over to his closet and pulled out a festive-looking gift bag. Brooke, meanwhile, grabbed the small, wrapped gift out of her purse. The pair met in the center of the room and swapped gifts.

"So, who opens theirs first?" Chase asked.

"You can," Brooke answered. She always got excited when watching people open the presents she bought them.

"Alright." As soon as Chase tore off the wrapping paper, a huge grin spread across his face. "Flying for Dummies? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully before explaining, "I remember you telling me your dream job was to be a pilot. So I figured this might help you take a step in the right direction."

"This is great, Brooke," Chase proclaimed, laughing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now open yours," he instructed.

Brooke wasted no time digging through the tissue paper in the bag. A moment later, she pulled out a box. She took a good look at it and smiled. "A scented oil burner?"

"Yeah, my mom has one of those and she loves it," Chase said. "It only takes a couple of drops for the whole room to smell good. I got you a few fragrances in there, but you can buy more if you want."

"Ooh, one of them is for relaxation," she laughed.

"I figured that one might come in handy a lot," he teased.

Brooke walked forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Chase. I love it."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy."

"I'm gonna miss you, too."

* * *

"Well, well, well…look who we have here. Duke's very own Regina George."

Haley rolled her eyes at Chris' teasing. "So, I gather you heard what happened to Carrie?"

"Please, the entire campus knows, since she slept with, like, half the population's boyfriends," Chris laughed as he motioned for her to enter his dorm room. "And I was there at the party last week when it all hit the fan. That's some bitch slap you got, James."

"I wasn't actually planning on doing it," she told him.

"Hey, it was awesome. Chris Keller was just disappointed it didn't turn into a full-on catfight. Now that would've been sick."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she joked. "Maybe next time."

"We'll see. Personally, the Keller thinks that it's only a matter of time before Scary Carrie transfers."

"Why? Did you hear something?" Haley questioned.

Chris shook his head. "No, but it's what I would do."

"Well, for once I actually hope you're right."

"You're not still rooming with her next semester, are you?"

"No. I requested a new roommate, and it's been approved."

"Will you be in this building still?"

"I'm not sure," Haley replied. "I don't know who the person is or where I'll be staying yet."

"Or you could just stay with Lover Boy," he joked.

"That was only temporary. I'm not going to keep imposing on the guys."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Chicks really throw a man's dorm room out of whack," he commented.

"Speaking from experience?" she questioned curiously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Okay then," Haley laughed. "Well…I just stopped by to say goodbye. I've finished moving out, so I'm going home."

"So this is probably my last day as your RA," he concluded.

"Possibly."

"In that case, I have something to tell you. I didn't really get a chance before since you haven't been around."

"What is it?"

"My professor said our duet was the best in the class," he announced. "Chris Keller got an A!"

"Oh my god, Chris, that's so great," Haley replied while giving him a quick hug.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. I'll admit that Chris Keller can be a little overbearing at times."

Haley shook her head. "No, you really did help me, Chris. You were right about bottling everything up. I can't keep doing that."

"Speaking of, I heard what Nathan said at that party, too," he added. "A marriage proposal is some intense stuff. No wonder you were a mess."

"Gee, thanks," Haley muttered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, we talked and now we're working towards getting what we had back."

"Which is great song material," Chris hinted.

Haley smiled. "It is. I've been writing more…don't worry."

"Just checking."

"But…um…I kind of had something to ask you, too."

"What is it?"

"Feel free to say no or reject the idea if you don't want to, but it was just a thought. You've really helped me this last semester with everything. So I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to continue collaborating next semester, too," Haley proposed. Her music had really evolved ever since she started working with Chris. She kind of saw him as a mentor of sorts. Plus, they'd become friends. If they continued to work together, who knows what else they could come up with? "Again, if you don't want to, I'll understand. I know that you're busy doing your own thing, so—"

"Actually, Chris Keller thinks it's an awesome idea."

"You do?" she questioned, surprised. A large part of her thought he'd say no for sure.

"Yes. I do. You've got talent, Haley. You need someone to keep pushing you and helping you get to that next level. Plus, I'm sure that I could…well…" he trailed off.

"What?" she urged.

"I'm sure I could learn a few things from you, too," he said offhandedly.

Haley smiled. "Did Chris Keller just give me a compliment?"

"Don't get cocky, James. We still have a lot of work to do."

Haley shook her head before replying teasingly, "Never. That's your role. Remember?"

"Damn straight," he declared before holding out his hand. He then said in his most theatrical sounding voice, "James, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Haley smiled, laughing, and shook his hand. "Me, too."

* * *

"When are you girls coming home already? I miss you," Lydia proclaimed.

"Soon, Mom. We're just making sure we have everything that we need," Peyton replied.

"And how long will that take?"

"Not that long. We just have to go pick up Haley, too. It'll only take a few hours to get back home depending on traffic."

"A few hours?" Lydia questioned, sniffling.

_Uh-oh_, Peyton thought. _I've done it now_.

"Well, maybe less. My car is all packed up, so we'll be home soon," she tried to backtrack.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Mom."

"Because I'm making a really nice dinner for all of you. I don't want it to get cold."

"We'll be there. Don't worry."

"Okay, then. I love you, Peyton."

"I love you, too, Mom. I'll see you later. Bye," Peyton said as she closed her phone.

"What was that about?" Brooke questioned as she did one more final sweep of their dorm room. She did not want to forget something and have to drive all the way back.

"Mom was just emotional. That's all."

"So what else is new?" Brooke joked. The more pregnant her mother seemed to get, the more her hormones were out of whack. Brooke was starting to feel bad for Larry being all alone in the house with her.

"Is everything all set?"

"Yup. I think that's it."

"Okay, then. Let's go pick up Haley and—" Peyton was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"It's probably Mom again asking if we left yet," Brooke kidded.

Peyton stared at the caller ID and frowned. She didn't recognize the number. It was probably some confused person who dialed wrong. Peyton answered anyway, so the person wouldn't keep making the same mistake. "Hello?"

"Peyton, honey, it's Barbara," Jake's mother said.

"Oh…hi, Barbara," Peyton greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"Um…not too good," she replied. "That's kind of the reason why I called."

"What's wrong? Is it Jenny?" Peyton questioned in a panic. Brooke's head snapped up at that.

"She's not in any immediate danger, but it's serious. Although, it's mostly Jake I'm worried about at the moment. He's not doing so well. I was wondering if you could come over here. We're at the hospital."

"I'm coming right now," Peyton declared.

"Thank you, Peyton. And please hurry."

"What was that about?" Brooke questioned.

"That was Jake's mom. She wants me to come to the hospital."

"What happened?"

Peyton shook her head. "I don't know. But it sounds serious."

"I'll come with you," Brooke proclaimed. She could see how worried and afraid her sister was. She didn't want Peyton to be by herself if something was seriously wrong.

Peyton nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath before she opened up the door to the chapel. It's where Jake's mom said he would be. She'd tried to get an explanation out of the older woman, but she wouldn't say anything. All she would divulge was that Jake needed her and wanted to be the one to tell her. Afterward, Peyton left her sister with Jake's parents and Jenny to come find him.

As soon as she opened the door, Peyton saw Jake sitting in the first pew with his head in his hands. She quietly made her way towards him. She took a seat beside him. Peyton waited patiently for him to acknowledge that she was there, but he remained silent and in the same position. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jake," Peyton said while placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

It was a few minutes before he finally looked over at her. Peyton almost gasped when she saw the tears in his eyes. "No. Not really."

"What happened? What's wrong?" she questioned gently. He looked really upset, and she didn't want the panic growing inside of her to affect him.

"Did I ever tell you how freaked out I was when Nicki first told me she was pregnant?" he asked. Before she could even answer, he continued, "I was a mess. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. It was like everything that I had planned was suddenly out of my control. Like everything I wanted was taken from me."

"Jake…"

"For nine months I was scared shitless. I tried to put up a strong front for Nicki. She wanted to keep the baby, and I wanted to do whatever I could to support her. Our lives were about to change. We had to face it together," he explained. "I wasn't sure if I was ready to be a father. I mean, what teenage boy is ready to be responsible for another human being when he can barely take care of himself?"

Peyton felt her hands start to shake out of nerves. She could hear the pain and fear in Jake's words as he told her about his past. It made her wonder what could have triggered this anguished trip down memory lane.

"It was a Tuesday afternoon when I found out that Nicki went into labor," he continued. "I left school early to get to the hospital. We were there for hours. Nicki was in pain, and I was trying to keep it together like always. I didn't feel as calm as I looked. The nine months she was pregnant felt like a dream compared to that. The labor was a pure dose of reality.

"And when she started pushing, I just felt numb. I watched and helped her, but it wasn't quite registering in my mind yet that the baby was actually coming. That I was going to be a father," he stated. "Not until I heard her first cry, and the doctor announced that it was a girl. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly seemed to snap out of my stupor. I watched as they cleaned her up and checked her over. And then the doctor asked if I wanted to cut the umbilical cord.

"Afterward, he placed her in my arms. From then on I was hooked. She was so tiny compared to me. I was afraid that I was going to break her. And she was just so beautiful and perfect. I know that people say that babies are ugly when they are first born, but she wasn't. She was just…beautiful," he said. "I said something to try and soothe her crying. As soon as she heard my voice, she was quiet. I was the one who started crying then. I knew that I already loved her. The fear just vanished after that. She was a part of me, and I was ready…I wanted to take care of her for the rest of my life.

"It's all I've wanted ever since—to love her and watch her grow up. Nothing else mattered. It would always be me and her. I would protect Jenny against anything. But now…" his voice cracked as more tears slid down his cheeks. Peyton's own eyes were watering. "I might not get to do that. I might not be able to do that."

"Jake…what do you mean?" Peyton murmured. Her whole body was on edge at the moment.

"It's gotten worse, Peyton," Jake whispered.

"What has?"

"The cancer," he said in a shaky voice. "The test results came back today. Jenny wasn't responding to the treatments like they'd hoped."

"B-but…but they said they caught it on time," Peyton pointed out. "H-how can that be?"

"The doctor said that can happen sometimes. It could be her body or that the drugs weren't the right ones. They may not be strong enough…"

"Not the right ones? Not strong enough?!" Peyton exclaimed. "She's been so sick, Jake! She's been in pain! They're doctors. They're supposed to know what the hell they're doing!"

"Everyone is different. They gave her a specific treatment that they thought would work best. But they said early on that they couldn't guarantee if it would be successful. We would have to wait and see."

"Wait and see what?" she questioned angrily as the hold over her emotions came loose. "If she dies?!"

"_Don't_ say that," he ordered, standing up.

She followed suit. "But it's the truth, right?" she argued.

"It's not over until it's over. I'm not giving up. The doctors are not giving up. And Jenny sure as hell is not giving up. Not without a fight," he exclaimed. "So don't you dare give up, Peyton! Don't you dare!"

Peyton took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, once again. The tears, however, were coming out full force now. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not. I just…I thought that…I never thought that this would happen."

"Neither did I. But it is, and we have to deal with it. I need you, Peyton. I can't do this alone," he said as his voice hitched.

"You don't have to," Peyton said as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Jake buried his face in her neck. She could feel his hot tears on her skin. She rubbed his back soothingly as she felt his body start to shake.

"We're going to get through this. Our girl is going to pull through this," she declared in a confident voice. Now, if only she could believe the words herself…


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. As always, I appreciate your comments and feedback. I've got two weeks left of school, and it's going to be hell. So I figured I'd update again now for you guys. Plus, it was my birthday Friday so I was celebrating that. I'm officially 21! I've never been a big drinker, but I tried a couple of those very colorful fruity drinks. Let me tell you, that alcohol hits you fast. I wasn't drunk, but I sure was tipsy! Lol! Anyway, I had fun. **

**And _OTH_ is coming back on tomorrow night. Finally! I honestly don't know what to expect aside from the usual end-of-season car crash. All I know is I can't wait for the hot Naley scene we're supposed to get. I think it's in one of the other episodes, though. And I hope it's not like one of those two-second shots they usually give us. We deserve a nice, long scene. It's the least they can do for us. I think the last really good Naley love scene we got was in S3. Aside from that, I hope you guys like this next chapter. There's some big stuff coming up soon for all of the characters. So please read and review!**

* * *

**Secret No. 30: **_**In life, there's often a fine line between what we want to be true and what actually is. **_

"Okay, I'll be over there soon…bye," Brooke said as she hung up the phone. She then gathered the things she needed together and placed them into her tote bag. "Peyton, I'm heading over to Haley's dorm. Did you want to come?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. I have to do this."

"You've been at it for hours. You sure you don't want to take a break? Come hang out for a bit?" Brooke questioned.

"I can't, Brooke."

"But—"

"I said no," Peyton snapped.

Brooke stared at her for a moment and quietly sighed. "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you later." Afterward, she picked up her bag and exited the dorm room. She knew better than to argue further with her sister. All it did was create more tension between them.

Brooke made her way downstairs. As soon as she was outside, she spotted Lucas' truck and got inside.

"All set?" he questioned.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked after a few minutes.

"I'm fine," she said with a frown. "Why?"

Lucas shrugged before taking a quick look at her. "You're just really quiet. That's all."

Brooke sighed while running a hand through her hair. "I was just thinking about Peyton. I'm really starting to worry, Luke."

"She's still freezing you out?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do anymore." It had been about a month and a half since the news of Jenny's condition had been announced. It had been a blow to all of them to learn that the little girl's battle with leukemia was far from over. Ever since then, Peyton seemed like a completely different person. She'd been very quiet and closed off. The holidays had been hard to endure. Everyone tried to pretend like everything was normal. Peyton went through the motions, but it was apparent she was only there in body. Her mind was somewhere else completely.

The only thing she really concentrated on was the New Year's Eve show. Brooke had to admit that her sister did an exceptionally wonderful job this time. A significant amount of money had been raised that they donated to Jake and Jenny. But with the worsening of her condition and Jenny having to go back into remission, Peyton had claimed it would not be enough to really make a difference.

It was a few weeks afterward, during their winter break, that Peyton decided she wanted to do another show at Tric. Except this time, she decided it was going to solely be a benefit concert. Brooke thought it was a wonderful idea to further help out Jake and raise awareness. The only problem, however, was Peyton's constant obsession with it.

When they returned to UNC after their break, Peyton didn't fall back into her usual routine. Her sister went to class, but Brooke rarely saw her do homework or go out and do something just for fun. She was either in the dorm room or with Jake and Jenny at the hospital. And when she was in their room, most of Peyton's time was spent at her desk on her computer making all of the arrangements and trying to pick the right musicians to get involved. While Brooke admired her sister's dedication, she was starting to fear how much Peyton was being consumed by it. When the plans were finally complete, Brooke worried how Peyton was going to handle the extra time on her hands. She would no longer have the constant distraction to bury her pain and fears as she did now.

"Just give her some space right now," Lucas advised. "She's going through a hard time. I'm sure she'll open up when she needs you."

"I guess," Brooke mumbled, unconvinced. If there was one thing her sister was good at, it was closing herself off.

"So, how are the clothes coming?" Lucas questioned after a minute or so—no doubt trying to distract her from the previous topic.

"Good. I only have about five more outfits to make," Brooke replied. There were only two months left before the competition in April, but Brooke had to have the rest of the clothes finished by the end of this month. Every contestant was assigned a group of models. The month before the show was when the fittings would take place to make sure that the girls wearing the clothes represented the line fabulously. Luckily, Brooke had managed to make the bulk of the outfits during winter break. Haley and her mom had helped a lot with the sewing and stitching, which she was thankful for. It definitely saved her a lot of time.

"That's great, Brooke," Lucas stated while taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I just want everything to be perfect and ready when the time comes."

"Knowing you, it will be," he teased.

"Shut up, Broody," she laughed before smacking his arm with her free hand. Lucas just chuckled as he brought the hand he was holding to his lips.

"You're going to be amazing, though," he said more seriously.

Brooke gave him a small smile. "I hope you're right." She could feel her nerves growing as each day passed. She would be so relieved when everything was finally over. Brooke just hoped she would make it to that point in one piece with her sanity still intact.

"Did you come up with a name for it yet?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh. "No. It's really starting to drive me crazy." Every clothing line had to have some type of name. Unfortunately, Brooke couldn't find anything that fit it perfectly quite yet.

"What about…B. James?"

"I can't use my name. That's so…cliché and…just not done."

"What about Sleek and Sassy?"

"What?!" Brooke laughed. "Sleek and Sassy? Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"I'm guessing that's a no," he joked.

Brooke nodded. "That's a hell no."

"Well, there's—"

"You know what, Broody? Don't worry about it. I'll figure out something."

_Sleek and Sassy? Unbelievable…

* * *

_

"This movie is so…weird."

"I know."

"And confusing."

"Yup."

"Why are we watching it again?"

"Because Keanu Reeves is hot," Haley explained.

"That _is_ true," Millie replied as she tossed another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "What I wouldn't do for a little piece of Keanu."

Haley looked over at her friend/roommate and laughed. She had gotten so lucky with her new room assignment. Not only was Haley in a better dorm, which just happened to be closer to Nathan's, but she'd gotten an awesome roommate. Millie had to be one of the nicest girls that Haley had ever met. She was of medium height and had long, straight black hair. She wore glasses and had her own quirky style of dress but still managed to look really pretty.

The two girls had a lot in common. Millie, like Haley, was a total bookworm. She loved to read and did well in all of her classes. She wasn't loud or obnoxious. Millie also had a knack for organization. Haley was ecstatic to learn that she wasn't the only one who color-coded her class schedule. Overall, the two girls were a perfect fit and got along really well.

"Jeez, how many people are they going to shoot in this movie?" Millie muttered.

"It is The Matrix. So probably just about everyone," Haley replied.

"I can't believe that Nathan and Tony actually like this movie."

"They are guys," Haley pointed out.

Millie nodded. "True."

"Speaking of Tony, how are things going between the two of you?" Haley questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before he and Nathan left on Friday for their away game I saw him talking to you. You guys looked pretty close."

Millie's face instantly started to redden—another thing they had in common. "He was just telling me goodbye. And we weren't that close," she denied.

"If you say so," Haley replied with a shrug. She knew that Tony and Millie had a thing for one another. Whenever Nathan stopped by to visit, Tony was always in toe. He claimed that he was just bored and felt like hanging out, but Haley knew that it was just an excuse to get in some face time with Millie. It would probably surprise a lot of people that they liked one another, since they were so different. But she and Nathan could be polar opposites at times, too, and they fit together perfectly. In her opinion, it helped to add a sense of fun and mystery to the relationship. Who wanted to date someone exactly like themselves? Boring!

Thinking of Nathan, Haley suddenly felt a sense of longing. He'd been gone for three days now, and she missed him like crazy. Ever since they'd gotten back together, she found that she couldn't stand being separated from him for too long. Away games were always the toughest. They'd practically spent every second together during winter break. They got to hang out and reconnect without the scrutiny of their peers on them. When they returned to school, they were both happy to learn that their relationship was actually considered old news by now. And neither had seen Carrie around campus at all, which was a huge bonus. Everything, thus far, was going great for them.

"So, when are Lucas and Brooke coming over?" Millie questioned.

"In a few minutes."

"Okay. I have some reading to get done for class, so I'll just go to the library and get out of your way."

Haley shook her head. "Millie, you don't have to go anywhere. You can totally stay and hang out with us if you want. They won't mind."

"No, it's okay. But thanks anyway."

"Alright," Haley said with a shrug. "But the offer still stands." The pair returned to watching the movie. Several moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them," Haley declared as she got up to answer the door. Sure enough, her sister and best friend were standing on the other side.

"Hey, Tutor Girl," Brooke greeted her with a hug.

"Hey, Tigger," Haley replied. "Hi, Luke."

"Hales," he said while also pulling in her for a hug. "Hey, Millie. What's up?"

"Nothing much. How are you guys?" she asked while gathering her things.

"Good. Where are you going?"

"The library."

"You can stay and hang out with us if you want?" Brooke offered.

"See," Haley told her.

"That's okay. Like I told Haley, I don't want to intrude. Plus, I have a lot of reading to do for class. But I'll see you guys later," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay, bye," Lucas called as Brooke and Haley waved.

"Bye, guys."

"I love her. She's so cute," Brooke gushed. "It's about time you had a roommate who's not psychotic."

"Tell me about it," Haley laughed.

"So, Hales, what's shaking?" Lucas asked as he shut the door and flopped onto her bed.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Brooke quipped with a roll of her eyes.

"I intend to," he teased.

"It's okay," Haley said as she took a seat at the end of the bed. Brooke soon followed. "I'm just glad that you guys had some time to visit. I missed you." With them all having hectic schedules this semester, it was hard for them to find time to get together.

"We missed you, too, Tutor Girl. What's been going on?"

"Nothing much," Haley said with a shrug. "Classes, Nathan, music, and stuff like that."

"How's working with Chris?" Lucas inquired.

"He's the same as last semester. Annoying," Haley joked.

"Duh," Brooke laughed.

"But I've been making some real progress. I wrote a few more songs."

Lucas smiled. "That's great, Hales."

"Thanks. What about you guys? How are the clothes coming, Brooke? Did you need some more help with sewing?"

"No, I think I can handle it."

"Okay. Just let me know if you do. Millie's even offered to help if you need it."

"That's so sweet. I love that girl."

"We know," both Haley and Lucas stated while exchanging amused looks.

"I think my girlfriend has a little lesbian crush," Lucas quipped. "Actually, it's kind of a turn on."

"Shut up, Broody. I do not!" Brooke exclaimed before smacking his leg.

A large smirk formed on his face. "A guy can dream."

"Luke!" Haley scolded him. "Behave."

"See," Brooke said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he teased.

Haley laughed as she watched the two bicker back and forth. "I don't know how the two of you lasted so long together. You're insane."

"It's better than being nauseating," Brooke replied.

Haley frowned. "What?"

"You and Nathan. You guys are so disgustingly cute at times. It makes us sick," Brooke joked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"We are not!" Haley objected.

"Sorry, Hales, but I'm going to have to agree with Cheery. You guys can get pretty gross," Lucas teased.

"Oh please, you two are always all over each other."

"We are not!" Brooke denied

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Do I have to remind you of the time Nathan and I walked in on you and Lucas a couple of weeks ago getting freaky on our couch?" Haley challenged. No amount of bleach in the world would erase that image from her brain.

"We were just…" Brooke trailed off trying to come up with an explanation.

"We were looking for some popcorn we dropped in the couch," Lucas excused.

Haley's eyebrow quirked while she folded her arms. "Is that why Brookie was looking between your lap?" She knew she'd won the argument when both their mouths slammed shut and their faces turned slightly red.

"Well, you never know," Brooke mumbled.

Haley smiled triumphantly. "I rest my case."

* * *

Peyton stood outside the door of Jenny's hospital room. It seemed like with every visit it got more difficult to actually go inside. Maybe it was because she knew what she'd see—beeping machines and a sick little girl who didn't deserve what was happening to her. It was so hard to see Jenny in the state she was in. Her skin was pale, her body weak, and whatever hair she had prior to the worsening of her condition was gone.

The doctors had decided the best option for Jenny would be to repeat the whole induction stage again. Except this time, the drugs they used were different and a bit stronger than before. Jenny also had to stay in the hospital full time now. In her weakened state, it was much too risky to go anywhere else. The doctors wanted her to be monitored at all times. Because of that, Jenny had gotten her own private room. It came with its own private bathroom and a convertible sofa so family members could stay overnight—which Jake always did. He only went back to the apartment when it became necessary.

Despite the great accommodations, Peyton had witnessed many tantrums in which Jenny cried and begged to go home. She didn't blame her. The room appeared colorful and fun, but it was no substitute for the comfort and familiarity of your own home. No matter how much they dressed it up, the hospital was still a scary place. So Peyton made a habit to visit everyday to provide her with at least some sense of calmness and normalcy—especially when Jake or his parents couldn't be around, because they were working.

Peyton waited another moment and took a deep breath before finally working up the courage to enter the room. She made sure to smile and at least look like nothing was wrong.

"Peyton," Jenny excitedly exclaimed.

"Hi, Munchkin," Peyton greeted. She enveloped the little girl in a hug and sat down on the side of the bed. "Are you feeling better today?"

"A little," she mumbled before smiling. "But I'm glad you're here. Look, Daddy brought me Annie to watch." Peyton turned to the TV and sure enough saw a little redhead and a bunch of orphan misfits singing and dancing on the screen.

"That's great. Where is your dad?"

"Work. But he said he'd be back soon."

"Okay."

"And look what else I got," Jenny said as she held up her right hand. Peyton looked over and noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"What's this?" Peyton questioned.

"Anna gave it to me. She said it's lucky," Jenny explained. Peyton examined the bracelet more closely. It was made up of red and white crystals. It also had a small sterling silver ribbon dangling from it. She instantly recognized it as one of the leukemia awareness bracelets.

"Well, that was very nice of her," Peyton stated. "Did you thank Anna when she gave it to you?"

"Yes. Daddy did, too."

Peyton ran a hand over her cheek. "Good." She'd also have to remember to thank Anna. The tall, thin, dark-skinned woman was Jenny's primary nurse. She was very sweet and knew just how to deal with Jenny in the right way. As much as Jenny hated getting her treatments, she hardly ever protested when Anna told her to sit still or behave.

"Mommy, are you going to watch the movie with me?" Jenny questioned.

"Sure," she replied. Peyton knew that whenever Jenny used that M-word, she really wanted something. "I'm going to stay for awhile."

"Good." Peyton made a move to get up when she felt Jenny's small hand on her arm. "Lay next to me, Mommy."

Peyton nodded as Jenny pushed over a bit to make room for her. As soon as she was in a comfortable position, Jenny snuggled closer to her. Peyton wrapped her arms around the small girl and soothingly rubbed her arms as they watched the movie. It was about an hour later that she realized Jenny had fallen asleep. Peyton, however, didn't move. She didn't want to. For the moment, everything seemed to be quiet and at peace. She was aware that it was nothing more than an illusion. But, nevertheless, it was one that Peyton wouldn't dare break.

* * *

Haley walked down the hallway of her dorm. She'd just told Lucas and Brooke that she had to go to the bathroom. When she got far enough away, Haley pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She didn't need to use the bathroom. What she needed to do was get in touch with Peyton.

Haley had been worried when Brooke told her that Peyton had refused to visit. She knew that her oldest sister was going through a really hard time. Everything going on with Jake and Jenny was so serious. It was understandable that Peyton was hurting and putting a lot of pressure on herself with the benefit concert. Haley, though, just didn't want to see Peyton slip away or start to lose herself. Peyton may not want to admit it, but she was going to need her friends and family if she was going to get through this.

Haley called the room number first, since Brooke said that was where she was last. As expected, no one answered. She next tried Peyton's cell. It rang a couple of times before going to voice mail.

"Hey, Peyton, it's Haley. I just wanted to call and check on you. It's been awhile since we talked. I was just wondering what you were doing. Um…Brooke, Lucas, and I were going to go out to lunch at that diner you took me for my birthday. We'll probably leave in about twenty minutes if you want to meet us there. But…um…even if you don't end up coming, please give me a call. I miss you. Bye," she finished, ending the call.

She made her way back towards her room. When she was a few feet away from the door, Haley felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She let out a small squeal before turning around.

"Nathan, you scared me!" she exclaimed with her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow."

"We got in a lot earlier than expected. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did that," she mumbled dryly. But it wasn't long before a smile finally formed on her face. "I'm glad, though. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Foxy," he teased while leaning down to capture her lips in his.

Haley wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "I hate away games," she muttered against his lips.

He kissed her for a few more seconds before pulling away. "Well, you could always become a cheerleader and come with me," he suggested with a smirk.

"Nice try, honey," she said while rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "But that ship has sailed."

"Well, it was worth a shot," he laughed as he kissed her passionately again. Haley let out a soft moan of satisfaction when she felt Nathan press her up against the wall. While him leaving for a few days sucked, it definitely made the reunion when he came back more enjoyable.

"Damn, I don't know what's worse. The two of you brooding when you were apart or all of the sucking face now that you're back together," a voice called from down the hall. The pair broke apart to see Tony approaching them.

"Way to cock block, man," Nathan joked.

Haley rolled her eyes before teasing him, "Who said that you were going to get lucky?"

"Oooohhhh, she got you," Tony chuckled.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered. "Why are you here anyway? You trying to booty call Millie?"

Tony shook his head and smiled. "I just wanted to see Haley. That's all."

"Either you're lying or you're coming to check out my girlfriend—in which case, I'll have to kick your ass," Nathan declared.

"Jealous?"

"Don't provoke him," Haley warned jokingly. "He'll do it."

Nathan smiled proudly. "I will."

"Relax, big timer," Tony laughed. "I only stopped by to talk to my girl Millie."

"Your girl, huh?" Haley pointed out.

"It's just a figure of speech," he defended.

Nathan smirked. "Sure it is."

"Whatever. I'm done wasting my time on you crazy, love-struck fools," he kidded as he walked towards the exit.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with being crazy, love-struck fools. Second, Millie is at the library doing homework," Haley told him.

"Well, I actually do have some books I have to take back," Tony said.

"Sure you do," Nathan busted him up.

"Whatever, man. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Tony," Haley called to him. He waved back without turning around.

"I'll give him a crazy, love-struck fool," Nathan muttered.

"You're so sexy when you pout," Haley commented as she kissed his cheek before bringing his mouth back to hers.

"Mmm...you're sexy all the time," he smirked.

"You better say that."

"Oh, look, Broody. I think Naley are being nauseating again." Haley pulled away from Nathan to glare at her sister and best friend. "We were wondering what happened to you."

"Hey, Luke," Nathan greeted his brother. The two bumped fists. "Brooke."

"Boy Toy," Brooke replied.

"We were actually planning on going to lunch now if you wanted to come," Haley told him.

"Sounds good. I'm starving after that long bus ride."

"Did you guys win your game?" Lucas asked.

"Of course."

"Sweet."

"Save the sports talk for later, boys," Brooke said as she handed Haley her purse and made sure the door was locked. "I want a good table, so let's go. And, Naley, please try to keep the PDA to a minimum. We will be eating."

"Just as long as you and Lucas don't go looking for popcorn or any other type of food under the table," Nathan quipped while giving them a pointed look. Haley snickered in response.

"One time and they never let you forget it!" Brooke exclaimed. "Besides, nothing happened."

"Watch it, bro," Lucas warned as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders and led the way.

Haley sidled up next to Nathan. "Nice one," she said while giving him a high-five.

Nathan's smirk was full blown. "I try."


	32. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! I hope you like this next chapter. The secret that I used is one of my favorite voice-overs on the show. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 31: _There are 6,602,224,175 people in the world. But sometimes all you need is one._**

Brooke checked herself over in the mirror one last time. It was Valentine's Day, and Lucas would be by any minute to pick her up for dinner. She'd practically counted down to this moment for most of the day. Valentine's Day was one of her favorite holidays.

Brooke ran her hand down her dress to make sure that it was perfect. It was bright red and strapless. The shape of the bodice almost looked like a heart. From the bust was another piece of material that draped across the front and curved to fit into the side. The rest of the dress was bunched up for the high fashion effect while the back was cutout and dipped low. Only three horizontal straps kept it together. The rest of the skin on her back was fully exposed.

_Lucas is going to love it_, she thought excitedly. She walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. It was then that she saw Peyton laying down on her bed. It wasn't a surprise to see that she was, yet again, working on something for the concert.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned, making conversation. She couldn't stand the eerie silence in their room any longer.

"I'm working on some possible cover art for the album."

Brooke frowned. "What album?"

"The money for the benefit concert is going to Jake and Jenny. All of the artists who perform will be on the album I'm putting together. That money is going to be donated to the National Children's Leukemia Foundation," she explained.

"Wow, Peyton, that's really great," Brooke commented, impressed.

"I just want to make sure that other kids have a chance, too."

"Well, it sounds like you have everything all planned out." Peyton nodded as she went back to her sketches. "But…uh…when are you going to take a little time for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, still not looking up.

"You've been working so hard lately. And it's great that you're so dedicated. You're doing a wonderful thing. But I just worry that maybe you're getting a little too absorbed in all of this."

This time, Peyton did look up. "I don't understand."

"Well, today is Valentine's Day. Do you and Jake have any plans?"

"I'm going to the hospital to be with him."

"Besides the hospital, are you going anywhere else to spend some time together?" Brooke elaborated.

"Brooke, Jenny is fighting for her life. I think it would be kind of selfish if we just ditched her and went out to have a good time," she replied with an edge.

"Peyton, that isn't selfish," Brooke declared tentatively. She could tell that Peyton was getting angry, but she had to get this out. She couldn't stand seeing her sister so miserable all of the time. "Taking a break and enjoying yourself for an hour or two is not a crime. I mean, you guys have gone out before."

"Brooke, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now, okay?"

"I'm not lecturing you. I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be," she snapped.

"Peyton, how can I not be? You're completely cut off from the rest of us. You blew off going to Haley's last week, you won't hang out with any of us, you won't talk to us, and all you do is obsess over the concert," she pointed out. "And on one of the most romantic nights of the year—a time when you can forget about your problems for a little while—you're going to the hospital, which you're at all of the time."

"Well, I'm sorry, Brooke, if we can't all be like you!" Peyton retorted. "I realize that it may be hard to grasp this, but life isn't always about having a _good_ _time_."

"I know that, but—"

"Do you?" Peyton challenged loudly. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing as serious to deal with as I do."

"Peyton, Rogue Vogue is huge and stressful, but I'm still—

"Look, Brooke, I realize that fashion may be a big deal to all of the designers, models, and no-minds in this world, but it doesn't mean shit to people who are dealing with a life-threatening illness."

"Peyton—" she tried to protest but was cut off.

"Nobody cares about your stupid Rogue Vogue or clothing line. So don't try to lecture me on how I'm dealing with all of this. You have no fucking clue what you're even talking about!" Peyton shouted. She then grabbed her sketches and purse before leaving and slamming the door hard behind her.

Brooke looked after her, stunned. She had never expected Peyton to get that upset or be so…cruel. It was then that her sister's words sunk in, and Brooke's hot, salty tears followed.

* * *

"…this really sucks," Haley muttered as she held the phone closer to her ear.

"I know," Nathan replied on the other line.

"Who the hell schedules an away game the weekend of Valentine's Day?" she pouted.

"Someone lonely and bitter?"

"Probably," Haley sighed.

"Did you at least get the flowers and candy I sent you?"

Haley looked over at the beautiful bouquet of red roses and heart-shaped box of chocolates on her nightstand and smiled. "Yes, I did. Thanks. It was so sweet, Nathan."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you, since I couldn't be there."

"And I fully intend on drowning my sorrows by pigging out on that chocolate you gave me," she joked.

"Don't make yourself sick," he warned, chuckling.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "So what are you going to do after this?"

"Probably stay in my hotel room and watch ESPN with Tony. There are too many chick flicks on TV right now. What about you?"

"I'll be watching the chick flicks with Millie."

"She doesn't have a date?"

"Come on, Nathan, you know she's been pining after Tony these last few weeks. I thought he was going to ask her out already. What's taking so long?" she whispered. Millie was currently flipping through the channels on her bed.

"Well, he wanted to ask her out for Valentine's Day, but this stupid game got in the way. But I'm pretty sure that he'll do it when we get back."

"I hope so."

"So, Hales, just out of curiosity, what are you wearing?"

Haley's face instantly flamed up at his words. "Nathan!" she quietly berated so Millie couldn't hear.

"What?" His voice may have sounded innocent, but she could just picture that sexy smirk of his on his face.

"You can't be serious."

"Haley, I'm miles away from you on Valentine's Day. I need something."

"We are so not doing this right now," she whispered back.

"Doing what?" he played dumb.

"Having..." she glanced over at Millie to make sure that she wasn't listening. Her voice then dropped even lower, "phone sex."

"We're not. Although I wouldn't be opposed to that, either," he joked.

"Nathan!" She could only imagine how red her face was at the moment.

"It's just a simple question, Hales. What are you wearing?"

Haley sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Fine. I'm wearing black shorts and a pink tank top."

"The really short ones?" he questioned. She could hear the smile and intrigue in his voice.

"Yes. Happy now?!"

"It'll do. But I wish I was there with you. You're so sexy when you blush."

"I am not blushing," she lied.

He laughed. "Yes, you are."

She inwardly cursed. _Damn him for knowing me so well!_

"Haley, the Chinese food is here," Millie announced as she walked over to answer the door.

"Okay," Haley replied, relieved. "Nathan, I have to go. The food we ordered is here."

"What did you get?"

"Chinese."

"Damn. And the hits just keep on coming."

"I'm sorry, baby. But I have to go." She seriously needed to get a hold of herself. Leave it to Nathan to get her all heated and flustered with a simple question.

"Okay. I love you." His voice was much more serious this time.

Haley couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too," she replied. "Happy Valentine's Day, Boy Toy."

Nathan chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Foxy."

Haley reluctantly hung up the phone. She could seriously talk to Nathan all night and be content.

"You're not the Chinese guy."

Haley suddenly looked up at Millie's declaration and noticed Chris standing in the doorway. "Chris, what are you doing here? I thought you had a hot date tonight," she reminded him. It had been all that he was talking about for most of the week.

"_Had_ being the key word there," Chris said with a shudder.

Haley frowned as Mille stepped aside to let him in. "What happened?"

"The girl I was supposed to go out with was a freaking guy!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" both Haley and Millie shouted.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Emmanuelle was a dude?!"

"Where did you meet her? I mean him," Millie corrected.

"Online. We'd been talking for a few weeks," he explained. "Chris Keller feels so violated." He then whipped out a picture and handed it to them.

Haley looked it over for a moment and laughed. "Dude, Em-_man_-uelle has an Adam's apple."

Chris snatched the picture back and looked at it intently. "Oh…oops."

"So how did you realize it was a guy?" Millie questioned.

Chris shuddered again. "Trust me, darlin', you don't want to know."

Haley suppressed a laugh. Leave it to Chris to be completely clueless sometimes. "Well, you can hang out with us if you want?" she offered.

"Yeah, we ordered some Chinese food and were going to watch a movie," Millie added.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. What movie?" Chris asked.

"When Harry Met Sally," Haley answered.

"Awesome! I love the part when she fakes an orgasm in the restaurant. That's a classic in Chris Keller's book."

Both Haley and Millie exchanged looks. "You've seen that movie?" Millie questioned.

"Hey, as I've told James over here before, Chris Keller does have a sensitive side," he declared. He then added, "I also have a thing for Meg Ryan."

"I don't know how you still manage to surprise me," Haley laughed while shaking her head.

Chris just shrugged before he flopped onto Haley's bed and made himself more comfortable. "So, where's the food?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? You've barely touched your food," Lucas pointed out.

Brooke stopped moving her fork around her plate and looked up at him. "What?"

"I asked if you're okay," Lucas stated. "You've been eerily quiet tonight. I thought you loved Valentine's Day."

"I do."

"Did you not like the flowers I got you? I thought that white roses were your favorite."

"They are."

"Is it the restaurant?"

Brooke shook her head. She didn't mean to keep zoning out on him. "I'm sorry, Broody. Everything has been wonderful. It's not about you."

Lucas reached across the table and rested his hand atop hers. "Then what is it?"

"I…um…I got into this huge fight with Peyton before you came over."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know how you told me last week to wait until Peyton came to me?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of didn't listen…" she trailed off sheepishly.

"Brooke," Lucas sighed as he squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't help it. I was just trying to help," she explained. "It's Valentine's Day, and she's all depressed. She and Jake aren't even doing anything special."

"Well, since you said you guys got into a fight, I'm assuming she didn't like your suggestion."

"No."

"What exactly did she say?"

"I just thought it would be a nice break for her and Jake to go out. Then she told me that life isn't always about a good time. And then I mentioned that I was stressed with Rogue Vogue, too, and she said that…"

Lucas leaned in closer. "What?" he prompted.

"That fashion is for no-minds and my clothing line is stupid."

"Brooke, you know that she didn't mean it," Lucas soothed. She knew deep down that he was right, but it didn't mean that her sister's words hurt any less. Brooke was already feeling insecure about the clothing line she created and the upcoming show. Peyton's comments just seemed to further her fears.

"It sure sounded like she did," Brooke mumbled as her eyes began to involuntarily water.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," she said while wiping at her eyes. She didn't want to garner the attention of other couples who were eating around them. "I thought that I was done crying…"

"When were you crying?"

"Before you came over," she replied. She took a few deeps breaths to get a handle over her emotions. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Lucas watched her for another moment before waving over the waiter and asking for the check.

"Lucas, I'm fine. We don't have to leave," she protested.

"Was there anything else you wanted to eat?"

"No, but—"

"I'm done, too, so we might as well go," he said. "Besides, I think you could use some fresh air."

It was a few minutes later that they were finally outside the restaurant. While Brooke felt bad about them leaving early, she was relieved to not be around so many people.

"Where are we going?"

"I figured we could take a walk," he stated while nodding over to a park across the street. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the small path. She shivered a bit in the cool night air and pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Do you want my jacket?" Lucas offered.

Brooke shook her head. "You'll freeze."

"Cheery—"

"But you can hold me," she quickly added. Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her into him.

"Better?"

"Much."

A comfortable silence passed between them for a few minutes. "Did you want to talk about Peyton some more?"

"Not really. This is our night. Let's just focus on that." She could deal with Peyton and their drama another day.

"Okay. But I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you. No matter what Peyton says, your designs matter, Brooke."

Brooke smiled before leaning up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. She loved how he was always encouraging her. "Thank you, Luke. You're so sweet."

"I know," he joked while kissing her forehead. The two walked a little further until Lucas suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"You want to go for a ride?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Lucas nodded over to the right. She followed his gaze and noticed a horse and carriage not too far away.

"Oh," she laughed. "You're talking about that."

Lucas smirked at her. "What did you think I meant?"

She shrugged innocently. "Nothing. I just thought that you wanted me to ride something else."

"You can do that, too, later if you want," he teased with a wink, causing her to laugh.

"I'm holding you to that, Broody," she stated before following him.

"Did you kids want a ride?" the driver questioned as they approached. He was an older man with short, gray hair.

"Yes, we would," Lucas replied.

The man walked over and opened the door for them. "Then hop on in."

Brooke took Lucas' hand as he helped her step into the carriage. Afterward, he took a seat beside her. She snuggled into his side once he was completely settled in.

"You know, I've never ridden in one of these things before," Brooke commented.

"Really?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope."

"Then I'm glad we did this."

"Have you?" she questioned curiously.

"One time I went with my mom and Keith. It was fun. The horse kind of smelled, though," he added quietly.

Brooke smiled. "I'm beginning to realize that." She liked horses, but they weren't the best smelling animals. She fully intended to breathe through her mouth for the rest of the ride.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" the driver asked as they started to move.

"A little over three years," Brooke answered.

"It's nice to see young people like yourselves in love," the man commented. "I bet you've even started planning your future together a little bit, right?"

"Actually, we have. We're going to be a power couple. He's going to be a famous novelist, and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line," Brooke declared while flashing Lucas her dimpled smile.

Lucas laughed before playing along. "But we're still going to have time to have a big family."

"Two boys and a girl."

"And I'll coach Little League."

"Ooh, and I'll bake treats for the team! Or buy them," she added. She wasn't really known for her skills in the kitchen.

Lucas chuckled. "And we'll spend our summers at our beach house."

"And winters in the south of France."

"It won't matter where we are, as long as we're together," he proclaimed while kissing her cheek. Brooke couldn't help the big beaming smile that formed on her face at his declaration.

"That's the key," the driver said. "Success is wonderful, but finding someone to love and having them love you back…love is what it's all about."

"Yeah, it is," Brooke agreed. She then turned to Lucas and noticed that he was still watching her. A moment later, she closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply. There was no doubt in her mind that whenever she looked at him, she saw her future.

"You look really beautiful tonight. Did I tell you that?" Lucas muttered once they broke apart.

"Once or twice," Brooke teased. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well, you do," he whispered. "I love you, Brooke."

Her eyes closed momentarily as his hand rested on her face. "I love you, too. And thank you for tonight. You made it really special, Lucas."

He smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her passionately. "Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

* * *

"Jake, I'm sorry I'm late. I was…" Peyton trailed off as she entered Jenny's hospital room. She immediately stopped short as her mouth dropped open in shock. Jake and Jenny were standing in the middle of the room. Jake had on a white dress shirt, red tie, and black pants. Meanwhile, Jenny was wearing a cute little pink dress. Next to them was a small table with a red tablecloth and three place settings. There was also a vase that contained several white, long-stemmed roses.

"We were beginning to worry that everything was going to get cold," Jake commented.

"What is this?"

"Well, since it's Valentine's Day and you've been doing so much for us, Jenny and I figured we'd do something nice for you."

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Jenny asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's beautiful," Peyton muttered with watery eyes. She hadn't been expecting anything like this. But she definitely welcomed it after the day that she'd had.

"Don't cry," Jenny said while rushing over to her. Peyton picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm not sad, Munchkin. Don't worry," Peyton reassured her. Afterward, she walked over to Jake and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a wink.

"Can we please eat now?" Jenny questioned. "I'm hungry."

Peyton stared at her in surprise. "You are?"

"She's been feeling pretty good today," Jake stated as he took Jenny from Peyton and sat her down. He then held out a chair for Peyton.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I want spaghetti!" Jenny proclaimed as she reached to pull the lid off of her plate.

"Easy there, Munchkin," Jake said as he halted her. "Let me do it before you make a mess."

"I don't make messes," Jenny pouted.

"That's what you think," he muttered, causing Peyton to laugh. She lifted the lid off of her own plate. Almost instantly she could smell the spaghetti and meatballs.

"This looks great," she commented. "Did you cook?"

"Anna did," Jenny answered.

Jake nodded. "I thought Italian food would be nice. She and a couple of the other nurses helped out. Garlic bread?"

Peyton took a piece from the small basket he held out to her. "I'll have to remember to thank them later." The food and whole setup looked amazing.

"Can I have more spaghetti?" Jenny questioned as she shoved another forkful into her mouth.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full. You might choke," Jake lightly scolded. "And see if you can finish what you have first. If you want more, you can have some after."

Peyton smiled when she saw another pout form on the little girl's face. Jenny did look like she felt better today. It was a nice, even if brief, change.

"I also snuck us in a little contraband," Jake whispered to Peyton. She laughed when he pulled the bottle of red wine out of his backpack.

"Very sneaky, Mr. Jagielski," she teased as he poured them both a glass.

"What's that?" Jenny questioned.

"A very special kind of grape juice," Jake answered.

"Ooh, can I have some?"

Peyton shook her head. "You wouldn't like this kind. It's only for adults."

"I never get the good stuff," Jenny muttered as she took another bite of spaghetti.

For the rest of the meal, the trio talked and joked around. Peyton couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much in the past week as she did in that hour. She enjoyed forgetting all of her problems and being with two of her most favorite people in the world.

"I'm stuffed," Jake declared as he rubbed his stomach.

"Me, too," Jenny added after taking the last bite of her piece of chocolate cake.

"Should we clean up?" Peyton suggested.

"Don't worry about it," Anna stated as she entered the room. "I can take care of that later."

"Are you sure? You've done enough. I could—"

"Don't even think about it," Anna cut her off. "You two enjoy yourselves. And as for you, Miss Jenny, it's time for a bath."

"Aww, Anna, do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so, chica," Anna said as she picked her up. Peyton mouthed to her a "thank you" to which Anna responded with a secretive wink. The pair then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Alone at last," Jake murmured before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I wish I'd dressed nicer," Peyton said as she ran her hands down his chest. "You look so handsome."

Jake shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You always look great. Besides, this tie may look nice, but it feels more like a noose," he said while pulling at it.

"Then take it off," she laughed and helped him loosen it.

"I know you want me, Curly, but I hardly think this is the time or place," he joked.

Peyton smiled before replying in a mockingly sexy voice, "You know I can't help myself. You're too much of a hunk for me to resist."

He gave her a proud smile. "Damn straight. But before you go all weak in the knees, I have a little something else in store for you."

Peyton gave him a quick peck on the lips. "And what is that?"

He pulled a small, red, wrapped box with a tiny white bow on top out of his pocket. "Now, it's nothing major, but I saw these and thought they'd look great on you."

"Jake, really, you didn't have to get me anything," she protested. The dinner and all of this was more than enough.

"It's Valentine's Day, Peyton. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you something nice?" he replied. "Now open it."

She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. A smile formed on her face when she saw the dangly shell earrings with many different shades of green. They were definitely something that she would like to wear. "These are beautiful, Jake."

"There's also a little note," he added.

Peyton frowned and pulled the earrings out. It was then that she noticed a small slip of paper underneath them. She read it and grinned. "So, this is a voucher for a free massage, huh?"

Jake nodded. "From yours truly."

"Any chance I could use it now."

"Are you sure you want to? Because when it's gone, it's gone, Curly," Jake kidded.

"Oh, I'm sure," she proclaimed.

The pair moved over to the couch. Peyton felt the cushion dip slightly as Jake took a seat behind her. A moment later, his hands were on her shoulders kneading out the tense knots in her back.

"Is that okay?" he questioned, making sure.

"That's perfect." Peyton could feel her muscles starting to relax. He really did have the magic touch.

"So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Um…okay," she said with a shrug.

"What did you do?"

"I worked on the cover art for the benefit album."

"How did it come out?"

She leaned a bit more into his touch. "Pretty good, but I'm not finished yet. It was just a rough sketch."

"Anything else?"

"I also started picking out the order that the artists—"

"I didn't mean about the concert. What about Brooke and Haley? Did you talk to them today?"

"Well, Haley called but I was too busy to really talk to her."

"What about Brooke?"

Peyton was silent for a moment. "We got into a fight."

It was then that Jake's hands paused on her shoulders. "Peyton…"

"Jake, please don't you start on me, too." He'd been almost as bad as Brooke, Haley, and even her mom when it came to worrying and urging her to take a break from planning the show.

"Peyton, you know that I appreciate everything that you're doing for Jenny and me. I'm just concerned that you're going to burn yourself out. That's all," he replied. "And your sisters feel the same way, too. They love you. They don't want to see you run yourself into the ground."

She turned around to face him. "Have you been talking to them or something?"

"A little bit. I spoke with Brooke a few days ago. And Haley actually called me earlier today when she couldn't reach you," Jake revealed.

"Great. So you're all just conspiring behind my back now?"

"You know it's not like that," he argued.

"Isn't it?" she challenged.

"No, it's not. You haven't really been yourself lately. We all just want you to—"

"Jake, I've already had a sucky day. I really can't hear this right now," she bit out.

"But—"

"I think that I should go," Peyton declared before abruptly standing up.

"Peyton—"

"Thank you again for dinner and the gift. It was really sweet," she stated. "And make sure you tell Jenny goodnight for me."

"Peyton," he called after her. But she was already out the door.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter. Today was my last day of classes! I still have some projects to complete, but the worst is finally over. This semester has been the hardest of my life. I've literally been writing papers almost every week for the last four months. And that really sucks, since it's been cutting into my writing time for my upcoming fics. But just to keep you guys posted, I'm primarily working on Stand By Me right now. I've written the first 11 chapters. I've also written the first six chapters to I'm You. So I've got a ways to go with those. I'm hoping to catch up this summer and have SBM done by the fall. IY is probably going to be another long one. So that's going to take some time. **

**I'd also like to briefly comment on this week's episode. I don't know if it's just me, but I was really, really bored while watching it. I haven't seen an episode that had me on the edge of my seat in a good way since S3. And it's not like I want ridiculous drama with more car accidents and psychos. I just want some really good and creative storylines again for the main characters. Plus, I'm really pissed that Peyton is getting a damn baby shower when neither Haley nor Karen ever got one. At this point, I'm actually hoping Lucas and Peyton leave. I feel awful for wishing that since they are part of the core five, but they're not the characters I used to love. I feel like they're in their own bubble of a world. The only time I ever perk up during the show anymore is when Naley or Brooke are on screen. I'm sure others will disagree with me, and I totally respect that. But it's just how I've been feeling lately. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to put that out there. As for this next chapter, it is Peyton centric. She's been having a lot of problems lately, and they're going to come to a head. I also know that you guys want more Naley. They'll be the main focus of the next one coming up. They've still got some big stuff ahead of them. It's just going to take time, so please be patient. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Other than that, enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 32: **_**Family always comes first.**_

"Ow."

"Hold still."

"But that hurt."

"Well, I wouldn't keep pricking you if you stopped moving," Brooke stated.

Chase let out a sigh before relaxing his body. "I'm not sure red is my color."

"Trust me, it is," she joked, laughing.

"Thank God the door is closed," he muttered. Brooke couldn't help but nod in agreement. The pair was in Chase's dorm room. They'd been hanging out and doing work for their various classes. Brooke had also brought some of her clothes with her to finish up. She needed to be able to see the way the dress fell so she begged Chase to be her stand-in model. He obviously couldn't fit into it, so she had the halter strap hang from around his neck. Brooke only had one more week before all of the outfits needed to be completed. Then there would be the difficult task of making sure they looked perfect on the models.

"If only your roommate and friends could see you now," she teased.

"Believe me, that would not be a good thing."

Brooke smiled. "Well, thank you for doing this anyway. I know it goes completely against your macho, skater boy image."

"You're my friend. That's about the only reason I'm your dress-up doll at the moment."

"And you're such a pretty dress-up doll," she cooed while pinching his cheek.

Chase sighed. "And there goes the last of my manhood." Brooke laughed as she continued working on the dress. "Do you do this to Lucas, too?"

"No. I don't think he'd ever let me put these clothes on him." It's not like she hadn't begged him a few times before. Unfortunately, her boyfriend's excuse had been that he needed to draw the line somewhere.

"Smart man…ow!" Chase exclaimed. "You pricked me again."

"Oops, my bad," Brooke replied innocently.

"I didn't even move that time."

Brooke grinned. "It must've slipped."

"I'll bet," he muttered dryly before changing the subject. "So, did you come up with a name yet for the line?"

"Ugh," Brooke groaned. "No. It's really starting to drive me insane."

"I'm sure it'll come to you when you least expect it."

"Well, I wish it would come soon," she stated. "But what about you? How are classes this semester?"

"They're okay," he answered. "Although I do have some other news."

"And what is that?"

"I've decided that I'm going to take flying lessons this summer," he announced.

"Not uh!"

"Yup, I am. I read that book you got me during winter break, and I figured why not go for it. So I looked up some places that give lessons in my state and signed up."

"Oh, Chase, that's great." She could tell just by the look on his face that he was excited about it. Brooke was really happy that he would be doing something he loved.

"I know."

"And this will work out perfectly," she declared.

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll be the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation/fashion line, and you can fly me around the world in my private jet. It's a win-win situation," she announced.

"Actually, that is pretty good," he agreed with a smile.

"Isn't it?"

"What about your sisters? Will I be flying them, too?"

"Of course. I'll let them borrow the jet if they need it," she joked.

"And Lucas?"

"He actually doesn't like to fly that much," Brooke said.

"That sucks. Are you sure he's going to like you flying around the world without him?"

"Eh, he'll be okay. Clothes over bros," she announced before pausing. "Oh my god…"

"What is it?"

"Oh my god…" she repeated in a daze.

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Chase asked, concerned.

"That's it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What is?"

"Clothes Over Bro's! That'll be the name of my fashion line," Brooke proclaimed. It sounded young, trendy, and feisty. In essence, it was perfect.

"I told you it would come to you when you least expected it," Chase pointed out.

Brooke gave him a beaming smile. "No kidding."

* * *

"How does that sound?" Haley questioned.

"Good. That song is really coming along," Chris replied.

"Thanks."

"I would just change that last note at the end. It seems a little out of place." Haley nodded before testing another note. "That's better."

"Yeah, it is," Haley agreed just as there was a knock on the door. It opened before she could even get up.

"Hey, are you busy?" Nathan questioned with Lucas right behind him.

"Actually, we were just finishing up," she answered.

Chris nodded. "I think the Keller's work here is done. I'll see you tomorrow, James."

"Bye, Chris," Haley replied and waved as he left. She then stood up to hug Lucas. "Hey, buddy. Long time no see. Where have you been?"

"No where. School has just been crazy," Lucas responded. "But I figured I'd squeeze in some time to come visit my baby brother and you."

"Hey, who are you calling a baby?" Nathan retorted.

Haley smiled before giving Nathan a quick peck on the lips. "I like calling you baby."

"Your version of baby and his version of baby are totally different," he stated.

"Fine. How about little brother?" Lucas inquired.

"How about the better Scott?"

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It's the truth."

"Not uh."

"Well I—"

"Okay, boys, let's calm down and play nice," Haley intervened before they could get into one of their usual brotherly squabbles. "Don't make me put you two in the corner at opposite sides of the room."

Nathan smirked. "I'd settle for a spanking."

Haley's face instantly flushed. "Nathan!"

Lucas groaned and shook his head. "That's just wrong."

"Sounds fine to me," he replied cheekily.

Haley noticed that Lucas was about to answer him back and quickly cut in before their fight could begin again. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Fine by me," Lucas agreed. "So, what were you working on?"

"Just a new song," Haley answered as she took a seat on her bed. Lucas and Nathan followed suit.

"Can we hear it?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head. "It's not ready yet."

"Come on, Hales," Lucas coaxed.

"You can beg all you want, but I'm not performing it until it's ready," she declared. "Now what about you guys? What have you been up to all day?"

"Basketball," they said at the same time.

Haley smiled. "I probably should've known."

"We were actually just about to get some lunch. We wanted to know if you wanted to come," Nathan said.

Haley looked at the clock and shook her head, disappointed. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Lucas frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be at Brooke and Peyton's dorm in about a half hour."

"Are you guys hanging out?" Nathan asked.

"No. We're actually going to confront Peyton," she replied while staring down nervously at her hands.

"Oh," Nathan muttered as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Hales," Lucas added and took her hand. They both knew everything that was going on.

"Peyton has gotten worse. It's to the point where Brooke and I just can't sit by and let it happen anymore. I mean, Peyton's even cut herself off from Jake. If that isn't a warning sign that something serious is going on then I don't know what is."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lucas offered.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "But thanks anyway."

"Did you need a ride?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Brooke was going to come pick me up so…"

"Why don't you take my truck," Lucas suggested. "I'm going to be here with Nathan for a while. I don't need it. And this way Brooke doesn't have to drive here."

"Oh…um…thanks. But what about you? I don't know how long I'm going to be there."

"Nathan can drive me back," Lucas explained.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll drive Lucas back. And when you're ready to leave you can come with me."

Haley thought about it for a moment. _I guess that works._

"Okay."

"Then it's settled," Lucas proclaimed. He handed her his car keys.

"Thank you," she said to them both. "I better call Brooke and let her know." She didn't want her sister driving there for nothing. It was one less thing for Brooke to worry about. They were both dreading their impending talk with Peyton. Neither one knew how it was going to turn out. But one thing was for sure, they were going to find out soon enough.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Haley questioned Brooke as they stood outside the dorm room door.

"Honestly, no. You?"

Haley shook her head. "Not really."

"Let's just get this over with," Brooke stated while taking a deep breath. Haley did the same before nodding for Brooke to open the door. When they first entered, both were surprised to see the darkened room. Only a single desk lamp was on providing light. Next to it was Peyton. She had her easel out and appeared to be painting something. Haley walked over and flipped up the light switch.

"I don't want it on," Peyton said, taking her eyes away from what she was painting. She noticed the glance exchanged between Brooke and Haley but didn't say anything. She just kept on working.

Haley and Brooke slowly made their way towards her. When they finally noticed what exactly she was painting, another concerned look passed between them. "What do you call that?" Haley questioned. The painting was nothing more than a single canvas painted all black.

"Life," Peyton muttered.

"Well, it looks…" Brooke trailed off while trying to find the right word. "Interesting."

Peyton smiled humorlessly. "You think so?"

"Look, Peyton, we really need to talk to you," Haley said. "It's important."

"I'm kind of busy."

"I'm sure you can paint and talk at the same time," Brooke stated. She was quickly starting to lose her patience but made sure to keep her voice even. She'd been putting up with this kind of behavior from Peyton for weeks now and had had just about enough.

Peyton remained silent, not once glancing over at them. Haley then took the initiative. "Peyton, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Haley shook her head. "No, you're not."

"If you weren't going to believe my answer, then why would you even ask?" she retorted.

"Peyton," Brooke said cautiously. "We need you to talk to us. We're really starting to get scared now. You haven't been yourself at all lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered. Peyton knew that they were right. She knew that she'd been treating everyone horribly. But she just couldn't seem to help it. Peyton could feel that she was hanging on by a very thin thread. Even the smallest of things could set her off. It was better if she kept busy. Better if she kept her guard up. It was the only way to keep herself from falling apart.

"I'm pretty sure you do. But just in case you've suddenly suffered some type of amnesia, let me go over the list. You've been overworking yourself, shutting everyone out, snapping at me, ignoring Haley and Mom's calls, and fighting with Jake," Brooke stated. She then turned to Haley. "Is there anything else?"

"Brooke," Haley warned. She understood that Brooke was at her breaking point, but she was scared of her pushing Peyton too far at the moment. She didn't want this to end badly.

"Oh yeah, and you're sitting in the dark painting a picture that is completely black," Brooke added. "That really looks like you're fine to us."

"Well, I don't care what it looks like to you," Peyton replied edgily. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I think this is Brooke's point, Peyton," Haley tentatively spoke up. "This isn't you. You've always been our strong, level-headed big sister. Now you're just…you're falling apart."

"I'm no—"

"Peyton, stop trying to deny it," Brooke ordered. "Something is wrong, and we want to know what it is!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious. Jenny has cancer. That's what's wrong," she argued.

"You've known that since last year. That's not new. What we want to know is why are you acting like this now?" she pushed.

"I don't know, Dr. Phil. Why don't you tell me since you seem to know everything?!"

"Hey, you don't have to talk to her like that," Haley stood up for Brooke.

"Oh shut it, Haley. You don't have any right to complain. You've been floating on fucking Cloud Nine since you and Nathan have gotten back together. This is none of your damn business," Peyton snapped.

It was then that Haley felt her own patience and self-control snap. "What the hell is your problem, Peyton?! In case you've forgotten, I was depressed and messed up for over a year before Nathan and I got back together. So if you think you're fooling anyone here by trying to demean our problems, then you're clearly wrong."

"This isn't even about us," Brooke added. "We know what challenges we're facing. You don't have to keep changing the subject. What we want to know is what's turned you into such a bitch! Why are you so angry?!"

"Why am I so angry? Why am I so angry?!" Peyton exclaimed. "Where have you been for the last six months?! Or even the last three?! Jenny's cancer is worse. She's practically dying! All of my praying and hoping and efforts to get her better have not worked. So if I want to keep busy, be by myself, or not pretend to give a shit about anything else in my life, then I can. It's my choice!" she shouted while hitting a few bottles of paint off of the side table next to her. "And I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me otherwise."

She walked over to her desk and picked up the paper and sketches for the album and show. "This benefit concert is the only thing that I can do. And it's still not enough! It'll never be enough!" she cried before throwing the stack. All of the papers flew in the air and scattered everywhere. Peyton could feel the hot, salty tears sliding down her face. She couldn't hold them in. That last thread had been cut by her sisters and now all hell had broken loose.

Overwhelmed, Peyton sank down onto the floor by her bed. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. But it still wasn't enough to silence the loud sobs that were shaking her body.

Haley and Brooke stared at her with their own watery eyes. This was far worse than either had imagined, but neither hesitated. They sat on both sides of her and waited while their older sister cried it out. Once in a while, they would mutter soothing words or run a comforting hand through her hair or down her arm. They took it as a good sign when she didn't cringe or swat them away.

"Just let it out, honey, okay?" Brooke murmured. "Just let it all out."

"I'm sorry," Peyton sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"We know. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright," Haley soothed. "We're here for you."

"I-i-it just…it reminds me so much of what happened with Dad," she cried. "We didn't see that coming either. There was nothing that could be done. With Jenny, she had time. She was supposed to be better by now, and she's not. She's not even close. I-I can't just stand back and watch another person I care about die right in front of me again. How much more is going to be taken away from me? From Jake?"

"Peyton, I was there with you when Dad died. I know what it felt like. _I know_," Brooke emphasized. "And it was horrible. But it's not over until it's over."

"Brooke's right. Jenny still does have time," Haley pointed out.

"That's what Jake has been saying. But what if we're setting ourselves up again? Do you know how much worse that is going to be?" Peyton replied. "It just makes me so sick to see Jenny like that. I can't stand it." She'd been trying for months to be positive and hope for the best. But the truth of the matter was it was all starting to take its toll. She found it more and more difficult to keep herself calm and collected. It just seemed like one long, endless nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Peyton, it's a lot to deal with. And it's okay to crack from the pressure sometimes," Brooke stated. "But you don't have to do this alone. You don't have to shut us out."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Don't think that you can't ever come to us. If you're feeling upset or angry or overwhelmed, you can always talk to us. No matter what is going in our lives, you're family. That comes first."

Peyton took the tissue Brooke was holding out to her and dabbed her eyes. "I know that. I do. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to both of you. You don't deserve that. I'm just…" she paused. "I'm so scared that I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I guess I've just been putting all of this anxiety into the show and taking it out on you guys."

"We understand that," Brooke replied. "I'm not saying it was the best or nicest thing to do—because you did say some pretty nasty things to both of us—but we get it. Now it's just a matter of learning how to deal with this the right way."

"That's easier said than done," Peyton sighed.

"Well, I've actually done some research, and I think I've found something that might help you," Haley spoke up.

Peyton frowned. "How?"

"Have you ever heard of a group called Friends With Benefit?"

* * *

Peyton sat nervously on the couch in Jake's living room later that night as she waited for him to finish making some tea. She knew that this was usually the time he returned to the apartment to freshen up and grab the things he needed for the hospital. She had wanted to catch him alone. She couldn't really say the things she wanted to say in front of Jenny.

A couple of minutes later, Jake finally returned with two steaming hot mugs in his hands.

"Here you go," he said while handing one to her.

"Thank you."

"Sure." An awkward silence followed after he sat down next to her.

Another minute or so passed before Peyton finally took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted the other day," she apologized while meeting his gaze. "You, Jenny, and the nurses went through all of that trouble to make the night special for me, and I just stormed out on you."

"Well, it wasn't really the reaction I'd been hoping for," Jake admitted. His tone was light, but Peyton knew that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Why did you leave?" Jake questioned.

"Honestly…I've just been going through a tough time lately. Everything with the show and fighting with my sisters was starting to take a toll."

He nodded before meeting her gaze. "I get that. But that still doesn't explain why you've been so focused on the show or why you've been fighting with your sisters."

"I know. You're right," Peyton stated. "I haven't been my usual self. I've just been…God, this is so hard for me to say to you…"

"You know you can tell me anything," Jake encouraged.

"I've been really scared about this whole situation. Seeing Jenny's condition worsen and undergoing those additional treatments…it's really hard for me to watch that and still have faith that it's all going to turn out alright. I kind of keep thinking about my dad and how I watched him die," she explained. "And I know that their illnesses are completely different. But the pain of both is the same, and I'm having a difficult time coming to terms with that. So I've been working nonstop to keep myself busy and pushing you all away, praying that you don't see what it's actually doing to me."

"I figured it was something like that," Jake declared. "And it's okay that you—"

"No, Jake, it's not okay. I've behaved so horribly," she objected.

Jake shook his head. "That's not exactly what I was trying to say."

"Oh."

"I mean, you're right. The way you've been acting hasn't been the best way to handle it. But I get how you're feeling. I get it, because I feel it, too. I know that I've been trying to act calm and positive, but that doesn't mean that's how I actually am. Truthfully, I'm scared shitless. Just like you are," Jake revealed.

Peyton took his hand in hers. "But you do a good job of hiding it."

"Doesn't mean it's any less painful, though."

"I know. But what if there was a way to make it better? Would you be up for something like that?"

"Yes, of course," Jake answered. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"Alright, well, I was talking to Haley today—"

"I thought you guys were fighting."

"She, Brooke, and I worked it out," she replied.

"Oh. Good." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know. Anyway, she did some research and found this support group. It's called Friends With Benefit. They meet once a week at The Cornucopia House. It's a cancer support center not too far from the hospital."

"I've heard of it," Jake said with a nod.

"Well, I was actually thinking of joining it. And if you wanted, you could come with me," Peyton suggested. Everything that was going on with Jenny felt so far over her head. It was too much to deal with alone. Plus, it's not like she wanted to keep burdening her own family. Her sisters had promised to put her first, but it's not like she wanted them to always keep running to her rescue every time she had a problem. That's why Haley's suggestion to get professional help and speak with others going through the same situation seemed like a good idea.

"When is the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow night, actually. At eight o'clock," she answered.

Jake was silent for a few minutes. Peyton figured he was mulling it over. Whether he wanted to go or not, she would still attend. She wanted to at least give it a try. However, she really would prefer not to go alone.

"Okay."

Peyton eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"I think it's a good idea," he stated. "We can check it out. And if we don't really like it, we don't have to stay with it."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed as relief washed over her. She leaned in to give him a long, deep kiss. "Thank you."

Jake brought his hand to caress her cheek. "We're in this together, right?"

Peyton gave him a small, reassuring smile in return. "Right."


	34. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Your comments always make my day. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Secret No. 33: **_**Live today. Worry tomorrow.**_

"I think my brain is officially fried."

"Mine, too."

"I can't study for one more class."

"Me neither."

"Plus, I have a game tomorrow."

"What time was it again?"

"At six-thirty."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Haley encouraged.

"I hope so. It's the playoffs. There's a lot riding on it," Nathan replied as he threw some of his books onto the floor. The pair was sitting on Haley's bed trying to study for their midterms. But after going at it for almost three hours straight, both decided to call it quits.

"Well, I'll be there to cheer you on."

Nathan smirked. "You've always been my biggest supporter."

"Damn straight," she teased while leaning back on the bed and pulling Nathan down to meet her lips. Both sighed in contentment at the contact.

"I'm glad you came back," Nathan mumbled. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

Haley smiled before taking his hand and placing it on her chest. "You know, you still make my heart race."

Nathan smirked. "Haley…"

"No, I'm serious. Feel this," she stated. "My heart is filled with so much pride and love and joy right now because of you…"

Nathan's grip on her waist tightened as his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss. Haley's arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close as she kissed him back with the same intensity. It wasn't long before Nathan's tongue caressed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She quickly opened her mouth for him and moaned as he wasted no time tasting her. It was just when he started to expertly suck on and torture the tender skin of her neck a couple of minutes later that a knock sounded on the door.

"If that's Keller, I'm going to kill him," Nathan muttered.

"It's probably no one," Haley stated as she brought Nathan's lips back to hers. She wasn't quite ready to end their time together just yet. Unfortunately, the person knocked again.

"Haley, it's Peyton. Are you in there?" she called through the door.

"Crap," Haley sighed. It would have to be someone important like her sister.

Nathan placed on more kiss to her neck before pulling away and sitting up. "You should probably get that."

Haley begrudgingly stood up and made her way over to the door. She straightened out her hair and clothes making sure that she at least looked presentable. Afterward, she finally opened the door.

"Hi, Peyton," Haley greeted.

"Hey. What took you so long?"

"Oh…um…Nathan and I were just finishing up our study session."

Peyton smirked. "I'll bet."

"What?"

"Your lip gloss is a little smeared."

Haley rolled her eyes before wiping her mouth. "Was there a reason you stopped by other than to annoy me?"

"I always thought that was reason enough," she teased.

"Peyton," Haley said, not amused.

"Okay, okay. I needed to talk to you about the show. Can I come in?" Haley stepped aside so that she could enter.

"Hey, Nathan," Peyton greeted. "Studying hard?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a smirk.

"Nathan," Haley warned. It was then that she noticed all of his things were already packed up. "You're leaving?"

"You two should talk alone. And I've got some errands to run before basketball practice."

"Oh."

"I'll talk to you later."

"We still need to finish studying," she added with a pointed look.

Nathan's smirk was full blown. "That, too."

Peyton snickered as she watched them. Haley gave her a look before kissing Nathan goodbye.

"Not one word," Haley warned Peyton.

She put her hands up in surrender. "My lips are sealed."

"Good. So, what about the show did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've got a few spots open in the concert and on the Friends With Benefit album for additional artists," Peyton stated. She had gotten the idea for the name from the group she attended. Everyone in Friends With Benefit was so nice and supportive. Going to the meetings definitely helped her to learn how to balance everything and express her emotions in a healthy way. That's why she and Jake had decided to officially join. And when she'd asked to use their name for the show and album, the others felt honored to lend help to the cause. Peyton had even invited them to attend the show.

Haley frowned. "Oh, did you need me to help you scout out some talent?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. I've already got at least one person in mind."

"Who?"

"You."

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock. "Me?"

"Yup."

"Not uh."

"Yeah uh."

"I couldn't," she protested.

"You'd be great," Peyton encouraged. "It would be awesome exposure."

"I'm not ready," Haley declared.

"I think you are."

"How would you know that? You haven't even heard any of my songs," Haley pointed out.

Peyton reached into her purse and pulled out a disc. "Actually, I have."

Haley's eyes widened in shock when she saw the CD in her hand. It had her song "Halo" on it. "Where did you get that?"

"Nathan," she answered.

"What?"

"He also said that you were working on some other really great songs. I was thinking you could do one more for the album in addition to 'Halo.'"

"Wait. Hold on a minute," Haley ordered. Her mind was on overload at the moment. "Nathan—as in my Nathan—actually leaked that to you."

"Only because he knows how talented you are. You'd be a great addition, Haley. Even Jake is doing a of couple songs." Peyton had asked him the other day if he wanted to be a part of the album. Her boyfriend had great musical talent. It would've been a shame to waste it—especially at a time when it could help raise money and save lives. Of course Jake immediately agreed to participate.

"I-I need some time to think about this," Haley said uneasily. She had not seen this coming at all.

"I understand that you're in shock right now, but you don't have to think about it as your musical debut. This show and album are for kids with leukemia, Haley. It's for Jenny. You have a chance to use your gifts to help them. Think about it like that if it helps," Peyton explained.

"When do you need an answer by?"

"Tomorrow. I'll need you in the recording studio as soon as possible, since all of the final details are pretty much done."

"Oh, God," Haley sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

Peyton placed a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "Just think about it, okay?"

Haley nodded before Peyton finally left. She didn't even move from her spot. Her mind felt like it was going a mile a minute. Haley then groaned in frustration. "I am _so_ going to kill Nathan."

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so nervous."

"Everything is going to be fine."

"But what if they don't like them? What if the clothes don't fit? What if they refuse to be a part of my show?" Brooke panicked as she paced nervously around her dorm room. She was going to be meeting the girls modeling her line in Rogue Vogue in only a couple of hours. To say that she was freaking out a bit was an understatement.

Lucas walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "Cheery, relax. Stop psyching yourself out. The models are going to love your clothes."

"Sorry," Brooke mumbled sheepishly. "It's just the closer the show gets the more I feel like I'm going insane. I'm so overwhelmed."

"But if anyone can handle it, it's you," Lucas encouraged. He then leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Brooke smiled back at him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Broody." He was seriously her rock in all of this chaos.

"I don't know either," he joked.

"Loser," she laughed before smacking his arm.

"You know you love me. And since we're on the topic of being overwhelmed, you should probably know that I'm going to be involved with some things of my own coming up," Lucas stated.

"Like what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well, that's the thing. I can't exactly tell you."

Brooke stared at him, perplexed. What did he mean he couldn't tell her? "Why not?"

"Honestly, I've still got a lot of work to do, and I don't really want to share it until I'm done."

"Share what?"

"The thing I'm working on," he answered.

"And what exactly is that?" Brooke pressed. Her curiosity now piqued.

"I can't tell you."

Brooke gave him her sexy pout. He usually caved after that. "But I want to know."

"And I would love to tell you," Lucas said, kissing her cheek. "I just can't right now."

_Damn it. Am I losing my touch? He was supposed to give in by now. _

"But I _have _to know. You know that being kept out of the loop drives me nuts," she tried again.

Lucas shook his head, smiling. "I'm sure you'll survive. And the only reason I mentioned it was because I might not be around that much."

"So on top of you keeping a secret I won't be able to get my Broody time?!" she playfully exclaimed.

"Broody time?" he laughed. "Is that what you call it?"

"Yes," she said with a confident smile. "I thought it sounded cute."

"Well, it won't be for that long. Then you can have all the Broody time you want. It's not like we're not going to see each other at all. Plus, you'll be so preoccupied with Rogue Vogue you probably won't even notice a difference."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

"Brooke," Lucas said. "Please. This is something really important to me."

She was silent for a moment before finally nodding her head. "Okay. I'll let it go…for now."

He kissed her tenderly. "Thank you."

"On one condition," Brooke added.

"Here we go," Lucas mumbled with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"I get some uncensored Broody time right now." Her voice became a bit huskier as she brought her lips to his neck. She heard him groan when she sucked on his Adam's apple and ran a finger down his toned chest.

His voice, even deeper than before, cracked a bit when he replied. "I think I can arrange that."

* * *

Haley was a woman on a mission as she burst through the double doors of the gym. She didn't care who stared at her as the noise resonated throughout the room and people turned to stare at her. All she cared about was locating Nathan. It took a moment for her eyes to sweep the court before she noticed him off to the sidelines with Tony and a couple of others. Having locked in his position, Haley marched her way over to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Haley, what are you doing here?" Tony questioned when he noticed her approaching. "Did you come to cheer us on during practice?"

"Not really. Nathan, I need to talk to you."

_Is it just my imagination or does he look like a boy who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar?_ There were very few times when Nathan looked nervous or guilty. This, despite its rarity, was one of them.

"Hales, we're sort of in the middle of practice right now. Can't it wait until after?" Nathan replied.

"No. Do you have a break coming up?"

"Well, we're--"

"Actually, we're on break right now," Tony spoke up. Haley didn't miss the murderous glare Nathan sent his way. He knew he was in trouble.

"Perfect. Let's go." She then grabbed his hand and led him to the opposite side of the gym away from everyone.

"Haley, I don't think this is the time to—"

"It's not the time to what?" she interrupted. "Talk about how you went behind my back and gave Peyton my song? Which was a very Lucas thing to do, by the way. I'm seriously starting to wonder what you Scott boys are thinking when you pull stuff like this."

"I was thinking that you're talented, and that it was something you would never do yourself."

"And for good reason. Nathan, I'm not ready."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What is it with you James girls and thinking that you're not good enough? Haley, this would be an amazing opportunity for you. Not only would it help you get out there, but it's for a good cause. Are you honestly not going to use your talent to help Jenny and those other kids?"

"That is so not fair. You can't guilt me into this, Nathan."

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not what I'm trying to do." He brought his hand up to her cheek. "I just want everyone else to see what I see in you. I want you to take a chance. You're amazing, and you know it. You just have to work through the fear."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It can be. You've faced harder things before."

"Like what?"

"Like coming here to Duke to get me back. I know that was really scary and difficult for you to approach me again. But you still did it anyway. And look how things turned out. We're together and things have never been better," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him. "I honestly wouldn't have gone to Peyton if I didn't think you could handle this."

Haley sighed. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I can do anything. It's so misleading," she pouted. Nathan wasn't always good with words, but he sure did have his moments.

Nathan smirked. "Well, it is the truth. You can do anything."

As Haley looked into his eyes, she was taken aback by his sincerity. He had so much faith in her. She didn't always feel worthy of it, but he thought she was. And that seemed to fuel her own confidence level even more whether she wanted it to happen or not.

"Where's your head at?" Nathan interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll do the show," Haley said softly.

Nathan's eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I've got to start somewhere, right?"

"Right."

"Besides, I can't let Jenny or Peyton down." Peyton may not have said it outright, but Haley knew that her sister was counting on her. And Jenny was such a strong little girl. If she could fight to beat something as serious as leukemia, then Haley could surely survive one performance. In reality, there really was no comparison.

"You're going to be great," Nathan encouraged.

"But you have to be there when I perform."

"Don't worry. I'll be right in the front row cheering my girl on," he assured her.

Haley smiled before leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him ardently.

"You can do this, baby," he mumbled encouragingly against her lips, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "I know you can."

"Scott! Cut out that lovey dovey crap and get your ass back to practice!" Coach K called from the center of the court.

Nathan groaned as they broke apart. "Sorry. Duty calls."

"Alright. I'll kiss you later." She gave him one more quick peck on the lips before shoving him towards the court. Haley watched as he rejoined his teammates. She saw Nathan sock Tony and a couple of the other guys in the arm. They were no doubt busting him up about their little PDA. She smiled before looking over at the stands. Her grin widened when she spotted Millie sitting in one of the seats. Haley then made her way over to her.

"Hey, Millie," Haley greeted. "Mind if I join you?"

"No. Take a seat."

"I'd ask you what you're doing here, but I think I already have a pretty good idea," Haley teased.

Millie instantly blushed. "Well, Tony sort of invited me to come watch them."

"Please tell me he's asked you out already." Those two were going around in so many circles that Haley was starting to get dizzy keeping up with them.

"He's actually taking me out for an early dinner after this."

"Yes! Finally," Haley cheered. "It took him long enough."

"I know."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes. And nervous," she added.

Haley patted her shoulder. "You'll be fine. Tony really is a nice guy. You'll have fun."

"I know. And he's really handsome," Millie stated shyly.

Haley looked at the court and saw Tony dribbling the ball up the court. He then passed it to Nathan. She watched as her very own Boy Toy did a slam dunk and hung off the rim of the basket for a few seconds. She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he is."

* * *

"Oh my god, this dress is so amazing!"

"Yeah, I would totally wear this."

"Ooh, I love the color!"

"I'm totally buying this top when the competition is over."

"Me, too."

Brooke couldn't help the beaming smile that formed on her face as she watched the models gush over her clothes. Solaris, Maci, Reese, Bethany, and Chantal were all nice and beautiful girls. There was no doubt in Brooke's mind that they would all get along well together.

"I'm glad you like them," Brooke stated. _Maybe Lucas was right. Maybe I did worry for nothing. _

"Like them? We love these clothes," Maci declared.

"Yeah, I would actually wear this," Solaris added.

"We totally lucked out in getting you for a designer. My friend Gigi has to wear a dress made out of tacks," Chantal said as Bethany and Reese shuddered at the thought.

_Tacks? Who the hell would wear that? _

"Wow, that's…different," Brooke commented. "But, um, if you girls are ready, we can get started with the fitting."

"Whatever you want, Designer Brooke," Solaris said with a smile.

"I want to see you try all the clothes on. This way we can figure out who looks best in which outfits." Brooke then picked out a few ensembles and handed them over to the girls. Afterward, they went in the dressing area to change.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brooke James. What a surprise to see you here."

Brooke inwardly cringed at the sound of the raspy, sugary sweet voice behind her. _Ugh, not her again. _Despite her complete hatred for the girl, Brooke turned around to face her. "Erica," Brooke replied with the same fake tone.

Erica Marsh had been in numerous classes with Brooke. The petite blonde was a fashion major, too. Unfortunately, Erica also happened to be one of the biggest brown nosers and overachievers Brooke had ever come across. It figured that Erica would be her toughest competition in the show.

"Well, I certainly am shocked. I didn't know you were going to be here. Are you helping one of the other girls out with their line?"

The muscles in Brooke's face hurt from trying so hard to keep her "friendly" smile in place. "Actually, I'm one of the contestants."

"Oh. Isn't that nice."

"What about you? Are you in the competition or are you here to suck up—I mean set up for Professor Gibson?"

Professor Gibson was the one who made the whole competition possible. Brooke saw her a few times running around earlier, trying to make sure everyone got the correct models. Erica always tried to get on their teacher's good side.

Erica's grinned tightened. "No. I'm participating in Rogue Vogue, too."

"Oh, what a small world."

"Yes, indeed."

"Brooke, what do you think?" Solaris questioned as she emerged from the changing area.

"I think red is definitely your color," Brooke replied. The dress looked absolutely fabulous on her.

"Well, I have to go work on my own models. They're all just so stunning I don't really know where to start," Erica bragged.

Brooke and Solaris shared a look.

"You do that," the brunette replied while giving her another fake smile.

"Good luck, Brooke," Erica stated. She looked Solaris up and down before murmuring just loud enough for them to hear, "You're going to need it."

"Bitch," Solaris mumbled after Erica had left.

"Don't worry about her. You look great," Brooke encouraged. A couple of minutes later, the other girls also came out in their specific outfits. Brooke felt her mood brightening when she saw how amazing they all looked in her designs. She picked up her clipboard and wrote down the ensembles each girl was wearing, so they wouldn't forget who was getting what. She also made sure to include any small modifications she would have to make to the clothes.

Afterward, Brooke gave them more clothes to try on. With each new fitting, her confidence seemed to increase. She thought the clothes looked great by themselves, but she never anticipated how amazing they would appear on the models. The full effect practically took her breath away.

Brooke grinned before muttering to herself, "Who knows? I might actually win this thing."

* * *

"Howdy, James, what can the Keller do for you?" Chris questioned.

Haley laughed at his embellished southern accent. "I needed to talk to you for a moment. Do you mind if I come in?"

He shook his head and stepped aside. "What's up?"

"Well…um…" she trailed off while biting her bottom lip. It was difficult finding the right words. "Something unexpected has come up."

"You're pregnant," he guessed.

"What?! No!"

"Are you sure? Because I read this story somewhere about a lady who went the whole nine months without even knowing. Then she was in this bathroom and—"

"Chris," Haley cut in. "I am _not_ pregnant."

"Oh. Well, that must be a relief for Nathan then, huh?" he joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to get into how wrong you are. The reason why I came here is because I got this gig."

Chris' eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. And it's pretty big. Huge, actually."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Tric?"

"Your mom's club?" Haley nodded. "Yeah, I remember it. It was pretty cool."

"Well, as you know, my sister Peyton is in charge of the entertainment. All of the bands and music…stuff like that. Anyway, her boyfriend's daughter Jenny has leukemia, so she's throwing this huge benefit concert for her. There are going to be a lot of well-known artists there who will also have songs on the compilation album she's putting together."

"Like who?"

"Jimmy Eat World, Mia Catalano, Jack's Mannequin, Gavin DeGraw, and a whole bunch of others…"

"Whoa," Chris commented with a whistle. "How did she manage that?"

"Let's just say she's got connections. But the point is that she's asked me to be one of the performers. She heard 'Halo,' which Nathan snuck to her without my knowing."

Chris chuckled. "Way to go, Lover Boy. So, are you going to do it? Because if you don't I will seriously hurt you. I mean, I would kill for something like that."

"I am going to do it. I don't know if I'm really ready, but I promised Nathan and Peyton I would take a chance."

"Good. Because Chris Keller thinks you're ready."

"Thanks," Haley replied, blushing. She was still trying to get used to Chris complimenting her. Most of the time, he was trying to push her to the next level, which usually included a lot of criticism. "And as for you killing for an opportunity, that won't be necessary."

Chris stared at her, confused. "Huh?"

"Peyton needs one more artist to perform and be on the album. I suggested you," Haley declared. "So if you want to be a part of it, this is your chance."

"Are you serious?" Chris asked as his mouth dropped open in shock. "You're not just toying with The Keller."

Haley shook her head. "I mean it, Chris. You're really talented and have helped me a lot. You should have your chance, too." They were like partners in crime when it came to music. She wouldn't feel right leaving him out.

"Oh my god," Chris muttered while running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Oh my god…I'm…I'm…I'm seriously as giddy as a schoolgirl right now."

Haley laughed at his complete astonishment. "So, does that mean you'll do it?" she questioned hopefully.

Chris finally looked up at her with a humongous grin on his face. "Chris Keller says hell yeah!"


	35. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I always appreciate you taking the time to comment. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of light and pretty much has the whole gang together. And the next chapter will be the show at Tric. All of the couples will have their moments, but it will be a really important one for Naley. Also, I don't know about you guys, but I'm so excited for tomorrow night's episode. I saw a sneak peek on YouTube of a Naley scene. It definitely felt like they were getting that spark back. Not that they don't always have it, but it looked more intense. Usually the writers just make them look like the cute married couple. Plus, we've got that other hot scene in the bathroom. It's the first time in a long time that I've genuinely been looking forward to an episode. It's about time Naley got some action! Let's hope that no one like Jamie or anyone else interrupts, because I might seriously throw something at my TV. Lol! Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Secret No. 34: **_**For all of the trials life throws at you, there are still times when joy prevails. **_

"Is everything all set up?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, we're all set," Brooke replied.

"Okay. I'll go get her. Everyone be ready." Peyton walked down the hall to Jenny's room.

"Peyton!" Jenny cheered at her arrival. "Guess what today is!"

Peyton shared a knowing smile with Jake before returning her attention to the little girl. "I don't know, Munchkin. What?"

"My birthday!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Wow! And how old are you now?"

Jenny held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Five."

"Well, you look older already," Peyton complimented

"You didn't forget, did you?" Jenny pouted.

"Of course not. In fact, I have a surprise for you."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Where is it?"

"It's down the hall. Maybe your dad can carry you, and we can go check it out," Peyton suggested.

"Oh, Daddy, please! Please, can we go see the surprise?!" Jenny begged Jake.

"Sure, Munchkin." Jake lifted her up in his arms as Peyton led them out of the room.

"How far is it?" Jenny questioned.

"Not that far," Peyton answered. They walked a few more feet before entering the room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY!"

Jenny's smile was huge as she took in everything. Peyton, with the help of everyone else, had decorated the kids' playroom with tons of streamers and balloons that featured Hannah Montana. It was one of Jenny's favorite TV shows. There was also a table at the back wall with food and drinks. The large cake was still in the box off to the side, so it was preserved for later.

Standing in the middle of the room with party hats and blowouts were the guests. Peyton's sisters along with Nathan and her parents were there. Karen and Deb had also come. They were doing the catering for the whole thing. In addition, almost all of the other kids who were part of Jenny's ward and their parents had attended. Anna and a few of the other nurses helped out with that, as well.

"So, what do you think?" Peyton asked.

"It's so pretty," Jenny answered. "I really wanted a party."

"Well, you got one," Jake replied while kissing her on the cheek. "Now go have some fun." He put her down so she could go play with the other kids.

"Oh, did you see how happy she looked," Brooke gushed as she approached them.

"Yeah, her whole face lit up," Haley added with Nathan right beside her.

"Thank you all for doing this and helping out. I really appreciate it. Jenny had been hinting that she wanted a party for weeks now," Jake said.

"Oh my God, this food is delicious," Lydia declared. She had her plate resting on her huge, bulging stomach. "I could eat that whole platter of cocktail weenies."

"They are good," Larry agreed as the pair joined the group. He grabbed a chair and helped Lydia to sit down.

"How do my ankles look, girls? I haven't seen them in weeks."

"You look great, Mom," Brooke said as she patted her stomach.

"When are you due?" Nathan questioned Lydia.

"April 22," Larry answered for her.

"Wow. Next month."

"It keeps getting closer and closer."

"I can't wait. My back hurts, my breasts hurt, my feet hurt, and I'm fat. This, girls, is the joy of womanhood."

"Thanks for the over-share, Mom," Brooke commented as they all laughed.

"Oh, look how cute Jenny and the kids are," Haley spoke up. They all turned to see the kids playing a few games with the nurses. Every time one of them won they got a small prize.

"Those games were a good idea," Jake stated. "They're having a blast."

"It was Brooke's idea," Peyton informed him.

"Yeah, everything turned out just perfect—" Haley began to say when she let out an audible gasp. Her eyes then widened in horror.

"What's the matter?" Nathan questioned, concerned.

"Who invited the clown?" Haley whimpered. A man with a painted face, red nose, whacky outfit, and big shoes had just walked into the room. To say that he was creepy was an understatement. Haley could feel herself panicking. _Ugh, I hate those things!_ They were her biggest fear.

"I did. Isn't Bucko great?" Deb said as she approached. "I thought he'd be fun for the kids. Plus, he does balloon animals. By the way, Peyton, would you mind helping get all of the kids together. Bucko's taking requests now."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Peyton responded. She gave Haley a pat on the shoulder before she was off.

"Haley, honey, are you okay? You look a little pale," Deb pointed out.

Nathan put his arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her into his side. "She has a fear of clowns, Mom."

"That's why we weren't planning on hiring one," Brooke added.

"Oh, sorry," Deb replied with a sympathetic look. "I didn't know."

"I think I just need to…" Haley said while pointing to the opposite end of the room. "I'll just be over there."

"I'll go with her," Nathan stated.

"Poor thing," Lydia sighed before popping another cocktail weenie in her mouth. "Mmmm, these are good. Larry, can you get me some more?"

"How many do you want?" he questioned.

"About ten or fifteen should do it."

Brooke suppressed a laugh when she saw Larry's eyebrows lift in surprise. Afterward, he quickly headed off to the food table.

"So, Brookie, where is Lucas?" Lydia questioned. "I thought he'd be here."

Brooke hesitated. She wasn't really sure where Lucas was. True to his word, he'd been pretty busy over the past couple of weeks. "Oh, um, he had some stuff he had to finish today. He should be by later."

_I hope…

* * *

_

"Look at what I got from the clown, Peyton," Jenny said as she lifted up her balloon animal.

"Wow. That looks really cool. What is it?"

"A panda bear!"

"He's cute."

"I named him PJ."

"PJ the Panda Bear. I like it," Peyton laughed.

"Daddy, look," Jenny said when Jake joined them.

"I saw it. Bucko did a good job," he replied. "But how about we get you something to eat?"

Jenny shook her head. "I want to play."

"You can play all you want after you have a little something."

"Actually, a lot of the other kids are eating right now, too," Peyton stated while pointing to the kiddie table not too far way.

"Okay. I'll eat. But can I have pizza and chips, Mommy?" Jenny asked.

"You can have whatever you want, Birthday Girl."

"Yay!"

"Now go over and see Aunt Karen. She'll get it for you," Jake instructed. The pair laughed as they watched Jenny scurry off.

"Well, that got her going."

Jake smiled. "She looks so happy today."

"Yeah, she does," Peyton agreed.

"Thank you for helping to set all of this up. This party probably made her whole week."

"No problem. Besides, she deserved something like this—especially since she's been feeling so down all of the time."

"I'm sure she'll never forget it," Jake stated as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "Or the show next week. How are the preparations going, by the way?"

"Everything is pretty much all set. I'm just trying to take it easy right now and not stress myself out."

"Good."

"Are you excited about performing and everything?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's felt like forever since I've actually performed in front of anyone except Jenny."

"Are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "A little. But I'm more concerned about us raising enough money."

"We will. The tickets are completely sold out."

"When is the album going on sale?"

"After the show. It's going to be getting a lot of media coverage, so I'm sure it's going to do well." All of the tracks had been recorded. The album and the cover art were completely done. The first copies of the final product would be arriving later that week.

"And how did you manage that?" Jake asked, intrigued.

"An old friend might have helped me," she replied with a mischievous smile.

"And who would that be?"

Peyton gave him a coy grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Meanie."

Peyton laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go get some food. I'm starved. I'd like to try some cocktail weenies before my mom eats them all."

Jake stared over at the food table and smiled at the empty platter. "I think we might've been too late.

* * *

"So, how's my girl holding up?" Nathan questioned as he took a seat next to Haley. He passed her a plate of food.

"Better…kind of," she replied. "Well, I will be as long as Bucko stays on that side of the room."

Nathan smirked. "Are you sure you don't want a balloon animal? I heard he's really good at making them."

Haley gave him an un-amused look. "No thanks."

He just laughed and kissed her forehead. "Just checking."

"So, what have you gotten us to eat," Haley said as she examined the food in her plate. "Let's see…pizza, chips, a brownie, a cookie, cocktail weenies…? How did you manage that?" The last time she checked her mother had eaten them all.

"Larry hooked me up."

"Nice. Ooh, and you got me mac and cheese."

Nathan shrugged. "It is food of the gods, right?"

"I've taught you well," she beamed as he leaned in to kiss her. A couple of seconds later, she quickly pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

A blush colored her cheeks. "Nathan, there are kids around."

"So? They can watch," he quipped, smirking.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed while elbowing him. "Behave."

The two started to eat afterward and talk about much more appropriate topics when Brooke suddenly approached. Haley had to cover her mouth to keep herself from busting out laughing.

Nathan, however, was much less discreet. "What happened to you?" he chuckled.

Brooke was covered from head to toe in silly string of various colors. "Those kids don't seem sick to me," she muttered, flustered.

"Here, let me help you." Haley stood up and started to pull it off of her.

"Thanks," Brooke replied and took a seat next to her.

"Did you want something to eat?" Haley offered.

"Oh, can I please have one of those cocktail weenies? Mom completely wiped the rest of the platter out."

"Sure," Haley laughed.

"If you want more, I think Larry managed to save a stash," Nathan informed her.

"I love how these things are like contraband now," Brooke joked while popping one into her mouth.

"They are good," Haley declared. "By the way, where's Luke? I thought he said he'd be coming."

"He is. He just had some things to do today," Brooke answered.

"Aunt Brooke, Aunt Haley, I have a question!" Jenny proclaimed as she came running over towards them. Jake and Peyton were trailing behind her.

"What is it, sweetie?" Haley asked.

"Are you really singing at my show next week?"

Haley smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Cool. And Aunt Brooke, Mommy said you got me something for the show, too."

"I sure did. You'll see it when you open your presents," Brooke explained.

Jenny turned around and tugged Jake's pant leg. "Daddy, can I open my presents now?"

"Soon. We've got to sing you 'Happy Birthday' and blow out your candles first."

"Can we do that now?" Jenny begged.

Jake chuckled and looked at his watch. "We'll do it in about five minutes, Munchkin. How's that?"

"Good."

"Why don't you go tell the other kids and finish playing," Peyton suggested.

"Okay. But don't forget!" Jenny warned.

"We won't," Jake promised before she ran off. He and Peyton took a seat at the table.

"She's so cute," Brooke gushed. "I didn't know she was looking forward to the show so much."

"It's all she's been talking about," Jake answered.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it with P. James in charge. Not to mention Tutor Girl's performance. I can't wait to hear those songs of yours."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me."

"Don't pay any attention to her," Nathan spoke up. "They're great. She's just nervous."

"That's an understatement," Haley muttered. Her whole body practically shook whenever she thought about her upcoming performance.

"Nathan's right. She rocks," Peyton added. "You're going to be amazing, Haley."

"We'll see," Haley replied. She was relieved a few seconds later when Jenny came running back to them.

"Daddy, it's been five minutes!" They all laughed at how excited she was.

"Okay, Jenny," Jake said. "Let's go get that cake of yours."

* * *

"_Happy Birthday dear, Jenny…Happy Birthday to you!_" everyone finished singing.

"Now make a wish," Peyton told her.

Jenny closed her eyes real tight before blowing out her candles. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"Now can I open presents?!" she pled.

Everyone laughed at her adorable impatience. "Sure. You can open them while we all eat cake. Okay?" Peyton proposed.

"Okay. Let's go," Jenny said as she grabbed Peyton's hand and led her over to the table with all of the presents. Brooke smiled as she watched how Peyton and Jenny interacted. They really did look like mother and daughter.

"Here you go."

Brooke turned to see Haley handing her a piece of cake. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Where'd Nathan go?"

Haley giggled softly. "To drag Deb away from Bucko."

Brooke frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently, they've been flirting for the last ten minutes straight."

Brooke chuckled at that. "No way! That's gross."

"I know," Haley said with a shudder. A moment later, they turned their attention to a squealing Jenny. She'd just opened up one present. It turned out to be a Hannah Montana doll.

"So, what did I miss?" Brooke turned around to see Lucas standing behind her.

"Hey," she greeted with a beaming smile. They both leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You finally made it," Karen said as she walked up. She gave Lucas a hug and kiss on the cheek before passing him a piece of cake.

"Sorry. I got caught up at school."

"Well, at least you're here," Karen said, smiling.

"Where are Keith and Lily?"

"Oh, Keith is at home watching her. She wasn't feeling too well. We think she's coming down with a cold."

"Oh. Poor thing. I'll call home later and check in with Keith," Lucas stated.

"He'd like that. You know, we wouldn't mind a visit every once in a while," Karen joked.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I promise I will as soon as I have some time."

"Good. We miss you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some food and stuff to clean up," she announced. "I'll talk to you later."

"I missed you, too," Brooke added after Karen had left.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Better late than never," Haley commented.

"Exactly," Lucas agreed before shoving a bite of cake in his mouth. "This room looks great. Did you guys help decorate?"

Brooke nodded. "Yup. We did."

"Yes!" Jenny shouted when she opened up her new Easy Bake Oven.

"Jenny looks happy, too," Lucas stated.

Brooke looked over at the little girl and nodded in agreement. For everything she'd been through recently, it was amazing to see someone so small still fighting and living her life. "Yeah, she really does."


	36. Chapter 35

**As usual, thank you all so much for the reviews! This next chapter was another one of my absolute favorites to write. I hope you guys enjoy it and will continue to review. Your comments always make my day. The secret featured is from Ellie and Peyton in S3.** **The ****songs in this chapter are "Halo" and "Feel This" by Bethany Joy Galeotti.**

* * *

**Secret No. 35: **_**Every song has to end sometime. But that's no reason not to enjoy the music.**_

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you no longer have any right to complain about me," Brooke declared as she checked her watch. "We have to leave in ten minutes if we're going to make it to Tree Hill on time."

Tonight was the Friends With Benefit Concert, and Brooke didn't want to be late. Both her sisters had left for Tree Hill earlier that day and were probably going insane as they prepared for the show. Not to mention their mom who tended to be a bit more irritable and hormonal most of the time now. Poor Larry would need reinforcements since Karen and Deb would be busy themselves.

"I'm sorry," Lucas replied from the bathroom. "That study session ran longer than I thought it would."

"Well, hurry up, Broody," she called. "Or I'll be forced to drive and break several speed limits on the way there while I'm at it."

Lucas mumbled something unintelligible under his breath that she decided to ignore. Instead, Brooke took a seat at his desk. She leaned her arm on the surface causing a stack of papers nearby to fall to the ground in disarray. There was also a soft _thump_ that sounded.

"Oh crap," she mumbled. She didn't know what the papers were, but they were probably important.

"What happened?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Keep getting ready," she replied while scrambling on the ground to clean up the mess. She picked up a few papers and put them back on the desk. She headed over to another small pile. But when she went to pick them up, she noticed that a thick stack was actually bound together.

_So that's what made the noise_, she concluded. Brooke placed the other papers on the desk before grabbing the bound booklet, as it appeared to be. She was just about to put it with the rest of the pile when she saw something that caught her eye.

"What?" she whispered while reading it.

_An Unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott. _She flipped through a few pages and caught sentences here and there. It was a book. Brooke flipped back to the front page. _By Lucas Scott? Did he actually write this? He didn't mention that he was doing something like this. _She turned to the front page and read the first few sentences when she heard the bathroom door opening. Brooke quickly shot up and placed the book on his desk. Afterward, she piled the rest of the papers on top of it and tried to appear normal.

"So, how do I look?" Lucas questioned while stepping into the room. "Presentable enough?"

She took in his light blue button-down shirt and dark jeans appreciatively. "You look very handsome," Brooke assured him.

Lucas smiled. "Good." He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked warily.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem a little jumpy. That's all."

"Oh. No, I'm fine," she said dismissively.

"You're just anxious to get going already, aren't you?" he concluded.

"Yeah, that's it," Brooke agreed. "I don't want to miss anything."

"We won't. I promise to get us there on time," Lucas vowed. "Now let's go, Pretty Girl." She let him take her by the hand and lead the way. Once they were in the car and driving to Tree Hill, Brooke decided to just let what happened a few minutes prior go. The important thing tonight was the show and to support Jenny and her sisters. She would have plenty of time to dwell on her little discovery later.

* * *

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed as she entered the dressing room. "Wow, you look so great."

Haley was wearing a ribbed, halter cardigan vest with large grey and black horizontal stripes along with form-fitting black pants and heels. Her long, dark locks were down and wavy. She also wore a few silver bangle bracelets and dangly earrings. Overall, Haley had the rock star look down.

"Thanks," Haley meekly replied.

"What's up, Peyton? Did you need Chris Keller to sign some autographs for his fans?" Chris questioned as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "No. I came to check on my sister. How are you holding up?"

Haley bit her bottom lip. "Um…good. I'm kind of nervous."

"That's normal. You're going to do great," Peyton encouraged.

"Especially since she's going on before me. I wouldn't want her to be intimidated by my performance and chicken out," Chris added.

Haley shook her head at him before turning back to Peyton. "I actually need some help with my eye shadow. I was trying to go for the smokey look. I figure that's your area of expertise."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, it is. Quit hogging the mirror, Keller." She pushed him out of the way and pulled Haley in front of it.

"Hey, watch the shirt, blondie," Chris commented.

"Okay, close your eyes," Peyton instructed Haley. "I'm sorry that I forced you and Chris to share a dressing room."

"I think you mean closet," Chris corrected while pointing to a broom and some cleaning supplies. "They had to bring the table and mirror in here."

"I know. I tried to get you guys something better, but, unfortunately, the bigger acts get first priority."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Haley said. She felt honored to simply be around all of the amazing artists that would be performing. Granted, she felt out of place. She was nothing compared to them. But it was still awesome to be a part of the show. If only she could get her damn nerves under control. Then everything would be perfect.

"Speak for yourself, James," Chris cut in. "The Keller gets claustrophobic."

The pair just ignored him as Peyton did Haley's makeup. "Where did you get these flowers from?" There was a bouquet of small purple flowers lying on the table.

Haley smiled. "Nathan gave them to me for good luck."

"That was nice of him," Peyton commented. "Now, how does this look?"

Haley opened her eyes and glanced in the mirror. "Great. Thank you."

"Sure." A knock then sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Peyton, we need you out front," the stage manager said. "The place is completely packed."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"When she says packed, that means…?" Haley trailed off.

"It means that there isn't an empty seat in the house," Chris answered.

"Don't worry," Peyton soothed. She could see Haley starting to get anxious again. She gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine."

"Hey, James, are you okay?" Chris questioned after Peyton had left. "You don't look so good."

Haley took a seat in the corner and put her head in her hands. "I don't feel too good either."

* * *

"Wow, look at this place," Lucas stated.

"I know. There are so many people. Practically the whole town is here," Brooke pointed out.

"Let's go see if we can find anyone we know."

Brooke took Lucas' hand as he led her through the large crowd. After a few minutes, they finally spotted Karen.

"Hey, Mom," Lucas greeted loudly. There is no way anyone could talk at a normal voice and be heard with this many people in the room.

"Hi, honey," Karen replied while giving him a hug. "There are so many people here. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, you all did an amazing job," Brooke complimented.

Karen also gave her a hug. "Thank you, Brooke."

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Lucas inquired.

"Well, Peyton is around making sure the stage and performers are ready. Lydia was making sure everything was all set at the bar and checking wristbands, and Deb was in charge of seating," Karen explained. "We've all been running around like crazy. I don't even know where Keith and Larry ran off to."

"Have you seen Nathan?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. The last time I saw him he and a couple of friends were near the front of the stage."

"Why don't you go with Nathan and the others," Lucas suggested. "I'm going to help my mom for a little bit. I'll meet up with you again."

Brooke nodded. She didn't want Lucas to leave her, but Karen obviously had her hands full. "Okay." Brooke made her way towards the front of the stage. It was hard maneuvering through so many people. Eventually, she finally spotted Nathan. Tony and Millie were also with him.

"Hey, guys," she shouted in greeting.

"Hey, Brooke," Mille replied. "You look so pretty."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you. You, too. How long have you all been here?"

"We got here an hour early," Nathan answered. "Where's Luke?"

"Helping Karen. Have you guys seen Peyton at all?"

"She came by a few minutes ago," Tony responded. "She's really busy, though."

The foursome settled into casual conversation while they waited for the show to begin. Brooke glanced over the crowd every once in a while to see if Lucas was around.

Nathan checked his watch. "It's going to start soon."

Brooke whipped out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Relax, Pretty Girl," a voice spoke up behind her. "I'm right here."

Brooke turned around to see Lucas with two drinks in his hands. "Finally."

"Sorry. My mom needed a lot of help."

Brooke took her diet soda from him. "That's okay. Just as long as you're here now."

"Hey, guys," Lucas said as he bumped fists with Nathan and Tony. He gave Millie a quick hug. A second later, the lights on the stage flashed on and off a few times to get everyone's attention.

"It's starting now," Nathan murmured.

Sure enough, Peyton walked onto the stage. Brooke smiled when she saw her outfit. It was a black, button-down dress with a gold-chained belt. Peyton also wore knee-high black boots to complete the ensemble. It was one of Brooke's designs that she let her sister borrow for the night.

As Peyton walked over to the microphone, the crowd started to fall silent. "Hey, everyone, my name is Peyton James, and I'd like to welcome you all to the Friends With Benefit concert tonight. As I'm sure you all know, leukemia is one of the most serious illnesses young children are facing today. That is why all of the proceeds of the album we created—which features the artists that will be performing tonight—will be donated to the National Children's Leukemia Foundation."

Applause filled the room. Peyton waited another moment before continuing. "The money from the ticket sales, however, will be going to a very special little girl who is dear to my heart. She was diagnosed last year with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, also known as ALL," Peyton stated. "She's been fighting a difficult battle for the last seven months that has been challenging both physically and mentally. But despite that, she is one tough and inspiring little girl. So please help me to welcome to the stage my close friends and inspiration for this benefit concert, Jenny Jagielski and her father Jake."

The applause was even louder this time as Jake and Jenny made their way onto the stage. Jenny was in Jake's arms. Nathan and Lucas whistled as Brooke cheered them on. Brooke's smile was dazzling when Jenny gave her a little wave.

When the crowd finally settled down, Peyton spoke again. "Now, Jenny, can you tell everyone how old you are?"

"Five," she said into the microphone and held up her hand. A few "aws" could be heard in the audience.

"Now, you've been through a lot. How do you feel most of the time?"

"Tired and sick. My tummy hurts a lot." Murmurings could be heard amongst the crowd.

"And what is the one thing you want most in the world?" Peyton asked.

"To feel better…and maybe a puppy."

The crowd laughed a bit at her comment, but it wasn't hard to see that many were affected by her situation. Brooke dabbed at her watering eyes. Others around her appeared to be doing the same thing as they heard Jenny speak.

"And who is the person you love most in the word?"

"My daddy," Jenny said as she hugged Jake. She then added, "And you, Mommy."

An even louder chorus of "aws" was heard as Peyton hugged her, too.

"Jake, would you like to say a few words?" Peyton said while handing him the microphone.

"I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight," Jake proclaimed. "It's been a hard seven months—definitely the toughest of our lives. Jenny is my world, and it means a lot that people are willing to help support her and our family. And I'm sure that the other parents with sick children in this room tonight can agree. Every little bit really does help."

More people clapped afterward. Jake handed the microphone back to Peyton. "Thank you, Jake and Jenny, for having the courage to stand up here tonight. You truly are an inspiration to us all. And before we begin the show, I would just like to give a special thanks to Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy for helping to get all of these wonderful artists to come together for a good cause."

Cheering and screaming rang out as Pete walked onto the stage. Brooke smiled as she watched him hug Peyton tightly. _I guess some things haven't changed_, she mused.

A smile was plastered on Jake's face the whole time, but Brooke was sure it was forced. He wasn't exactly Pete's biggest fan considering what happened the last time Pete was in town for a show three years ago.

Pete took the microphone from Peyton. "What's up, Tree Hill? If you look around you, there are small cans and boxes on the tables and bar if you would like to make a donation to Jenny's recovery. The guys and I already slipped a few hundreds into one of them, but we all know it's going to take a lot more than that. It doesn't matter how much you put in there. Like Jake said, every little bit helps."

"Thank you, Pete," Peyton replied into the microphone that he handed back to her. "And now, without further ado, enjoy the show!"

* * *

"Woooo!" Brooke cheered as The Wreckers just finished their last song.

"This is so amazing!" Millie exclaimed.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Awesome."

"When is Haley supposed to be performing?" Lucas questioned.

"I think she's after this next band coming up," Nathan answered.

"She is," Peyton confirmed as she joined the group with Jenny in her arms. "And it's Jake who is next, by the way."

"Oh my God, Peyton, I am so proud of you!" Brooke proclaimed while hugging her and a giggling Jenny. "You really outdid yourself tonight."

"Oh, it's nothing," she dismissed.

Lucas shook his head. "No, this is really something, Peyton. We're all just completely blown away by this." Nathan, Tony, and Millie all nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks," Peyton replied with a smile. "And I just wanted to come out here and say hi to you guys while I had a minute to breathe."

"How are you doing, Munchkin?" Lucas questioned Jenny.

"Good. This is fun!" she proclaimed.

"So, Peyton, I noticed Pete was eying you on stage," Brooke teased.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Don't go there."

"I don't know. I think he might still have a little something for you," she continued, causing the others to laugh.

"He's married! In fact, his wife is here."

"So? Ashlee looked pretty pissed herself by the display."

"Okay, we are no longer talking about this right now."

Brooke laughed. She loved getting her sister all riled up.

"Yo, blondie! Blondie!" a voice called behind them. They all looked to see Chris walking towards them.

"God help me," Peyton muttered. "What is it now, Keller?"

"I think one of you might want to come backstage and talk to Haley. She's pretty much freaking out and having a panic attack right now. She says she doesn't want to perform."

"What?!" Nathan and Peyton both exclaimed.

"Here, can you take Jenny?" Peyton asked Brooke. "I have to go sort this out."

"Sure," Brooke said as she took the little girl in her arms. "She's going to have a lot of fun with Aunt Brooke. Right, Munchkin?"

"Okay," Jenny replied. "But is Mommy coming back?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Peyton promised.

"I'm coming with you," Nathan announced before the trio was off, rushing to get backstage.

* * *

Haley hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to slow down her breathing. She'd been nervous all night. Like Peyton said, that was normal. But it all changed as soon as she stepped out of her dressing room and snuck a peek at the crowd. "Packed" was an understatement. She'd never sung in front of a crowd that large.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, she thought. Her chest tightened; it felt like she could barely breathe. Chris had tried to reason with her, but it didn't help. She didn't want to perform. She couldn't. She was beyond out of her league.

A few moments later, the door opened.

"Haley?" Nathan called.

"Where are you?" Peyton asked.

"Under here," she answered in a soft voice. The pair, along with Chris, crouched to see her sitting under the dressing table.

"Hales," Nathan murmured.

Haley shook her head. "I can't do it. I can't. I'm not cut out for this."

"Yes, you are."

"Nathan, I'm not a rock star or whatever. I'm just…I'm just a nerd! I'm Tutor Girl!" she exclaimed.

"Can you guys give us a moment alone?" Nathan requested.

Peyton hesitated for a moment before agreeing. If Haley would listen to anyone, she was sure it was Nathan. "Okay. Come on, Keller."

Once they were gone, Nathan turned back to her. "First of all, come out of there."

He held his hand out for her, which she took. Nathan helped her to her feet.

"Nathan, I can't…" Haley trailed of in a strained voice.

"You don't even see yourself clearly, do you?" he replied. His hand gently caressed her cheek while the other rubbed her arm soothingly. He then turned her around so she was facing herself in the mirror. "You're beautiful, Hales. You completely look the part. And we both know that you've got the talent to get out there and perform. You just have to stop holding yourself back."

"Nathan—"

"You do, Hales," he interrupted. "I know you like control, but in this case, you've got to get up there and just trust yourself. Just do it and try to have some fun."

Haley closed her eyes as she tried to process Nathan's words. "But…but what if I suck?"

"You won't. I would've never given Peyton your song if I didn't have faith in you. And Peyton would've never even asked you to be a part of this if she didn't have faith in you. So don't focus on any of that other negative stuff. Get out there, perform, and show them what you're really made of."

"There are a lot of people," she added.

Nathan turned her around so she was facing him, once again. "Then don't focus on anyone else. 'Halo' is our song, right? Sing it to me. I'll be right there in the front row. And if you get nervous, just keep your eyes on me."

Haley met his gaze and felt goose bumps form on her skin. The amount of love and support in his stare took her breath away. Haley leaned up on her toes and kissed him lovingly.

A soft knock sounded as the door opened. Peyton stuck her head in. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to know what you want to do, Haley. Jake is almost finished, and you're up next."

"I'm coming," Haley replied.

Peyton smiled in relief. "Good. One more minute and then I need you heading to the stage."

Haley nodded. "Okay. I'll be right there." As much as she wanted to run away and not do this, Haley knew that she couldn't. If she didn't get on that stage now and face her fear, then she never would. It would just keep getting worse. Besides, everyone was counting on her. She couldn't let them down.

"That's my girl," Nathan declared proudly once Peyton had left.

"God, I hope I survive this," she mumbled.

"Baby, you _can_ do this," Nathan encouraged. "Once you get through the first song, I guarantee that the others will be a piece of cake."

Haley nodded silently as Nathan kissed her forehead. Afterward, she followed him out of the dressing room towards the stage. The moment to perform was finally upon her.

* * *

"How's Haley?" Brooke questioned as soon as Nathan rejoined the group.

"I think she'll be alright now."

"Is she still going to perform?" Lucas inquired.

"Yeah. She's getting ready right now."

"Auntie Haley is next?" Jenny asked Brooke.

"She is," Brooke confirmed.

"Yay! Daddy was really good."

"He was," Brooke agreed. Jake had been amazing. It had melted her heart whenever Jake would look at Jenny as he sang. Now if only Brooke could feel as confident about Haley. She hoped her sister would come out of her shell and blow everyone away tonight. She had the talent. Now it was time to really use it.

A moment later, Haley walked on stage. Brooke smiled proudly at how awesome she looked. She'd also helped Haley pick out her outfit for tonight.

"Did you want me to take Jenny?" Lucas questioned. "Your arm is probably hurting."

"Sure," Brooke replied. "Thanks." She handed Jenny over to Lucas. Once she was securely in his arms, Brooke returned her attention to the stage. Haley was at the microphone as the music began. Brooke could tell that her little sister was tense. But when she opened her mouth and started to sing, she was relieved to hear Haley's strong voice come through.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad  
Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there_

Brooke looked over at Nathan. He seemed to be the one that Haley was singing to. She grinned when she saw the proud look on his face. She didn't know what he said to her sister, but it seemed to have worked.

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

At this point, Haley started to look a little bit more at the crowd. Brooke glanced around and noticed people nodding their heads and getting pulled into the song.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you  
_

"She's doing amazing!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I had no idea she could sing like this," Tony added.

"I don't know what you said, but it worked," Brooke called to Nathan. He laughed before looking back at Haley. She was up there killing it now. She completely had the crowd as everyone was singing along with the chorus.

_Why you think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a halo_

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you  
(I just wanna love you)_

_Hey, a-ha-ha halo_

_Hey, a-ha-ha halo_

_Hey, a-ha-ha halo_

_Hey, a-ha-ha halo_

When the song finally ended, everyone was screaming and cheering. But it wasn't long before her next song started. And much to Brooke's relief and delight, her sister seemed more than ready to rock the place again.

* * *

Peyton stood off to the side backstage watching as Haley started her second song. _Thank God for Nathan_, kept repeating over in her head when she sang "Halo." Haley had been so freaked out that Peyton wasn't sure if she would've even been able to sing once she got up there. But she did. Now she looked like a total natural as she performed "Feel This."

_It's gotta be this one  
Don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it  
What if I told you  
Your tears  
Haven't been ignored  
And everything  
That is taken  
Can be restored _

"How's Haley doing?"

Peyton looked over to see Jake next to her. "Great."

"Good," he commented with a smile. "Where's Jenny?"

"With Brooke. You were amazing, too," Peyton complimented.

He grinned shyly. "Thanks."

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath_

"By the way, have I told you how much I love you tonight?" Jake questioned.

Peyton quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Well, I do," he stated before capturing her lips in his. The kiss was soft but passionate.

"Wow. What was that for?" she inquired, breathless.

"For putting all of this together for Jenny and me. You always create these awesome shows, but you really went above and beyond with this one. You don't know how much this means to us, Peyton. Thank you."

Peyton smiled while stroking his cheek. "Anything for my family."

Jake gave her another loving kiss before pulling away. "But did you have to get Pete to help you?"

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "It was three years ago, Jake. Please do not tell me you're still jealous? Pete and I are just friends. Plus, Fall Out Boy has gotten super famous and have all of these connections."

"I'm not jealous," he stated defensively. "I just noticed him looking at you a few times tonight."

"He's married!"

"I know. That's probably why I caught Ashlee chewing him out backstage."

Peyton brought his face down to meet hers. "You have nothing to worry about. I kind of have a thing for sexy musicians named Jake."

_It's gotta be  
Disguised  
Soul and script  
Caught in the mirror  
What if I told you  
That in a sense is yours  
And beauty you have now  
Is brighter than before  
Before_

"Well, when you put it that way…" he said. Peyton's laugh quickly turned into a moan as his mouth covered hers, once again.

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath_

_Let go, let go, let go  
Let go, let go, let go  
Let go  
_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating  
Out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation  
Under my breath

* * *

_"Nathan, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Babe, I've had enough excitement for one night. I don't think I can take much more," Haley joked.

"Trust me. You're going to like this one."

Haley stared at him curiously. It was close to two o'clock in the morning. The show had just ended an hour earlier, and the pair was now in Nathan's car on the way to some unknown location.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not tired after everything that happened tonight," Nathan commented.

"I couldn't sleep right now if I tried," she stated.

Being on stage singing in front of all of those people was probably the biggest high she'd ever felt. Her heart had still been racing even after she'd finished her performance. And if that wasn't cool enough, all of the other artists had started coming up to her and saying how great she did. Haley had nearly fainted when Gavin DeGraw said he liked her sound. One of the record company guys there even said they'd be keeping an eye on her in the future. It all felt so surreal. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Well, we're almost there," Nathan said.

Haley looked out the window and recognized the scenery. "Nathan, we're heading towards the beach."

"I know."

It was a few minutes later that they pulled up in front of Nathan's family's beach house. It still looked the same as it did the last time she'd been there.

"Why are we here?" Haley questioned. She didn't have the best of memories associated with this place.

"Well, I wanted to take you to the beach, since I know how much you love the ocean. But seeing as though it's still winter and cold out, I figured we should come here. So we've got the view of the ocean without actually having to freeze to death," he explained.

"But, Nathan, the last time—"

"Things are different now, Hales. There's no need to be stuck in the past." He kissed her cheek before getting out of the car. Haley followed suit as they made their way towards the house. Once inside, Nathan turned on the lights and the fireplace.

"Did you want something to drink?" he offered.

"Um…water would be good."

Nathan went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottled waters. Meanwhile, Haley sat down in front of the fireplace to warm up. Nathan took a seat next to her and handed her the drink.

"Thanks."

"So, how do you feel after being a huge hit at your first show?" Nathan teased.

Haley blushed. "It feels great, actually."

Nathan smirked. "I told you."

"Shut up," she giggled before smacking his arm.

He caught her hand and pulled her towards him. Haley snuggled into his embrace. "We were all so proud of you, you know that?"

"Yeah. You all told me about a hundred times," she joked. Brooke, Peyton, their mom, and everyone else couldn't stop gushing over how well she did. It really made Haley happy that she hadn't disappointed them—or herself. "But, honestly, I wouldn't have been able get up there if you hadn't talked to me."

"I'm used to the pre-game pep talks," he kidded.

Haley grinned. "I can tell. Anyway, you made all the difference." Nathan gave her an affectionate squeeze as a comfortable silence fell upon them. They sat watching the fire and listening to the ocean outside completely at ease.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked softly after a few minutes.

"I was just thinking about how far we've come. You know, since the last time we were here."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And…I was also wondering when you're going to kiss me already," she teased while meeting his gaze.

Nathan smirked before guiding her mouth to his. The kiss started off slow but quickly gained momentum. Haley leaned back onto the floor while bringing Nathan with her. It was much more comfortable and allowed her to be warmed up further from the fire. Although, with the way Nathan was kissing her neck at the moment, he was heating her up all on his own. Haley's mind soon became hazy, too, as Nathan's lips went back to caressing hers.

But there was one thought that would not leave her mind. It was something that she'd felt building inside of her ever since they'd gotten back together. Each day it got stronger. Now, in this moment, she felt as if she might explode without saying it.

"Nathan," she whispered into his mouth.

He continued to kiss her while his hands stroked her curves. "Hmm?"

"I want to—" her words turned into an abrupt gasp as his hands met the sensitive, bare skin of her stomach under her shirt.

"You want to what?" he huskily replied.

He nipped at her neck again, causing her to almost completely lose herself in him. Luckily, a small, coherent part of her managed to hold on. "I want to marry you," she finally declared.

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks before meeting her gaze. He looked completely shocked. "What?"

"I want to marry you," she repeated. "I love you."

"Haley, you can't…you're not…a-are you serious?" he stammered.

She bit her lip nervously. "Yes, I am."

Nathan quickly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Haley followed suit. She placed her hand on his face and forced him to look at her.

"Can you please tell me what you're thinking right now?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" he questioned. "I mean, you don't have to prove anything, Hales, just because we're here. Yeah, it kind of feels like déjà vu but—"

"Nathan," she interrupted. "I didn't say that to make up for last time or anything. I meant it."

"I'm just…whoa," he sighed, overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard," she apologized. "It's just something that I've been thinking about for a long time and kind of found the courage to say now."

"How long has it been on your mind?"

"Even before we got back together. Although, lately, it seems like it's all I can think about," she explained.

"Hales, you've had a really long and exciting night. It's okay if you…"

"Nathan, that's not it. I'm serious," Haley stated while looking him in the eye. "I want to marry you. I'm ready."

"How do you know?" he questioned. "What makes this time different from the last?"

"Because I feel it," she answered. When she saw that he still looked confused, Haley continued, "You told me tonight that I just have to let go and trust myself. Well, that's what I'm doing. Marriage is a huge commitment. It can be difficult and scary, but I know in my heart that whatever happens we'll get through it. And when I think about Jenny and all of those other kids I was performing for tonight, it just makes you realize how short and unpredictable life is."

"Hales…"

"Nathan, I know what it's like to be with you, and I know what it's like to be apart from you…and I'd rather be with you. I don't want us to waste anymore time," she explained. "I love you, and I want more than anything to be your wife."

Haley anxiously bit her lip when Nathan was silent for a couple of minutes. "Haley," he finally stated. "You can't just ask me to marry you."

"Why not?" she whispered hesitantly. She would give anything to know what was running through his mind right now.

"Because I was the one who was supposed to ask you," he finally declared with a smile.

Haley released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She then threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"Wait…" she mumbled against his lips before leaning back to look at him. "Is that a yes?" she questioned hopefully.

Nathan smiled. "Yes."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. Afterward, she crashed her lips back onto his.

"Where's my ring?" Nathan teased without breaking the kiss.

"Where's mine?" she kidded back.

"In my dorm room. I wish I had it with me."

"You still have it?" Haley questioned in surprise.

Nathan gave her one more kiss before pulling away. "Of course I do. I was hoping you'd come back to me someday."

"Well…um…we could use this for now," Haley suggested as she showed him the chain around her neck that held her promise ring.

"I was wondering when you were going to start wearing it again."

"I figured you should be the one to put it back on—when you were ready," she added.

Nathan smiled as he undid the chain and slid the ring off. He then gently took her left hand and delicately returned the ring to its rightful place on her finger.


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews last chapter. I'm glad you're all happy for Naley. I just wanted to comment on last night's episode. So if you haven't watched it yet, then don't read what I'm about to say. I thought that the overall episode kinda sucked. It felt more like a finale for the series rather than the season. And even if it was a series finale, I think it was still horrible. There were some things I liked. My favorite scene was when Nathan told Haley he'd been called up by the Bobcats. I always wanted him above everyone else to achieve his dream. Like Haley, I was really proud of him. And I agree with Nathan, she looked gorgeous in the green dress. I loved that Whitey and Karen were brought back for the episode! I miss them! The scene between Dan and Whitey was so emotional and raw. I thought that it was very well-written and acted. And go Brulian! I love them!**

**The things I didn't like was the fact that there was no goodbye for Leyton. There wasn't even a mention of them leaving Tree Hill for an extended period of time. I might not like them together, but I do like Lucas and Peyton's relationships with the other characters. I love Laley, the old Pathan friendship, and the brotherly scenes between Lucas and Nathan. You'd think Lucas and Nathan would have a moment to talk about the baby and Nathan making it into the NBA. I felt that the core 5 deserved better than that. They're all so separated from each other now. And while I thought the Leyton baby was absolutely adorable, I don't like the name "Sawyer" for a girl at all. I thought that they'd name her "Anna Elizabeth" or something like that. The name felt like a rip-off of what Naley did. Also, did anyone notice Lucas playing with the baby on the couch? She's an infant and was premature at that. She would not be able to lift her head up like that for at least several more months. **

**Another thing I noticed that bothered me, mostly because it felt like the last of the original _OTH_ had been chipped away, was that Nathan's jersey number was still "12." I thought that he would've been able to go back to the famous "23" when he changed leagues. I miss the "23" and want them to bring it back. Also, I thought Nathan getting into the NBA was totally downplayed throughout the episode. I mean, that's been his dream forever. Naley, especially Haley, barely got any scenes. They should've gotten the screen time Mouth/Millie and Chase/Mia got. They're side characters and should only be used to prop the core 5. If they're not doing that, then cut them out.  
**

**Overall, I just thought the episode felt like a dream. Everyone was happy, and everything turned out perfect. It was too perfect. It felt like Stepford or something. It's not like I want anything really awful to happen, but there are always obstacles that face us. I thought the writers could've given us some type of cliffhanger. I just hope to God that S7 is better written than S6. I think most of this season was kind of a dud with a few exceptions. Where are the writers from S3? Bring them back! Lol! We seriously need more Naley and Haley, in particular, scenes and just genuine, honest-to-goodness drama. No more pyschos, wacky illnesses, car wrecks, third-party storylines for Naley, etc. So that's about it. Sorry for my rant. I needed to vent. Lol! But I hope that you guys will review this next chapter. I'd really like to know what you guys thought about the episode last night, too.

* * *

**

**Secret No. 36: **_**The journey is the destination. **_

"How does this fit? Better?" Brooke questioned Solaris. She'd altered the clothes and made changes to make sure that they looked perfect on the models. This was now their second fitting.

"So this one is complete?" Millie asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yes."

Millie wrote it down on her clipboard before going to get the other girls. Brooke had been so stressed lately with everything for the show. She needed help and thought about asking her sisters. But they'd been really busy themselves lately. Luckily, Millie offered to step in. She was very organized and, to Brooke's surprise, knew a lot about fashion. Needless to say, the girl was an absolute godsend.

"Wow, Cheery, this all looks amazing."

Brooke smiled at Lucas' compliment. "Thanks, Broody."

"Is there anything else you need me to do real quick? Because I've got to get going," he stated. He'd been lifting boxes of things that they'd need and running around for her for the last couple of hours.

"Um, not really. I was hoping to get a guy's opinion on the clothes, though."

Lucas smiled. "Well, I've got you covered."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, confused. It was then that she saw Chase walking towards them.

"Chase Adams reporting for duty," he announced.

Brooke folded her arms and gave him an amused look. "Skater Boy, I didn't know you were coming."

"I called him. I thought he could fill in for me when I left," Lucas explained.

"Well, that was very nice of you," Brooke commented.

"What exactly do you need me for?" Chase inquired.

"I actually need you to look at the line-up of outfits and tell me how they look on the models."

A huge grin formed on his face. "So I actually get to sit back and watch the models show off the clothes for me?"

"Sort of. Mostly it's for me to see which order I want certain ensembles to go in. You'll just happen to be watching."

"That's okay. I'm in," Chase proclaimed. He then turned to Lucas. "Thanks, man. You made my day."

Lucas chuckled and patted his back. "I know it's tough work, but I figured you could handle it."

"Chase, why don't you go take a seat next to Mille," Brooke instructed. "I'll be right there."

Chase nodded before doing as he was told. Brooke turned back to Lucas afterward. "Thank you for helping me today."

"I know that I haven't been around that much, but I wanted to do something nice for you."

"And I really appreciate that." She leaned in to give him a tender kiss. "Oh, and are we driving back to Tree Hill together today?" The Friends With Benefit Concert had been such a success. As a result, Karen was hosting a dinner at her house tonight to celebrate everyone's hard work.

"Actually, that reminds me. I was going to tell you to go with Peyton."

Brooke stared at him curiously. "Why?"

"I've got some stuff I need to do. I might be a little late."

"Oh. Again?" she inquired. He'd been disappearing quite a lot lately. "Because your mom wants everyone—"

"Don't worry. I'll be there," Lucas promised. He gave her a quick kiss. "But I really have to go right now. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Brooke replied as she watched him leave.

It was then that her discovery in Lucas' room popped into her mind. She'd tried for the past week to casually bring it up. Unfortunately, Lucas never really got her hints. And she didn't want to come right out and say that she found it. If he didn't tell her about it, then he obviously hadn't wanted her to know or read it. But she was probably making a big deal out of nothing. Lucas studied literature. He was going to be a writer. It made sense that he would start putting his talent to use now. She was sure he'd tell her about it eventually.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Millie called to her.

Brooke was shaken from her thoughts. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She walked over and took a seat between Millie and Chase. She nodded towards the models. "Alright, let's see what you got, ladies."

* * *

"Is that all we've got?" Karen questioned.

"I'm afraid so," Lydia replied.

"Darn," she mumbled before shouting loudly. "Keith!"

Keith entered the kitchen holding a sleeping Lily in his arms. "Keep it down. I just got her to sleep."

"I didn't know. Sorry," Karen said in a softer tone. "But we need you to run down to the store and get some more milk. We're almost out."

He nodded. "Alright. Let me just put her down first."

"Haley, honey, can you pass me the salt?" Lydia requested. Haley grabbed the container and handed it to her mother. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you need me to do?" she questioned. She'd driven back to Tree Hill early to visit her mom and Larry. After a little while, they'd decided to come over and help Karen prepare for tonight's dinner.

"Haley Bop, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

Haley looked at her nervously. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You've seemed a little jumpy all day."

"No," she denied. "I'm—"

"Fine," Lydia finished. "I know. That's what you've been saying all day."

Haley gave her a reassuring smile. "That's because it's true."

"Well—" Lydia was interrupted by the oven timer going off.

_Saved by the bell_, Haley thought with relief.

"Mom, I'll get those. Why don't you sit down? You've got to be tired," she said. The baby was due in a matter of weeks. She didn't want her overexerting herself.

Plus, her mother was obviously aware that something was going on with her. And Haley couldn't afford to let something slip right now. She and Nathan had a plan they'd promised to stick to. Haley looked at the clock and inwardly cursed. She just wished he'd show up already.

"Mmm…something smells good," Peyton commented as she and Brooke entered the kitchen. They waved to a busy Karen.

"Hey," Haley said as she pulled the bread rolls out of the oven.

"I'm starving," Brooke proclaimed as she reached for one. Haley quickly slapped her hand away. "Hey!"

"Those are for everyone during dinner," Haley scolded before placing some aluminum foil over the top to keep them warm.

"Meanie," Brooke pouted.

"Where's Mom?" Peyton inquired.

"She's probably in the living room with Larry now," Haley answered. "Where are Jake and Lucas?"

"Jake is probably with Larry."

"I'm glad he was able to come. Did he bring Jenny?"

Peyton shook her head. "She still can't leave the hospital. His parents are with her right now."

Haley gave her a sympathetic look. "Too bad."

"And Lucas will be a little late," Brooke added.

"Again? What is up with him lately?" Haley inquired. "He's hardly been around."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper."

"Well—" Haley started to say when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Larry announced.

"Can one of you girls let them know that Lily is asleep?" Karen requested. "If she wakes up now, she won't be a happy camper."

"I'll do it," Haley quickly offered. She could hear that it was Nathan and Deb who had arrived.

"Karen, is there anything we can do?" Brooke inquired after Haley rushed out of the room.

"Actually, one of you could stir this sauce for me while the other sets the table."

Brooke and Peyton both nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Haley walked into the living room to see her mom and Deb talking while Nathan, Jake, and Larry watched some game on TV.

"Haley Bop, want to join us?" Larry asked.

"Actually, I just came in here to let you know that Lily is sleeping. Karen asked if everyone could keep it down."

"Sure," Jake replied while lowering the volume of the TV. Haley's eyes locked with Nathan's. She motioned for him to follow her before leaving the room and walking down the hall.

"I'll be right back," Nathan said. Haley glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. She then pulled Nathan into Lucas' room.

"What—" Haley cut him off by pulling his head down and crashing her lips to his. She heard a low, guttural sound escape him in response. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

They finally broke apart when air became a necessity. "Wow," Nathan mumbled. "What was that for?"

Haley smiled timidly. "Sorry. I just really needed that."

Nathan smirked. "Don't be sorry. In fact, feel free to greet me like that anytime."

"I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

Haley gave him an obvious look. They'd decided that they were finally going to tell everyone about the engagement today. Haley wasn't sure what everyone's initial reactions were going to be.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"So you're not nervous at all?"

"Okay, maybe a little," he admitted. "But I think everyone will be happy for us." Haley nodded while taking a deep breath. That was her gut instinct, as well. But she still just wanted to get it over with. "Where's your ring?"

"In my pocket," she answered. It was practically burning a hole through her jeans. But she couldn't wear it until after they told everyone. Her sisters and mom were far too perceptive to not notice her wearing a diamond ring on a certain finger.

"We better get back out there," Nathan suggested. Haley nodded in agreement. "And whatever you do, don't lose that ring."

Haley smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "Trust me, once we tell everyone and I put it back on my finger, I'm never taking it off."

* * *

"Karen, this food is delicious," Larry declared.

"Yeah, honey, you really outdid yourself," Keith complimented and kissed her cheek. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, thank you. But it wasn't all me. Lydia and Haley contributed, too," Karen informed them.

"What about us?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, we helped," Peyton spoke up.

"Oh, and Brooke and Peyton stirred the Alfredo sauce and set the table for us," Karen added.

Jake laughed. "It's a good thing that's all they did."

Peyton and Brooke narrowed their eyes at him as everybody else snickered or suppressed laughs. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Peyton inquired with a bewildered expression.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, I've actually tasted your cooking, baby."

"You said you liked that casserole I made," Peyton pointed out. She knew that it didn't come out exactly like the recipe said it would, but she didn't think it was that bad.

Jake shrugged. "I know. I lied." Peyton stared at him in outrage before smacking his arm.

"I don't get what that has to do with me," Brooke declared.

"If I remember correctly, I believe one of my daughters wanted to start a cookie business when she was little," Lydia stated. "So she and another curly-haired daughter of mine decided they'd try to bake them all by themselves."

Brooke glanced down at her plate and picked at her food. "So?"

"So they almost burnt the house down."

"Oh my God, I remember that!" Haley proclaimed. "Dad had to get the fire extinguisher. He was so pissed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Brooke replied.

"What did you call your 'business' again?"

"Brookie's Cookies," Peyton answered.

"That's cute," Karen said, laughing. "Well, the name part. Not the almost-burning-down-the-house part."

Brooke couldn't help but smile then. "It was a clever name."

"Speaking of clever, I understand you finally came up with a name for your clothing line," Larry mentioned.

"I did."

"What is it?" Keith inquired.

"Clothes Over Bro's," Brooke announced.

Lydia grinned approvingly. "Ooh, I like it."

"Definitely sounds like something I would want to wear," Deb added.

"How is everything coming along?" Lydia inquired. "Rogue Vogue is in a few weeks, right?"

Brooke took a sip of her soda. "It's pretty chaotic, but I have it under control."

"Is the show free or do we have to buy tickets?" Larry asked.

"The tickets go on sale next week, actually."

"Then I'll be sure to get them early so we can be in the front row cheering you on."

"Thanks, Papa Sawyer," Brooke replied with a kind smile. She was sure to need all the support she could get.

"If you need any help, let me know," Peyton told her.

"Me, too," Haley said.

"Well, I've got Millie helping me, so I should be all set. But thanks for the offer."

"And let's just hope that Squirt decides to behave that day," Lydia said while patting her bulging stomach. "I refuse to go into labor during your show."

Haley frowned. "I thought you weren't due until the week after?"

"I am. But when I was pregnant with you girls, you were all early by at least a couple of weeks," she explained.

"Which is why I'm planning on finishing up the baby's room this weekend," Larry announced. "It looks like all three of you girls will be roommates over the summer."

Aside from the master bedroom, there were only two other bedrooms in the house. One of them was needed for the baby, so Haley had offered to give up hers. Since she had it all to herself, it would be easier for her to move her things into Peyton and Brooke's room rather than both her sisters having to relocate.

"I can't wait," Brooke muttered dryly.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Gee, thanks, Tigger."

A moment later, the front door opened. Everyone turned to see Lucas enter the room.

"Broody, I'm glad you could make it," Brooke said while giving him a pointed look. He'd promised he wouldn't be that late. She'd noticed Karen checking the clock every once in a while. Brooke felt bad—especially since Karen worked her butt off to prepare such a delicious meal.

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized to everyone while taking a seat next to her. "I was at school and things took longer than expected."

Karen got up and grabbed his plate. "I'll get you some food."

"Thanks. So, what did I miss?"

"Brooke was just pouting about how much closet space she will probably have to give up now that Haley is sharing a room with us at home," Peyton filled him in.

Lucas chuckled. "Oh."

"I was not," Brooke denied, even though it was true.

"Well, now that we're all here…" Karen declared as she placed the plate in front of Lucas and retook her seat. "I would actually like to propose a toast." She held up her wine glass. "I'd first like to thank Deb and Lydia for their amazing expertise and patience when it comes to running a business. These last several months at Tric and the café have been crazy. But like always, we managed to pull through it.

"I'd also like to thank Haley and Jake for performing at the concert. You're both very talented. Your performances were absolutely wonderful. And finally, I'd really like to give credit to Peyton for all of the incredibly hard work that she did." Karen then looked at Peyton. "Not only was the benefit concert your idea, but you managed to make it a success with all of the artists that you recruited for the show and album. It was a good cause, and I'm sure Jake will agree that the amount of money you raised for Jenny was unbelievable. You should be very proud of yourself, because I know that we all are. So, congratulations. And cheers."

"Cheers," everyone repeated before raising their glasses. Peyton took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. She was so touched by Karen's words and everyone's gratitude towards her. Peyton still remembered when she told Jake how much money they'd raised for Jenny. He'd actually had tears in his eyes when he realized he'd be able to pay off his current bills and afford some that were coming up.

"Thank you," Peyton said with a sincere smile to everyone.

The meal resumed as the group continued eating and talking. Haley, however, remained quiet. She kept looking from her plate to Nathan and then back again. Finding the right moment to tell everyone about her and Nathan's plans was proving even more difficult than she'd originally thought. It was when she felt Nathan discretely nudge her arm that she knew it couldn't wait any longer. They'd just have to do it. Nathan took her hand in his under the table and gave her the go-ahead.

"Um, Mom, everyone," Haley interrupted.

"What is it, Haley Bop?" Lydia replied.

"Uh, Nathan and I have some news," she informed them.

"Is it about Duke going to the playoffs?" Larry inquired. "Because we already know you boys are going to kick butt."

"Damn straight," Keith added as the two high-fived one another.

"Hey, UNC has been doing pretty good this season, too," Lucas argued.

"Well, we'll see," Larry said. "Personally, I think—"

"It has nothing to do with basketball," Nathan quickly cut in. "Or school."

Deb frowned. "Then what is it, sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing bad. In fact, it's good. It's really, really good," he stated.

"And this really good thing would be?" Lydia prompted.

Haley shot one more glance at Nathan. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. Nathan and I are engaged. We're going to get married," Haley announced. She let go of Nathan's hand, reached into her pocket, and put the engagement ring on her finger. Afterward, she held it up for them all to see.

Nine pairs of eyes bulged out in surprise at the sight, which was soon followed by silence. Haley and Nathan exchanged an unsure look.

"I know that it seems sudden," Haley spoke up. "But we've wanted to get married for a long time. And now seems as good a time as any."

More silence. Haley fidgeted nervously in her seat as Nathan gave her knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed, finally snapping out of her stupor—along with everyone else. "This is so great! I knew this would happen!"

"You did?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, we figured with the two of you getting back together for good it wouldn't be long before you cracked and asked her again," Lucas joked.

Peyton nodded in agreement. "It took you long enough."

"Actually, I proposed to Nathan this time," Haley clarified.

Jake frowned. "When was the first proposal?"

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later," Peyton whispered to him.

"Oh, who cares about who proposed to who? The important thing is that we're going to have a wedding. I love weddings!" Brooke proclaimed. "And oh my God, you have to let me make your dress, Tutor Girl!"

"Um, yeah, of course you can." Haley glanced at the adults in the room. They were still eerily quiet. "So…what do you guys think?"

"Well, I guess there is only one thing to say," Lydia declared. A beaming smile formed on her face. "Welcome to the family, Nathan—not that you're not already considered family, of course."

"Thank you," Nathan replied sincerely. His gaze shifted over to his own mother. "Mom?"

"I think you're both a little young," Deb stated, causing more shocked expressions among everyone.

"Mom, we're—"

Deb held up her hand to halt him. She continued, "But I know how much you both love each other. And I know how miserable you were, Nathan, without Haley in your life. So if getting married is what you want—and you're really happy and ready for something like this—then you have my blessing."

Haley let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She got up and went to hug Deb and her own mom. Nathan followed.

"Congratulations," Larry added along with Karen and Keith. Her sisters, Jake, and Lucas had also gotten up to hug and shake hands. They were all genuinely happy for the couple.

"I told you things would work out, didn't I?" Haley heard her mother mumble softly to her.

"Well, I'm glad you're always right," Haley joked. She couldn't even describe how truly content she was at the moment. A little less than a year ago she felt like the whole world had come crashing down upon her. Like there was no hope. And now it was the complete opposite. She felt like anything was possible.

It wasn't long before Haley found herself back in Nathan's arms. The soft _ping_ of a wine glass could be heard. Keith held it up. "I think another toast is in order. To Nathan and Haley: the future Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Haley gave Nathan an affectionate squeeze. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss as the excited voices of their loved ones rang out in the background. "To Nathan and Haley!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Secret No. 37: **_**Even good people can fall from grace.**_

"Brooke, are you ready? Brooke…?"

Brooke felt a nudge to her shoulder and looked over at Millie. "Huh?"

"Are you ready?" Millie questioned.

"Um, yeah," she replied. "Let's do this." Today was her designated day to have a run-through of the models wearing the clothes and walking down the runway. The real competition would be taking place next weekend. She didn't have much time, since the other designers needed to come in and choreograph their show, too. Brooke glanced towards the entrance of the auditorium again hoping to see Lucas. He said that he wanted to be there for the rehearsal. He knew that she'd been under a lot of pressure lately and needed support. Unfortunately, he hadn't arrived yet.

"Okay then," Millie replied. She went over to talk to the backstage and technical crew while Brooke went to check over the models.

"Alright, so do you girls have the order and everything down?" Brooke questioned. The models all nodded. "Good. I want to run through this thing at least a couple of times to make sure it's perfect."

"Don't worry, Designer Brooke," Solaris assured her. "We got this."

Brooke smiled. "Which is why you are the best models ever. Now get into formation please so we can start."

Millie returned to Brooke's side as the music started and the lights were adjusted overhead. The models began to strut their stuff down the runway. Brooke watched the girls carefully in between helping them to change quickly. After the first run-through, Brooke decided to go sit out front and watch the models more carefully.

"Ready?" Brooke called to Millie.

Millie gave her a thumbs up. The music started as the lights changed, once again. Brooke watched in awe as Solaris, Maci, Reese, Bethany, and Chantal worked the clothes. It was a very different effect watching it from a spot in the audience.

When the second rehearsal was done, Brooke stood up to go backstage and compliment the models. She wanted them to know that their performance and confidence was killer. That's exactly what Brooke wanted them to do the day of the show. But before she could even make her way over, she heard someone clapping behind her.

"I must say that was impressive…for a rookie."

Brooke's whole body froze up when she heard that voice. That familiar, cold, condescending voice. She slowly turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Victoria Davis herself. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Brooke had been expecting to see her. Considering the situation, it was an automatic given. But what she hadn't expected was to run into the ice queen herself a week before the competition even started.

"What are you doing here?"

Victoria laughed wryly. "Oh, Brooke, I remember you being pretty and naïve but not necessarily this slow. I run the company. It's my job to oversee that events like these are properly set up. We wouldn't want any complications to arise now, would we?"

Brooke gave her a humorless laugh of her own. "Well, I remember you being older but not necessarily this bitchy," she retorted. Victoria's eyes narrowed slightly, much to Brooke's satisfaction. "But what I meant was that I didn't think you'd show up this early."

"Well, when I got the list of junior designers competing I simply just couldn't stay away," Victoria stated while folding her arms. "I was shocked when I saw that you were a part of this. I originally thought that maybe it was someone else with the same name. I didn't think you'd have the guts to show your designs on a scale this large. Not after what happened the last time you tried to get discovered by our company."

"Oh, you mean like when you stole my designs and passed them off as your own?" she shot back.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you last time that your line wasn't DKNY material. I don't understand where you would get the ludicrous idea that we somehow took your ideas. Or why you would even want to sign up for a competition like this." Brooke didn't miss the condescension in her tone. But she refused to appear intimidated—even if she was feeling slightly shaken at the moment.

"Honestly, I didn't think it could've actually happened either. At least until I saw _my _designs in a window display of one of _your_ stores," Brooke countered. "And that's exactly why I'm here. You may have gotten away with stealing my hard work and creativity the last time, but I won't let it happen again. I was chosen for this competition because the judges saw something they liked in my designs. And I'll win because of that same reason."

"That's awfully ambitious of you. But you have to know that that won't happen," she explained with a pitying smile. "There are many other junior designers here who are much more polished and talented than you. Whatever gift for fashion you think you have, it will only take you so far. No good can come of you putting yourself through something like this. You'll be humiliated."

Brooke felt Victoria's words hit her hard. She'd basically just played on every fear she had about entering this competition. But Brooke remained calm and collected as she stared Victoria down. "Bring it on, bitch."

"Brooke!" Millie called as she approached. "We need you backstage. The zipper on Solaris' dress got stuck when she was trying to take it off. I didn't touch it, because I didn't want to ruin it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Wardrobe malfunctions already…that can't be good."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Brooke replied.

"Whatever you say, Miss James," she replied unconvinced. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe there is another young designer named Erica Marsh coming in next. I saw her sketches, and they were simply divine. I just have to meet her."

"Who the hell was that?" Millie questioned, confused, as the older woman turned her back and swiftly walked away.

Brooke's eyes narrowed as her hands balled into fists. "The devil incarnate."

* * *

"What about this?"

"Ew! No, I am definitely not wearing a dress like that."

"Oh come on, it's totally cool. It looks like something out of one of those legendary rock videos," Peyton declared.

"Peyton, the rock star look is not what I'm going for with this wedding," Haley argued. The pair was in Peyton's dorm sitting on the bed while they looked through countless bridal magazines and pictures. Haley and Nathan had decided to have their wedding in either late May or early June, which only left them two to three months to plan the whole thing.

"Well, we've looked through like a hundred of these magazines already. What _do_ you want?"

"Something more traditional and elegant," Haley explained. "And I need to find a picture soon so that Brooke can start making it."

"Is she going to have time? You know, with this whole Rogue Vogue thing she's going to be pretty stressed and wiped out," Peyton pointed out.

"Well, that's why I didn't originally ask her. I know that she's got a lot going on right now, but she insisted on doing it," Haley replied. "She was actually kind of scary. But, regardless, I would like for her to be the one to make it anyway."

"Then let's hurry up and find this picture," Peyton said while picking up another magazine.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in," she shouted.

Jake entered and smiled at them mischievously. "Bow chicka wow wow…so, which one of you ladies ordered a pizza?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

Haley and Peyton busted out laughing.

"Oh my God," Haley muttered.

"Sicko," Peyton teased.

Jake chuckled as he walked over to the bed. He put the pizza box down and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "I bring you pizza and this is the thanks I get?" he kidded.

"Well, we didn't realize that the pizza also came with extra sausage."

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed, laughing.

Jake grinned proudly. "Nice. But all joking aside, when I'd heard the two of you were holed up in this room, I figured I'd spring for lunch."

"Thank you, Jake. That was very nice of you," Haley replied sincerely as she opened the box and took a slice. She was starving.

"It was," Peyton agreed. "You're so sexy when you're sweet."

Jake took a seat next to her. "Really? I'll have to remember that." He kissed her affectionately.

"Let's tone it down, guys. I don't actually want to be in a porno," Haley joked.

"Ha ha," Peyton mocked as she, too, grabbed a slice. "So, were you at the hospital with Jenny all day?"

"Pretty much. I have to work later on, though."

"I was planning on visiting her later. So I'll be with her when you leave," Peyton explained.

"How is she doing?" Haley questioned. "Did the doctors say anything yet?"

Jake shrugged. "They're trying to be optimistic. But we won't know if the new treatments are actually working until she gets another set of tests done, which should be coming up soon."

"Well, we'll keep her in our prayers," Haley told him.

"Thank you," Jake said with a small smile. "Now, what are you ladies up to?"

"As you can see by all of the bridal magazines, we're trying to get some ideas for Haley's wedding dress."

"Did you find anything yet?"

Haley shook her head. "Not yet."

Peyton stared at Jake for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Honey, now that you're here, it would be nice to have a man's opinion."

"Sure. What is it?" Jake replied.

"What do you think of this dress?" Peyton questioned as she held up the picture of her dream dress—which also happened to be the one Haley rejected.

Meanwhile, Haley put her hand over her mouth to hide the smile threatening to break free. _Poor Jake. He's being set up and he doesn't even know it_, she thought.

Jake looked at the picture for a few seconds before replying, "I don't know. It's okay."

Peyton felt her heart sink. "Just okay?"

"I guess. It's just…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"It's just what?" Peyton urged.

Haley quietly snickered, which earned her a quick jab in the side from her sister.

"I think it looks a little slutty for a wedding."

When Peyton's face dropped and eyes narrowed, Haley could no longer control herself as she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, clearly perplexed.

"Oh, nothing," Peyton commented. "You just happen to think my dream dress is for hookers. That's all."

"What? Your dream dress? I thought we were talking about something for Haley."

"Well, I'm getting ideas, too. I would like to get married someday, after all," Peyton declared, a bit miffed.

"You never mentioned it before."

"Well, I'm mentioning it now. And you pretty much just ruined my whole plan."

Jake frowned. "There's a plan?"

"Every woman has a plan when it comes to her future wedding," Haley said. She could remember thinking about it when she was younger. In fact, she'd even staged the whole thing using her Barbie dolls. Of course Brooke was the wedding planner and such. Peyton never played, since she hated dolls. But she did give some advice here and there.

"Exactly. And you just spoiled mine," she concurred with a pout.

Jake scratched his head, clearly at a loss for how to respond. "Um…I'm sorry?"

* * *

Brooke couldn't make it to Lucas' room fast enough. After her rehearsal was done, Erica had made her grand entrance into the auditorium—practically ordering Brooke and her models to get the hell out since it was her turn. And if that wasn't enough to piss her off, Victoria had been right there next to her. Brooke could hear her gushing over Erica's clothes and how she had such a bright future. As soon as she was done cleaning up and organizing, Brooke had swiftly gotten out of there. To say that she was upset at the moment was an understatement.

She hated that Victoria made her feel so small again—like she really was nothing. It killed Brooke to see her hard work already being considered less than mediocre. That was why she needed to see Lucas. He always had a way of calming her down and giving her support. And that's exactly what she needed right now.

As Brooke walked down the hallway, she could see that the door to Lucas' room was slightly open. He had to be there, because Skills was the one who usually liked it shut. Brooke quickened her pace. When she got closer, she could hear Lucas' voice. Brooke instantly felt a sense of calmness start to wash over her. However, just as she was about to open the door further and enter the room, another voice stopped her.

"Luke, I am really proud of you." Brooke immediately knew that it was Lindsey who was the other person.

"You've only said that about a hundred times," Lucas replied, chuckling.

"Well, I mean it. This book you wrote, it's amazing," Lindsey complimented. "It really spoke to me."

"I'm glad. I haven't really let anyone else read it, so your opinion means a lot to me."

_He let her read it? What?! _Brooke leaned in a bit closer.

"Well, I'm glad that you trusted me enough to let me be the first to read it," she stated. "And I promise I won't let you down."

Lucas shook his head. "If you can't do it, then don't worry about it."

"Luke, I'm looking out for you. And this _will_ happen."

_What are they talking about? What will happen? _Brooke was beyond confused at the moment. She also couldn't help but feel the jealous stab rip through her heart. Why would Lucas tell Lindsey about his book and not her? Why would he let her be the one to read it first? Did he not trust Brooke to keep it a secret? Did he write something that maybe she wouldn't like?

Her muddled thoughts were interrupted a moment later by her boyfriend's voice. "Thank you," he stated sincerely.

"No, thank you," Lindsey replied. Silence then followed.

Wanting to know what the hell was going on, Brooke moved just enough so that she could see into the room. The pair was locked in a tight embrace. But it wasn't until she saw Lindsey lean up to leave a soft kiss on his cheek that she felt the rest of her heart rip in two. An unexpected tear slid down Brooke's face that she quickly wiped away.

Afterward, she turned around to leave. She'd already had a horrible day. This was just the icing on the cake.

* * *

Brooke clutched her cup of tea as she looked across the room through the wide glass windows. She was sitting in a booth tucked in the corner of a nearby coffee shop. She looked at her watch to check the time. After a couple more minutes of waiting, Chase finally arrived. It took him a few seconds to spot her before walking over.

"Hey, I got your message. I came as soon as I could," Chase said as he took a seat across from her in the booth. "You sounded awful on the phone. Are you okay?"

Brooke looked up at him with watery eyes. "Not really," she said in a shaky voice. She felt more tears spill down her cheeks. She'd spent the whole day trying to keep her emotions at bay. But now they seemed intent on coming out.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, worried. He reached across the table to take her hand in his.

"A lot of things," Brooke mumbled.

"Like what?" he prodded gently.

"Rogue Vogue, my designs, Luke…pretty much everything." She tried to wipe some of the tears away but more just came. Chase reached over and grabbed a napkin. He then handed it to her.

"Thanks," Brooke whispered.

"Well, why don't you start with Rogue Vogue," Chase suggested. "I thought everything was going good with that."

"It was until that stupid bitch Victoria arrived today," she replied.

"Victoria? You mean the one who stole your designs?"

Brooke nodded. "The one and only."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Unfortunately…"

"What did she say?" Chase prodded further.

"Pretty much everything that she told me the last time. I'm not talented, my clothes suck, and there is no way I'm going to win. And she also denied that they ever took my original designs," she explained as a small sob escaped her.

"Brooke, you know that's all bullshit," he reminded her. "She's a bitch."

"And if that wasn't horrible enough," Brooke continued, "one of the zippers of my dresses got stuck, which just added to the smug look already on her face. And then that stupid kiss-up Erica came in. I had to hear Victoria practically gushing over her and her stupid designs."

"Brooke—"

"Then, since I was so upset, I decided to go see Lucas—who, by the way, was supposed to be there with me at the rehearsal and never showed up," she stated in a rush. "But when I got there, I had the honor of watching him and Lindsey share an oh-so-special moment about his damn book!"

"Lucas has a book?" Chase questioned, puzzled.

"That's what I said!" Brooke exclaimed. "I knew he was writing one, but only because I accidentally found it. He never told me about it. But he told Lindsey. And he let her read it! And then, because she's such a home-wrecking whore, she had the friggin' nerve to kiss my boyfriend!"

Chase's eyes widened in shock. "She kissed him?"

"It was on the cheek, but that's still not right. You don't just go around hugging and kissing other girls' boyfriends."

"What did Lucas do?"

"I don't know. I was too sick to watch it any longer," Brooke stated as she placed her head in her hands and began to cry all over again.

It was a second later that Brooke felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She hadn't even heard Chase get up and move next to her, but she didn't care. She accepted the comfort he was offering her and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," he whispered.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Chase. I'm starting to feel like this is all one big mistake," she cried. "I should've never agreed to do Rogue Vogue in the first place. And I should've never let Lucas shut me out like that. I hate when he does that. I don't even know why I let it him get away with it this time."

"Brooke, I understand that you're upset. You have every right to be," Chase said. "But you shouldn't let one bad day discourage you. You've worked so hard for Rogue Vogue. And if Victoria said your designs suck, then it must mean she really likes them and wants them for herself. It's exactly how she acted the last time."

"But even if I did win? Where do I go from there?" Brooke questioned, glancing up at him. "It's pointless."

"Not necessarily."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I've kind of been thinking about something lately," Chase stated. "As you know, my father runs an advertising firm."

"Yeah, so?" She didn't really get where he was going with this.

"He helps people start and market their own companies. And one of the first things he has them do is create their own website."

"Chase, I can't do something like that," Brooke objected.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the resources or the money to start a company."

"Well, I do have the resources. So that's not a problem. And if your designs are a hit at the show, which I know they will be, I'm sure you could find some investors," Chase stated. "Anyway, my point is that you don't need anyone else selling your clothes or taking the credit for them. You can do it all by yourself."

"I'll admit that it sounds like a good idea. I just don't know if I could pull something like that off," Brooke stated.

"Just think about it. That's all I'm saying," Chase replied as he wiped away her remaining tears.

Brooke stared at him intently. "You're a really good guy. You know that?"

"It's no big deal," Chase dismissed.

"No, I'm serious. You've been such a good friend to me. I really appreciate that," Brooke told him. "It means a lot to me." For some reason, she just knew that she could always count on Chase. That's why she called him. It seemed like no matter what kind of problem she was going through, he had a solution.

"It means a lot to me, too," Chase said softly. "I'll always be here for you, Brooke. Whenever you need me."

Their eyes locked, and Brooke suddenly felt like her mind was no longer connected to her body. "Promise?" she whispered.

His eyes seemed to darken as she became highly aware that his arms were still around her. Chase leaned in towards her a little closer and stopped. Brooke took in a sharp breath before shakily exhaling. Her gaze returned to his as she closed the rest of the gap and, before she even knew what she was doing, touched her lips to his.


	39. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, everyone! I really enjoyed reading them. I know that you guys are worried about Brooke and Lucas. And I know that many of you were worried about Brooke's low self-esteem. She's always so strong, but I really wanted to explore her more vulnerable side in this story. It's all part of her personal journey. Also, I created a new poll if you guys want to check that out. With S7 coming up, I was curious about which character people wanted to have more screen time next season. You can go under my profile and vote. That's about it. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Secret No. 38: **_**Regret always comes the morning after.**_

"Those are gorgeous."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I would totally wear that," Peyton stated as she leaned over Haley to get a good look at the magazine in her hand. There was a picture of a stylish red dress on the glossy page.

Haley laughed. "Good, because you will be wearing that as one of my bride's maids." She got up and walked over to Brooke's bed. "Brooke, what do you think?"

"They're nice."

"But you didn't even look at it," Haley pointed out.

"I saw it before," Brooke replied as she concentrated on the sketch she was drawing.

Haley exchanged a worried glance with Peyton. Neither one knew what had caused their sister's solemn mood over the last couple of days. Brooke loved weddings. She had seemed even more excited about this than their mom. But now, something was definitely off about her.

"Okay then," Haley commented.

"Did you want me to make those, too?"

"You don't have to," Haley said. "There's a shop in town that has them. We could just pick them up—"

"Nonsense," Brooke interrupted. "I'll do it."

"You're sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to make everything."

"Haley, I said I'll do it, and I mean it," Brooke said in curt tone.

Haley and Peyton exchanged another look. _Okay, something is most definitely wrong,_ Peyton thought.

"In fact, I already have this design for your dress finished," Brooke continued as lifted up the sketch for them both to see.

Peyton took one look at it before nervously glancing at Haley. Brooke's design was nothing like Haley wanted. The whole dress appeared to be tight, whereas Haley wanted hers flowing at the hem. There was a collar that went around the neck and some kind of poof at the bottom that would be just above her feet. And somehow, Brooke managed to add a section of what looked like feathers.

_Uh-oh…_

"It's great, right?" Brooke said, perking up. "I'll go out and get the fabric tonight, so I can start making it."

"Um…yeah," Haley murmured as she tried to find a way to delicately tell her sister that she didn't actually like the dress. "But don't you think we should wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Well, that's just one design. Maybe you could do a couple of others to see some more options. Then we can make a decision," Haley stated.

Brooke stared at her blankly before her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't like it?"

Haley looked to Peyton for help. "It's just different than what we were expecting," Peyton said.

"I don't understand. You agreed to let me to make the dress," Brooke said to Haley. "Now after all of my careful, creative planning you're telling me that you don't like it?!"

"Brooke, please don't get upset," Haley replied. "I understand that you put a lot of thought into this, but I wanted something more like the picture I showed you. I wanted something simple and elegant."

"And my dress isn't?" she retorted.

"Brooke, you want to put _feathers_ on it," Haley declared, her own voice rising. "I'd say that's the complete opposite of what I want."

"Well, it's not like you're exactly known for your taste," Brooke argued. "I'm the fashion savvy one in the family. If it was up to you, you'd probably go to your wedding wearing that hideous poncho of yours."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my poncho!" Haley defended. "There is something wrong, however, with this ugly-ass frock you designed for me!"

"Ugly?" Brooke questioned. "Ugly?!"

"Okay, guys, let's tone it down. There's no point in getting upset over a misunderstanding," Peyton tried to intervene.

"Peyton, back me up here," Brooke requested. "Don't you like the dress I designed?"

"Fat chance," Haley scoffed.

Brooke glared at her momentarily before returning her attention to her other sister. "Peyton?"

Peyton looked nervously between the two. She hadn't necessarily wanted to get in the middle of this. "Well…um…"

"Peyton," both Haley and Brooke prompted.

Peyton sighed. "Brooke, it's Haley's wedding. She knows what she wants. Maybe you should just—"

"It figures you'd side with her," she accused.

"Hey, I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just trying to be fair," Peyton argued.

"Whatever, Seyton."

"Brooke, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's the matter with me. It's that my little sister asked me to make her wedding dress and then completely trashes the design I came up with for her! I've already got Rogue Vogue and a whole bunch of other things to worry about. Why not add on something else?!"

"I didn't ask you because I knew that you were busy! You took the job on yourself," Haley pointed out. "And I told you that I wanted something like the picture! It's not my fault you decided to ignore me and do what you wanted."

"Well, then I guess you won't have to worry about that because I quit!" Brooke proclaimed as she marched towards the door. "So now you can go buy whatever dress you want. And just a tip, I think Slut Barn down the street is having a sale."

"You would know, wouldn't you?!" Haley fired back as the door slammed shut. She let out an aggravated groan a moment later.

Peyton ran a hand through her curly locks. "Well, that went well."

* * *

Haley heard a knock on the door and shouted for whoever it was to come in. Afterward, she slammed her fist into the punching bag in front of her as hard as she could.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Nathan questioned as he entered the room.

"Millie uses it for workouts," she replied and kicked it.

"Anyone I know there, Rocky?"

Haley got in another punch before looking over at him. "Huh?"

"What's got you so fired up?" he clarified. "Not that you don't look sexy right now kicking some ass."

"Brooke," Haley answered. She gave the bag another hard kick and whack before finally stopping.

"What happened?" Nathan inquired as he took a seat on her bed.

Haley grabbed her water bottle and took a swig. "We got into this huge fight about my dress."

"Creative differences?" he guessed.

Haley took a seat next to him. "She wanted to put _feathers _on it."

He frowned. "Feathers?"

Haley nodded. "Feathers."

"Yeah, I can see how that might anger you."

"And then I tried to nicely tell her that I wanted something simpler, and she completely flipped out on me," Haley explained. "I mean, I know that she's been in a bad mood and stressed lately, but she didn't have to basically call me a slut."

"She called you a slut?!" Nathan laughed.

Haley glared at him. "It's not funny."

"It is a little bit funny," he replied with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed. He then quickly added, "Because you're obviously not one."

"Gee, thanks," Haley muttered.

"You know what I mean," he said. "Besides, I'm sure you two will work it out. You both just need some time to cool off."

"Yeah, I guess."

Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "That's my girl."

"So, how was your day?" Haley asked, changing the subject. She didn't feel like talking about Brooke anymore.

"It was okay if you don't count the wrath of us losing that game the other day," Nathan replied.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry," Haley said as she caressed his cheek. Duke was officially out of the playoffs this season, and a lot of the fans were disappointed and pissed.

"We'll do better next year," Nathan replied with a shrug.

"At least you seem to be taking it well."

"Honestly, if I wasn't marrying my oh-so-sexy fiancée in another month, I probably would be a little depressed," he admitted.

Haley smiled as she brought her lips to his in a hot, passionate kiss. "Hmmm…I can't wait."

"Me neither," he mumbled. "The wedding night is going to rock, too."

Haley smacked his arm as her face blushed a crimson red. "Nathan!"

"What?" he innocently replied.

"I see where your mind is," she joked.

"Hey, we've been together for…well, I still loved you when you were gone, so I'll say almost four years," he stated. "Is it so wrong that I want to be with you?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I want to be with you, too," she said more seriously. They were already connected in so many ways. Haley didn't blame Nathan for wanting to take that final step in cementing their love.

She kissed him deeply as her cheeks continued to burn at the thought. "Thank you for being so…patient."

"It definitely hasn't been easy…but it's important to you, and you're worth it," he declared while meeting her gaze.

Haley smiled and kissed him again tenderly. "That means a lot to me. And since we're speaking of things that are worth it, I actually have something important to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I talked to my mom the other day," she began. "And she wanted to know if I'd be interested in performing at Tric this summer on a more permanent basis."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I said I'd have to talk it over with my fiancé first. So, what do you think?"

"Hales, you have to do it."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he declared. "Hales, you're really talented. I know that your music is going to take you someplace great. This is an amazing opportunity for you."

Haley stared at him for a moment before saying, "Okay. I'll do it. But you have to promise to be in the audience when I do. I might need you around just in case I have another panic attack."

"Haley, this will be like a piece of cake compared to the Friends With Benefit concert. You probably won't even need me."

"Nathan—" she began to protest.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be there in the front row to cheer on my girl."

"Good," she sighed, relieved. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower after kicking that bag's butt for the last hour. I feel so gross."

"Need some help?" he questioned with a mischievous smirk.

"Not right now. But I'm positive I will on the honeymoon," Haley answered with a teasing wink. She smiled to herself when she heard the tortured groan he let out behind her.

* * *

Brooke felt her hands shake as she sat in Chase's dorm room. He wasn't around, but his roommate had allowed her to come in and wait. She really didn't want to be there but knew she'd have to take the plunge eventually. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed about what had taken place a couple of days ago. Brooke had called Chase to the café, because she needed a friend. And that's exactly what he was to her: a friend. Nothing more.

That's why the kiss had been so shocking and unexpected. And even worse, it had been Chase who'd pulled away first. The confused and hurt look on his face made her feel that much worse. It pretty much drove home how out of line her actions had been.

Ever since then the guilt had begun to eat away at her. She'd not only put a friendship she valued in danger, but she'd also compromised her relationship with Lucas. Even though things had been off between them lately and she found herself angry with him, that in no way completely excused her actions. She still loved him with all of her heart. And because of that, she should've talked to Lucas directly. Not turned to another guy in the heat of the moment.

Brooke also knew that it was wrong for her to lash out at her sisters earlier. They were just expressing their opinions about the dress. She had no right to flip out on them. She'd placed all of her anger and sadness unfairly on them. Unfortunately, Brooke seemed to be reacting too much on instinct during these heated moments.

It was a several minutes later that the door finally opened and Chase walked in. He halted mid-step and stared at her, stunned.

"Brooke," he breathed.

She smiled at him timidly. "Hey."

"How did you get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in. He said that I could wait for you."

"Oh."

"Chase, I stopped by because we really need to talk." There was no use beating around the bush.

He closed the door behind him. "I know."

Brooke stood up and faced him. "I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about the other day. We're friends, and I totally crossed the line. I didn't mean to jeopardize that by…" She couldn't even finish the words. Instead, she just stared awkwardly at the ground and played nervously with her hands.

"I know you didn't. And I'm not mad, Brooke," he told her.

Brooke's head snapped up at that. "You're not?"

"No. I actually feel a little guilty myself."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"You may have initiated the kiss, but I didn't really do anything to stop it."

"You pulled away first," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but after how long?" he pointed out. "You turned to me as a friend. You have a boyfriend that you love. I shouldn't have let it get that far, and I'm sorry."

"But—"

"You may have been kissing me, but we both know that's what you needed from Lucas," he declared. "I was aware of that, but I still acted like a guy. You're very attractive, Brooke. Any man would have to be blind not to notice. But you're more than just some pretty face to me. I consider you one of my closet friends, and _I'm _truly sorry that I took advantage of that."

"Me, too. I didn't mean to put you in such a position or hurt you. You don't deserve that," she stated. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Me neither. And I would've approached you sooner about this, but I figured maybe you'd want some space."

"I thought the same thing."

Chase nodded before holding out his hand to her. "So…are we still just friends?"

Brooke smiled, relieved. She wanted nothing more than for things to just go back to the way they were—before this huge mistake and lapse in judgment happened. "Yes, we are still _just_ friends," she replied while shaking his hand.

"Good."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Sure," he commented. "But what about Lucas?"

"What about him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

It was the million-dollar question. She'd been asking herself that nonstop over these last couple of days. Sadly, Brooke still didn't have an answer. "I honestly don't know."

* * *

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment. "Damn it, Peyton, you scared me."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you when you got home from work."

"Oh." He walked over to her and grinned teasingly. "Remind me why I gave you a key?"

"Because you love me," she said before kissing him affectionately. "And I'm making waffles."

He sniffed the air. "That works," he declared, causing her to laugh.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Are they done yet?"

"There's already a plate on the table for you."

Jake wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. He then started to leave a trail down her neck. Peyton leaned more into him and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his soft lips on her skin. It wasn't until she smelled something burning that she came back to reality.

"Oh crap," she muttered. She took the burned waffle out of the mold and cursed when she saw that it was almost entirely black. "Jake, you made me burn my waffle."

"Sorry," he mumbled. But in her opinion, he looked more smug than remorseful.

"Just go eat your food," Peyton ordered playfully. She would have to make herself another one.

"These look great. I'm starving."

"How was work?"

"It wasn't that bad. I mostly had to reorganize things. Nobody was really around," Jake explained. "So Larry closed early."

Peyton scooped up her waffle and put it on her plate. Afterward, she joined him at the table. "Oh. Then why did you get back here so late?"

"I went to see Jenny."

Peyton nodded in understanding. "I went to see her earlier today. She looked like she was doing good."

"She is," Jake stated. "Which actually brings me to the thing that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Jenny had some more tests done, and I just spoke with the doctor."

Peyton looked down at her plate momentarily, trying to gear herself up for whatever he was about to tell her. "What did he say?"

"She responded to the treatments," he proclaimed as a huge grin spread across his face.

Peyton stared at him in shock. "What? Are you serious?"

Jake nodded. "They're working. The doctor said that there are hardly any leukemia cells left. He even said that she can go into the next stage where the dosages will be a little smaller and spread farther apart. You know, so it can wipe out the rest. Jenny might even be able to come home during that time."

"Oh my God, Jake!" Peyton exclaimed. The pair stood up and hugged. "That is so amazing!" She could feel the joyful tears spilling from her eyes as she clutched him tighter.

"She's going to be okay, Peyton. I know she is," Jake mumbled into her shoulder. "We're really going to beat it this time."

Peyton pulled back just enough so that she could guide his mouth to hers. Their lips collided in a fierce kiss as their hands roamed. Peyton gasped when she felt Jake's hands slide up her chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The next thing she knew, he was unbuttoning her shirt. The waffles forgotten, Peyton attempted to get his own shirt off as Jake guided them into the living room.

The pair collapsed on the couch, kissing fervently as their hands continued to explore the other's. The last time they'd made love, Peyton distinctly remembered how distracted they both were. The events of Jenny's disease and their financial troubles were heavy on their hearts. Neither one could really enjoy being with the other. Sex had become a way to blow off steam. It was urgent and rushed.

It was in this moment, as Jake took his time touching and tasting her, that Peyton felt the difference. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. She vaguely heard the sound of her cell phone ringing on the floor but ignored it. Nothing could tear her away from him now. All of her concentration was on reconnecting with the man she loved.

Peyton had no idea how much time had passed. The only thing that had any meaning to her was the feeling of his hot skin on hers and the sound of her name being uttered from his lips as he drove into her over and over again. By the time they were both good and finished, Peyton was completely out of breath as the sensual, satisfied heat spread throughout her body.

"Damn," Jake muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

Peyton traced her finger on his chest. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Oh, I'm better than okay."

She laughed before kissing him. "Me, too. We should get good news more often."

"Isn't that the truth," he mumbled. The two lay comfortably on the couch, reveling in the calmness around them. That is until Peyton's phone rang, once again.

"Aw crap," Peyton sighed.

"Maybe it's more good news," he suggested.

"I doubt it." She begrudgingly got up to retrieve her phone. The call had already ended, but she did notice that she had a couple of voice mails.

"Who called?"

"Haley," Peyton answered as she listened to the messages. Her eyes instantly widened before she began to frantically scramble around the living room in search of her clothes.

"Peyton, what's the matter?" Jake asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No. We just need to go. Or I need to go. Whichever," she rushed out.

"What happened? Is Haley okay?"

"She's fine," Peyton answered as she struggled to get her jeans back on.

Jake stood up and also started getting dressed. "Okay, I'm really confused. What exactly is going on?"

"We have to get to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital."

"Why?"

Peyton glanced up at him from buttoning her shirt and smiled excitedly. "Because my mom just went into labor."


	40. Chapter 39

**Secret No. 39: **_**The greatest things in life are free. **_

"Where the hell is everyone?" Haley muttered as she paced back and forth. She was in the waiting room of the maternity ward at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. She and Nathan had decided to return to Tree Hill for the weekend to go over some wedding plans. Lydia and Deb seemed to be just bursting with ideas about what to do for the upcoming nuptials.

Haley welcomed the help. She and Peyton had been doing most of the planning, but Haley still wanted the older women's opinions. They had been at her house for a little over an hour when Lydia had started to feel small pains in her back and abdomen. Haley had immediately suggested that her mother go upstairs to lie down. She didn't want her overexerting herself. As soon as Lydia had stood up, they all noticed that her water had broken.

Everything else after that was one big blur. Larry had sprung into high gear as he rushed to get her mother's things and bring her to the hospital. Haley, Nathan, and Deb had followed in a car behind them. Meanwhile, Haley had tried to reach both Peyton and Brooke. Neither one picked up, so she left voicemails. She checked her watch and noticed that that had been an hour ago.

"Haley, just relax. They'll get here," Nathan soothed. "Why don't you sit down?"

Haley did as he suggested and took the seat next to him. But that didn't stop her from biting her lip or nervously playing with her hands.

"I just got off the phone with Karen. She said she'll stop by in a little while. Keith is at the garage, and she doesn't want to bring Lily to the hospital with her," Deb explained as she sat down on the other side of Nathan.

"Okay," Haley replied.

"Did your sisters get here yet or call?"

"No," Haley answered with a shake of her head. "I have no clue where they are."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't miss anything. I remember when I had Nathan. I was in labor for almost nineteen hours," Deb stated.

"Oh my God."

Nathan stared at her in disbelieve. "Not uh. It lasts that long?"

"Yup. And you feel like hell the whole time, too. My body felt like it was tearing itself apart the contractions were so strong," Deb declared. "At least until they gave me those wonderful drugs."

"I'm glad I'm not a woman," Nathan muttered, which earned him an elbow in the side from Haley. "Ow!"

"Haley!" someone shouted. They all looked up to see Peyton and Jake rushing towards them. "What happened? Is Mom okay? Did she already have the baby? Did we miss it?"

"No, no, no, you're fine. You didn't miss anything," Haley assured her.

"Thank God," Peyton sighed.

"We came as soon as we could," Jake added.

"Well, I'm sure Larry will let us know what's going on when he gets a chance," Haley told them. "Until then, I'm afraid all we can do is wait."

"Ugh," Peyton groaned.

"I know. It sucks," Haley said while patting the chair next to her. Peyton and Jake took a seat.

It was a few minutes later when Brooke came barreling through the door. "What did I mi—"

"Not much," Haley spoke up before she could finish. "All we know is that she's officially in labor. We haven't heard anything else yet."

"Oh good," Brooke panted as she clutched her side. "I drove like a maniac when I finally got your message. And I almost decapitated this poor old woman when I sprinted down the corridor to get here."

"Nice," Peyton joked.

"So what are we doing?" Brooke asked once she was seated.

"Waiting," Haley answered.

"Great. As if I'm not already extremely nervous."

Peyton and Haley bobbed their heads in agreement.

The group sat in silence while keeping an eye on the door to the delivery rooms. Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder and looped her arm through his. It was another fifteen minutes before Larry finally came out to see them. Everyone shot out of their seats and approached him.

"Papa Sawyer, what's up?" Brooke asked anxiously. "Is our mom and the baby okay?"

"Your mom is doing great. The doctor doesn't foresee any complications or problems. Well, other than her threatening the nurses," he added.

Haley frowned. "Why is she threatening the nurses?"

"Her contractions are starting to get stronger. She wants the epidural, but they said she's not dilated enough for them to give it to her," he explained. "As you can imagine, she's not too happy about that right now. But my point is that we're all probably in for a long night. If you girls want to go home and wait, I can—"

"No," all three objected.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Peyton declared. "There's no way we can miss this."

"Definitely not," Haley added as Brooke agreed.

"Okay then. I'll keep you all posted on what's going on. I have to get back," Larry informed them.

"We'll be here," Brooke replied. Everyone returned to their seats except for Peyton. She announced that she'd spring for the coffee. They were going to need it.

* * *

Brooke shifted in her seat and stared at the clock on the wall. It had been five hours and counting. The others had finally left a little while ago after a lot of persuading. It was getting late, and they didn't have to stay. Of course they made the girls promise to call them when the baby was finally born.

Brooke looked back over at her sisters. Peyton and Haley were sitting next to one another across from her. She didn't necessarily blame them. None of them had really talked since their big fight earlier that morning. Taking a deep breath, Brooke managed to work up the courage she needed. They were about to have another brother or sister. She didn't want to be fighting with them when the new baby came into the world. So Brooke slid her chair forward and got their attention.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have been such a bitch earlier."

Both Haley and Peyton looked at her slightly surprised. "You were both right. Haley, it's your wedding. You should be able to have the dress of your dreams. I shouldn't have assumed that you'd go for something else. You even tried to tell me nicely, and I overreacted."

Haley could see that Brooke genuinely felt bad about it. She reached over and gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Brooke."

"I'm fine. Really," Brooke reassured her. "I'm just stressed. There's a lot going on."

"We figured," Peyton said. "Is it Rogue Vogue? I know that it's only a week away, so you must be feeling the pressure."

"Yeah, I am. But I wish it was only that," Brooke mumbled.

Haley watched her curiously. "Why? What else is going on?"

Brooke glanced down at her hands as the knots in her stomach tightened. "I did something that I'm not very proud of. In fact, I've pretty much been hating myself ever since it happened."

"You can tell us," Haley encouraged.

Brooke shook her head. "It's horrible."

"Well, let us be the judge of that. Honey, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad," Peyton soothed.

Brooke met their gazes for a few seconds before averting her eyes shamefully. "I kissed Chase."

Haley and Peyton immediately fell silent as they gaped at her in shock. Of all the things they'd expected to come out of Brooke's mouth, that wasn't it.

"Are you serious?" Haley questioned, finally breaking the silence.

Brooke looked up at them with watery eyes and nodded. She then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened—from finding Lucas' book to her run-in with Victoria to seeing Lucas and Lindsey together and then meeting up with Chase later on. She let it all out without once holding back. By the time she was finished, Brooke was straight out crying.

"Oh my God, Brooke," Haley exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't have been keeping this all inside. We could've helped."

"I had wanted to deal with it myself. Obviously that didn't work out too well," she sobbed.

Haley reached into her purse and handed her a tissue. "Brooke, this isn't like you. You're always so strong. Why wouldn't you just confront Lucas about all of this?"

"I don't know," she sniffled while wiping at her eyes. "I guess I've just been feeling detached from him lately. He's been hiding so much. And then seeing him with Lindsey…it just made me feel like I'd finally lost him or something."

"Is that why you kissed Chase?" Peyton inquired. "I mean, you don't have feelings for him like that or anything, right?"

"No," Brooke stated firmly. "I _love_ Lucas. I do. I just…I needed him, and Chase happened to be there instead. He can be so much like Lucas at times that I just lost myself."

"Does Chase know that?" Haley questioned.

"Yes. We already talked and straightened things out," Brooke answered. "We're still friends. There are no hard or weird feelings between us now."

"Well, that's good," Peyton commented. "But the real question is what are you going to tell Lucas."

"I've been thinking about that all day," she stated. "And I've decided that I have to tell him. I know that I could not say anything and get away with it, but that just doesn't feel right. I love him, and I need to be honest." She didn't want something like that hanging over her head and tarnishing their relationship—assuming they'd still have one after this.

"And what about that whole book and Lindsey thing?" Haley reminded her.

"If he truly loves me, he'll be honest, too," Brooke declared. "I hope."

"Well, you royally messed up," Peyton said.

Brooke flinched. "Gee, thanks, P. James."

"But I'm very proud of you for wanting to come clean about it and make it right," she added. "That takes a lot of guts."

"I know," Brooke sighed. "I just hope I don't lose him—if I haven't already."

Haley patted her arm gently. "You won't. You're Brucas. You can survive anything."

"Just like Naley," Brooke replied with a smile. She then looked at Peyton. "And Jeyton."

"When did we become so Hollywood?" Peyton teased. They all laughed before Peyton added, "Speaking of survival, I have some really great news."

"What?" Haley and Brooke asked together.

"Jenny's responding to the treatments," she proudly proclaimed. "Which means she's officially kicking leukemia's ass. She might even be able to go home soon."

"Oh my God, Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed. "That is such amazing news!"

"Yeah, that really is a miracle," Haley elaborated.

"I know. I was so happy and relieved when Jake told me. You have no idea. By the way," Peyton said while turning to Haley, "Jenny was hoping that she could be the flower girl at your wedding. She's really excited."

Haley smiled. "Of course she can. I wanted her to be it anyway—as long as she's healthy enough."

"She will be," Peyton promised.

"Remind me to add her dress to my list," Brooke requested.

"Brooke—"

"Don't start, Tutor Girl. Designing and making clothes relaxes me. And once this Rogue Vogue show is finally over, I'll need all the relaxation I can get."

"Well, I…" Haley's eyes widened when she saw Larry walk through the main doors with a huge smile on his face. He was dressed in scrubs, no doubt from being in the delivery room.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered, a mixture of anxiety and excitement. The three quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"Well?" Peyton questioned nervously.

"It's a boy!" Larry announced proudly.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton couldn't help cheering in surprise. They hugged Larry and each other in enthusiasm.

"Can we see him?" Haley inquired.

"Sure. Follow me…"

* * *

Peyton followed Larry down the hallway with Brooke and Haley in toe. She could feel her hands shaking slightly as she anticipated seeing her new baby brother.

_Baby brother_.

Even thinking it seemed shocking. It had just been her, Brooke, and Haley for so long, it was hard to imagine them having another sibling—let alone a brother. They'd all thought it would be another girl. This, however, was a wonderful surprise.

"They're right in here," Larry instructed as he veered to the left. He held open the door to the room for them to enter.

Peyton's eyes immediately honed in on her mother in bed, holding the small bundle in a blue blanket in her arms.

"Come on in," Lydia ushered to them softly.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered when she got a good look at the baby. "He's so small."

"And adorable," Haley commented. She felt tears of joy and wonderment threatening to fall from her eyes. And judging from her sisters' expressions, it appeared they were getting emotional, too.

"I want you to meet your new baby brother…Joshua Lee Sawyer," Lydia announced.

Peyton smiled. "I love it." Her mother had been top secret when it came to the baby names she picked out. But looking at the tiny infant in her arms, Peyton had to admit her mother's final choice was absolutely perfect.

"He looks like a Joshua," Brooke said, proclaiming her approval.

Larry went to sit by Lydia on the bed. "Would one of you like to hold him?"

The three sisters looked between one another. "What if I drop him?" Brooke asked worriedly. She barely had experience with babies. She could only vaguely remember holding Lucas' sister Lily maybe once. And even then she'd been nervous she'd do something wrong.

"I'll hold him," Haley spoke up.

"Then me," Peyton added.

"I'll get to it eventually," Brooke mumbled, which caused Lydia to laugh quietly. Brooke just smiled and walked over to hug her mom.

Meanwhile, Larry placed Joshua carefully in Haley's arms. "Make sure you support his head."

"I got him," Haley assured him. She stared down at her brother. He really was tiny. He had a little fuzz of light brown hair on his head. His little lips were parted as he seemingly stared up at her with the same amount of curiosity in his dark brown eyes.

Peyton got close to watch him, too.

"Cool," Brooke said in awe. She placed her pinky finger in his hand. She couldn't help the wide grin that formed on her face when his own miniature fingers wrapped around it.

"Oh," Haley gasped as the Joshua turned his head towards her and started to suck. "I think he's hungry." It wasn't long before he started to cry a bit.

"I need to feed him," Lydia stated. Larry took the baby from Haley and handed him back to Lydia. "You girls can hold him some more when you visit again later."

"Later?" Brooke inquired, confused.

"Larry told me you've been here all night. Go home and get some rest."

"But—" they all began to protest.

"That's an order. Besides, I need some rest, too. I'm pretty wiped from the delivery."

"Okay," they gave in. Now that Peyton really looked at her mom, it was apparent that she was probably beyond exhausted. They all gave her and Larry one last hug—and Joshua a kiss on the head—before leaving.

* * *

Brooke sat anxiously on Lucas' bed as she waited for him to return from the kitchen. She'd run into him last night just as she and her sisters were leaving the hospital. Karen had called him and told him what was going on. But he didn't get the message until much later. Not that that was a surprise to Brooke. It just proved yet again how many times he was missing in action.

Before Brooke could leave, Lucas had pulled her aside and said he had something important to tell her. He'd asked if she could stop by his house the next day so they could talk. Brooke, of course, agreed. This detachment and secrecy had been going on long enough between them.

Brooke hadn't gotten any sleep last night or earlier this morning. She kept thinking about what Lucas was going to tell her. Then she'd start thinking about what she was going to tell him. Brooke had no idea where any of this would lead. All she could do was hope that whatever happened worked itself out for the best.

"Here's your tea," Lucas said as he re-entered the room. "Be careful. It's hot."

Brooke gingerly took it from him. "Thanks"

"You're welcome," he replied. "Although, I still think you could use some coffee. You look exhausted, Pretty Girl."

Brooke shook her head. "Well, I was up most of the night. But if I drink coffee now, I'll never be able to sleep later."

He took a seat across from her on the bed and sat Indian style. "Good point."

"So, um, you said that you needed to talk to me…" she reminded him.

"I have to tell you something, actually. It's really big. I don't even know where to begin."

"I do, too."

"Did you want to go first?"

Brooke thought about it for a moment before declining. She'd been left in the dark enough when it came to Lucas' dealings. She wanted to hear whatever he had to say. He might already answer some of her questions she was planning on asking him. "No, you can go first."

"Okay, so you know how I've been really busy lately?" Brooke nodded while trying not to roll her eyes. He'd basically just stated the obvious. "Well, it's because I was working on this project. A book I was writing, actually."

"Oh."

"I've been planning it out and working on it for over six months now," he revealed. "It's called An Unkindness of Ravens. And I finally just finished it."

"Wow, that's great, Lucas," Brooke said with what she hoped looked like a natural smile. She had a feeling it might appear strained. It certainly felt like that.

He held up his hand. "Wait, it gets better. You know how Lindsey had edited my papers last semester?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what she's going to be when she graduates this semester. Her father owns a publishing company in New York, so she's going to go work for him," he explained. "Anyway, Lindsey's been reading my book piece by piece, and she loves it. She had it sent to one of the other editors at her father's company and that guy loved it, too."

"So what does that mean?" Brooke curiously inquired.

"It means that my book is going to be published," he announced excitedly. "Well, it might take a little while to be edited. Lindsey says it's still kind of rough. But after that, it'll be distributed and sold nationally."

Brooke's eyes widened in astonishment. She had no idea. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

"Not funny considering you have HCM," she scolded with a shudder.

"Sorry," he apologized while taking her hand. "But this is for real. It's my big break, Brooke!"

"Did you send the book to any other publishing companies?"

"A few, but all I got were rejection letters. That's why I haven't been around much. I've been trying to make changes and meet deadlines. It's been really stressful. But Lindsey and her team believe in the book and me. They think it's going to be a hit."

"And are they the only ones who have read it?"

"Yes," Lucas said with a nod. "I needed someone not so close to me to review it. You know, get an impartial opinion."

"Oh," Brooke commented. She tried to take a deep breath to calm her emotions, but it didn't seem to be working. It all suddenly made sense now. Why he hadn't told anyone about the book. Why he had let Lindsey read it. Why he was so busy. Brooke didn't really feel as hurt anymore. It was more like relief.

"Hey, are you okay?" he questioned, his voice full of concern. He brought his hand to her face and wiped away a stray tear.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Don't be mad, but I sort of already knew about the book."

Lucas frowned. "What?"

"I was in your room a couple of weeks ago when I accidentally knocked some things over. When I went to pick them up, I saw that your book was one of them. I didn't read it or anything, but I'd been curious as to why you didn't tell me about it," she explained. "I also stopped by your dorm room the other day to talk to you. The door was open, and I saw you discussing the book with Lindsey. I thought that…well, let's just say I was hurt and confused."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Cheery. I'd wished you told me. I wouldn't have been so secretive if I'd known. The only reason I didn't tell you about it was because I knew you'd beg me to read it—especially since it's mostly about you. I wanted to wait until I'd finished it. But considering how persuasive you can be, I'd most likely have given in," he joked.

Brooke gave him a small smile. "That's probably true. I…wait," she paused as his words finally registered, "did you just say it's mostly about me?"

"It's about my life and the people in it. And since you're the most important person, it only makes sense that you're a large portion of the book."

"Oh my God," Brooke muttered. "I didn't know. Now I do want to read it."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Me and my big mouth."

Brooke laughed. "It's all your fault." She closed the distance between them and kissed him tenderly. She heard him groan quietly when she pulled back a bit. "I'm very proud of you. You know that?"

"Thanks, Cheery," he replied with a grin. He kissed her once more before asking, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

It was then that the reality of her situation came crashing down upon her, once again. Brooke looked at her boyfriend intently. He seemed to be on top of the world at the moment. She felt the doubt start to well up inside of her. Brooke didn't want to ruin this for him. But at the same time, if she didn't tell him now, when would she? The reality was that it would never be the right time to reveal something like this.

_I'd made up my mind to do it,_ she thought. _I can't back out now._

Brooke took a deep breath while meeting his eyes. If only she could get lost in those baby blue pools right now instead of this nightmare. "Um…I had a really bad day the other day." Brooke then began to explain about Victoria and their encounter.

"That bitch," Lucas seethed. "She's got some nerve saying that to you."

"As you can imagine, I was very upset. That's when I went to your room. I needed to see you, but you and Lindsey were busy. Haley and Peyton were planning the wedding, so I called Chase instead."

"Well, I'm glad you had Chase, but you should've interrupted us," Lucas told her. "I know I've been distant lately, but that's no reason why you shouldn't be able to come to me if you need me."

"There's more," Brooke said while taking his hand tightly in hers. "Lucas, you know how much I love you, right? You're everything to me."

He nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "I know."

"I don't want to hurt you or make you doubt that, but I have to tell you this."

"What is it, Brooke?" he questioned when she hesitated. "You're kind of scaring me."

She inhaled deeply before finally admitting, "I kissed Chase."

He looked at her, bewildered. "What? Are you serious?"

Brooke nodded as she watched him carefully.

It took another moment for her words to sink in. When they did, she instantly noticed Lucas' eyes narrow. "I'll kill him."

"No, it's not his fault," she objected, shaking her head.

Lucas stood up, his fists now clenched. "Not his fault? The asshole took advantage of you when you were vulnerable! I'm not going to let him get away with that."

"Lucas, you're misunderstanding me. He didn't initiate the kiss. I did. If you're going to blame anyone, blame me," she demanded.

"What?!" he angrily exclaimed. "Brooke, that makes no sense! Why would you—"

"Because you weren't around, I was hurt, and he was there," she answered.

"So let me get this straight, this is my fault?!" he shouted.

"Lucas—"

"Are you seriously blaming me for some tryst you're having with—"

"We are not having a tryst! It just happened that one time, and it meant nothing. We're just friends."

"A kiss always means something, Brooke! And if you guys were only friends, then you wouldn't have felt the urge to stick your tongue down his throat."

"It wasn't that kind of kiss. And we are just friends! I don't have feelings for Chase. I love _you_!"

"Well, you sure have a hell of a way of showing it," he exploded. "You know, it wasn't long ago that you accused me of having something with Lindsey. It's funny how the roles have suddenly reversed—except the only difference is that Lindsey really is just my friend. And Chase, well, he's your little boy toy on the side."

"I didn't accuse you of anything. I just told you how I felt. And for the last time, Chase and I are nothing more than friends!" she reinforced.

"I want you to leave," Lucas ordered.

"Lucas, please, we need to talk about this. I'm sorry that—"

"That's right. You should be sorry."

"But—" she tried again.

"I have nothing left to say to you, Brooke. I want you to go."

Brooke gave him an imploring look, but the fire and anger never left is eyes. Anything else she wanted to say or do at this point was useless. The damage had already been done.


	41. Chapter 40

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I always enjoy reading your thoughts. There are only a few more chapters left in this story, so we're coming close to the end. And there will be more Naley in the upcoming chapters for those of you who have been requesting them. I hope you guys like this next chapter. It is very Brooke/Brucas centric since it's pretty much the peak of everything they've been facing. So please read and tell me what you think!  


* * *

**

**Secret No. 40: **_**Life has a way of working itself out.**_

"You're a natural."

Brooke smiled as her mother walked into the living room. "Who would've guessed," she replied softly. She was sitting on the couch with Joshua sleeping soundly in her arms.

"I knew you'd be fine," Lydia stated as she took a seat next to her. "You can do more than you give yourself credit for."

"Well, it hasn't felt like that lately," she muttered.

"Lucas still isn't talking to you?"

Brooke shook her head and looked down at the baby. "No."

She'd told her mom all about it. Brooke had tried a few times to talk to Lucas and work things out, but it proved futile. He wouldn't even open the door. Rogue Vogue was only two days away, and Brooke could feel the pressure from that starting to intensify, too. So she decided to spend most of her time at home this week. Everything felt so out of control at the moment. She needed to get away for a little bit and keep herself calm. She couldn't afford to let herself fall apart. Not now, at least.

"He'll come around."

"You didn't see his face when I told him."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Mom, please don't try to make me feel better about this," Brooke pled.

"Honey, you've been beating yourself up over it for a week now. Yes, you messed up. But you did the right thing by coming clean and telling Lucas," Lydia explained. "Trust me, honesty is the best route in the long run."

"I hope you're right."

"I usually am. Just ask Haley," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, she and Nathan finally getting married is pretty awesome. I've never seen her so happy."

"And you know how hurt she was before that. But things change," she stated. "As you get older, I'm sure you'll find that life has a way of working itself out."

Brooke glanced down at her baby brother. She gave him a gentle kiss on his tiny forehead. "Yes, it does."

"Now, tell me about that website you were mentioning to Larry earlier," Lydia requested, changing the subject.

"Oh, um, it was Chase's idea, actually. He thought it would be a good idea if I went into business for myself. So he created this website about me and the clothes. People can place orders for some of the clothes. It's limited, though, since I can only make so many at a time. But people can also contact me if they're interested in investing in the company," she explained.

"Is anyone interested yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I'm hoping Rogue Vogue might change that, though. It's pretty much free advertising."

"Well, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I was hesitant about it at first, but now I think so, too. It's actually really exciting when you think about it."

"It is," Lydia agreed. "Which is why Larry and I have discussed it and have decided that we would like a piece of the action."

"What?"

"Here." Lydia reached into her pocket and handed her a check.

Brooke's eyes widened at the number. "Oh my God, Mom…"

"Part of that check is payment for the maternity clothes you made me. The rest is our investment. We think you've got a lot of potential, Brooke James."

"Mom, you don't have to. It's too much—"

"We want to. And it's not just because you're my daughter. You have a gift, Brooke, and I know it's going get you really far. All you need right now is a little push in the right direction," she stated.

Brooke felt her eyes start to water a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'd hug you right now, but I've kind of got my hands full."

Lydia laughed before wrapping her arms around Brooke, careful not to disturb Joshua. "You're going to do great on Saturday no matter what. Don't worry."

"Will you be able to come?" Brooke asked as she glanced down at the baby. He was still too young to leave the house quite yet.

"Of course. Deb said she would watch him for us."

"Good. Because I really need you there, Mom."

Lydia ran a comforting hand through Brooke's hair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Brookie."

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Scott, open this door right now. I know you're in there!" Haley declared as she banged fervently on the dorm room door, once again. She needed to have a little talk with her best friend. "Lucas!"

The door finally swung open to reveal a very annoyed-looking Lucas. "Oh my God, what?!"

"You know what," she replied. "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood today, Haley."

"Well, that's too bad. Because I'm not leaving here until we discuss a few things."

"Haley," he whined.

"Aw, let her in, Dogg. She's been pounding on that door for a good ten minutes now. It's giving me a headache," Skills called from inside.

"And I'll just keep on doing it," Haley proclaimed.

"Hales—"

"It doesn't bother me. My class was canceled today, so I've got all afternoon."

"Ugh," Lucas groaned after a few seconds of her staring him down. "Fine. You can come in."

"Thank you," she said while stepping inside.

"But I already know what you're going to say," Lucas declared. "I should talk to Brooke, because she loves me. She didn't mean to kiss Chase. It was a mistake. She feels horrible about it…yada yada yada…"

"Well, at least you've got that through your thick skull," Haley proclaimed, causing Skills to chuckle. Lucas glared in his direction. "Now the question is why won't you talk to her?"

"Gee, I don't know. Because she still _kissed another guy_!" he exclaimed, stating the obvious.

Haley sighed. She could see that Lucas was in a very stubborn mood. She turned to Skills. "Skills, would you mind if we talked alone for awhile?" She would never be able to get through to her best friend if they had an audience.

"Damn, I always miss the good stuff," he mumbled.

"Skills," Haley said more firmly.

"Alright, alright…I'm going," he replied. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. "But for the record, it was not my fault about that Chase thing. It was just a suggestion. I didn't know he'd actually go and do it."

Haley frowned. "Go and do what?" She turned to look at Lucas who now seemed to be shooting daggers at Skills.

"Oh, you didn't know about that. U-um," Skills stuttered. "N-never mind. It's nothing."

He quickly left.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing," Lucas dismissed.

"Lucas, what did you do?"

"It was nothing. I just went to go see Chase. That's all."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you do?"

"We…talked."

Haley watched him skeptically. "Did you hit him?"

"Define hit?"

Haley rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh my God, Luke."

"The guy kissed my girlfriend. I would say he deserves whatever is coming to him."

"I know that you're angry, but you can't go and physically take it out on Chase. That's not right."

"It sure felt right," Lucas muttered.

"Seriously, Luke, snap out of it."

"Haley, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about! I'm sure if Nathan had pulled a stunt like this, you'd be just as furious, if not more, than I am," he accused.

"Would I be pissed? Yes. I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be angry. But God, Luke, you could at least talk to Brooke and work things out. She screwed up. No one is denying that. But you have to realize that you've been in the wrong, too."

"What?!"

"You haven't been around, Luke. Brooke has Rogue Vogue and Victoria to deal with. She might even be starting her own company. She needs your support. But you've been so consumed with this book thing—"

"Haley, I told Brooke that I would be busy. This is my big shot. I had to put everything I have into it."

"But she didn't know that. Even though it wasn't your intention, you hurt her. She found out that you kept the book from her, and she also found out that you let Lindsey be the first to read it."

"She's going to be an ed—"

"Editor," Haley finished. "I know. But Brooke didn't know that then either. I'm your best friend, Lucas, and even I've noticed that you've been cut off from all of us lately. And it did seem suspicious, since none of us knew what was going on. Imagine the type of conclusions that Brooke came up with."

"And that justifies her kissing Chase?" he challenged.

Haley shook her head. "No, it doesn't. But it does help understand why she did it."

Lucas sighed. "But do you understand where I'm coming from? I feel like an idiot, Haley. I spent all this time writing a book about my life…about my love for Brooke…and she goes and does something like this. It's not like I want to question her feelings for me or our relationship. But I can't help it."

Haley took a seat next to Lucas on his bed. She could see the anger slowly starting to fade as the pain took over. "I'm sorry," Haley whispered. "I know that you're hurting, too. But she does love you, Luke. Trust me on this, the doubt and sadness you feel will not go away until you talk to her."

"I don't know if I can. At least not right now. It's still all so…raw," he declared.

Haley took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I know."

A silence passed between them for a few minutes. Haley gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "By the way, I never did get a chance to congratulate you on your book. It's a big accomplishment."

Lucas gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Luke, I have to ask," Haley spoke up after a couple more minutes of silence. "Are you going to go to Rogue Vogue on Saturday?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, for what it's worth, Brooke needs you there," she informed him. Haley knew her sister would be devastated if Lucas didn't show up.

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Hey, Munchkin," Peyton greeted as she entered Jenny's hospital room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," she mumbled.

"Where's your dad?"

"He left to get me lunch. I don't like this food anymore," Jenny said while pointing to the tray in front of her.

Peyton took one look at it and scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, that does look gross."

Jenny nodded silently. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Jenny, what's the matter?" Peyton tried again when she didn't reply.

Jenny's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she answered, "I don't want to die."

Peyton stared at her in shock. They'd already told Jenny that she was getting better and could probably go home soon. She didn't know why Jenny would all of a sudden think she was dying. "What? Sweetie, you're not going to die."

"How do you know?"

"Jenny, the doctors said that you're getting better. They know you are. You don't have to be scared," she soothed while taking her hand.

"But that's what you and Daddy told me last time. You said I would get better, but I didn't. I got sicker."

"Jenny, look at me. You _are_ going to be fine. The doctors did all of those tests on you so that they could be sure," Peyton explained. "And they are. You don't have to worry, Munchkin."

"Do you promise?" Jenny whispered.

Peyton changed her position on the bed so that she was lying right next to her. Jenny snuggled into her arms. "I promise. The worst is behind you."

"Do I still need that stupid medicine?"

"Yes, but not as much."

"Will I get my hair back?"

"You will eventually."

"I want it really long."

Peyton stroked her arm gently. "Sure. And then we can do all kinds of things to it."

"Like what?"

Peyton smiled, relieved. Jenny seemed to be calming down now. "Well, when I was young, Brooke always wanted to play hair salon. So she would braid my hair or create these weird ponytails. Sometimes she had me crimp hers."

"What's that?"

"It makes your hair really wavy."

"Ooh, I want to do that," Jenny said excitedly. "Can you do that to my hair?"

"Sure. I think it would look great on you."

"Yay!" Jenny cheered.

"And what is going on in here?" Jake questioned as he entered the room.

"Mommy is going to crimp my hair!"

Jake looked to Peyton, befuddled. "What?"

"Don't worry about it," Peyton laughed.

Jake just shrugged as he approached them. He gave Peyton a quick kiss before putting the bag of food on Jenny's table.

"Ooh, Burger King!" Jenny shouted.

"I thought it would be a nice treat for today."

"Did you get me a shake, too?"

"An oreo one."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome," he chuckled as Jenny quickly sat up and started to open the bag.

"Ooh, a toy!"

Peyton laughed at how happy she looked. She was glad that she was able to put the little girl's fears to rest.

"I would've gotten you something if I knew you were stopping by."

Peyton shook her head in dismissal. "That's okay."

"Lucky for you, I usually eat two whoppers," he announced while unpacking his own food on a nearby table. Peyton got up to join him.

"Fatty," Peyton teased.

"Hey, do you want the food or not?"

Peyton kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"You better," he joked. The pair took a seat and began eating. "Jenny looked like she was in a better mood when I walked in. Something seemed to be bothering her before I left."

"She was worried that she was going to get sick again and die," Peyton whispered so Jenny couldn't overhear. "But I talked to her. She's okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I handled it."

"Thank you."

"But I was thinking, maybe you should mark down on the calendar the day the doctor said she can go home. That way she has something positive to look forward to. She's probably really anxious right now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he agreed. "You're just taking care of everything today, aren't you?"

"God only knows what you'd do without me."

"Ain't that the damn truth," he kidded, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, Jenny," Peyton called.

"What?" Jenny said with a mouth full of fries and shake.

"Jenny, what do I always tell you about that?" Jake questioned.

She chewed and then swallowed. "Sorry, Daddy."

"I have some new pictures of the baby."

"Really?! I want to see them!" Jenny loved babies. She'd been very excited when Peyton told her about her brother Joshua. Whenever she had new photos, she always let Jenny look at them.

"After you eat," Jake instructed. "You don't want to get them dirty."

"Okay," Jenny replied with an impatient huff. "When are you and Peyton going to have a baby? I want a little brother or sister, too."

Peyton stopped mid-bite as Jake almost choked on his own shake. The startled couple shared a look.

"When…when we get married," Peyton finally answered.

"When are you getting married?" Jenny asked with a hopeful look.

"Well, we have to get engaged first," Jake stated.

"When are you getting engaged?"

"We're…well…" Jake struggled to find the words. "Just…just eat your fries."

"But when?" Jenny pushed.

"We don't know yet," Peyton answered. "But if your dad and I ever get engaged, it probably won't be for a couple more years."

Jenny pouted. "Aw, man…"

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Rogue Vogue was tomorrow, and she could feel her nerves starting to kick in. Everything she'd been working so hard for would either be praised or rejected. She tried not to think about the latter. That's why she needed to keep herself busy.

Brooke checked her watch. Haley should be arriving any minute now. She was going to sleep over. Brooke was glad for the company. Peyton was staying over Jake's apartment tonight. Brooke didn't want to be alone with her anxiety.

It was a couple of minutes later that Brooke heard the soft knock at the door. She quickly got up to answer it.

"Tutor Girl, did you bring the—Lindsey?" Brooke questioned in surprise.

"Hi, Brooke," Lindsey greeted. "Um, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

Brooke hesitated. "Well, my sister is coming over so…"

"I won't be that long. I promise," she added. "Please?"

A part of Brooke wanted nothing more than to slam the door in her face. But it was obvious that Lindsey must have something important to say to her if she sought her out. "One minute," Brooke declared while stepping aside.

"Thank you," she replied, entering the room.

"So what is this about?"

"I heard about what happened between you and Lucas."

"Let me guess, you're here to defend Lucas' honor and call me some nasty name. In which case, save it, because I already feel horrible enough."

"No. I actually came to apologize."

"What?" Brooke questioned with wide eyes.

"I kind of feel responsible for all of this. He told me that you saw us last week when we were talking about his book deal. I just want you to know that Lucas is nothing more than a good friend to me."

Brooke folded her arms and gave her a hard look. "Do you kiss all of your 'good friends'?"

"Look, I'm sorry if you misinterpreted that kiss on the cheek. It was innocent, and the only time I've done that," she explained. "I know that you don't like me or even trust me, but I'm not the type to hook up with a guy who's in a relationship. I've been cheated on before in the past, and it's a horrible feeling. I would never do that to someone else.

"And even if I wanted to get with Lucas, which I don't," she quickly added when Brooke's eyes narrowed, "I would never be able to pull it off. Lucas is so in love with you, Brooke. He talks about you all the time, which can be kind of annoying when you're trying to get work done. Anyway, my point is that your relationship is everything to him. I mean, he wrote a whole book about you guys."

Brooke sighed as she examined the sincere expression on Lindsey's face. She had to give the girl credit for having the courage to come forward and talk to her. Most home-wreckers ran in the opposite direction. But as she observed and listened to Lindsey now, Brooke started to realize that she most likely was wrong about her.

_Damn it_.

"You know, you're making it really hard for me to hate you," Brooke muttered.

Lindsey laughed. "Well, that's sort of the plan. I would really like it if we could be friends, Brooke—or at least on good terms. I'm going to be graduating in a matter of weeks, and when I do, I'm going to be the editor of Lucas' book. I don't want there to be any weirdness or mistrust between us when I have to work with him. So…what do you say?"

"Okay," she answered after a moment.

"Really?"

Brooke nodded. What else could she do? Lindsey was really making an effort. It would be childish and spiteful if Brooke didn't, too. "Yes. I…I'll admit that I misjudged you. The fact that you came here to speak with me says a lot. I really respect that."

"Thank you," Lindsey replied as the two shook hands. "And I know you are expecting company, so I'm going to go. But before I do, I wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow at Rogue Vogue."

"Oh, thank you. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"You'll do great. Besides, I brought you something that might cheer you up."

"What is it?" Brooke asked curiously.

Lindsey reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's a page from Lucas' book. I figured it might give you that extra boost of confidence you might need."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, he talks about you all the time," Lindsey replied with a shrug. "Oh, and it's the third paragraph down."

Brooke read where Lindsey instructed and felt her heart warm as she processed the words on the page. "Wow. Lucas wrote that?"

"Yup. So why don't you prove him right and kick some ass tomorrow. We both know that Victoria bitch deserves it," Lindsey stated as she headed for the door.

"Lindsey," Brooke called to her.

"Yeah?"

She held up the paper. "Thanks again."

"Sure."

Brooke watched her leave and then read Lucas' words a second time. She couldn't help the smile that followed. Lindsey was right. This was exactly what she needed.


	42. Chapter 41

**Secret No. 41: **_**At **__**some point in life, you have to stop dreaming and just do it.**_

"Are all the outfits ready?"

"Yes."

"And there are no malfunctions?"

"Nope."

"What about the accessories? Are they all there?"

"Yup."

"Are the models ready to go?"

"Yes."

"They're not nervous, are they?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure? Because that would be okay if they're nervous. It's natural. It happens," Brooke ranted.

Millie placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Brooke, they're fine. They're more relaxed than you are right now."

"Oh. Okay…good," she replied before sighing. "I'm sorry, Millie. There is just so much riding on all of this—"

"Brooke, everything is going to be okay. In my opinion, the hard stuff is over. This show is like the frosting on the cake."

"Yeah, and Victoria is the knife that can cut it," she muttered.

"Just take a deep breath," Millie instructed. Brooke nodded as she inhaled deeply. "Now, I'm going to go check on Solaris and Reese. They're almost done with makeup."

"Okay."

"And don't freak out while I'm gone. Remember, no matter what, everything is going to be fine."

"Right," Brooke agreed as put her hand on Millie's arm to halt her. "Hey, um, I just wanted to say thank you. You've helped me so much these last several weeks, Millie. I honestly don't know what I would've done without you."

Millie smiled. "You're welcome. Besides, it's what friends do."

"Definitely," Brooke replied as she gave her arm a gentle squeeze. She and Millie really had become good friends. "I owe you big time."

"Well, how about you just give me a job as your personal assistant or something when you become all rich and famous? That should even it up."

Brooke laughed. "The job is yours."

"Sweet," Millie exclaimed before she went to go check on the models.

Taking advantage of her minute alone, Brooke pulled out the piece of paper she had stored in her pocket. She read over Lucas' words while silently thanking Lindsey, once again, for giving them to her. Whenever she felt herself starting to freak out, she just had to read them. Almost instantly she could feel her confidence and determination grow stronger.

"Brooke!" The brunette turned at the sound of her name and grinned when she saw Peyton and Haley walking towards her.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Brooke questioned.

"We came to wish you good luck," Haley answered while pulling her into a hug.

Peyton did the same. "Yeah, your designs are going to be great."

"Thank you," Brooke replied.

"Plus, you look really awesome right now," Haley added.

Brooke was wearing a pair of black dress pants along with a black, sleeveless top. Over it she had on a gray, tweed vest with black buttons going down the front and leather-lined pockets. She wanted to appear as fashionable and professional as possible.

"I know. I officially want that outfit," Peyton agreed.

"I picked it out a few days ago. I want everything to be perfect," Brooke declared. "Are Mom and Larry here yet?"

"They just arrived," Haley answered. "They're so excited. You have no idea. Mom even made a sign."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my God. She didn't."

"Oh, she did," Peyton said, chuckling. "But don't worry. We convinced her that this wasn't exactly the place for something like that."

"Oh, thank you. I totally almost panicked," Brooke admitted as she placed her hand on her chest.

"You're welcome. And Jake and Nathan are here, too. We also made them promise not hoot," Haley explained.

"Does everyone think this is pep rally or something?" Brooke joked.

"Well, we've got it under control," Peyton informed her. "So you just focus on your fabulous clothing line."

Brooke nodded as she wondered if she should ask her next question. It had been plaguing her all morning. "Is, um…is Lucas here?"

Peyton and Haley shared a look. "Uh, not yet," Haley replied. She then quickly added, "But I'm sure he will be."

"We have a seat saved for him," Peyton spoke up.

"Brooke, I need your opinion on the girls' makeup. I think it's a little overkill," Millie said while rushing up to her.

"Oh, I have to go," Brooke announced.

"Of course. We understand," Peyton responded.

Haley gave Brooke one last hug. "Just know that we love you and that you're going to knock this out of the park."

Brooke thanked them again and waved as they headed back out front. Afterward, she turned to Millie and followed her towards the models. They still had some work to do before the show started.

* * *

"How is she? Was she hyperventilating? Should I go back there?" Lydia rambled as Peyton and Haley returned to their seats.

"She's a little nervous, but she's going to be fine," Haley answered.

"She's also really busy. It's total chaos back there, so it's probably better if you stay here," Peyton advised.

Jake checked his watch. "Well, it starts in another fifteen minutes."

"Did you talk to Lucas today?" Haley whispered to Nathan. "I was hoping he'd be here by now."

"I called him, but he didn't pick up."

"He better not miss this. Brooke will be devastated," Haley mumbled.

"He'll turn up. You talked to him. I'm sure that you got through to him."

"I don't know. You know how stubborn he can be sometimes."

Nathan shrugged. "Then it'll be his loss."

Haley kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for being here. Brooke needs the support."

"Well, we will be family soon," he stated. "Plus, staring at models for the next couple of hours won't be that bad."

"I've been through worse," Jake commented.

Peyton looked to Haley. The sisters rolled their eyes at them.

"You guys can be such pigs," Peyton muttered.

"Hey, we never said that they were prettier than you guys," Jake declared.

Nathan bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're both much sexier."

Haley smiled and then frowned. "Wait…you think Peyton's sexy?"

"Dude, that's my girlfriend," Jake spoke up in mock anger.

Haley folded her arms. "She's my sister."

Peyton smirked while jokingly saying, "Well, who can blame the guy for noticing? I am sexy."

"Someone's in trouble now," Larry whispered, causing Lydia to snicker.

"No," Nathan protested. "I said it in the plural like you did, Jake. It's not like I check Peyton out or anything."

"It sure sounded like you do," Haley accused. She knew that Nathan hadn't meant it literally. But it was just too much fun watching him squirm at the moment.

"Haley, you know that I'm not attracted to Peyton."

Peyton gave him a hurt look. "You're not?"

"No."

"And what may I ask is wrong with my girlfriend?" Jake questioned.

"N-nothing. She's just not really my type," Nathan said, scrambling to find the right words.

"I'm not?" Peyton pouted.

"What? So now my sister's not good enough for you?" Haley challenged.

"Oh dear God!" Nathan exclaimed as he placed his head in his hands. "I didn't mean it that way either. I just—"

"Oh, stop torturing the poor boy," Lydia laughed.

"Yeah, you're going to give him a migraine," Larry stated.

Haley looked at Nathan and saw that his hands were still covering his face. She placed her hand on his back and began to rub it. "Aw, baby, we're sorry. We were just joking."

"Yeah, I'm not really going to kick your ass, Nate. No harm done," Jake proclaimed.

"And I know that you don't check me out. If you did, _I_ would've kicked your ass already," Peyton commented.

Nathan shook his head and looked at Haley. "Remind me why marrying you and joining this family again?"

"Because you love me," Haley answered confidently.

"There's still time to get out, though," Larry joked, which earned him an elbow in the side from Lydia.

"You're lucky I can't live without you," Nathan mumbled before kissing Haley.

"Aw, they're so cute," Lydia said. "Twenty bucks says I get a grandbaby in a year. Then Joshua could have a playmate."

"Mom," Peyton scolded while holding back a laugh. Some of the things that came out of her mouth…

As soon as they broke apart, Haley leaned on Nathan's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. A mischievous smile formed on her face. "So what do you think of Brooke?" Haley teased.

Nathan glared down at her. "So not funny."

* * *

"Five minutes, everyone," the stage manager shouted. The show was about to begin, which had everyone scrambling to be ready.

"So…any advice, Designer Brooke?" Chantal questioned. The models and Millie were all gathered around Brooke.

"Well, first of all, I'd just like to say thank you to all of you. You've been a real pleasure to work with," Brooke said. "And as far as the show is concerned, I just want you ladies to get out there and have fun. But not too much fun, because if you make my clothes look bad, you're dead."

The girls all laughed as Brooke smiled teasingly at them. "But in all seriousness, I worked so hard on this line. You girls are out there representing me, and I know you won't let me down."

"We're gonna rock it, Brooke," Solaris promised. "Don't worry."

"Hands in," Brooke instructed.

"Clothes Over Bro's on the count of three," Millie declared. "One…two…three…"

"Clothes Over Bro's," they all cheered.

A moment later, they could hear the announcer making his opening remarks to the audience. Brooke went off to the side so she could get a better look. Victoria was sitting in the audience. She'd been backstage earlier. Brooke hadn't missed the challenging look Victoria had given her, which just seemed to add fuel to the fire. There was no way Brooke would go down without a fight.

"Brooke!" someone called. The brunette turned towards the voice.

"Chase, the show is about to start. And what the hell happened to your face?" Brooke questioned when she saw his nasty-looking black eye.

"I got tangled up in my bed sheets and fell," he replied.

"You fell?" she asked suspiciously. She'd never heard of anyone getting a black eye just from falling. "On your eye?"

"Yeah."

Brooke examined him for another moment until it dawned on her. "Oh my God, please don't tell me it was Lucas."

"It wasn't," he denied.

Brooke gave him a stern look. "Don't lie to me."

"Okay, so maybe it was."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Chase, just tell me."

Chase shrugged before saying, "He showed up at my room. I opened the door, and the next thing I knew his fist was flying at me."

"I am so sorry," Brooke apologized.

"Well, I kind of deserved it."

"But—"

"And look on the bright side, at least you know that he still cares about you."

"I really am sorry."

"I didn't come here for apologies. I just wanted to wish you luck and to let you know that everything is all set," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thank you so much, Chase."

"Sure."

"Erica, are you ready? Your models are up first. Then Todd and then Brooke," the stage manager shouted.

"We're ready," Erica replied. She stopped in front of the pair. "I'm really glad that Victoria put me first. She said she wanted to start the show off with a bang. Although, I guess it'll suck for you—not that you really had a chance."

Brooke smiled confidently. "Well, Victoria is not one of the judges. So we'll see about that."

"Erica!" the stage manager called again. The petite blonde smirked before finally walking over to her models.

"I hope you make her eat her words."

"Please, she'll be choking on them by the end of the show," Brooke proclaimed.

"Good. Well, I better go. You need to focus."

"Okay," Brooke said while giving him a quick hug. "I'll see you later."

Everything afterward was one chaotic blur. Brooke didn't even sneak a peek at Erica's show or Todd's. She just concentrated on getting her own models completely ready. Millie, as usual, was a tremendous help. Before they even knew it, the announcer was introducing Clothes Over Bro's.

One by one the models took their turns on the runway while Brooke and Millie worked frantically behind the scenes between changes. There was a lot of clapping out front, but Brooke put it out of her mind. She had a job to do, and she was determined to do it well.

It was only when the last walk for the girls took place did she dare peek out at the crowd. Like promised, her family and friends were cheering her on. She saw some people nodding and smiling approvingly. Brooke also chanced a look at the judges. She felt her stomach knot up when she saw the completely neutral looks on their faces.

_They have to appear objective_, she reminded herself.

She searched the crowd again. She noticed some other familiar faces. But the one she was looking for didn't appear to be among them. Lucas wasn't anywhere.

_He didn't come,_ she thought sadly. _I can't believe it._

"Oh my God, Brooke, do you hear how loud everyone is clapping?!" Millie exclaimed next to her as the models did their final poses.

She quickly cast Lucas from her mind. This was her moment. She'd worked so hard for this. If he wasn't here, then that was his loss. Millie was right. The audience seemed to be going crazy for Clothes Over Bro's.

* * *

Brooke sat with her family and friends in the audience during the intermission. All of the different clothing lines had been presented. Now it was just a matter of time before the results were announced.

"You're going to win. I know it," Lydia declared.

"Mom, stop. We don't know that," Brooke objected.

Larry shook his head. "Well, if you don't win, it'll be a damn shame."

"Yeah, your designs were amazing, Brooke. The crowd went nuts for them," Peyton added.

Brooke took a deep breath. "We'll see." She looked past Haley and Nathan to the empty seat next to them. Brooke, once again, felt that anguished pang in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered so only she could hear. "I really thought Lucas would come."

Brooke shrugged casually. She wasn't going to let them see how hurt she actually was. "It doesn't matter. I survived."

"He's an idiot," Haley murmured.

Brooke gave her a small smile just as Victoria walked onto the runway. The audience clapped as she made her grand entrance. Brooke and her family just rolled their eyes. They all knew what this woman was actually capable of.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Victoria Davis. I'm the CEO of Donna Karen New York. I'd first just like to say how wonderful it is to be here with so many young, talented designers. The whole point of Rogue Vogue was to showcase their hard work, and I'm sure you'll all agree that they did an astounding job," Victoria stated as the crowd applauded.

"Now, as you know, each junior designer was judged this afternoon based on the style, originality, and overall appearance of the designs. We've seen many inspiring lines, but unfortunately only one person can win the ultimate prize: the chance to earn an exclusive internship at DKNY as well as their line sold in our stores. So, without further ado…" Victoria said as the envelope was handed to her.

Brooke felt her stomach churning as her whole body tensed. This was it. This was what all of her hard work and sweat and tears had been for. She wanted to win. She wanted to win badly. But even if she didn't, Brooke knew that she'd still be proud of herself. She'd been hiding for so long after her designs were stolen. But not now. Not anymore. Whether she won or lost Rogue Vogue, she'd still taken that first step in overcoming her fear and fulfilling her dream. That was the real reward.

"The winner is..." Victoria said as she pulled out the card.

Brooke took a deep breath as her mother and sisters placed their hands on hers. She squeezed them tight as she waited. She was vaguely aware of Erica sitting several seats down from her. She seemed to be fixing her hair and outfit, no doubt ready for her big win.

Brooke, however, watched Victoria more closely. The woman's eyes scanned the card. For the tiniest second, her smile faded and her gaze widened. It was in that moment that Brooke felt the swell of hope and excitement build within her.

"Brooke James," Victoria finally announced.

The whole audience erupted in cheers and thunderous applause.

Brooke sat in her chair frozen for a couple of seconds as her family and friends shouted that she won. Eventually, Lydia had to give her a small push. Brooke finally stood up. She hugged her mom, Larry, Peyton, and Haley before making her way to the runway. Brooke smiled when she saw the furious expression on Erica's face. The girl looked like a cherry tomato.

_Serves her right_, she mused.

It wasn't long before Brooke was onstage facing Victoria with a huge, glowing grin. The middle-aged woman smiled back, but it was clearly all for show. Brooke could easily see from her cold, ruthless eyes that she was beyond pissed.

"Congratulations, Miss James," Victoria said into the microphone and held out her hand. Brooke shook it. She held back a wince at her grip before giving Victoria's hand a hard, bone-crushing squeeze of her own.

"Thank you, Miss Davis," Brooke replied politely before snatching the microphone away from her. She turned to face the audience. People were now standing up and clapping as the media took pictures. It was a couple of minutes before everyone quieted down.

"Wow, this is such an honor," Brooke stated as she scanned the crowd. "There are so many people that I would like to thank. First of all, I'd like to thank my family who have always been there to love and support me. My lovely assistant and friend Millie who was helping out in the chaos that was backstage."

The audience laughed.

"My other friend Chase who I had lifting boxes of clothes and sitting through the rehearsals to make sure everything was perfect. He was a real trooper. I'd like to thank the judges for picking me and—" Brooke's breath suddenly caught in her throat when her gaze landed on one of the rows in the middle of the auditorium. The lights on the runway lit the room just enough for her to see the blonde-haired man sitting in the aisle seat. His blue eyes bore into hers.

_Lucas._ He was here. She didn't know how she missed him or when he came, but he was here.

It took a moment for Brooke to remember that she was standing on stage in front of hundreds of people. She inhaled a breath to calm herself before continuing, "And most of all, I'd like to thank my boyfriend Lucas. He was the person who actually entered me into this competition—without me knowing at the time, of course. Fashion has always been a passion of mine. But I'd had a bad experience in the past when it came to taking a chance and revealing my designs to others. Not only was I rejected at first, but the person then stole them and successfully passed them off as their own. So I guess I lost my determination for awhile."

Brooke shot a look to Victoria, who conveniently had an expression of sympathy on her face like the other audience members.

"That's why I was so hesitant to participate in Rogue Vogue in the beginning. But now I see that it really was the best thing for me. It inspired and strengthened me to know that people still had confidence in me. It really allowed me to trust in myself…and I'll never let anyone take advantage of my hard work again," Brooke stated while discretely giving Victoria another sharp look.

The audience, oblivious to the display, cheered.

"Which is why, with all due respect," Brooke continued, "I cannot accept this prize."

A stunned silence descended upon the auditorium for a couple of minutes before low murmurs and gasps erupted among the audience members. Meanwhile, the media seemed to be going nuts as more cameras flashed.

"While I'm grateful to have been chosen, I do not want my clothing line to have someone else's label on it. It's Clothes Over Bro's by Brooke James," Brooke explained. "It's mine. I want to keep it as my own this time, which is why I've decided to start my own company. So for those of you who liked what you saw today, it's all available on my website—which was also created by my very intelligent friend Chase—at Clothes-Over-Bro's-dot-com."

Victoria quickly yanked the microphone away from her and shut it off. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Exactly what I should've done in the first place," Brooke replied.

"Why you ungrateful little brat—"

"No, I believe you're the one who's ungrateful," she retorted. "Did you honestly think that after everything you did to me that I'd actually let you market and sell my designs as yours again?"

"It's a privilege. You've got nothing else going for you."

"That's where you're wrong, _Vicki_," Brooke replied. "It's an insult. You would've never gone through so much trouble to deceive me and get your hands on _my_ line if I wasn't good. And for a long time, I sulked and let that stop me. But I'm done allowing a manipulative, botoxed old hag like you keep me from doing what I love."

Victoria's glare was now murderous. "That's awfully big talk for such a _little_ girl. You and your stupid little company won't last two seconds out in the real world."

This time it was Brooke who had the smug, confident smile. "Just watch me."


	43. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I always appreciate you all taking the time to comment. I just wanted to let you know that I have a new poll up under my profile if you'd like to check it out. Also, I hope you like this next chapter. We're getting very close to the end. There's only one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Naley will be getting married in the next one. So it's something to look forward to. Please read and review. Thanks!  


* * *

**

**Secret No. 42: **_**When life gives you lemons…throw the damn things back.**_

"Baby, you are so tense," Haley commented. Nathan was lying down on his bed as she gave his back a massage. They were at his house in Tree Hill. The pair was supposed to go apartment hunting later on. There were only several weeks left until the wedding.

"I know."

Haley put her leg over the other side of his waist to straddle him as she continued trying to rub the knots out of his muscles.

"I should have gone with you," Haley stated.

"No."

"Nathan, it's Dan. We should've gone and faced him together—you know, presenting a united front or something."

"I know it's Dan, which is exactly why I didn't want you there."

Nathan had gone earlier that morning to talk to Dan. He was the only person who hadn't found out about their engagement. It didn't take a genius to know that Dan would be less than pleased when he learned of this new development. That's why Haley had begged Nathan to let her go with him. But he insisted that it would be better if he went alone.

"We're getting married, Nathan. We're going to have to be a team," Haley pointed out.

"I know that, Hales. And we will be. But I don't want you around Dan unless it's absolutely necessary. You don't need to hear all of the crap that comes out of his mouth," Nathan explained.

Haley slid her hands up to work his shoulders. "Well, what did he say?"

"I'm not sure I can even clean it up enough to tell you," he mumbled.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"So I'm guessing that he's pissed about the wedding."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"And he probably hates me right now."

"He hates everyone."

"I'm sorry," Haley said as she leaned down to hug him.

Nathan turned his head to look at her. "Hey, this is not your fault. My dad's an ass. He always has been and always will be. I don't even care if we're not on speaking terms anymore. I don't need him or his money. Do you know how long I've wanted to get him out of my life?"

"Who knew marrying me was the answer?" she tried to joke.

Nathan took one of her hands and kissed it. "As for as I'm concerned, it's the best decision I have ever made. I love you, Haley James."

Haley smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Nathan Scott."

"How much time do we have until we have to go to the first apartment?"

"A couple of hours," she answered. "Why?"

Nathan smirked before turning over. Haley let out a small squeal in surprise. The next thing she knew, Nathan was the one on top of her.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"What?" he questioned with a boyish smile.

"You think you're so charming."

"I know I am," he declared. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt if we started practicing for the honeymoon, would it?"

Haley kinked an eyebrow. "And by practice, you mean making out, right?"

He smirked. "Of course. What did you think I meant?"

Haley smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. The kiss was slow and languid, but the spark behind it was unmistakable. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Whenever they were together, Haley loved how Nathan could take her mind off of the rest of the world. But as the subject of their honeymoon was brought up, a thought popped into her head.

"Nathan," Haley said, trying to get his attention. He was very interested in her neck at the moment. "Nathan."

"Hmm…?"

"I was just thinking…we haven't really decided where we're going yet."

"Going where?" he mumbled against her skin.

"On our honeymoon," Haley pointed out.

He paused for a moment and pulled back to meet her gaze. "Well, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. What can we afford?" Haley questioned. They'd already decided that they wanted to have a small wedding on the beach. Only their close relatives and friends would be there. Not only did it make it more intimate, but it also kept the cost down. Her mom and Larry were paying for everything. Haley didn't want it to be a huge bill.

"Nothing too expensive," Nathan said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Hales. You should be able to have your dream honeymoon."

"Nathan, I don't care about that. We could just go to one of the hotels near the beach. I'll be happy just as long as I've got my dream guy."

"But let's say, hypothetically, if we did have the money. Where would you have liked to go?"

Haley shook her head. "It's not important."

"Come on, Hales. I want to know," Nathan coaxed.

"I don't know," Haley said with a shrug. She thought about it for a moment. "I guess I have always wanted to go to London."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about you? Where would you like to go?"

"London sounds good. I hear it rains a lot there," he stated with a smirk.

Haley's face blushed. They'd always had a thing for rain. She could remember all of the various times it had poured in Tree Hill and neither one had made a move to go inside. There was something so sensual and sexy about kissing as the water fell on you.

She remembered one time in particular at his house. Nathan had been shooting around outside in his driveway as she watched. The clouds had rolled in, and it began to pour. Haley didn't know when or why they started kissing, but somehow they ended up making out on the hood of his car. It had definitely been one of those crazy, unforgettable moments with him.

"You're blushing," Nathan pointed out with an amused grin.

"If I am, it's your fault."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she dismissed. "Besides, I thought you wanted to kiss me. You're wasting time, buddy."

Nathan ran his thumb across her bottom lip before closing the tiny gap that was still between them. "Mmm…good point."

* * *

Brooke glanced up at the clock and sighed. She'd been in the library for almost two hours working on a project for one of her classes. The end of the semester was always the worst. She didn't understand why professors gave so many assignments. Weren't the upcoming final exams bad enough?

Brooke rubbed her eyes and stretched in her seat. A couple of girls passed by her table, staring and whispering amongst each other. Brooke had noticed a lot of that going on over the last couple of days. The news of her winning Rogue Vogue and turning down the prize had spread fast. Although, that could probably be attributed to the article that had been written about the whole event in the university newspaper as well as the local papers.

The judges had given the prize to Erica instead, but that didn't stop the reporters from coming up to Brooke. Even though Erica was the "winner," Brooke was still getting most of the attention. But she didn't want to comment.

Brooke smiled to herself, amused at the thought. She hadn't even made her fortune yet and already the paparazzi were after her. It was certainly good practice.

"What's so funny?"

Brooke jumped suddenly at the voice. Her eyes snapped up and widened once she saw that Lucas was standing in front of her. "Oh, Lucas, I didn't see you."

"Well, I was trying to be stealthy," he said with a small smile.

"Well, you succeeded," Brooke replied as she tapped her pencil anxiously on her notebook. A moment of silence passed between them before she added, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I've got a few final papers that I have to write for my classes. Faith is visiting Skills for a couple of days, so I decided to give them some alone time and come here to do some research."

Brooke nodded. "Oh."

Lucas looked around before gesturing to the table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No," she answered. Lucas took a seat next to her and pulled his books out of his backpack. Brooke returned her attention to her laptop in front of her. She was so on edge right now that she desperately needed a distraction. It had been over a week since she last talked to Lucas and only a couple of days since she'd seen him at the show.

Brooke wasn't really sure how to handle his presence right now. It was difficult to figure out where he stood. She didn't know if he was still pissed at her about the kiss. Or maybe he had cooled down. He did, after all, come to Rogue Vogue. And he was sitting with her at the moment. That had to mean something, right?

Brooke discretely snuck a peek at him. She felt a tremor course through her when she saw that his eyes were on her, as well. Brooke quickly looked away and inwardly cursed.

_How the hell do I handle this? _

She took a deep breath before finally admitting in a low voice, "Okay, this is a little weird." It was better to be honest and open. Dancing around the issue never solved anything.

"What is?"

"This. You being here," she elaborated.

"Oh. Well, I could leave if you want." Lucas made a move to get up when she halted him.

"No. I don't want you to leave. I'm just…confused."

"About what?"

Apparently, Lucas was in the mood for dancing today.

"We haven't talked in over a week, Luke," she pointed out. "And now suddenly you're here with me. I guess I'm just wondering what's going on."

Lucas looked away for a few seconds and sighed loudly. "I know. I'm sorry. I actually stopped by your dorm room before this to talk to you. Peyton told me where you were. But then I got here, and there were a lot of people around so I kind of…chickened out."

Brooke took in their surroundings. He was right. They did have an audience. It didn't help that more attention than usual was being paid to her.

"Follow me," Brooke instructed. She began to gather her things together. Lucas did the same before she lead him down a few isles to the very back of the library. When she reached the furthest corner, she dropped her things on the floor and took a seat. Lucas followed suit.

"Better?" she questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good."

More silence.

"So, um, what was it you wanted to say to me," Brooke spoke up. "And if it involves more yelling, I suggest we leave the library completely."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not going to yell at you, Brooke."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," she murmured.

"I wanted to say that what you did at Rogue Vogue was amazing," he declared. "I know that I've seen your designs before, but the actual show had me in awe. I've wanted nothing more than to see you go after your dreams again, and you did. It took a lot of courage to go up against Victoria like that. I'm really proud of you."

Brooke looked away from him and down at her hands. "Please don't say that," she whispered.

Lucas looked at her, confused. "Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve it. Not after how I've behaved recently."

"Well, I haven't been a saint either," he stated.

Brooke shook her head as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I betrayed you, Lucas. That's inexcusable."

"You said yourself that the kiss didn't mean anything, right?"

"It didn't but—"

"Then I forgive you."

Brooke's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"I forgive you," he repeated.

"No," she objected. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Lucas, it doesn't make any sense," she declared. "You were so angry and hurt. If you're just saying this because of Rogue Vogue then—"

"Brooke," he interrupted. "This has nothing to do with the show. I know that you made a mistake and how sorry you are about it. And I'm sorry, too. I wasn't there for you like I should've been. That was selfish and inconsiderate of me. You didn't deserve that."

"I don't understand." Lucas had been furious before. Brooke couldn't possibly figure out what had changed his mind. "What brought this on?"

Lucas gave her a small smile. "Let's just say that I have a best friend who has no problem calling me on my shit."

"Haley," Brooke said in realization. She'd seen the worried glances her sister had been giving her lately. She should've guessed that Haley would eventually try to talk to him.

"She kind of gave me a new perspective on things," he explained. "I didn't realize at the time how my absence and secrecy actually affected you."

"Still…it's too much to forgive," she replied. She could feel the guilt festering in the pit of her stomach. It had been like that for over a week. Hearing Lucas actually say that he forgives her just didn't seem real.

"Well, then that's too bad because I do forgive you."

Brooke shook her head. "You can't."

"I just did," he said while bringing his hand to her face. Her eyes closed briefly as he wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. "So you're just going to have to deal with that."

Brooke placed her hand over his. Lucas' touch felt amazing. It felt like forever since they'd been together. "Lucas…"

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke James. And nothing is going to change that."

Brooke stared into his baby blue eyes. Her heart started hammering in her chest when she saw all of the resolve and sincerity in his gaze. It literally took her breath away. Almost instantly, she could feel the anguished knot in her stomach loosening.

"I love you," she declared.

Lucas smiled. "I love you, too, Pretty Girl."

He closed the gap between them. Brooke moaned as soon as his lips touched hers. As if they had a mind of their own, Brooke wound her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She felt the heat spread from her head to her toes as Lucas' tongue ran along her bottom lip. She immediately granted him access. They kissed for a few more minutes until Lucas finally pulled away.

Brooke gave a little groan in protest. "Luke."

"I'm sorry. But I just remembered…" he stated while reaching into his backpack. Brooke watched as he pulled out a think stack of papers bound together. She immediately recognized it as a draft of his book.

"Lucas, what—"

"I want you to read my book, Brooke. You should," Lucas encouraged.

"You're sure?"

He nodded while handing it to her. "Positive."

"Thank you," she commented. "Besides, I'd love to see how you led up to writing page one hundred."

Lucas frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Lindsey came to see me the day before Rogue Vogue. We talked and kind of worked things out between us," Brooke said as she reached into her own bag. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. "She gave me this. She thought it would help me, and it did."

Lucas stared at the paper in surprise.

Brooke then began to read, "'She was fiercely independent…Brooke James. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In three years, she'd grown more than anyone I'd ever known. Brooke James is going to change the world someday, and I'm not sure she even knows it.'"

"Did it help?" he asked.

"Yes. There were so many times the night before and during Rogue Vogue that I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off. But when I felt myself get scared or nervous, I pulled out this paper and read your words. They kept me going, Lucas," she told him. "Especially when I thought you hadn't shown up. I felt like I at least had a piece of you with me."

"Well, I'm glad that Lindsey gave it to you. I was there the whole time. I thought about going backstage to see you, but I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to talk to you yet," he said. "It was your day. I didn't want to spoil that."

Brooke took his hand in hers. "You didn't. I was so happy to see you in the audience. You have no idea."

"I couldn't miss that even if I tried," he stated. "And I'm glad I didn't, because that was one hell of an ending. I thought Victoria's head was going to explode she was so pissed."

Brooke laughed. "I know. I was shaking almost the whole time, but I had to do it."

"I thought starting your own company was a great idea. It is a great idea. The website looked really awesome, too."

"You saw it?"

"I looked it up afterward."

"You and everyone else. You should see how many hits I've gotten on it."

"Chase did a good job."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed as she watched him cautiously.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him or anything," Lucas assured her. "I know that he's just your friend."

"Are you sure about that?" Brooke asked. "Because I saw the black eye you gave him."

Lucas gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah, I was kind of heated that day."

"That seems like an understatement."

"I'll talk to him. And I promise not to use my fists this time," he added when he saw the stern look on her face.

"Thank you." She gave him a tender kiss. "Although, I guess the underlying gesture of it was nice…sort of."

Lucas chuckled. "I couldn't help it. I love you, Brooke. I'd do almost anything for you."

"So, everything is okay between us?" Brooke questioned, making sure.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Good," she said, relieved. She leaned in to capture his lips in a searing kiss. "Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

"Well, I really did have to do research for my—"

Brooke ran a finger down his chest. Her voice was low and enticing. "Because with your book being published and my beating Victoria, I was thinking that a little celebrating was in order."

She then started to kiss a trail up his neck. The low, guttural sound emanated from his throat. Brooke smiled as she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it. Lucas shuddered. "Besides, I've really, _really_ missed you, Broody."

Lucas watched her for a moment with dark, hooded eyes. "You're going to be the death of me, Brooke James."

She gave him a flirtatious wink. "But you've got to agree, it's a hell of a way to go."

* * *

Haley knocked on Chris' dorm room door and waited. She heard some shuffling around before he finally answered it.

"Well, well, well, Haley James. Where have you been lately?"

"Hey, Chris. I'm sorry," Haley replied. "I've sort of been busy."

"For a minute there, Chris Keller thought you ditched him to go on tour or something."

"No. I've actually been planning my wedding."

"A wedding? Wow, I didn't see that coming. Did Nathan knock you up?"

"What? No!" she retorted.

"Oh…just checking."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, I just stopped by to give you an invitation."

"Really?"

"I'm starting to think it was a moment of pure insanity, but yeah. Here." She handed him the envelope.

"When is the big day?" he questioned while opening it.

"May 15."

"Damn. That's not going work," Chris declared.

"Why?" Haley questioned worriedly.

"As much as Chris Keller would love to see you two love birds tie the knot and then drink all of your liquor and eat the already paid for food at the reception, I'm going back home to L.A. a couple of days before that," he explained.

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess," Haley laughed.

"Yeah. Chris Keller is always the life of the party," he said.

"I don't doubt that."

"So, are you going to be living in Tree Hill?"

"Yes. Oh, and I didn't get a chance to tell you, my mom wants me to perform at Tric this summer on a regular basis."

"Cool. The Keller's got some gigs lined up, too."

"That's great, Chris."

"But we should keep in touch. You know, I'll tell you how mine went if you tell me yours."

"Sure," Haley said.

"Awesome."

"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later," Haley said as she made her way to the door.

"Hey, James," he called to her.

Haley turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"And you're still writing songs?"

"There are so many I don't know where to start."

Chris nodded approvingly. "Good. I knew you'd get it back."

"Thanks."

"Just one more thing…you're seriously getting married even though you're not pregnant?" he questioned, perplexed. "I mean the whole rich-and-poor and till-death-do-us-part thing. It's like…forever. You don't have cold feet or doubts or anything?"

Haley smiled at him confidently. "Not at all."

* * *

"Haley, I've got to go," Peyton said into her cell phone. "I'm kind of busy right now…"

Jake took his eyes off of the road and smiled at her. "Is she okay?" he mouthed.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she listened to Haley freak out on the other line. "It won't be that bad…I promise…Yes, I really really promise. I'll make sure that Brooke doesn't hire a stripper."

Jake chuckled under his breath.

"Haley, I really have to go. And don't worry. I'll handle it. Alright…bye."

"What was that about?" Jake questioned.

"Haley's just worried about her bridal shower. She has the feeling that Brooke is going to go wild with it or something."

The wedding was only two weeks away now, and they'd all been rushing around to make sure the arrangements were perfect.

"Is she?"

"Maybe. By the way, remind me to call her later. I hope she can get her money back for the stripper rental."

"So you guys were going to get one for her," he laughed.

"We thought it would be funny. But since Haley is so adamant about not wanting one, I guess we'll just have to cancel it." Peyton could already picture Brooke's face when she found out. She was going to be so bummed.

"Now, who's handling Nathan's bachelor party? Is it Lucas?"

"Yeah. But knowing Brooke, I'm sure she's helping him plan that, too."

"How have they been lately?"

"Really good," Peyton answered.

She'd been so happy to hear a few weeks back that Brooke and Lucas had resolved that whole kiss issue. They'd both been so miserable before. But now things were good again for them. Both were much more considerate and sensitive of the other's needs and feelings. Although, Peyton was sure that everyone would appreciate a little less PDA from the two. Nathan and Haley were bad enough at the moment. But at least they had the excuse of getting married.

"Mommy, can I go to Aunt Haley's party?" Jenny asked from the backseat.

Peyton turned around to face her. "I don't know, Munchkin. There's going to be a lot of grown ups there."

"But I'm the flower girl," she pointed out. "I want to go, too. Pleeeeaaaase?"

Peyton saw those puppy dog eyes and caved. "Okay, you can come."

"Yay!"

"Now the stripper definitely has to go," Peyton whispered to Jake.

He laughed out loud.

"Are we almost there yet?" Jenny inquired.

"Just a few more minutes," Jake answered as he continued to drive.

Peyton smiled at Jenny's excitement. She was finally released from the hospital today and was going home. The five-year-old had had a huge grin on her face all morning long. She was practically bouncing in her car seat at the moment. Peyton couldn't wait to see her reaction when they actually made it to the apartment.

Soon enough, they did. Jenny was already trying to wriggle out of her car seat as Jake parked the car.

"Hold on a minute," Peyton told her. She got out and helped Jenny while Jake got her things in the trunk.

"Come on," Jenny said, pulling at her hand.

"We're coming," Peyton replied.

Jenny led the way to the apartment. "Open it! Open it!" she ordered when they reached the door.

"Someone is very impatient today," Peyton joked.

"Please," Jenny pled.

Jake quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Jenny rushed inside and cheered when she saw the huge banner and balloons they'd put up in the living for her, welcoming her home.

"I want to see my room," Jenny said before taking off down the hall.

"Jenny, be careful," Jake called after her. "The doctor said she still has to take it easy."

"She will. She's just excited right now," Peyton assured him. "She hasn't been here in months."

"Do you think I should get her surprise now?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. I don't know how much longer you can keep it a secret."

"Will you go wait with her while I get it?"

"Sure." Peyton gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading towards Jenny's room. She grinned when she saw Jenny hugging all of her dolls.

"I missed them," Jenny said.

"They missed you, too."

"I don't ever want to leave them again."

"I don't think you'll have to," Peyton said. With each day, Jenny's condition was improving. She still had a ways to go with the treatments, but it was a standard precaution to make sure she didn't have a relapse in the future. The doctors were confident she'd make a full recovery.

Peyton patted the seat next to her on the bed. "Why don't you come sit next to me."

"Why?" she asked as picked up more of her toys.

"Because your dad and I have a present for you."

Jenny quickly ran over and took a seat. "I love presents."

"Trust me, we know," Peyton replied playfully. She gave Jenny a quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"Peyton," Jake called from another room.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Are you guys ready?"

Peyton looked to Jenny who nodded eagerly. "Yup. Come on in."

It was another minute before Jake entered the room carrying her gift. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise and wonderment.

"A puppy!" she exclaimed.

"She's very friendly but be gentle," Jake instructed as he knelt in front of them. Peyton helped Jenny take the dog and hold it correctly.

"She's so pretty." A beaming smile was on the five-year-old's face.

The pair watched happily as Jenny carefully held and petted the puppy. It was a tiny Yorkshire Terrier. She had mostly black fur. But her paws, ears, stomach, and the area around her mouth were a light brown. There was also a pink bow that they'd tied around her neck.

Peyton thought Jake's idea to get Jenny a puppy when she came home was great. The little girl had been through so much. At least now she'd have a companion to play with and stay with her. They'd also read somewhere that a pet could be very soothing and therapeutic for cancer patients—as long as they made sure the dog was clean and in good health around Jenny.

"So, what do you think?" Jake asked. "Do you like her?"

"I love her," Jenny answered. "I always wanted one. What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide," Peyton informed her.

Jenny giggled as the puppy barked and licked her face. "I think I'll call her…Annie. Like the movie."

Jake and Peyton shared amused looks. "I like it," Jake declared.

"It's very pretty," Peyton agreed.

"Thank you," Jenny said as she looked at the both of them.

Jake took a seat on the other side of Jenny as he and Peyton pull her and Annie into a hug. "Welcome home, Munchkin."


	44. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, as always, thank you for your comments. I really enjoyed reading them. As I stated before, this is the last chapter. It's just the epilogue after this. Then the story will be officially done. This next chapter is super longer. But I didn't cut it, since everything that happens is meant to go together in this one segment. Also, the secret featured is something Peyton said in S3. I hope you enjoy it and will leave a review!

* * *

**

**Secret No. 43: **_**There is nothing wrong with fairytales. Everyone gets their happily ever after.**_

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!"

"I know."

"I love weddings."

"I know."

"I think I might cry."

"Don't. You'll ruin your makeup."

Brooke thought about that for a second. "You have a point. But come on, it's our sister's wedding!"

Peyton laughed as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "You've only said that about fifty million times."

"You're totally going to cry, too."

"I am not," Peyton denied, even though she was almost certain she would.

Brooke gave her a light smack on the arm before walking out of the bathroom. She made her way down the hall to Haley's room. They only had an hour and a half before the ceremony began. The limousine would be picking them up there at the house in about fifteen minutes and drive them down to the beach.

"Haley James-soon-to-be-Scott, are you almost finished in there?" Brooke questioned. "We can't be late."

"Just give us another five minutes," Lydia called back.

Peyton stood beside Brooke. "What is Mom doing to her in there?"

"I have no idea."

"Can I look yet?" Haley questioned anxiously.

"Not yet," Lydia stated.

"But, Mom—"

The older woman shushed her. "Just trust me, honey."

Haley stood still, rather impatiently, as her mother looked her over. She'd just put the finishing touches on her makeup and was now fixing her hair. Haley could feel the butterflies the size of softballs fluttering around in her stomach. She was so nervous and excited.

Haley couldn't believe that today was actually her wedding day. The weeks leading up to the ceremony had seemed to fly by so fast. And now, it was suddenly upon her. In a little over an hour, she would actually be saying her vows to Nathan on a beautiful beach. She would no longer be Haley James. She would officially be Haley James Scott.

The thought instantly made her giddy.

"What's the smile for?" Lydia questioned.

"I'm just anxious to see Nathan," Haley answered. It was only a day since she'd last been with him, but it felt like longer. Brooke was adamant about them not seeing each other for at least twenty four hours before the wedding. "I miss him."

Lydia grinned. "Well, after this you'll be with him forever."

"I can't wait."

"You've got it bad, Haley Bop," Lydia teased. "But that's exactly how it should feel."

"Now can I please look?" Haley had yet to see herself in the full-length mirror with her dress on and makeup and hair done.

"Okay," Lydia agreed.

Haley walked over to the mirror and gasped when she saw her reflection. She'd tried her wedding dress on many times. Brooke had needed to make sure it fit and that the design was just right. And sometimes Haley would put it on and try to imagine what it would look like on the big day. But glancing at in now, Haley was in awe of her appearance.

Brooke really did outdo herself. The top half of her dress was beaded and held up by spaghetti straps. In the center—high on her stomach—was a diamond pendent. From that flowed more fabric that lined the end of the bodice and wrapped around to the back. The rest of the gown elegantly streamed down to the floor. It wasn't too tight or loose. Overall, the dress was beautiful without looking over-the-top.

Her makeup was striking but still had a natural essence. The only thing that really stood out was the red lipstick. Brooke had suggested she wear it, and Haley was glad she listened to her. It gave her a classic look. Like one of those old movie stars. Haley's dark, wavy hair was pulled back halfway and held there with a jeweled barrette. Attached to that was her veil.

"So, what do you think?" Lydia asked.

"I think I look perfect," Haley declared.

"Me, too. But there is one thing missing."

Haley glanced at her with a frown. "What?" she inquired, slightly panicked.

"Well, you have something old, something new, and something blue. You just need something borrowed."

"Oh."

Lydia pulled out a small velvet box from behind her back and opened it to reveal a pair of diamond earrings with pearls at the end. They were her mother's favorites. Haley had often admired them as a child.

"I think these will do."

"Can I…?"

"Of course. Put them on," Lydia instructed.

Haley did as her mother said. When they were both on, she turned her head to examine them in the mirror. They matched the pendent on her dress exactly.

"Now you're prefect," Lydia declared.

"Mom!" a voice whined on the other side of the door. Haley instantly knew that it was Brooke. "Can we please come in now? It's not right keeping the maid of honor out of the action!"

"I believe you mean co-maid of honor," Peyton corrected.

"Whatever," Brooke retorted as she pounded on the door.

"You better let her in before she breaks it down," Haley joked.

"I'm coming," Lydia called. She opened the door to let Brooke and Peyton inside. The pair stopped short as they took in Haley's appearance.

"Oh my God, Tutor Girl, you look so gorgeous!" Brooke gushed.

"Yeah, Nathan isn't going to know what hit him," Peyton agreed.

Haley blushed at their compliments. "Thank you. This dress is amazing, Brooke. It really is just what I wanted."

Brooke smiled brightly. "I know," she teased.

"Hey, ladies," Larry said as he walked into the room. He had Joshua in his arms and Jenny by his side. She'd gotten ready with the girls while Jake and the other guys were at Nathan's beach house. "Wow, Haley, you look beautiful."

"You're just like Snow White," Jenny added in wonderment.

"Thank you," Haley repeated. At this rate, her face was going to match her lipstick before she even walked down the aisle.

"I just wanted to let you know that the limousine is here," Larry informed them. "We have to go."

Brooke nodded. "We'll be right there."

Lydia took Jenny's hand. "I'll let you girls finish up. We'll be in the limo waiting."

After they left, Brooke and Peyton circled Haley to make sure that nothing was missing.

"Am I all set?" Haley questioned.

"Not a strand of hair is out of place," Brooke declared.

Haley sighed. "Good."

"So, how are you feeling?" Peyton asked. "Are you nervous?"

Brooke elbowed her in the side, "Peyton!"

"What?"

"You don't ask a bride if she's nervous. You'll make her worse."

"I was just making sure. We don't need her fainting beforehand," she defended.

"Shut up and stop giving her ideas!"

"I'm not. You're the one who—"

"Guys, it's fine," Haley laughed. "I'm a little jittery, but I'll make it."

"Of course you will. A woman's wedding is one of the best days of her life," Brooke proclaimed.

"You're going to do great," Peyton encouraged.

"And what's even more exciting is that you're finally going to lose your virginity tonight!"

"Brooke!" Haley gasped as her face turned crimson.

"What? It's totally true. By the way, you're on the pill, right? Because as much as I would love a niece or nephew, I think it would be a little early for—"

Peyton quickly clamped her hand over her sister's mouth. "And you say I'm bad?"

"Everything is taken care of. Can we please go now?" Haley pled. She really didn't want to be talking about her impending sex life with her sisters at the moment. She was anxious enough about the wedding. She'd worry about the honeymoon later.

* * *

"Here."

Brooke smiled as Lucas handed her a tissue, "Thanks."

"Sure."

"I love weddings."

"I know," Lucas chuckled as he took a seat next to her.

The ceremony had just ended, and now everyone was at the banquet hall of one of the nicer hotels nearby. Brooke felt like such a sap for still crying, but she couldn't help it. Everything had been beautiful. The day was sunny and warm. There had been a white, wooden arch set up on the beach. Wound around it had been the most elegant assortment of flowers. From there a long, white carpet had been placed on the ground. On either side were the seats for the guests. Then, around the whole area, were tons of small purple wildflowers. The sound of water and waves crashing could be heard in the background.

The only thing more amazing than the setting was the ceremony itself. Lucas had been the one to give Haley away. Although her sister hadn't admitted it, Brooke suspected that Haley had felt a sense of loss at the fact that their father wasn't the one to walk her down the aisle. Brooke knew she herself felt the sting of his absence on an important day like this. But other than their dad, Lucas was the only other guy who'd been a constant throughout Haley's life.

However, if Haley was a bit sad, she didn't show it. In fact, her sister had never looked happier as she did walking down the aisle towards Nathan. Their eyes were locked on one another, not once looking away. By the time their vows were exchanged and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, there was hardly a dry eye on the beach.

"So, did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress tonight?"

Brooke smiled. "A couple of times. But if you want to say it again, I'd be okay with that."

Lucas laughed before leaning in to kiss her affectionately on the lips.

"I thought only the bride and groom were allowed to be all over each other today," Peyton teased as she, Jake, and Jenny took a seat at the long table. She nodded her head over to the right. They all turned to see Haley and Nathan talking softly to one another as they ate. Every now and then they'd kiss or feed the other.

"They get a free pass today. But after that, I might have to leave the room," Lucas joked.

"How come they get food? I'm hungry," Jenny pouted.

"It's coming now," Peyton said as she pointed to the approaching waiter. Meanwhile, Peyton surveyed the room. She thought her mom and Deb had chosen a nice space for the reception. There was a huge dance floor in the center of the room. Set up around it were the tables where relatives and friends were seated.

Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe Tim is here."

Peyton frowned. Tim was Nathan's best friend in high school. She also kind of got the feeling that Tim had a man crush on Nathan. He'd always followed him around everywhere. "I didn't know they were still friends."

"They keep in touch. Tim goes to school at Tree Hill Community College. Oh, and he and Bevin are together," Lucas informed them.

They all stared at him, shocked. "What?!"

"Why do you think Skills has been avoiding him like the plague all day? Bevin left him for Tim. They had a baby together, too, recently."

"What?! How come I did not know this?" Brooke exclaimed as Peyton and Jake's mouths dropped open in astonishment, once again.

Lucas shrugged. "Skills didn't want anyone to know when it happened. I doubt he cares now, though. He's really happy with Faith."

"That's just insane," Peyton commented. She couldn't fathom the idea of Tim and Bevin reproducing. She vaguely wondered about the baby's IQ. Lord knows its parents weren't the brightest bulbs in the bunch.

Lucas snickered.

Jake frowned. "Is there something else?"

"Broody?" Brooke prodded.

"They named the baby Nathan," Lucas said while trying to keep a straight face.

"No way," Jake said in disbelief.

Lucas laughed. "I'm serious."

Brooke shook her head. "That's just wrong."

"Does Nathan know?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but he tries not to think about it."

Jenny yanked on Jake's sleeve. "See, Daddy, everyone is having babies. You and Mommy should have one, too."

Brooke almost spat out her Champagne. "What? Is there something you need to tell me, too, P. James?"

Peyton rolled her eyes before whispering to her sister, "Ever since Joshua was born, she's been obsessed with wanting a sibling of her own."

"Then why don't you give her one?" Brooke teased.

"That is so not funny," she muttered back with a glare.

"Hey, Munchkin, how would you like to dance after we eat?" Lucas asked the five-year-old.

Jenny gave him a beaming smile. "Cool!"

Jake mouthed a "thank you" to him for the much-needed distraction.

* * *

Haley sighed contently as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. They were dancing to a slow song that was playing.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley smiled at the mention of her new name. "Amazing. You?"

"Amazing," he agreed.

Haley pulled away to look into his eyes as she caressed his cheek.

He leaned down to touch his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I just want to kiss you for the rest of the day," he murmured.

"Oh, you can do more than that," she purred into his ear.

He groaned quietly. "If you don't behave, I might just throw you over my shoulder and bring you to our room upstairs right now."

Haley giggled. "I'm sure our guests would love to see that."

"But it'll totally be worth it," he replied huskily.

The blush had already started coloring her cheeks when Lucas approached. "May I cut in?"

Nathan clutched her tighter. "Get your own wife."

"Need I remind you that if it wasn't for me being best friends with her, you probably wouldn't know her and thus have a wife?" Lucas challenged good-naturedly.

"B.I.L does have a point?"

"B.I.L?" the two brothers questioned.

"B-I-L. Brother-in-law. That's you," Haley said while poking Lucas' chest.

"Crap. I forgot that I'm actually related to you now," he kidded.

"Just shut up and dance with me," Haley laughed as she moved out of Nathan's embrace and into Lucas'.

"Lucas, be nice," Karen scolded, walking towards them. "And while you and Haley are dancing, maybe Nathan can spin me around on the dance floor for a bit—seeing as though my son keeps avoiding me."

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame Brooke. She's the one who keeps forcing me to dance with her," Lucas defended.

Nathan smiled. "Sure." He kissed Haley's forehead before going with Karen.

"You look beautiful, geek," Lucas stated once they were alone.

"You don't look too bad yourself, loser," Haley replied.

The pair laughed. No matter what age they were, their banter never got old.

"But, honestly, you really do look amazing," he said more seriously. "And I'm not just talking about your appearance. You've been through a lot. It's so great to see you so…at peace."

Haley nodded. "I am." She wasn't quite sure how to describe it. She just had this sense that she was finally where she was supposed to be. And all of the heartache and pain were merely a means to get to this perfect moment. "I couldn't have done it without you, though."

She couldn't count the times he'd offered her a shoulder to cry on or advice. Lucas was just always there whenever she needed him. It was nice to know that no matter what happened, she could always depend on her best friend.

"I'll always have your back, Hales," he promised.

"I know," she replied. "Me, too."

She then added, "By the way, you and Brooke seem to be doing well. Who knows, maybe you guys will be tying the knot soon."

Lucas chuckled. "I don't know. We've still got a while yet."

"Does that mean you're eventually planning on it?" she inquired, grinning.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he declared.

"Meanie."

The best friends smiled at one another before dancing in a comfortable silence. It was a few minutes later, however, that they were interrupted.

"Time's up, Luke," Nathan declared.

Lucas kissed her temple and passed her back to Nathan. "She's all yours."

"Relax, Nate. You're stuck with her the rest of your life now," Tony joked as he and Millie danced nearby.

"She's too good for him in my humble opinion," Nathan's Uncle Cooper added mischievously

"Oh, leave him alone," Millie scolded, whacking Tony's chest. "You could be more like Nathan. I wouldn't mind a guy who can't bear to be separated from me."

"Me, too," Cooper's wife Shelley agreed.

"It's very sexy," Haley said before kissing Nathan passionately.

They didn't break apart until someone was clearing their throat into the microphone located next to the DJ. The pair looked over to see that it was Deb who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun," Deb stated. "But there isn't that much time left before my son and new daughter-in-law have to leave, and I wanted to give them their wedding present. So if they would please come up here for a minute…"

Nathan took Haley's hand as they made their way through the small crowd to Deb's side. Haley felt her stomach twist in anticipation. What exactly was Deb going to give them that she wanted to present it in front of everyone?

"First of all, I'd like to say that this entire wedding has been absolutely beautiful," Deb declared, causing everyone to clap in agreement. "So I believe that it's only fair that a wedding this perfect deserves the perfect honeymoon. I know that you two were planning on staying here at the hotel. But if you wouldn't mind changing your plans, I have a second option."

Haley stared at Deb in surprise. She then looked to Nathan and frowned. He didn't appear as shocked as she did.

_Something is up,_ she thought to herself.

"What is it, Deb?" Haley questioned.

"I have to admit that I didn't completely come up with this on my own. I had Nathan do a little digging—" Haley shot a look to Nathan who was grinning. "—and I found out that where you would really love to go on your honeymoon is London. So, in this envelope are two plane tickets for the both of you."

Haley's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "What?"

"All of the arrangements have already been made for your two-week trip. The passports, hotel, and everything else have been taken care of. You just have to leave tonight," she informed them while checking her watch. "Or more specifically, in about two hours to make the flight."

"Are you serious?" Haley asked. Her mind was officially in a daze.

"I told you it's my wedding present to you."

Haley looked to Nathan. "And you were behind this?"

"My mom was going to do it anyway. She just needed to know where to send us," he explained.

Haley was silent for another moment. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. "But I'm not packed for—"

"Actually, your mom and sisters have taken care of the luggage," Deb said.

Haley glanced at her family and saw them smiling while giving each other high fives.

"Hales," Nathan prodded when she was still silent. She could hear the nervous edge that was suddenly in his voice.

"Well, I guess we're going to London, then," Haley proclaimed with a smile. The crowd started clapping and whistling as Haley gave Deb a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, honey."

She kissed Nathan lovingly. "So, it looks like I got my dream guy, wedding, and honeymoon," she teased.

Nathan gave her a genuine smile as he caressed her cheek. "Anything for you, Mrs. Scott."

* * *

"My feet hurt," Brooke sighed as she collapsed onto a chair. Nathan and Haley had left the reception about a half hour ago and were on their way to London. The rest of the guests had hung around a little bit longer before going home.

"That's too bad. I was going to ask you to dance, Pretty Girl."

Brooke looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Brooke," Lydia interrupted. She was holding Joshua in her arms. "Larry and I are leaving now. Were you planning on riding with us or Lucas?"

"I'll go with Lucas," Brooke answered. She got up to kiss the baby's forehead. He was so adorable. She just couldn't get enough of him. "I'll see you later, buddy."

"Don't be out too late," Lydia said before leaving.

Lucas stood up and held his hand out to Brooke. She took it as he pulled her out onto the abandoned dance floor.

"You do realize that the DJ is gone and there's no music, right?" Brooke questioned.

He smiled. "We can make our own."

"Cheesy much," Brooke teased.

"Quiet. You're ruining the moment, Cheery," he lightly scolded her.

Brooke laughed as she rested her head snuggly on Lucas' chest. To her surprise, it was actually kind of nice dancing without music. They swayed to their own rhythm as Brooke focused on the sound of Lucas' heart beating.

"Did you take your HCM medicine today?" she questioned.

"Random much?" he joked.

Brooke pulled back to give him a serious look.

"Of course I did."

"Just making sure," she mumbled.

He kissed the tip of her nose before replying, "I always do."

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?" Brooke whispered as Lucas twirled her gracefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just feels like things will be different this summer. I mean, Nathan and Haley just got married. Peyton's probably going to be with Jake and Jenny more now that she's home. You've got your book, and I've got Clothes Over Bro's," she explained. "It's all so…grown up."

"Well, we've got to do it sometime."

"I know," she muttered. "I guess I'm just a little scared."

Lucas leaned in closer to her. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Brooke nodded.

"I am, too," he admitted. "I mean, for all I know, my book could actually flop when it hits the stores."

"It won't."

"You never know. It could."

"I don't believe that for a second," she declared. A mischievous grin soon formed on her face. "'And in that moment he realized it's not what you are or who you are, but who they allow you to be.'"

Lucas closed his eyes and groaned. "You said you were going to stop quoting me."

Brooke smiled at his embarrassment. She'd never been into literature, but it hadn't taken her long to get through Lucas' book. In fact, she read it again and even memorized her favorite parts. She would then quote them back to him whenever an opportunity presented itself.

"Why should I? That's good writing, Luke," she declared. "Besides, you look so cute when you're bashful."

"Hey, I am not bashful."

She playfully pinched his cheek. "Yes, you are."

Lucas quirked an eyebrow before unexpectedly dipping her and holding her in that position.

Brooke shrieked in surprise. "Luke!"

He leaned in and planted a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. "How's that for bashful?"

"Actually, that was kind of sexy," she whispered. She brought her hand to his face to guide him back to her. They kissed again—longer and deeper this time.

The pair didn't break apart until air was an issue.

"What?" Lucas questioned when he noticed her staring at him.

"I love you, Broody," she declared. "Do you know that?"

"Well, I love you, too, Cheery."

Brooke wound her arms tightly around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be like this."

"Like what?"

"Just like this. You know, being so in love that it actually makes your heart ache."

Lucas ran a hand through her hair and pulled her closer. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I promise."

* * *

"Oh my God, Nathan," Haley muttered, causing him to smile.

They'd arrived about an hour ago, which was around eight o'clock in London time. After getting their luggage, they'd taken a taxi to their hotel. Deb had booked them the honeymoon suite at the London Marriott Hotel, County Hall. As soon as they'd pulled up to the building, Haley had been in awe. It was so huge and elegant, clearly a five-star establishment.

They'd checked in and were now on their way to their room.

"I think it's safe to say that Brooke was the one who did most of your packing," Nathan said. He was eying the multiple suitcases that the bellhop was currently wheeling towards their room.

"Well, we will be gone for two weeks," Haley pointed out.

"I think you have enough stuff for a month," he joked.

Haley laughed while squeezing his hand. After a few minutes, they finally stopped in front of their room. Nathan got out their key card to unlock the door. He then, unexpectedly, scooped Haley up in his arms.

"Nathan," she squealed.

He smirked as he carried her over the threshold. "It's tradition."

Haley's eyes widened when she actually saw their room. It was on the larger side, but not too much so. The walls of the room were light beige, and the carpet was a red and gold pattern. The first thing Haley noticed was the king-sized bed on the right with the elaborate, creamy white comforter and red duvet.

Toward the front of the room were a couple of stairs and railings that enclosed a small sitting area with red couches and a glass coffee table. There was also a huge window that gave them the perfect view of Big Ben and Houses of Parliament lit up in the darkness of the night. To the left of the room was their bathroom. Haley couldn't see the whole thing, but it, too, looked fancy. She had to resist the urge to pinch herself to make sure it was actually real.

"Where do you want the luggage?" the bellhop questioned.

Nathan kissed her cheek before gently placing Haley down. "Why don't you look around while I deal with him," Nathan suggested.

Haley nodded and went to investigate more of the room. They had a TV, dresser, closet, and mini fridge. She walked over to the living room area and saw that a gift basket was actually on the coffee table. It was filled with various goodies, one of which being a bottle of Champagne. She read the card that said "Congratulations!" Afterward, she went to look out the window.

"How do you like it?" Nathan questioned as he slipped his arms around her from behind.

She leaned back into his embrace. "It's…amazing, Nathan. I'm so blown away by all of this. You have no idea."

"As long as you're happy," he whispered.

"That's an understatement," she laughed softly while turning around in his arms. She guided his head down to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle, but sizzling with an underlying sensuality. They broke apart when they heard a low pattering on the window.

"It's raining," Nathan declared.

"I think that's a good sign."

Nathan smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. He closed the gap between them to kiss her again. Haley clung to his biceps as she gave herself over to the fervor and desire that was quickly building up between them.

"Are you feeling okay from the flight?" Nathan questioned as his mouth ran along her jaw and under neck.

Haley threw her head back to give him better access as her fingers slid through his hair to keep him close. "I'm fine," she said breathlessly. His open-mouth kisses were literally setting her sensitive skin ablaze.

"Because it was a long flight," he mentioned in a husky tone. "If you're tired—"

Haley shook her head and guided his mouth back to hers. "I'm definitely not tired."

Her whole body was completely alert. She felt like a live wire as every nerve ending sparked in reaction to his touch. She couldn't even suppress the whimper that escaped when his hands slid up her body to cup her breasts. It's not like she'd never let him touch her there before. It was one of the only things she would let him do in all the years that they'd dated. But this time, it was different. This time, there would be no restraint—absolutely nothing to hold them back. It was pure, unadulterated passion.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Haley pulled back a bit to meet his gaze. The want and need were evident in his eyes. But Haley also noticed a slight hesitancy. It warmed her heart and sent it beating faster when she realized that even though they were married—and he had every right to just take her right now—he still wanted to make sure that she was really ready for this.

She cupped his cheek in her small hand and gave him an encouraging smile. "Nathan, I love you. I want you to make love to me."

His eyes searched hers for a second as his hands rubbed her back. "Are you scared? You're shaking."

She hadn't even realized it, but he was right. Her body was shaking slightly. And she was a bit scared. But it was natural. Mostly it was just the anticipation of the unknown. Of taking that first and ultimately final step with the man that she loved.

"You're my husband," she stated, causing a small grin to appear on his face. "I trust you. I want you to show me everything."

"God, I love you," he whispered with such intensity, it made her eyes water. He reclaimed her lips but was much tenderer than before. She felt him lift her up and walk them over towards the bed as their lips and hands touched and explored.

Haley felt a shiver course through her at the sound of Nathan undoing the zipper of the classic, short white dress she'd changed into after the reception. She hadn't wanted to ruin her wedding dress or get it dirty during their flight. Nathan, for the most part, still had on his tux. He'd taken the top jacket and tie off, leaving him in a white shirt and black pants.

Haley undid each of the buttons on his shirt. She slid it off along with his undershirt, revealing his gloriously toned chest. Her own dress followed along with the rest of their clothing. Their breathing was ragged by the time he lowered them onto the large bed.

Haley stared up at her husband as he hovered over her. She could feel Nathan's strength as his warm, protective arms held her. It was hard to think straight with his hard, defined muscles pushing her soft, feminine curves into the mattress. Her body was instinctively arched into his, ready for him to finally claim her.

But what really got to Haley and touched her very soul was the obvious love and compassion in his eyes. He looked at her as if she were his entire world, just like he was hers. In that moment, any nervousness Haley had been feeling seemed to vanish. She leaned up and captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. She was more than ready to face the unknown.

* * *

"Come on, Annie. Roll over. Roll over," Jenny instructed. She was playing on the floor with the puppy in the living room. Meanwhile, Peyton and Jake were sitting on the couch.

"I'm wiped out," Peyton declared. The wedding earlier had been so much fun. But now she could feel her body starting to drag. She slid off her heels and laid her head in Jake's lap.

"Me, too," Jake agreed while running a hand through her curly hair.

"Daddy, can I give Annie a treat?" Jenny questioned.

"Just one."

Jenny nodded as she picked up Annie and brought her into the kitchen.

"She really loves that thing," Peyton noted with a smile.

"Yeah, Annie's her new best friend. Jenny hates going back to the hospital to get her treatments, but she always perks back up when she comes home and sees the dog waiting for her."

"Has she been feeling okay lately? She looked good today at the wedding." Jenny had been running around and dancing all during the reception. She was so proud of herself for being such an excellent and skilled flower girl.

"Most days are better than others. But it's no where near as bad as before."

"Good," Peyton sighed, relieved.

"You worry about her as much as I do."

Peyton smiled timidly. "I know."

"I love that, though. You're a good mom."

"I try."

"Peyton," Jake said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"If I ask you something important, will you be honest with me?"

Peyton frowned at the tentative edge in his voice. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"You love Jenny, right?"

Peyton sat up so she was eye level with him. "Yes."

"And you love me?"

"Of course," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I was wondering if…if…" he trailed off, struggling to find the words.

"If what?" she prodded.

"Peyton, you know that Jenny and I consider you a member of the family," he finally stated, taking another approach. "I mean, you've been here for us—for me—through almost everything from the custody battle with Nicki to Jenny's diagnosis. I can't even tell you how much everything you've done has truly meant to us."

"None of that was really something I had to think twice about. I love both you and Jenny very much. You're my family, too. Nothing is going to change that," she declared while meeting his gaze.

He held it for a moment longer before looking away. "I know that. We've been together for a long time now and I just…well, as good as it's been, I think we need to make a change."

Peyton's smile faltered a bit. "A change?"

"What I mean is, no matter how much you've done for us, you're not Jenny's mother."

"What?" she questioned, taken aback. She felt her stomach start to knot up as this conversation took a turn she hadn't expected. He'd just said she was a good mom. Was he taking that back now?

Jake was quiet again as he appeared to gauge her reaction. "I'm not explaining this well, am I?" he questioned.

"Not really," she replied. "It sounds like you're trying to break up with me, and it's kind of freaking me out."

"No no no no no that's definitely not what I'm doing," he quickly denied while shaking his head.

Peyton sighed. "Well, that's a relief."

"Sorry," he apologized and took her hand. "What I'm trying to get at is that you may not legally be Jenny's mother right now, but I would like you to be."

"What?" She was shocked, yet again.

"Peyton, I was wondering if you'd like to officially adopt Jenny and become her mother," he stated. "And before you say anything, I just want you to know that I've actually been thinking about this for a long time. I realize it's a huge commitment, and I didn't just decide it yesterday or last week or whenever."

"A-are you serious?" she stuttered a bit over her words.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes."

"What about…I mean, can I do that? We're not even marri—"

"That actually brings me to my second question," he declared. Peyton's eyes widened further—assuming that was even possible at this point—as Jake pulled out a small velvet box from his pants pocket.

"Jake…" she whispered as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"I was watching Nathan and Haley today, and they looked so in love and at peace. It's exactly how I feel whenever I'm with you or I see Jenny with you. They made me realize that that could be us someday."

Peyton felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as he continued, "But before you get the wrong idea, I didn't buy this ring recently. I bought it over a year ago. It's not the most expensive or elaborate one compared to others, but it was the best one I could afford. So I got it and decided to save it until I thought the timing was right.

"This year has been the hardest of my life, and there were many times that I really wasn't sure I was going to make it through in one piece. And I probably wouldn't have if I didn't have you. You've done nothing but love and support me and my daughter and for that I will always be grateful," he explained. "I love you, Peyton. And if you're ready…if you'll let me…I'd want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you."

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a single pear-shaped diamond in the middle. Peyton took a deep breath as more tears slid down her face. She had never expected this—at least not right now. But as Jake knelt before her with the ring in his hands and that hopeful, loving look in his eyes, his words hit home.

She, he, and Jenny were a family. They did love and support one another through the good times and the bad. And when she pictured her future, Peyton couldn't think of one image that had never included them.

"Daddy, you didn't ask her," Jenny said in a loud whisper. Peyton looked over to see her watching them from the doorway of the kitchen. "She can't answer if you don't ask her."

Jake chuckled softly, nervously. "She's right…so, Peyton Elizabeth James, if I haven't completely confused you or frightened you away by now, what do you say? Will you marry—"

"Yes," Peyton answered quickly before he could finish. She laughed, embarrassed, when an amused smile formed on his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your big moment."

"As long as yes is your final answer, then it's completely fine," he teased.

"It is," she assured him. "I love you, and I love Jenny. There's nothing I would want more."

A huge, ecstatic grin appeared on his face as he wiped away the tears tracks on her cheeks. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Afterward, she pulled him in for a searing kiss. They didn't pull apart until they felt someone tugging on their clothes.

Peyton picked up Jenny and hugged her tightly.

"I told you she'd say yes, Daddy," Jenny proclaimed, causing Peyton and Jake to laugh. "This is the best day ever!"

"Jenny, I had no idea that you were in on this," Peyton said while tickling her.

Jenny giggled. "Daddy said that he was going to ask you soon, and that it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, you did a very good job of keeping it a secret. I had no idea."

"I almost blew it before," Jake muttered. "You don't know how nervous I've been just thinking about it, let alone actually asking you. I know that I've acted a little skittish when anyone brings up marriage around us, but I was just worried you'd see what I was planning."

Peyton gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I think you pulled it off pretty well in the end."

She lifted her hand to admire her ring. He was right when he said that it wasn't anything fancy. But then again, she'd never been the type to like flashy things. Sweet and simple is what she always preferred. Besides, the ring wasn't as important as what it stood for.

"Since you're getting married, does this mean that I can finally have a baby brother or sister now?" Jenny questioned in a hopeful voice.

Jake rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "One step at a time, Munchkin."

* * *

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Scott?"

"Big things. Big, important things," Haley answered with a smile. They'd finished making love a half hour ago. Haley couldn't even put what she felt into words. Nathan had been so in-tuned with her. She'd never felt safer or more connected to someone in her entire life. Everything about what they'd just shared felt so right and perfect.

Now they were simply enjoying being together and their beautiful surroundings. Nathan's arms were wrapped around her from behind as they looked out the window from their bed. Their left hands were intertwined while they played with each other's weddings rings.

"Like this is the best honeymoon ever," he playfully replied.

"Definitely. And that this is something we can tell our children about and our children's children."

"I'd like to have kids someday."

"A son with your eyes," she suggested.

He shook his head. "No, a little girl…just like you."

Haley blushed as he kissed her hand and then leaned down to her lips. She turned into him without breaking contact.

"This is the best day of my life," she whispered.

Nathan smiled and held her tighter. "Mine, too."


	45. Epilogue

**AN: So this is it. The end of the story. I just want to thank everyone who has supported this fic and taken the time to review. I love to read your thoughts and feedback. To answer a question I got from a few people, I will not be writing another sequel to this story. I think it's pretty much run its course. I also have a lot of upcoming stories that I'm working on, so I'm concentrating on those.**

**And speaking of other fics, here's an update on them. I will be releasing a one shot sometime soon called "Missing You." It's in dedication to something, so I just have to wait until that event comes to fruition before posting it. My next major fic will be "Stand By Me." I'm still in the process of writing it. I'm hoping to have it done by the end of the summer. I've got a good chunk of it finished, but there's still quite a bit more to write. I also know that people are dying for the sequel to "More Than Anyone." I have started writing it. However, I think that it might be another long one so it's going to take some time. If you guys would like to see everything I have coming up and the summaries of the fics, you can view them under my profile. **

**Thanks again, everyone, and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

Haley's POV

The summer seems to be passing by in a crazy blur for my family. We've all got so many great things going on.

First up is Brooke. She's been working nonstop making clothes and trying to set up her new company. She met a few people at Rogue Vogue who were interested in getting involved and possibly investing in her line in the future. Her website, which Chase has been maintaining for her, is doing very well.

It's great to see Brooke back to her old determined self. She even got a job this summer. I know, I know, "Brooke" and "job" in the same sentence equals a big shocker. But she really likes working at Suburban Filth. It's a clothing store, of course. She's hoping to start saving up enough money to someday open her own boutique.

Lucas, meanwhile, has been supporting her all the way as he works on editing his book. He and Lindsey have been talking on the phone and e-mailing one another the drafts. Once in a while he drives up to New York. Brooke usually goes with him whenever she can get off work. An Unkindness of Ravens is scheduled to be released in the fall. Assuming it does well, Lucas may be going on a book tour during winter break. I'm sure Brooke will tag along for that, too. They're pretty much joined at the hip.

That now brings me to Peyton. She and Jake are stronger than ever since they've gotten engaged. The whole family was shocked when they announced the news. My mother briefly asked if there was something in the water that was making all of her daughters want to tie the knot. She then asked if Brooke and Lucas were next. That had them both sweating bullets and stuttering. We all got a good laugh at that.

Nevertheless, we're all happy for Peyton and Jake. They're planning on a long engagement. They want to graduate school first and get jobs. Until then, Peyton is continuing to book bands for Tric while Jake works at Larry's record store. But Peyton has decided to move into the apartment with Jake and Jenny. She's over there all of the time anyways. Why not make it permanent?

Jenny's ecstatic about having her family being together under one roof. She's been doing much better physically. She's still getting her treatments, but the dosage of drugs is much lower and is spread out over the next two years to ensure there isn't a relapse of the leukemia. Jenny's hair has even started growing back now, which she's also excited about. She's doing really well.

As for Nathan and me, we're happy we got married when we did. We're loving life and each other. Our new apartment is great. It's a little on the small side, but it's still home. Occasionally we have a spat over whose turn it is to do the dirty dishes and Nathan's inability to pick up his clothes and put them in a hamper. But what newlyweds don't have that problem? The making up afterwards is always fun, though. I'll leave it at that before I start blushing!

When we're not at home together, Nathan is working with his old basketball coach Whitey. They're running a summer training camp for the new Raven's players. Apparently the new team sucks and needs _a lot_ of extra practice.

During the day, I'm still working at Karen's Café. But at night I've been performing at Tric. The first few shows were the hardest for me with my stage fright and all. But Nathan kept his word and has been there to cheer me on. It's getting easier to sing in front of people now that I'm getting used to it. I've also been keeping in touch with Chris. Every now and then he'll e-mail me about the shows he's been doing. All I can say is that Chris Keller is still as crazy as ever.

Ooh, that rhymed! Sorry...

Anyway, last and certainly not least, my mom, Larry, and Joshua are all doing well. It's so surreal to have another sibling, but Peyton, Brooke, and I love him to death. He gets bigger and cuter with each passing day. He's going to be one spoiled kid that's for sure. We all can't wait to watch him grow up, but not too fast. We want to enjoy him being small for awhile.

It's funny how things turn out in life. I quoted Joseph Addison to you almost a year ago. "Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for." I told you how true this saying was and what my sisters and I had been searching for. Peyton needed hope, Brooke needed a challenge, and I needed love. While I'm happy to say that we've finally found what we needed, it doesn't mean it's the end. In fact, it's far from over.

There will always be moments and events in life that will be working to take what we fought so hard for away from us. But we'll never just let that happen. We'll still keep fighting no matter what life, destiny, or fate has in store for us. Some people call it stepping up. We call it pushing back.


End file.
